Drama Total: Generaciones
by Sendokai.Zak
Summary: Después de todo un año desde Drama Total: Isla Pahkitew. Una nueva temporada ha sido creada, trayendo consigo a todos y cada uno de los anteriores competidores de Drama Total. Únete al show canadiense mas dramático de la historia para ver como los 52 competidores compiten por el tan codiciado premio de los 10 millones de Dolares. Aquí, en: Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!.
1. Drama Total: Generaciones Prologo

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el propietario de Drama Total o de ninguno de sus personajes. Este es solo un Fanfiction basado en la serie en general.

Antes que nada, quisiera dejar en claro varias cosas antes de que empiecen a Leer el Fic. Como todos sabrán, la serie es originaria de Canadá, y por lo tanto (o al menos para mi criterio personal) Los ganadores originales son aquellos que hayan ganado en ese país. La cronología de la serie será explicada una vez empiecen a leer la historia. Habrá muchos spoilers a lo largo de la historia, por lo que recomiendo que hayan visto todos los capítulos anteriores de la serie original. Habiendo sido advertidos… Ya pueden leer el fic con toda libertad.

* * *

**Prologo: 51 adolescentes y una adulta.**

En el año 2007, un grupo de adolescentes habían firmado un contrato para poder participar en lo que sería el show de Tele realidad del género dramático más grande en la historia de Canadá… y tal vez en el mundo: Drama Total, Cuyo anfitrión es, y sigue siendo: Chris Mclean. La primera temporada del show fue titulada Isla del Drama, cuyos participantes fueron Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent y Tyler. Estos veintidós adolescentes habían audicionado para participar en el programa, sin saber las increíbles torturas que son presentadas como entretenimiento que les esperarían, todo para ganar el premio del 100.000 dólares. Durante ocho semanas, es decir, durante los meses de Junio y Julio del 2007, los adolescente participaron en toda clase de retos y pruebas y pasaron por toda clase de emociones y dramas, para que al final de todo, Owen fuera declarado el ganador de la temporada. Después de que el show terminara y todos estuvieran celebrando la victoria de Owen, al final él decidió renunciar a su premio para que todos puedan participar por un premio a un más grande: 1.000.000 de Dólares… Si bien, todos participaron en esta nueva oportunidad… nadie gano el millón… y como consecuencia, una segunda temporada fue creada.

Comenzando desde principios de Agosto hasta mediados de Octubre del año 2007, Los 15 concursantes que estuvieron más cerca de ganar el millón de dólares la temporada pasada se ganaron el derecho de participar en la nueva temporada con una nueva jornada de retos: Luz, Drama Acción. Los 15 concursantes fueron: Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, Owen y Trent. Al final, gracias a una última votación, Duncan fue vencedor. En los primeros días de Febrero del año 2008, todos los concursantes se reunieron en un especial televisivo… sin saber que como resultado terminarían en otra temporada más: Drama Total: Gira mundial, trayendo a 15 concursantes previos: Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen y Tyler, mas tres nuevos contendientes: Alejandro, Blaineley y Sierra. Desde mediados de Febrero hasta comienzos de Abril, estos 18 participantes viajaron por todo el mundo con nueva clases de retos, para que al final, Alejandro fuera el vencedor.

Durante todo el mes de Junio del año 2008, una nueva temporada fue creada: Drama Total: La venganza de la isla. Trayendo consigo a 13 concursantes totalmente nuevos: Anne María, B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci y Zoey. La isla había sufrido una completa transformación, convirtiéndolo en un lugar altamente radiactivo… Sufriendo toda clase de retos y luchando contra toda clase de criaturas mutadas… Cameron, el concursante menos esperado, gano la temporada más peligrosa hasta ahora.

Finalmente, paso todo un año para poder descontaminar a la isla en su totalidad, dándole la oportunidad a Chris de crear toda una nueva temporada, la cual fue dividida en dos partes: ambas partes fueron hechas durante el año 2009. La primera parte de la temporada fue titulada: Drama Total: Todos estrellas. Trayendo consigo a 7 miembros del elenco original: Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather Lindsay y Sierra y 7 miembros del nuevo elenco: Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott y Zoey. Durante todo el mes de Julio, los competidores fueron separados en equipos de héroes contra villanos, Pero al final, solo pudo haber un ganador, el cual fue Mike, pero su victoria provoco el hundimiento de la isla… La segunda parte de la temporada fue titulada: Drama Total: Isla Pahkitew, trayendo todo un nuevo elenco de 14 participantes: Amy, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Leonard, Max, Rodney, Sammy, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, y Topher. Durante todo el mes de Septiembre, estos nuevos campistas tuvieron que competir en una nueva isla artificial. Con retos más peligrosos y con animales más salvajes y toda clase de efectos que a Chris se le pudieron ocurrir… al final de todo, la ganadora fue Sky, dándole al programa la primera ganadora femenina en la historia de la competencia.

Después de la última transmisión de Drama Total: Isla Pahkitew… La empresa del show ha tenido muchos problemas en cuanto a Rankings se refiere… ellos intentaron expandir sus horizontes creando otra clase de Reality shows… como: "Bailando por un sueño triste y patético: Edición, no tienes futuro" o "Cocinando Bazofia con el Chef Hatchet". Pero sobra decir que ninguno de esos programas alcanzó los objetivos deseados. La empresa estaba desesperada, no sabían que podían hacer para encantar a sus queridos fans… Hasta que un presentador sádico llamado Chris Mclean se le ocurrió una última idea que podía funcionar… idea que agrado a los productores.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… "Drama Total: Generaciones".

* * *

Prologo: Fin. Bueno, este fue el prólogo del Fic. Realmente espero que pueda hacer algo que les llame toda la atención a todas las personas que pueda. Quiero que sepan que sus comentarios y críticas constructivas serán muy bien recibidos. Quiero que sepan que hacer mi esfuerzo para darle a todos los personajes la misma cantidad de protagonismo por capitulo (No importa que tanto ame a mis personajes favoritos ni cuanto desprecie a los personajes que odio) así de ese modo no será tan fácil adivinar quienes serán los protagonistas de mi historia. Son 52 participantes, así que desde ahora les advierto que habrá muchas eliminaciones dobles a lo largo de la historia. Una última cosa es que me gustaría decirles que me gustaría que comentaran cuál es su escena favorita del capítulo… así yo podré hacer algo respecto a ello. Una última cosa, ya casi tengo completado el primer capítulo, así que no tendrán que esperar demasiado.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Encantado de conocerte… otra vez… y otra vez… y otra vez…**

**-07 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**6:00 a.m.**

Parado en medio de la playa de la Isla Pahkitew, se encontraba el anfitrión más sádico que la televisión canadiense pudo haber hallado: Chris Mclean. Eran las 6:00 a.m. por lo que el sol apenas estaba alzándose sobre el mar, la cámara se enfocó en Chris, quien Finalmente, empezó el show.

— ¡Bienvenidos a lo que será la temporada más grande en la historia de Drama Total! Soy su muy conocido y querido anfitrión: Chris Mclean, y aquí, desde la isla Pahkitew, transmitiremos todos los dramas, emociones y sobre todas y cada una de las cosas: DOLOR que pueda haber aquí en: Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones! —Chris exclamó—. Para poder brindarle a ustedes, queridos espectadores todo el drama que quieren en la comodidad de sus hogares, este año, no solo les traeremos un montón de desafíos tortuosos y entretenidos, queremos traerles a todos y cada uno de sus concursantes favoritos para darles todo el entretenimiento que deseen. Pero ya que no sabíamos con exactitud quienes eran los personajes más queridos de todo el show, hemos hecho algo que les puedo asegurar les encantara a todos… —hizo una pausa dramática—. Este año, no traeremos a los concursantes del primer elenco, o del segundo, ni del tercero. Este Año… ¡Traeremos devuelta a todos y cada uno de los concursantes de Drama Total! —expuso con una sonrisa en la cara—. Así es, los 52 concursantes pasados volverán para competir en la temporada con más sorpresas hasta ahora Como por ejemplo…— La cámara, se movió para poder enfocar a un comedor—.Este año, hemos decidido reconstruir en la isla Pahkitew un nuevo comedor en donde el Chef podrá tortura a nuestros campistas con su bazofia comestible…—Chris fue abruptamente interrumpido por el chef.

— ¡Para tu información, Chris! ¡He estado tomando Clases de cocinas y créeme cuando te digo que mis tortillas ahora son digeribles! —el Chef expuso enojado. Chris no parecía muy interesado en la declaración del Chef Hatchet.

—Si… como seas… también decidimos reconstruir las cabañas apestosas e infestadas de termitas de las temporadas pasadas —La cámara luego enfoco a las tres viejas cabañas de las temporadas Uno, Cuatro y Cinco.

Se pudo apreciar que una parte del techo de una de las cabañas se vino abajo, dejando un hoyo en medio del techo de la cabaña más a la derecha. Luego la cámara enfoco al reconstruido Hotel Spa Mclean de 5 estrellas de la quinta temporada.

—A demás de que también decidimos reconstruir el hermoso Hotel Spa solo para ganadores —el presentador dijo, como la cámara volvió a enfocarse a él—. Y para poder poner las cosas aún más candentes de lo que ya son: Este año, los competidores jugaran por el premio más grande en la historia del show: ¡10 millones de dólares! —anunció—. "Finalmente, para iniciar el show… vamos a presentar a nuestros concursantes: empezando con- ¡Aaaaaahhhh! —Chris grito asustado, al sorprenderse de la presencia de una joven chica albina que estaba sentada en posición india con los ojos cerrados… parecía que meditaba.

— ¿C-c-c-c-cu-cuando lle-llegaste aquí? ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando llego el bote a la playa! —el anfitrión exclamo, todavía consternado. La joven de piel pálida seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero de todos modos respondió.

—…He estado aquí desde que el chef dijo que sus tortillas son… digeribles—la joven respondió con una voz calmada.

— ¡¿Ta-tanto tiempo?!... Bueno… no importa —dijo Chris, recuperando un poco la compostura—. Les presento a: ¡Dawn! —Chris anunció—. Dime, Dawn ¿Qué se siente volver al juego con la oportunidad de ganar los tan codiciados 10 millones de dólares? —preguntó.

—Chris… a mi realmente no me importa el dinero. Todo lo que deseo es poder ayudar a todos los animales que estén en peligro de extinción que me sean posibles. También me interesaría poder ayudar a crear varias reservas naturales que ayuden a la conservación del planeta —la Hija de la Luna dijo con calma. Finalmente rompió su postura india y se levantó del suelo de la playa.

—Si… realmente no me importa —el presentador respondió con una clara falta de interés, pero luego pudo darse cuenta de la llegada del siguiente barco. Esta vez, el pasajero del mismo era un chico rubio con un gran sobre peso.

Cabe destacar que de todas las cosas que Chris había reconstruido en la isla Pahkitew, lo único que no había reconstruido era un muelle para recibir a los concursantes cada vez que un barco los dejaba en la isla, por lo que tanto el joven rubio como los próximos concursantes terminaran con los pies mojados, lo cual debió ser la razón que tuvo Chris para no construir un muelle.

—Y aquí esta: ¡Owen! —el anfitrión anunció. Owen se bajó del barco y camino hasta la playa con un gran ánimo—. Dime Owen, ¿Qué se siente poder regresar para una nueva oportunidad en el programa? —Preguntó.

— ¡Se siente grandioso! Chris. Ya no me acordaba de toda la diversión que tuve al estar en el programa —Owen expuso, muy animado.

—Excelente. Por favor, ve hacia donde está la chica espeluznante —Chris señalo en la dirección de Dawn, la cual parecía disgustada con el comentario del Chris. Owen hiso lo que Chris dijo y se acercó a Dawn con una sonrisa para saludarla.

— ¡Hola, Soy Owen! —el Chico Fiesta dijo alegremente. Dawn no respondió en el acto, primero se quedó un momento mirando a Owen… hasta que finalmente dijo.

—Mi nombre es Dawn… Owen… ¿Cómo te has sentido? —Dawn preguntó de la nada.

— ¡Me he estado sintiendo genial! De verdad estoy emocionado por volver a ver a todos mis amigos en el show —Owen respondió.

—No me refería a eso… —Dawn expuso, negando con la cabeza. Ese comentario confundió un poco al chico rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con es… —Owen fue interrumpido por Chris.

— ¡Si me permiten! tenemos un show que continuar —Chris espeto, luego de eso, el siguiente barco llego con el próximo participante: Una chica afro descendiente de gran altura—. Les presento a: ¡Jasmine! —Chris dijo, como Jasmine se bajaba del bote para llegar a la playa.

—Chris… me gustaría decir que es un placer volver a verte. Pero no, no lo es —Jasmine dijo sin rodeos.

—Pues a mí me gustaría decir que lamento incomodarte. Pero no, no lo estoy —el presentador respondió. Jasmine hiso caso omiso al comentario de Chris y fue con los demás concursantes para saludarlos.

—Hola, ustedes deben ser los concursantes anteriores ¿correcto? —la Sobreviviente de Exteriores trato de iniciar una conversación. Dawn simplemente asistió con la cabeza, Mientras que Owen Estaba impresionado por la altura de la chica de origen australiano.

—Wow… eres muy alta… Haha… Ya me caes bien —Owen dijo con una sonrisa.

—De… acuerdo… —Jasmine respondió, un poco confundida por el comentario de Owen. Un nuevo bote llego y esta vez trajo consigo a un chico geek con pequeño espacio entre sus dientes, abrazado por una chica alta de cabello morado.

— ¡Cody y Sierra! Amigos —Chris exclamo.

— ¡No. Puede. Ser! ¡Estamos en la isla Pahkitew! —la Súper Fan exclamo, inmediatamente saco su teléfono para tomar fotos del lugar y posteriormente escribir en su teléfono.

— *Awww* Chris ¿Realmente era necesario llegar tan temprano a esta isla? —el Geek dijo, bostezando.

—Si Chris. Si Cody no duerme lo suficiente, su cerebro no funciona bien el resto del día —Sierra dijo, para volver a abrazar a Cody.

—Realmente no me importa. Por favor diríjanse a con los demás concursantes —Cody y Sierra se dirigieron a la playa como Chris les dijo.

— ¡Esto es increíble! Tú eres Jasmine, ¡Una de los nuevos concursantes! —Sierra instantáneamente le tomo una foto a Jasmine una foto y escribió en su teléfono, dejando a Jasmine algo consternada.

—Ah… Hola… Tú eres Sierra, ¿correcto? —La australiana trato de conservar la calma. Sierra simplemente asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Chris se acercó a la chica de cabello morado con un poco de molestia.

—Como el presentador de este show, debo hacer cumplir las reglas. Sierra, dame tu teléfono —ordenó Mclean. Sierra dejo de escribir en su teléfono y agarro a Chris por el cuello de su camisa y lo miro con una expresión severa.

—Tú no me vas a quitar mi teléfono. Mclean —Sierra dijo con vos calmada, pero al mismo tiempo intimidante.

—E-e-e-e-está bien S-s-s-Sierra. P-puedes conservar tu teléfono —Chris dijo, aterrado. Sierra simplemente sonrió y volvió a escribir. Otro barco volvió a llegar a la isla. Este traía a otra pareja, esta vez a un chico muy robusto con lentes, acompañado de una rubia con prendas rosadas.

— ¡Y aquí están Dakota y Sam! —Chris anunció. Sam se bajó del barco y ayudo a Dakota a hacer lo mismo, cuando la pareja llego a la playa, Sam fue el primero en hablar.

—Hola a todos. Es bueno estar de vuelta para otra temporada —dijo Sam con una sonrisa, luego saco su videoconsola para jugar un juego que parecía de Mario.

—Hola a todo el mundo, ¡Me alegra tanto volver aquí! —Dakota Exclamo animada. La mayoría de los concursantes presentes (todos excepto Dawn) en la isla estaban en Shock al ver que Dakota había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, como si nunca hubiera mutado desde el principio.

— ¡¿D-Dakota?! ¿C-co-como has vuelto a ser la de antes? —preguntó Cody, totalmente consternado.

—Oh… eso… Bueno, no estoy muy segura de cómo fue todo el procedimiento de recuperación. Pero lo que si te puedo decir es que gracias al dinero de Papá y a un montón de científicos, pudieron encontrar una cura para mí… condición —explicó Dakota.

— ¿Y-y ya? ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó de nuevo Cody, más confundido.

—Bueno, dijeron que utilizaron una especie de retromutageno… pero creo que eso fue lo que me trajo a la normalidad en primer lugar —Dakota dijo, sin intenciones de continuar hablando el tema.

—De… acuerdo —Cody dijo, no muy convencido.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Dakota: **Para ser honesta, no conozco muy bien todo el proceso de mi recuperación. Todo lo que pude entender de los doctores es que ese "retromutageno" me ayudaría a volver a mi forma original. Y funciono (Dakota sonrió felizmente, sin darse cuenta de que había una araña en la pared izquierda del confesionario) Pero… también dijeron que es posible que existan ciertas… repercusiones… pero la verdad no entendí muy bien a que se referían (Dakota finalmente se da cuenta de la presencia de la araña) ¡AAHH! (Dakota intentó golpear a la araña, pero como resultado abrió un hoyo en la pared) Ooohhh… creo que estas son las repercusiones de las que hablaban…

* * *

Sam estaba jugando pacíficamente con su juego hasta que Chris se lo arrebato.

— ¡Oye! —Sam exclamo.

— Lo siento, pero reglas son reglas, amigo —Chris dijo, como dejo caer el videojuego de Sam al agua, para gran molestia del Gamer. El siguiente barco llego y trajo consigo a una joven chica de piel pálida que vestía lo que parecía un adorable vestido rosado.

—Y aquí esta Ella… —el anfitrión dijo, sin mucho ánimo. Ella, por el contrario, bajo del barco con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Hola a todos, mis queridos compañeros, me alegra tanto haber sido seleccionada para poder estar con todos ustedes —Ella dijo alegremente.

—No te creas muy especial, Ella. La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque he decidido traer a todos los concursantes, Lo cual desafortunadamente, también te incluye —Chris dijo con un tono irritado. Ella solo pudo entristecerse por ese hecho.

—No sé porque Ella te molesta tanto, Chris. Ella es uno de los nuevos concursantes con más fans —Sierra Expuso, lo cual alegro a Ella y puso a Chris en Shock.

— ¿C-c-como es eso posible? ¡¿A quién podría agradarle alguien como Ella?! —el anfitrión preguntó, impactado.

—Mmmm… ¿A todo el mundo? La mayoría de sus fans piensan que ella es un ejemplo para seguir nuestros sueños… Como yo —Sierra Dijo, sonriendo.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Ella: **Realmente estoy sorprendida al saber que muchos de ustedes me consideran una inspiración. No saben cuánto me alegra saber qué es lo que piensan de mí. Esta felicidad hace que quiera cantar. (Ella empieza a cantar).

*Nunca creí ser tan feliz.

En el horizonte está el porvenir.

¿Quién hizo este hoyo de aquí?*

* * *

El siguiente barco llego y trajo consigo a un chico de cabello negro con una guitarra en su espalda.

—Y aquí tenemos a nuestro concursante número **NUEVE**: ¡Trent! —Chris anunció, haciendo un gran énfasis en la palabra "nueve". Trent se bajó del barco con una expresión molesta en su cara por el comentario de Chris.

—Vas a molestarme con eso otra vez ¿no es así? —Trent preguntó, claramente molesto.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que tú perdieras a tu chica por culpa de tu obsesión con el número Nueve. —Chris bromeó.

—Mi… gusto por el número nueve no tiene nada que ver con ella… —Trent dijo, sonando algo melancólico.

—Como sea amigo, ya no tienes a la chica —el presentador se rió de la desdicha del músico. Trent estaba a punto de decir algo, pero solo miro al suelo derrotado. Cuando Dawn se percató de esto, ella se dirigió a Chris.

—Chris… no deberías mofarte de los sentimientos de los demás solo porque tus padres no te dejaron entrar al club de baile de tu escuela para estar más tiempo con la niña que te gustaba y porque no te regalaron un poni cuando eras un niño —Dawn dijo con calma y naturalidad.

Los ojos de Chris se abrieron como platos mientras que los demás solo reían a carcajadas.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Owen: **¡Jajajaja!… oh vaya, eso fue tan gracioso… ¡Jajaja!

* * *

**—Jasmine: **ahahahaha *rezongido*… Wow… ¿club de baile? ¿Ponis? Eso explica un montón de cosas acerca de Chris, hahaha... *rezongido*

* * *

**—Cody: **Ahahahaha… Wow, y la gente dice que yo soy patético, ahahahaha

* * *

**—Sierra: **¡No. Puede. Ser! ¡Ahora tengo más contenido para la sección: "infancia triste y dolorosa de Chris" de mi blog! (Sierra dijo alegremente, mientras escribía en su teléfono).

* * *

**—Dakota: **¡Jajaja!… Wow, eso fue tan genial, no sé porque pensaba que Dawn de hecho era rara.

* * *

**—Sam: **¡Jajaja!... Oh vaya, los 4 minutos y 52 segundos que pasaron desde que Chris me quito mi videojuego valieron la pena

* * *

**—Ella**: Oh Chris, no deberías sentirte avergonzado al querer estar más tiempo con tu princesa. ¡Creo que eso fue muy romántico!

* * *

**—Trent: **¡Jajajaja! Eso fue grandioso. Dawn podrá ser algo rara, pero ya me cae bien

* * *

**—Chris: **(Sollozando) *ehe ehe ehe*… Se hubiera llamado Chispitas… *Ehe ehe ehe* (Chris continua sollozando, sin darse cuenta de que Sierra lo estaba observando desde el oyó de la pared).

* * *

**—Sierra: **(Escribiendo en su teléfono) Se hubiera llamado Chispitas… ¡Lo tengo!

* * *

El siguiente barco vino, y esta vez trajo a una chica de cabello castaño un poco robusta, tenía varias hojas y lo que parecía ser un block de notas.

—Y aquí llega: ¡Staci! —el anfitrión anuncio, Staci se bajó del barco para luego fijar su vista en sus hojas mientras escribía… sin prestar mucha atención a los demás concursantes—. Mmmm… ¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Staci? —Chris chasqueó sus dedos en la cara de Staci para que reaccionara.

— ¡Oh!... oh… Hola a todos, se siente bien poder regresar al show después de ser la primera eliminada… y después de que mi cabello volviera a crecer… si… —Staci sonrió un poco mientras saludaba a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué estas escribiendo? —Sam preguntó curioso.

—Oh ¿esto? Bueno… es una historia de misterio y fantasía. Lo escribo porque… —Staci fue interrumpida por Chris.

—Realmente no me interesa escuchar tu historia de cuento de hadas en donde el príncipe descubre quien robo su corona. Así que sigamos con el show —McLean dijo con una expresión aburrida y una clara falta de interés al trabajo de Staci.

—No es un cuento de hadas, se basa más en el misterio que en la fantasía de hecho. Y no hay príncipes. Solo una princesa en el sentido monárquico de la palabra y… —Staci fue interrumpida otra vez, por Chris, otra vez.

—Como dije: No me interesa tu cuento —Chris espetó.

—De hecho se oye bastante interesante —Ella dijo.

—A nadie le importa tu opinión, Ella. Y aquí está llegando: ¡Noah! —Chris anunció, mientras el siguiente barco llego para traer al antes mencionado chico indio quien tenía un libro de cálculos en su mano derecha. Noah bajo del barco para ir a la playa.

—Chris… me gustaría decir que me alegra volver a un show en donde muestran mi sufrimiento físico como algo divertido para un montón de extraños que no conozco ni me interesa conocer… pero no —Noah Dijo, para luego dirigirse hacia los demás concursantes

—Pues a mí me gustaría decir que me alegra que tu personalidad no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, Noah… pero no —el presentador respondió.

—Como sea. —Noah actuó indiferente ante el comentario del presentador, luego voltio su vista hacia su libro, olvidándose completamente de los demás concursantes. El siguiente barco llego, trayendo consigo a una chica pelirroja con lentes.

—Y aquí esta Scarlett… —Chris dijo, sin mucho ánimo. Scarlett se bajó del barco y se dirigió a Chris.

—Sinceramente… me sorprende el hecho de que me trajeras devuelta al show después de lo que hice la temporada pasada —Scarlett expuso directamente.

—Si… la verdad yo no quería traerte devuelta al show, pero tienes un buen número de fans. Además de que para casos desesperados, se requieren medidas desesperadas —Chris dijo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "casos desesperados"? —preguntó Scarlett.

—Solo digamos que la franquicia no estaba pasando por su mejor momento, esa es la razón por la que decidimos traer a los 52 competidores devuelta —Mclean explico. Luego se eso, Scarlett se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás campistas, algunos de ellos tenían miradas nerviosas al conocer las acciones de Scarlett, por otra parte, Jasmine tenía una mirada recelosa en su cara, la pelirroja se percató de esto.

—…Supongo que es un poco tarde para disculparme por mis acciones —Scarlett concluyo. Jasmine espero un momento para responder.

—Eres una chica inteligente Scarlett, solo espero que hallas aprendido algo durante todo un año —Jasmine dijo, sin quitar su mirada recelosa de Scarlett.

—He estado recibiendo terapia psicológica… y se podría decir que han estado dando sus frutos considerando que he vuelto a mi estado original —Scarlett afirmo.

—Eso está por verse. La australiana espeto, a lo que Scarlett simplemente suspiro. El siguiente barco llego, trayendo consigo a un chico con indumentaria militar.

— ¡Y aquí está el cadete Brickhouse McArthur! —el anfitrión anunció, al mismo tiempo que el militar se bajaba de su transporte para dirigirse a la playa.

— ¡Saludos, mis queridos compañeros! Se siente bien poder regresar, especialmente a estas horas de la mañana —Brick dijo con una sonrisa.

—Habla por ti, amigo *Awww* —Cody dijo, con otro bostezo.

—Chris… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí? Estoy algo cansado… —Owen dijo, quien se encontraba sentado en la arena de la playa.

—Tan pronto como todos y cada uno de los participantes estén aquí, podremos movernos —Chris dijo—. Por ahora, aquí está llegando: ¡Lightning! —anunció. Cuando el bote llego cerca de la playa, Lightning dio un gran salto desde su transporte para aterrizar impecablemente en medio de la playa.

— ¡Shaaa-Lightning! —Lightning exclamo—. Lightning está listo para ganar el gran premio del millón de Dólares. A menos de que no quieran ser apaleados por mí, será mejor que se rindan. ¡Shaaa-Lightning! —Lightning volvió a exclamar. Algunos de sus compañeros lo miraron un poco confundidos, mientras que otros simplemente rodaron sus ojos.

—Eehh… no estoy muy seguro si te informaron, amigo. Pero esta temporada: el premio es de 10 millones de dólares —el anfitrión aclaró.

—Sha-Wow, ¡Eso es incluso mejor! —el deportista exclamo, para luego dirigirse hacia sus demás compañeros campistas. Pronto el próximo barco llego, trayendo consigo a una chica pelirroja con vestimenta verde.

—Y en contra de todo lo que es seguro y mentalmente estable: ¡Aquí esta Izzy! —el presentador anunció. Justo cuando el bote llego a la orilla de la playa, Izzy dio un salto desde la proa del barco, dio unos cuantos giros en el aire y dio un aterrizaje perfecto en la playa.

— ¡Ahahahaha! ¡Wow! ¡Es increíble estar aquí! ¡Me encanta estar aquí! ¡Nunca he estado aquí antes! ... pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Izzy preguntó, sonando fuera de lugar.

—Eehh… ¿para competir en la nueva temporada de Drama Total? Ya sabes: el show en el que has competido recientemente… —Chris dijo.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Izzy acaba de recordar! —Izzy exclamó, instantáneamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Owen y corrió hacia él—. ¡Gran O! ¿Cómo estás? —la pelirroja preguntó.

—Cansado… —Owen respondió, justo antes de que su estómago gruñera—, Y hambriento…

Se pudo apreciar que el próximo barco llego, trayendo a un chico bajo con cabello morado.

—El aspirante a villano: ¡Max! —Chris exclamo, como Max se bajó del barco y llego a la playa.

—Chris, se siente bien poder volver al show ¡Para poder mostrarles a todos el genio malvado que soy! ¡Mua hahahaha! —Max rió maniáticamente, provocando que otros estuvieran incomodos ante su actitud.

—Si… si… ve con los demás campistas amigo —McLean dijo, un poco disgustado por Max.

El chico de cabello morado hizo lo que Chris dijo. Max ni siquiera se molestó en ver o en hablarles a los demás competidores, pero se quedó observando a Scarlett por un momento con una mirada recelosa, acto que Scarlett hizo con Max.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Max: **Cualquiera que tuviera un poco de sentido común sabría que Scarlett merece un castigo después de haberme traicionado la temporada pasada. (La mirada de Max se tornó algo oscura) Pero aun así, he decidido perdonarla por su falta. Ya que tengo un uso para ella ahora. ¡Mua hahahaha!

* * *

**—Scarlett: **Realmente espero que Max haya entendido que bajo ninguna circunstancia yo quisiera volver a ser considerada como su asistente como la temporada pasada. **Ninguna Circunstancia.**

* * *

Un nuevo barco llego, trayendo consigo a una chica robusta de cabello rubio.

—La aspirante a reina de belleza: ¡Sugar! —Chris anunció. Sugar se bajó del barco y llego a la playa con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡¿Quién está listo para mi increíble belleza y aún más increíbles talentos?! —Sugar preguntó, caminando por la playa como si estuviera en una pasarela de desfile.

—Nadie está listo para tus "talentos", Sugar. Nadie lo estuvo en la temporada pasada tampoco —Chris dijo, un poco irritado.

—Oh, vamos Chris, nadie puede tener suficiente de mis talen… —Sugar no termino su oración al darse cuenta de que Ella estaba en la isla—. ¡¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?! —La Reina de Belleza Malvada preguntó molesta, mientras apuntaba acusadoramente hacia Ella.

—Créeme Sugar, yo tampoco quise traerla devuelta, pero "todos los competidores anteriores": significa todos los competidores anteriores —Chris dijo.

Ella sonrió una sonrisa nerviosa, en un intento de aliviar la tensión, pero mientras que Sugar solo podía verla molesta.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Sugar: **Justo cuando creí que esta sería mi temporada ganadora: ¡Llega Ella y arruina mi gran momento!... solo espero poder eliminarla lo antes posible

* * *

**—Ella: **Justo cuando creí que podía arreglar las cosas con Sugar: Resulta que ella todavía está afectada por lo que sucedió la temporada pasada… Solo espero poder enmendar el daño que hice… si tan solo pudiera recordar que fue lo que hice mal…

* * *

El próximo barco llego a la isla, trayendo consigo a una chica pálida de vestimentas oscuras.

—La favorita de todos nuestros televidentes: ¡Gwen! —el presentador del show volvió a anunciar como Gwen se bajó del barco, la expresión de su rostro era una clara prueba de que ella no quería estar en la isla en primer lugar.

Cuando Trent observo a Gwen, en su rostro se podía reflejar cierta tristeza.

—Dime Gwen, ¿Qué se siente poder volver a la isla después de… —Chris no pudo terminar su oración.

— ¡Come tierra, Mclean! Todavía no puedo creer que esté forzada a venir a este espectáculo basura —Gwen gruño.

—Bueno… yo sí puedo creerlo —Chris se burló, mostrándole a una copia de su contrato para el show y moviéndola en frente de su cara—. Ahora, si fueras tan amable de ir con los demás campistas… —señalo a la multitud que crecía cada vez más. Gwen solo fue hacia donde estaban los demás, Frustrada. El siguiente bote llego, cargando a una chica de etnia asiática con un largo cabello negro.

—Aquí está La abeja reina favorita de todos: ¡Heather!

La chica se bajó del bote. Su rostro reflejaba un claro disgusto hacia los demás competidores, por no decir que estaba disgustada con todo el show en general. Pero su expresión tenía más disgusto al ver a Gwen en medio de la multitud.

—Genial… justo cuando creí que esta temporada no podría ser peor… —Heather dijo con aspereza.

—Ve a arruinar la vida de alguien más —Gwen respondió con veneno en su voz.

—Lo que digas, besucona de novios… —La Abeja Reina dijo con una sonrisa engañosa.

— ¡No me molestes! —la gótica exclamó, irritada. Heather simplemente sonrió y se alejó de la gótica.

—Awww… nada es mejor para los ratings que una buena riña entre chicas adolescentes —el anfitrión sonrió—. Y hablando de riñas: Aquí esta ¡LeShawna! —anunció, como el siguiente barco ya había llegado a la playa trayendo consigo a una chica afro descendiente con una cola de caballo. LeShawna se bajó del barco y saludo a todos sus compañeros.

— ¿Que hay? Amigos, ¡LeShawna está lista para ganar! —LeShawna anunció, luego se percató de la presencia de Heather en la isla—. Me gustaría decir que me alegra ver a todos —la Hermana con Actitud dijo con aspereza.

—Ahórrate el comentario, tú no me agradas y yo no te agrado. No se necesita de seis temporadas para entenderlo —Heather espetó, también con aspereza.

—No, Heather. Al parecer, se necesitan más de seis temporadas para que tú… —LeShawna quiso responder, pero fue interrumpida por Chris.

—Sé que dije que no hay nada mejor que una buena riña entre chicas adolescentes. Pero por más que me gustaría verlas pelear como gatas, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Así que ahórrense sus comentarios hasta después de que presente a los concursantes —tanto Heather como LeShawna se quedaron en silencio.

LeShawna camino para acercarse a su amiga Gwen. El siguiente bote llego, trayendo a un chico pelirrojo muy delgado con lentes

—Aquí llega: ¡Harold! —Chris anunció, como Harold se bajó del bote. Cuando Harold se percató de la presencia de LeShawna, fue directamente hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo está mi querida princesa? —el chico Raro preguntó con cariño, mientras abrazaba a su querida novia.

—Muy bien, ¿Cómo ha estado mi querido terroncito de azúcar? —LeShawna preguntó con el mismo cariño.

— ¡Ugh! Consíganse una habitación —Heather dijo, interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja. Molesta, LeShawna estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Harold la interrumpió.

—No dejes que te afecte, LeShawna. Ella solo esta celosa den que tú tengas a tu hombre mientras que ella sigue esperando por un chico egocéntrico que se cree demasiado bueno para ella —Harold dijo, con una mirada de disgusto hacia Heather. La chica asiática quiso replicar, pero Chris se lo impidió.

—Desde la prisión: ¡Duncan! —el presentador anunció, como Duncan se bajó del barco para llegar a la playa.

—Rayos… ¿Por qué estoy siendo forzado a volver a este patético Show? —Duncan cuestiono, no muy feliz.

—Esa clase de pregunta solo puede venir de alguien que no haya leído el contrato antes de firmarlo —Chris dijo, restregando el contrato en la cara a Duncan justo como lo hiso con Gwen.

—Como sea. —Duncan dijo, alejándose del anfitrión. Rápidamente, el siguiente barco llego y trajo consigo a una chica de raza mixta con cabello castaño.

—Y presentando al único concursante lo suficientemente inteligente como para ganarle a nuestros abogados… —McLean dijo, no muy contento—. Aquí esta Courtney —termino la frase. Courtney se bajó del barco y fue directo a la playa. Cuando vio que Gwen ya había llegado, intento tener una conversación con ella.

—Hola Gwen… ¿Cómo has esta…? —la chica Tipo A fue interrumpida rápidamente por Chris.

— ¡Continuando con el show: Aquí están Bridgette y Geoff! —Chris exclamo, como el barco que traía a la pareja rubia llego. Geoff se bajó del barco primero y ayudo a Bridgette a hacer lo mismo. Una vez en la playa, Geoff y Bridgette saludaron a sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Qué Hay Amigos?! ¡Se siente increíble volver aquí después de tanto tiempo! —el Fiestero exclamó.

—Hola Courtney, ¿Cómo has estado? —Bridgette preguntó amigablemente.

—Para ser sincera… he estado mejor —Courtney respondió, para luego suspirar.

—Eso explica por qué no te estas quejando de cada detalle y quieres decirles a todos que hacer —Duncan dijo, con una sonrisa brabucona.

— ¡Nadie preguntó por tu opinión, Ogro! Courtney exclamo.

—Cálmate Courtney, no dejes que te afecte —Bridgette trato de calmar a su amiga, para luego darle una mirada desaprobatoria a Duncan.

El próximo bote llego, trayendo consigo a una chica de cabello negro con vestimentas azules.

— ¡Y aquí llega: Eva! —Chris anunció como Eva se bajaba de su transporte para ir a la playa. A diferencia de antes, cuando Eva parecía estar enojada todo el tiempo, su expresión no reflejaba molestia… por el contrario… su expresión no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

Eva recibió varias miradas nerviosas por parte de los demás campistas… pero ella permaneció en silencio y no dijo nada.

—Wow… eso fue raro —el anfitrión comento—. En fin, aquí esta… Blaineley —dijo, no muy animado al ver a la próxima campista.

— ¿Cómo están mis queridos competidores? —Blaineley preguntó, con una sonrisa postiza.

—Corta el acto. Sabemos que no te agradamos y que tu no nos agradas —Heather expuso.

—Oh, permíteme repetir lo que dije —Blaineley tocio un poco para aclararse la garganta—. A demás de Heather y Courtney. ¿Cómo están mis queridos competidores? —Blaineley repitió, provocando que las mencionadas le enviaran miradas asesinas.

—Por favor, ve con los demás concursantes —Chris dijo. Blaineley hiso lo que dijo, ignorando a Heather y Courtney en el camino. Al mismo tiempo, el próximo bote con el próximo concursante llego.

— ¡Y aquí esta…! Awww… Topher —el anfitrión dijo, perdiendo el ánimo en medio de la presentación. Topher se bajó del barco con una sonrisa, se acercó a Chris y puso su mano sobre su hombro

— ¿Cómo ha estado mi presentador de televisión favorito? Topher preguntó, aun sonriendo.

—He estado mejor… Topher —McLean respondió—, Y antes de que se te ocurra decir algo sobre mi apariencia: YA LO HE CORREGIDO TODO—espeto, luego de eso, aparto la mano de Topher de su hombro y le hiso una seña para que fuera con los demás concursantes.

—Lástima que se te olvido arreglar tu cabello… —Topher murmuro., pero Chris fue capaz de oír lo que dijo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué hay de malo con mi cabello?! —Chris se alarmo, reviso su cabello con sus manos para buscar el desperfecto que Topher menciono. Sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron interrumpidos cuando pudo ver que el siguiente bote llego, trayendo consigo a una chica muy bronceada.

— ¿Qué hay todo el mundo? ¡Estoy lista para ganar! —Anne María anuncio después de llegar a la playa, luego se aplicó una capa de spray para el cabello.

—Sí, si, como sea. Conoces las reglas: Dame esa lata de spray —Chris ordeno, no muy feliz. Anne María no le hiso caso a Chris y en vez de darle la lata, lo rocía, haciendo que Chris tosiera y callera al suelo.

—Como si estuviera lo suficientemente loca como para darte mi lote de spray —Anne María expuso y se alejó de Chris mientras seguía rociándose a sí misma con su lata. Pronto, el siguiente barco llego y esa vez trajo a un chico con pecas y cabello anaranjado.

—Todo el mundo… *cough* *cough*… Aquí esta… *cough* *cough* Scott —el presentador dijo, mientras se levantaba del suelo y tocia a causa del spray de la Rechazada de Jersey Shore.

—Wow Chris, te ves más patético que lo usual —Scott bromeo al ver a Chris.

—HA. HA. Muy gracioso Scott. Ve con los demás campistas —Chris dijo, irritado.

—Como sea —Scott dijo, para luego ir con los demás. Mientras, el próximo barco llego trayendo a un gran chico que al igual que Scott, también tenía pecas y cabello naranja.

—Y aquí está el chico responsable de lastimar muchos corazones… literalmente, Hahaha… ¡Rodney! —Chris rio mientras que Rodney se bajó del barco, con un poco de incomodidad en su cara.

—Chris… preferiría dejar las cosas atrás y… avanzar… ¿Sabes? —Rodney dijo, con la intención de no recordar sus "acciones incorrectas" con Jasmine, Amy y Scarlett.

—Como sea, ve con los demás participantes —el presentador apunto a la multitud. Rodney hiso lo que el presentador dijo.

El Chico de Campo no le presto mucha atención a los demás concursantes, solo podía enviarles sonrisas incomodas cuando cruzaba su mirada con la de Jasmine o Scarlett. Pronto, el siguiente barco llego, trayendo a una chica rubia con vestimentas deportivas.

— ¡Jo! —Chris anunció, como la mencionada se bajó del barco y se dirigió a la playa.

— ¡Ha! Espero que estén listos para perder. Porque esta temporada, estoy más preparada que nunca —Jo anuncio.

—Hmph. Eso está por verse —Scott se bufo, sin embargo, Jo pudo oírlo.

— ¿Acaso dijiste algo? —Jo preguntó. Su cara estaba amenazadoramente cerca de la de Scott, lo cual hiso que él se pusiera un poco nervioso, incapaz de decir algo, cuando la Mujer Deportista se dio cuenta de ello, agrego—: "Hmph. Eso pensé" Jo dijo.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Jo: **En lo que a mí respecta. Scott ha estado en este juego por demasiado tiempo. Creo que es tiempo de que alguien finalmente le muestre su lugar.

* * *

El próximo barco vino. Trayendo a un chico atractivo de ojos azules.

—El de los ojos bonitos: ¡Justin! —Chris anuncio. Una vez que Justin bajo del barco, el realizo su carismática y característica mirada de ojos bonitos. Lo cual encanto a unas cuantas participantes, es decir: Anne María, Blaineley, Ella, Eva, Staci y Sugar… pero no funciono en la mayoría de las participantes femeninas.

— ¿Qué sucede señoritas? ¿Un poco tímidas? —Justin coqueteo con las chicas que no se veían tan "cautivadas por su mirada", al mismo tiempo que hacia una pose de cámara.

—Yo ya tengo un novio —esa fue la respuesta general de Bridgette, Dakota, Jasmine y LeShawna.

—No eres mi tipo —esa también fue la respuesta general de Courtney, Dawn, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Scarlett y Sierra. Justin solo pudo alarmarse al ver que muchas de las chicas no caían embobadas por sus encantos como antes.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**-Justin: **(Alarmado) No. No. No. ¡No! No puedo estar perdiendo mi encanto ¿verdad? ¡No! Eso es imposible… el-el problema son las chicas… ¡sí! Ellas deben ser el problema.

* * *

Pronto, el próximo bote llego, el cual trajo a un chico que, ciertamente, era más apuesto que Justin.

—El manipulador más atractivo que Justin: ¡Alejandro! —el anfitrión anuncio. Su comentario solo hizo que Justin se preocupara más respecto a su apariencia.

Una vez que Alejandro se bajó del bote para ir a la playa, le mando una mirada encantadora a todas las chicas, lo cual tubo mejores resultados ya que logró cautivar a Heather y Jo.

— ¿Cómo estás, mi querida chica? —Alejandro tomo la mano derecha de Heather y la beso. La chica estaba encantada por el gesto de su novio, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y aparto su mano de Alejandro.

—Ugh, sigue tu camino, Alejandro —Heather espetó.

—Tan encantadora como siempre —Alejandro dijo con una sonrisa, Heather parecía algo molesta.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Heather: **¡Ugh! Alejandro puede ser tan molesto. ¿Quién se cree que es él con esos músculos? … ese cabello… esos ojos… esa sonrisa… (Heather se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras sonreía) ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Ah sí! Alejandro puede ser tan molesto.

* * *

El próximo bote llego, trayendo a otra pareja, un chico de cabello negro y una chica pelirroja abrazándose.

—Trayendo a la pareja favorita de todos: ¡Mike y Zoey! —el presentador anuncio. Una vez que Mike y Zoey se bajaran del barco, fueron a saludar a sus compañeros.

— ¿Cómo están amigos? Se siente increíble volver a estar aquí —Mike dijo emocionado.

—Sí, estamos emocionados por volver a competir después de todo un año —Zoey agrego.

—Por favor. La única razón por la que ustedes siempre llegaron lejos en la competencia fue porque se tenían el uno al otro —Scott dijo.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con tener a un compañero que te apoye? —Mike expuso.

—Sí. Además ¿Tu que sabes? Siempre te superado en la competencia —Zoey dijo.

—Eso será muy diferente esta vez. Pelirroja —Scott dijo, solo para recibir miradas asesinas de Mike y Zoey.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Zoey: **Vaya, justo cuando creí que esta sería otra gran temporada para mí y para Mike, resulta que Scott todavía quiere arruinar cada oportunidad que tenemos de pasar un buen rato. Solo espero no tener que lidiar con él por demasiado tiempo.

* * *

—Por más que me gustaría ver como se pelean, tenemos un tiempo que cumplir. Aún tenemos concursantes a los que presentar, así que por favor diríjanse con los demás campistas —McLean había dicho, para luego darles una señal a Mike y Zoey para ir con los demás competidores, lo cual hicieron al mismo tiempo que se acercaba un nuevo bote con un nuevo concursantes: Un chico de cabello marrón y chaleco naranja—. Y aquí está el chico obsesionado con los zombis: ¡Shawn! —anunció, como Shawn se bajó del barco para ir a la playa

— ¡¿Alguien dijo Zombis?! —Shawn pregunto muy alarmado, empezó a buscar en cada rincón cercano de la isla para encontrar un zombi… al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Jasmine ya estaba en la isla—. Ho-hola Jasmine… ¿Cómo has estado? —Shawn preguntó con un poco de nervios.

—Me he sentido bien, Shawn —Jasmine dijo, para luego abrazar al chico.

—No has sido mordida por un zombi, ¿Verdad? —Shawn pregunto en medio del abrazo.

—Puedo asegurarte que no, amigo —Jasmine aclaro.

—Sí, si, como sea. Aquí esta: ¡Beth! —Chris anunció, al ver que el próximo barco trajo a una chica baja con grandes lentes. Cuando el barco finalmente llego, Beth se bajó y fue a la playa, emocionada.

— ¡Hola a todos! ¡Es increíble poder volver a este show después de tanto tiempo! Especialmente cuando Brady está apoyándome desde casa —Beth luego dirigió su mirada hacia la cámara—. Brady, tratare de ganar esta temporada por los dos y… —la Chica que Quiere Ser fue interrumpida por Chris.

—A nadie le importa lo que intentes hacer, Beth, ahora deja de robarme mi cámara y ve con los demás concursantes —dijo, irritado. Beth hiso lo que Chris dijo con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Rápidamente, el próximo bote llego trayendo a dos chicas que vestían las mismas ropas, pero físicamente eran distintas.

—Y aquí están: ¡Katie y Sadie! —Pronto, las mencionadas bajaron del bote, con gran emoción.

—Wow, Sadie, mira, estamos de vuelta en el programa. ¡Que emoción! —Katie exclamó.

— ¡Sí! Ha sido, como, una eternidad desde que alguna de nosotras compitió en el Show —Sadie dijo.

— ¡Lo sé! Y se siente genial.

— ¡Eeeiii! —Katie y Sadie chillaron al unísono, lo que provocó que la mayoría de los concursantes las miraran con miradas extrañas.

—…Que Horror —Scarlett comento.

—No tienes idea —Noah agregó, sin levantar la vista de su libro. Pronto, el nuevo barco llego trayendo a un chico vestido de una gran túnica verde.

—El chico que cree que es un mago: ¡Leonard! —Chris anunció. Leonard se bajó del barco y se acercó a Chris, con una gran confianza en sí mismo.

—Ha… Chris, te sorprenderá saber que he estado mejorando mis muy increíbles habilidades como mago, y que ya descubrí la verdadera causa por la cual… —Leonard comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

—Escucha amigo: ¡Tú no eres un mago! —McLean dijo, irritado.

— ¡Deja al mago en paz, Chris! —Sugar defendió a Leonard.

—Gracias, mi querida doncella, recordare este acto de tu parte —Leonard le dijo a Sugar, lo que hiso que ella soltara una risilla.

—Como sea, ve con los demás concursantes, porque es hora de presentar a: ¡Sky! —Chris dijo, mientras el nuevo bote trajo consigo a una chica de etnia asiática de baja estatura. Sky se bajó del barco y llego a la playa, inmediatamente estuvo buscando en la playa para ver si cierta persona había llegado—. ¿Cómo está la primera ganadora femenina en la historia del programa? —preguntó.

—Mmmm… estoy bien, Dave no está aquí ¿Verdad? —Sky preguntó.

—Nop, pero ya faltan pocos concursantes por introducir, así que estará aquí en cualquier minuto —Chris le informo a Sky con una sonrisa de comercial, quien simplemente suspiro.

—Grandioso… —Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir. Pronto, el siguiente bote llego, cuyo pasajero era un chico afro descendiente con una sudadera roja.

— ¡Cameron! —Chris anunció. Una vez que Cameron llegase a la playa.

—Hola a todos, mis queridos compañeros. No sabes cuánto me alegra poder estar fuera de mi burbuja otra vez. Realmente espero que esta sea mi primera temporada sin sufrir algún tipo de daño físico… o emocional. —Cameron dijo, pero eso solo hiso que Chris soltara una gran carcajada.

— ¡HAHAHAHAHA!... Vaya… buena suerte con esa última amigo —el anfitrión dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de su ojo, luego empezó a balancear una roca en su mano—. Porque te aseguro que nadie se ira de esta isla sin sufrir dolor —el presentador sádico lanzo la roja hacia los demás campistas, la cual aterrizo en la cabeza de Lightning.

— ¡AUCH! ¡Oye! Sha-mira por donde lanzas las rocas, Eso Sha-dolió —Lightning se quejó.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Dolor! Funciona de muchas maneras —Chris dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Cameron se alejó lentamente de Chris para poder ir con los demás concursantes, específicamente con Mike y Zoey. Luego de eso, el próximo bote llego, el pasajero era un chico alto de cabello marrón y ropa deportiva roja.

—Y aquí esta: ¡Tyler! —Chris exclamo, al igual que Izzy y Lightning, Tyler trato de saltar desde la proa del barco, pero fallo miserablemente al aterrizar de rostro en la arena de la playa—. Wow… eso fue divertido. Divertido y patético —Chris sonrió ante la desdicha del chico. Tyler rápidamente se levantó y se sacudo la arena de encima.

—Espero que estén listos para la acción. ¡Porque aquí estoy yo! —Tyler exclamo. Ningún campista parecía impresionado por lo que Tyler acababa de decir, especialmente después de su caída, por lo que solo lo miraron, indiferentes.

—… Mejor ve con los demás, amigo —el presentador dijo, cortando el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando.

Tyler hiso lo que Chris dijo con una expresión avergonzada en su rostro. Justo en ese momento, el próximo barco llego con un chico afro descendiente con sobrepeso.

—Aquí esta: ¡El silencioso B! Chris anunció, mientras que B se bajaba del barco. Cuando el joven llego a la playa, Chris hablo con él—. ¿Qué se siente poder estar de vuelta en el juego, B? —el anfitrión preguntó. B simplemente levanto un pulgar en alto en señal de respuesta—. ¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada que decir? —Chris insistió, pero B no respondió—. Ve con los otros, amigos —Chris dijo, un poco impaciente. Cuando B se acercó a sus compañeros, Dawn lo saludo.

—Saludos, B. Déjame decirte que me alegra que en todo este tiempo tu aura aún conserva su color de verde purpurea —la joven albina dijo con una sonrisa. B de nuevo respondió con un simple pulgar en alto.

En ese mismo momento, un nuevo barco llego, esta vez trajo a un chico que también era afro descendiente, solo que este tenía un enorme afro. El joven estaba imitando a la perfección el sonido de una veloz lancha acuática en movimiento.

—*PRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

—La máquina de sonidos viviente: ¡Beardo! —Chris exclamo. Beardo se bajó del barco y llego a la playa—. Dime, Beardo: ¿Qué se siente estar de vuelta en el show después de haber sido el primer eliminad de tu temporada?" Chris preguntó. Beardo respondió con un pulgar en alto e imitando el sonido de una campana.

—*Ding. Ding*

—Excelente. Por favor ve con los demás campistas —Chris dijo y Beardo hiso. Pronto, el próximo bote llego con un chico muy musculoso y con una letra D en su camisa.

—El grandote con corazón: ¡DJ! —el presentador anunció. DJ se bajó del barco con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Hola a todos! Espero que esta temporada podamos llevarnos bien, tener una competencia sana y amistosa y salir de aquí sin ningún tipo de lesión seria —DJ le dijo a sus compañeros con una sonrisa. Chris, por su parte, no pudo evitar reírse aún más fuerte que cuando se rio de lo que Dijo Cameron.

— ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh vaya… ustedes sí que se han vuelto muy graciosos este año. ¿Competencia sana y amistosa? ¿Salir de aquí sin sufrir algún tipo de lesión seria? ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!... como si eso fuera a pasar. —Chris exclamo. El presentador seguía riéndose mientras que DJ se alejaba lentamente de él con una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—DJ: **Yo estaba hablando en serio…

* * *

Chris estaba empezando a recuperarse de su previo ataque de risa. Una vez que se calmara completamente, se dio cuenta de la llegada del nuevo barco, con el concursante número 48.

— ¡Oye Sky! Mira quien llego —Chris exclamo. Cuando Sky vio quien era el nuevo campista, ella no pudo evitar tener una expresión de nervios en su rostro al ver que se trataba de Dave, cuyo cabello volvió a crecer. El chico se bajó del barco y llego a la playa con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro—. Todo el mundo, saluden a Dave. Dave, saluda a Sky —McLean dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Cuando Dave se dio cuenta de que Sky ya había llegado a la playa. Su expresión de tristeza rápidamente cambio por una de disgusto y simplemente camino hacia los demás concursantes, sin cruzar miradas con Sky—. Vaya… se puede sentir la tención… ¡Me encanta! —expuso alegremente.

Rápidamente el próximo bote llego, trayendo al último concursante masculino de la temporada.

—Les presento al perdedor favorito de todos: ¡Ezekiel! —el anfitrión exclamo, como el mencionado se bajó del bote y camino hasta la playa.

—Hola a todos. ¿Cómo han estado, eh? —Ezekiel saludo a todos sus compañeros, algunas de las chicas estaban disgustadas por su presencia, Pero la mayoría de los concursantes más bien estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que Ezekiel haya vuelto a la normalidad después de tanto tiempo de haber sido una fiera.

— ¡¿E-Ezekiel?! Pero… pero… ¿Cómo has vuelto a ser el de antes? —Cameron preguntó, claramente atónito.

—Oh… eso… bueno… desde que la anterior isla se hundió, muchos animales lograron escapar en un bote, yo me encontraba en ese bote, y cuando pudimos llegar a la civilización, las personas creyeron que yo era una especie de perro, por lo que me mandaron a una perrera. Cuando descubrieron que de hecho era un ser humano, me enviaron a una especie de laboratorio, en donde los doctores me hicieron experimentos tan horribles y dolorosos que me da miedo recordarlos —Ezekiel explico, trato de forzar una pequeña risa para no recordar esos experimentos. Pero todos en la isla estaban consternados por todo lo que Ezekiel tuvo que pasar.

—Muy bien, sé que todos queremos oír los horribles experimentos que le hicieron a Ezekiel, tal vez pueda usar unos cuantos… hehehehe he —Chris se rió maliciosamente, Ezekiel parecía bastante preocupado por lo que el presentador sádico tenía en mente—. Pero. Tenemos un horario que cumplir, y todavía hay concursantes que introducir —dijo. Justo en ese momento, el próximo barco vino, trayendo a otra concursante femenina una chica rubia con un característico lunar.

—La gemela malvada favorita de todos: ¡Amy! —El presentador anunció, mientras que la porristas se bajó del barco y llego a la playa, tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

—Ugh, este lugar sigue apestando desde la última vez que estuve aquí —Amy se quejó

—Ah… Amy… tan adorable como siempre —Chris rodo los ojos—. Realmente no entiendo como la gente pensó que tú eras la buena y que Samey era la mala —expuso.

—Mi hermana es demasiado ingenua como para saber que ella arruina cada oportunidad que tiene de caerle bien a alguien —Amy dijo.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntamos? Aquí esta: ¡Samey! —McLean dijo, como el barco que trajo a Sammy llego hasta la orilla de la playa. Físicamente, la joven era exactamente igual a su hermana gemela mayor, salvo por el hecho de que ella no tenía un lunar. Sammy se bajó del barco y llego a la playa con un rostro que reflejaba inseguridad.

—Mmmm… hola Chris… yo solo quería decirte que mi nombre no es "Samey" —Sammy trato de explicar.

—Escucha, yo sé que aparentemente tú tienes algún tipo de problema con tu nombre. Pero hasta donde yo sé: Tu verdadero nombre es "Samey" —Chris dijo.

—Eso es lo que trato de decirte. Mi verdadero nombre es… —Sammy fue interrumpida, por su hermana.

—Nadie te preguntó. ¡Samey! —Amy exclamo, haciendo un gran énfasis en el nombre 'Samey'. Sammy quiso replicar, pero simplemente suspiro y miro al suelo, derrotada. Las gemelas se fueron con los demás campistas.

Justo en ese instante, el último barco estaba llegando a la isla, trayendo consigo a la última participante femenina y última participante de la temporada: Una hermosa chica rubia de ojos celestes, cuyo sello característico era el pañuelo azul en su cabeza.

—Finalmente. El ultimo concursante de Drama Total: Generaciones: ¡Lindsay! —la chica se bajó del barco, camino hasta la playa y saludo a los 51 competidores con una gran y linda sonrisa.

— ¡Hola a todos! No saben lo emocionada que estoy de estar de vuelta en el show, especialmente ahora que Chris ya no está aquí —Lindsay dijo con alegría. La mayoría de los concursantes intentaron aguantar la risa por lo que Lindsay acababa de decir. Chris, por otro lado, parecía muy molesto.

— ¡Pero si estoy justo aquí! —Chris espeto con cierta indignación. Lindsay parecía confundida.

—Esperen… Creí que Chris había sido despedido después de que la anterior isla se había hundido, y el sujeto que había presentado la temporada pasada era alguien llamado Chip que se parecía mucho Chris —Lindsay dijo.

— Mmmm… ¡No! Yo fui el que presento la temporada pasada. ¡Yo! ¡Chris! —El presentador expuso, irritado. Lindsay parecía tener problemas para entender, hasta que finalmente capto lo que Chris trato de decirle.

—Ooohhh… —Lindsay dijo. Chris simplemente rodo los ojos.

—Ve con los demás campistas. —Chris dijo, Lindsay hizo lo que dijo y fue con los demás competidores, específicamente Beth y Tyler. El presentador dirigió su vista hacia la cámara y dijo—: "Finalmente, nuestros 52 competidores han llegado a la isla, para competir en la temporada más grande en la historia del programa. ¿Podrán Dave y Sky arreglar las cosas? ¿Podrá Samey finalmente defenderse de su hermana? ¿Podrán Beardo, Ezekiel y Staci evitar ser los primeros eliminados esta temporada? ¿Podrá Lindsay finalmente recordar los nombres de todos aquí? ¿Quién será el ganador del tan codiciado premio de los 10 millones de dólares y quienes serán los 51 bebes llorones que no recibirán ni un solo centavo? Descúbranlo aquí, en: Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Fin. **Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo del Fic. En el próximo capítulo, sabremos cuáles serán los equipos, y también podremos ver quiénes serán los primeros dos campistas eliminados. Este Fanfiction va a ser un reto, pero me gustan los retos. Si hubo una escena que de verdad les gusto del capítulo, por favor háganmelo saber, porque entonces yo podré hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

**Leaf161298: **Me alegra que creas que esta historia te parezca interesante, solo quiero que sepas que de verdad me esfuerzo por hacer una gran historia. En cuanto a Ezekiel o Duncan… solo diré que de verdad espero sorprendente. En cuanto a tus preguntas sobre Ezekiel, Dakota, Staci y Dave, espero que haya quedado muy claro en este capítulo. En cuanto a Courtney… tendrás que esperar un poco. En cuanto a Noah y Cody, voy a responder con un rotundo NO. ¡Yo no tome tu chocolate y no puedes probar lo contrario! Descuida, esta historia tiene un Disclaimer, así que no es penal. Gracias por no desearme suerte, sino Éxito. Realmente espero tenerlo.

**Amphy and Alex: **Me alegra que te gustara el prólogo de mi historia, me gusta mucho tu opinión al respecto. Espero poder hacer un gran trabajo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el propietario de Drama Total o de ninguno de sus personajes. Este es solo un Fanfiction basado en la serien en general.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Si no puedes soportar el… ¿Frio?.**

* * *

—La última vez en Drama Total: Generaciones —Chris estaba narrando mientras se veía una imagen completa de la isla Pahkitew—. Tuvimos un breve reencuentro de la historia de Drama Total: Desde el anterior campamento Wawanaka hasta un estudio de filmación abandonado y desde un viaje alrededor del mundo hasta volver al campamento totalmente radiactivo y después limpiado. Para finalmente terminar esta isla totalmente nueva. Nuestros 52 competidores han pasado por toda clase de retos, emociones y drama posible. Todo para ganar el premio un Millón de Dólares —Chris narraba mientras se mostraban imágenes de la primera, segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta temporada de Drama Total. La cámara luego enfoca a Chris, parado en medio de la playa de la isla—. Pero Ahora. Para ganar el aún mejor premio de los 10 millones de dólares, los 52 competidores en la historia del Show deben competir en la temporada más grande hasta ahora. ¿Quién será el supremo ganador de esta suprema temporada? Y ¿Quiénes serán los dos supremos perdedores en ser eliminados en este episodio? Descúbranlo aquí, en: ¡Drama. Total: Generaciones!".

* * *

**-07 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**09:00 a.m.**

Después de que los 52 competidores fuera introducido, todos ellos estaban teniendo una conversación entre amigos o estaban apartados haciendo sus propios asuntos. Una vez la llagada de vuelta de Chris a la playa, el espectáculo se puso en marcha una vez más.

—Bienvenidos devuelta al show amigos. Ahora que todos están aquí. Es tiempo de empezar con la acción —Chris dijo con una sonrisa, todos los concursantes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención a Chris—. Primero déjenme explicarles cómo funcionan las cosas este año: Para empezar todos ustedes serán divididos en Cuatro equipos de trece personas. Los desafíos de esta temporada cambiaran un poco: mientras que algunos de ellos se basan en completar los objetivos específicos, otros tendrán un sistema de puntaje. El equipo que haya completado los retos primero o que haya tenido el mayor puntaje en general al final del desafío, será el ganador. Lo que significa que no solo estará a salvo de la eliminación, sino que también Podrá dormir en nuestro recién construido Hotel Spa Mclean —el anfitrión explico, Todos estaban encantados con la idea de poder dormir en el lujoso hotel—. Como sea, los otros Tres equipos tendrán que dormir en las viejas cabañas —Chris continúo. Las expresiones de gusto de los campistas se vieron remplazadas con disgustos por el hechor de tener que dormir en esos lugares, incluso los concursantes de la tercera generación, quienes nunca tuvieron que dormir en ese lugar.

Se podía ver que el Chef estaba en el techo de la cabaña con el hueco. Hatchet estaba martillando nuevas tejas en el techo para cubrir el espacio. Pese a que tuvo éxito en su tarea, el tejado no pudo soportar el pese del ex-militar, como consecuencia, Hatchet cayo hacia el interior de la cabaña, dejando un nuevo agujero aún más grande en el techo.

—Ahora aquí es donde las cosas se ponen interesantes —Chris continuo con la explicación—: Los Dos últimos equipos en completar los desafíos o en tener los peores puntajes en general: ¡Tendrán que eliminar a un miembro de su equipo cada uno! —Chris anunció. Todos estaban nerviosos, por no decir preocupados, al saber que al final de los retos, dos personas serán eliminadas. Justo eran esas expresiones que Chris quería ver—. ¿Alguna Pregunta? —el presentador preguntó. Varias personas alzaron sus manos. Harold fue el primero—. ¿Si Harold?

— ¿Cómo estarán formados los equipos, Chris? —Harold preguntó.

—Excelente pregunta, Harold. Los miembros de cada equipo ya están designados. Cada miembro fue elegido al azar, y por "al azar" me refiero a que los designe en sus equipos como se me dio la regalada gana. Hehehehe he —Chris rio, después de eso: el Chef Hatchet, quien aún estaba un poco adolorido por la caída, le entrego a Chris una hoja de papel con la lista de los equipos. Chris tocio un poco para aclararse la garganta y dijo:

—Alejandro…

—Beth…

—Blaineley…

—Brick…

—Dave…

—Eva…

—Heather…

—Justin…

—Lindsay…

—Max…

—Rodney…

—Scarlett…

—Y Topher… ustedes serán: ¡Los Alces Amargados! —Chris anunció, mientras que el símbolo del nuevo equipo salió a relucir en pantalla: Un círculo rojo que encerraba a un alce que parecía gritar, enojado. Nadie del mencionado equipo parecía estar particularmente emocionado con el nombre de su equipo o con sus compañeros, excepto Beth y Lindsay. Chris volvió a llamar la atención de todos—. Continuando con los equipos…

—Amy…

—Cameron…

—Courtney…

—DJ…

—Ezekiel…

—Jasmine…

—Katie…

—Leonard…

—Sadie…

—Samey…

—Shawn…

—Sky…

—Y Tyler… Ustedes serán: ¡Las Ardillas Lloronas! —Chris volvió a exclamar. Esta vez, el símbolo del equipo fue un círculo azul celeste con una ardilla llorando. Otra vez, nadie estaba muy a gusto con el nombre de su equipo, tampoco con sus compañeros de equipo, excepto en el caso de Katie y Sadie y Jasmine y Shawn. Chris siguió con los equipos:

—Anne María…

—Beardo…

—Bridgette…

—Duncan…

—Ella…

—Geoff…

—Gwen…

—Harold…

—Jo…

—LeShawna…

—Staci…

—Sugar…

—Y Trent… Ustedes serán: ¡Los Castores Apestosos! —Chris exclamo. El símbolo del equipo fue un círculo verde con un castor lanzándose un gas. Las reacciones por el nombre seguían igual, y solo LeShawna y Harold y Geoff y Bridgette estaban a gusto con sus compañeros—. Y finalmente, los demás:

—B…

—Cody…

—Dakota…

—Dawn…

—Izzy…

—Lightning…

—Mike…

—Noah…

—Owen…

—Sam…

—Scott…

—Sierra…

—Y Zoey… Ustedes son: ¡Los Conejos Rabiosos! —Chris dijo. El símbolo esta vez fue un círculo amarillo con un conejo con rabia. El nombre fue igual de malo para los campistas como los anteriores, la diferencia era que había campistas más felices respecto a sus compañeros: B, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Owen, Sam, Sierra y Zoey—. ¿Alguna duda hasta ahora? —Chris preguntó, nadie quiso levantar la mano… excepto Harold, otra vez—. ¿Si Harold?

— ¿El desafío de hoy será de varios retos o de puntos? —el Raro preguntó.

—Eso lo descubrirán cuando sea la hora y lugar del desafío. Ahora, si pudieran ser amable y seguirme… —Chris se detuvo al ver que Harold volvió a levantar la mano—. ¿Si… Harold? —el anfitrión preguntó en un tono más irritado.

— ¿Cuándo y dónde será el Desafió? —Harold insistió. Chris rodo los ojos.

— ¡Sígueme y lo descubrirás! Ahora: No más preguntas —Chris exclamo, claramente irritado. Luego, él y el Chef empezaron a caminar para adentrarse en el bosque de la isla. Los demás campistas lo siguieron.

* * *

ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Justin, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Cameron. Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Jo, LeShawna, Staci, Sugar y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra y Zoey.

* * *

Mientras que los campistas estaban siguiendo a Chris para su próximo desafió: En medio de la multitud habían varias conversaciones. Jasmine, Shawn y Sammy estaban teniendo una charla.

—Tengo que decirlo, me alegra mucho que podamos volver a competir, y en el mismo equipo —Jasmine le dijo a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

—S-sí, y más aún cuando el premio es de 10 millones de dólares. Así poder construir mi bunker contra zombis y tú podrás abrir tu escuela de lucha y floristería —Shawn dijo, recordando los problemas que tuvo con Jasmine a causa del dinero.

—Sí, solo esperemos que al menos uno de nosotros podamos llegar a ganar —Jasmine dijo.

—Bueno… a mí también me gusta que estemos en el mismo equipo… solo me gustaría que Amy no estuviera en nuestro equipo —Sammy expuso.

—No te preocupes Samey, estamos aquí para apoyarte —Jasmine conforto a su amiga. Sammy sonrió por un momento, pero no pudo evitar notar que Jasmine se refirió a ella como "Samey".

—Si, además, no creo que tengas que soportar a Amy por mucho tiempo, cualquiera que allá visto la temporada pasada podrá saber que Amy es la mala —Shawn dijo. Sammy solo suspiro.

—Eso espero… —Sammy miro al suelo. Nadie del trio noto que Amy de hecho estaba lo suficiente mente cerca como para escuchar toda la conversación.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Amy:** ¡Ugh! No puedo creer que Chris allá hecho que este en el mismo equipo con Samey y Jasmine. ¡De Nuevo!. Solo tengo que recordarles a todos lo mala que Samey es y la expulsaran cuando tengan la oportunidad. Y si consigo que Expulsen a Jasmine antes de la fusión, Nadie me detendrá para ganar los millones.

* * *

Otros campistas conversaban entre si mientras seguían caminado hacia su destino. Estos eran varios miembros de los Conejos Rabiosos.

— ¿Cuál creen que sea nuestro primer desafío? —Owen le pregunto a sus nuevos compañeros de equipos.

—Conociendo a Chris, de seguro será algo que nos dañe física y/o emocionalmente —Cody respondió.

—Si… pero cualquier desafió que Chris haga puede dañarnos física y/o emocionalmente —Mike expuso—. Me preguntó de qué modo lo hará esta vez

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo sé de qué tratara el desafió de Chris esta vez! —Izzy dijo de la nada. Varios de sus compañeros parecían sorprendidos y confundidos.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto Owen, curioso.

— ¡SI! El desafío de Hoy será sobre hielo y helados —Izzy dijo. Sus compañeros de equipos parecían aún más confundidos.

— ¿Hielo… y helados? —Cody preguntó, incrédulo.

—Aha —Izzy respondió.

—Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Mike preguntó, igual de incrédulo.

—Izzy tiene sus métodos —la psicópata dijo, todos los participantes de la conversación no preguntaron nada más por temor a la respuesta.

* * *

Casi al final de la multitud de campistas, se encontraba Scarlett, quien estaba claramente disgustada por la presencia de Max.

—Ya que estamos en el mismo equipo otra vez. No hay nada que nos impida volver a formar un equipo como en la temporada pasada —Max expuso—. Obviamente, yo volvería a ser el líder —Max dijo, sin prestar atención a la frustración de Scarlett.

— ¿Y por qué quisiera volver a ser parte de tu equipo? Después de todo lo que pasó la temporada pasada, creo que he demostrado que nosotros no somos exactamente compatibles —Scarlett expuso, en un intento de hacer que Max desechase la idea.

—Como veras, Scarlett. He tenido tiempo de analizar las cosas, y después de pensar cuidadosamente cada aspecto y detalle de nuestra relación la temporada pasada, me he dado cuenta de que lo mejor que puedo hacer es perdonar tu traición y darte una segunda oportunidad de demostrar tu lealtad hacia mí —Max espeto, muy seguro de sí mismo. Scarlett trato de conservar la calma, luego dijo.

— ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que quiero tomar esta… "oportunidad"? —Scarlett cuestiono, quien tenía cada vez menos paciencia.

—Por favor, Scarlett, solo un verdadero tonto desperdiciaría esta oportunidad —Max dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Scarlett simplemente rodo los ojos.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Scarlett:** (Suelta un gran suspiro) Realmente no esperan que crea que Chris nos puso a Max y a mí en el mismo equipo por coincidencia ¿o sí? Estoy bastante segura que Chris hiso esto solo para molestarme después de mi atentado de destruir la isla… y a todos… (Deja salir otro suspiro) lo peor de todo es que después de estar todo un año en terapia psicológica, empiezo a creer que me merezco este castigo.

* * *

En medio de la multitud se encontraba Gwen, quien simplemente caminaba hacia donde Chris iba, ella estaba siendo seguida muy de cerca por Courtney, quien después de acercarse lo suficiente, decidió iniciar una conversación con la gótica.

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado, Gwen? —Courtney preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible.

—Me he sentido mejor —Gwen espeto, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la Consejera de Campamento.

— ¡Que coincidencia! Eso mismo le respondí a Bridgette cuando me lo preguntó —Courtney respondió, en un intento de continuar con la conversación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas hacerle lo mismo a Bridgette lo que me hiciste a mí? —Gwen preguntó fríamente.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo… —Courtney fue interrumpida.

—Mira Courtney, no creo que debamos hablar en este momento, estamos en diferentes equipos. Después de todo, la estrategia y el juego son más importantes para ti —Gwen revelo.

— ¿Qué? E-eso no es cierto. Es decir, si: Quiero ganar los millones de dólares, y hare todo mi esfuerzo por ganarlos de verdad… pero eso no quiere decir que no me importe tu amistad. Gwen — Courtney trato de razonar.

— ¿Sabes que, Courtney? Lo creeré cuando lo vez —la Gótica espeto, alejándose de Courtney, quien dejo salir un suspiro de derrota.

* * *

—Estoy tan emocionada de que por fin podamos estar juntos de nuevo, Tyler —Lindsay dijo con una sonrisa a su novio.

—Sí. No recuerdo la última vez que pasamos tiempo de calidad juntos —Tyler dijo, feliz de poder volver a estar con su novia, pero estaba todavía más feliz de que ella finalmente recordara su nombre.

—Espero que esta vez podamos estar más tiempo juntos —Lindsay dijo conservando su sonrisa —, Que mal que estemos en diferentes equipos… —la sonrisa de Lindsay desapareció.

—Descuida bebe, solo tenemos que llegar a la fusión de equipos y podemos estar más tiempo juntos —Tyler reconforto a su novia. Lindsay volvió a sonreír.

La pareja estaba a punto de besarse, pero fueron separados el uno del otro. Lindsay por Heather y Tyler por Dave. Heather estaba sosteniendo a Lindsay por el brazo.

— ¿Qué acaso no has aprendido nada? —Heather espeto a Lindsay, molesta —. Él está en otro equipo. No puedes estar con él —Heather dijo, en un tono de vos algo elevado. Lindsay, molesta, aparto la mano de Heather.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Heather! Ya no soy un miembro de tu alianza, no puedes decirme que hacer —Lindsay luego se alejó de Heather, para gran molestia de la Abeja reina.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Lindsay:** Heather cree que ella puede mandarme. Pero desde hace mucho tiempo descubrí que ella era mala. Además ¿Qué importa si estamos en distintos equipos? Tyler y yo aún podemos ser una linda pareja, como aquella otra linda pareja de la temporada pasada: ¡Jessie y Sheldon! o como aquella otra linda pareja ¡Skyler y David! (Lindsay exclamo, refiriéndose primero a Jasmine y Shawn y después a Sky y Dave).

* * *

**—Heather:** Ugh, Lindsay puede ser realmente tonta, es decir, ¿cómo es posible que a estas alturas todavía no se dé cuenta de que no puede tener citas entre equipos? Bueno… si su relación con Tyler arruina las cosas y ella no se da cuenta, el resto del equipo lo hará, y cuando lo hagan, la expulsaran (Heather dijo con una sonrisa).

* * *

Por su parte, la conversación entre Dave y Tyler era un poquito más civilizada.

—Escucha… ¿Tyler, correcto? Sé que a ti te gusta mucho Lindsay y todo, pero no deberías estar pensando en ella ahora —Dave espeto.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Tyler pregunto, sorprendido.

—Porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que en algún momento a otro, tu relación con ella se interpondrá en el juego, lo cual sería malo para ti, o para ella, o para ambos —Dave dijo, recordando como el juego estropeo su oportunidad de estar con Sky.

—No lo sé… de verdad quisiera pasar tiempo con Lindsay —Tyler expuso, para darle un rápido vistazo a su chica. Dave suspiro.

—Solo digo que: Si dejas que tu relación interfiera con el juego, o que el juego interfiera con tu relación, Lo lamentaras —Dave espeto.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Dave:** ¿No es cierto? ¡¿Sky?! Después de todo, ¡Dejaste muy en claro que el juego era lo más importante para ti!

* * *

**—Tyler:** Realmente quiero estar más tiempo con Lindsay… pero tampoco quiero que eso arruine el juego para mí o para ella… rayos, esto apesta

* * *

La última persona en la multitud resulto ser Dawn, quien había decidido caminar a un paso relativamente más lento que el resto de los concursantes para poder apreciar el entorno que la rodeaba. Muy a pesar de que Dawn sabía que la isla era artificial en casi su totalidad, a ella ciertamente le atraía la belleza del entorno.

—Disculpa… —Dawn dejo de prestarle atención a la naturaleza al oír una voz suave y amigable. La Hija de la Luna voltio su mirada hacia el frente para encontrarse con Ella—. ¿Tú eres Dawn, verdad? —la albina asistió con la cabeza—. Oh, vaya ¡Esto es increíble! —Ella exclamo alegre.

— ¿Disculpa? —Dawn no estaba entendiendo del todo.

—Soy una gran Fan tuya. Dawn —la Princesa de Cuentos de Hadas expuso— Desde que te vi en la Cuarta Temporada, siempre he creído que eras alguien amistosa, amable, y muy buena con los animales. Desde entonces, he deseado la oportunidad de conocerte. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ella.

Dawn primero estaba sorprendida por esta revelación, pero después de asimilar la noticia, la chica sonrió.

—Estoy muy alagada por lo que dices, Ella —la albina expuso sonriendo—. Me alegra saber que, a pesar de todo, tenga algunos fans.

— ¿Algunos? Oh no Dawn, tú no tienes solo "algunos" fans —Ella dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo —De hecho, eres uno de los participantes más populares de tu generación, por no decir que de todo el Casting en general —la joven de rosa dijo, aun sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa de Dawn.

— ¿Lo… lo dice en serio, Ella? —Dawn no daba crédito a lo que oía—, Pero… cuando ingrese al show, fue para poder utilizar el dinero como ayuda a la madre tierra. Nunca pensé que hubiera personas que agradasen de mí…

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —Ella estaba algo confundida.

—Porque pensé… que ellos me considerarían rara —Dawn dijo, o más bien susurro. Ella se sorprendió un poco.

—Bueno… yo no creo que seas rara. Solo creo que eres diferente, y ser diferente es algo bueno, Dawn —Ella dijo con una sonrisa, y después de oír eso, Dawn también sonrió.

* * *

El presentador, el chef y los 52 competidores habían caminado por un buen rato hasta ahora, pero todos se detuvieron al ver que el anfitrión sádico finalmente se detuvo en frente de todo un terreno cubierto de nieve.

—Bienvenidos a su primer desafío en Drama Total: Generaciones —Chris informo con una sonrisa—. En este desafío: Todos ustedes tendrán que atravesar esta pista de obstáculos sobre hielo: Todo lo que tienen que hacer es transportar un objeto especifico mientras cruzan esta pista de hielo repleta de estalagmitas de hielo y montañas de nieve y colocar el objeto es las cestas de sus equipos —Chris explico, al mismo tiempo que la cámara mostraba la larga pista de hielo con estalagmitas y grandes montículos de nieve, al final del recorrido se podían apreciar cuatro cestas gigantes que tenían el símbolo y el color de cada equipo, eran cestas similares a los de la temporada 5—. ¿Alguien que no sea Harold tiene una pregunta? —Chris preguntó, molestando un poco a Harold. Cameron levanto la mano.

—Mmmm… Chris ¿Qué se supone que debemos transportar en el recorrido? —Cameron cuestiono.

—Excelente pregunta Cameron —dijo el anfitrión—. Para complementar este desafío tan helado… Ustedes transportaran: ¡Helado! —Chris dijo, después de mostrarles a todos los presentes un tazón de helado.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Izzy exclamo de la nada.

—Claro… Como sea… Un miembro de cada equipo tendrá que participar en cada ronda, por lo que son trece rondas en total. El primer equipo en llegar a la cesta, tiene cuatro puntos. El segundo equipo en llegar, tiene tres puntos. El tercer lugar tiene dos puntos y el último lugar tiene un punto. El equipo con el mayor puntaje general, gana. Y los dos equipos con los peores puntajes, enviaran a alguien a casa. Bastante simple, ¿no lo creen? —Todos parecían entender las reglas, pero Cameron volvió a alzar la mano.

— ¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo? Siempre hay algo que se te "olvida" mencionar" —el Chico Burbuja expuso.

—Descuida Cameron, no olvide mencionar nada —Chris aseguro, con una sonrisa engañosa "Ahora: ¡Es hora del Desafío!".

* * *

Alejandro, Amy, Anne María y B estaban en la línea de salida de la zona helada, justo en frente de la pista de hielo.

—Para la primera ronda: ¡Tenemos a Alejandro por los Alces Amargados, A Amy por las Ardillas Lloronas, a Anne María por Los Castores Apestad y a "B" por lo Conejos Rabiosos! —Chris anunció, mientras que estaba cómodamente sentado en una silla de playa con una taza de chocolate caliente.

—A todo esto: ¿Por qué tenemos que transportar helado? —Amy cuestiono, sonando algo molesta.

—Mmmm… ¿Porque es delicioso? —Chris dio una respuesta poco convincente. Luego de eso, saco una corneta de su bolsillo y provoco un fuerte sonido que impresiono o asusto a la mayoría de los concursantes—. El desafió empieza: ¡Ahora! —Chris anunció.

Todos los competidores salieron a la carrera en ese mismo instante, aunque apenas pisaron el hielo, Anne María, Amy y B tenían problemas para mantenerse de estables, mientras que Alejandro parecía estar patinando en el hielo bastante bien.

—Ha. Demasiado Fácil —Alejandro alardeo. Mientras estaba eludiendo los obstáculos de hielo y nieve. Amy y Anne María parecían finalmente adaptarse para avanzar en el hielo, pero Anne María pudo retomar la carrera antes que Amy.

—Ha, nos vemos al final de la carrera —Anne María alardeo, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba patinando de Amy, quien solo pudo quejarse. En el último lugar, B aún seguía con problemas para avanzar en el hielo, hasta que alcanzo un obstáculo de hielo y lo utilizo para impulsarse en la pista, lo cual lo ayudo.

Alejandro seguía avanzando por la pista de hielo y evadiendo los obstáculos con facilidad, hasta que finalmente llego a una zona de la pista que estaba aparentemente vacía.

—Mmmm… que extraño, ¿Por qué no hay n… ¡AAGH! —Alejandro fue repentinamente golpeado por una inmensa masa de nieve, la cual provino de una enorme bazuca del Chef, quien se encontraba encima una montaña de nieve. El chef se rio al ver que había golpeado exitosamente a su objetivo.

—Parece ser que Alejandro llego a la zona de tiro al blanco del Chef —Chris anunció, con una sonrisa en su cara.

— ¡Dijiste que no se te había olvidado decir nada! —Anne María exclamo.

—No se me olvido decir algo. Omití información APROPOSITO. Es algo completamente distinto—el presentador dijo con una sonrisa engañosa.

—Ugh… ¿Qué no se supone que las estalagmitas de hielo y las montañas de nieve eran todos los obstáculos? —Alejandro expuso disgustado, después de sacarse la nieve de encima para volver a ponerse de pie.

—Dije que las estalagmitas de hielo y las montañas de nieve eran obstáculos. No recuerdo haber dicho que eran TODOS los obstáculos —Chris respondió.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—B: **(Sostiene un letrero que dice: "Detesto cuando Chris utiliza el tecnicismo").

* * *

Los campistas en el hielo estaban a punto de completar el recorrido al mismo tiempo que el chef les seguía lanzando bolas de nieve con la bazuca. Alejandro no solo fue capaz de evadir las bolas de nieve, sino que fue el primero en llegar a la meta.

—Como dije: Demasiado fácil —Alejandro alardeo una vez más, después de depositar su helado en la cesta.

— ¡Y los Alces Amargados tienen 4 puntos! —Chris anuncio, todos los miembros del equipo celebraron ante el anuncio. Anne María Fue la segunda en llegar a la meta y depositar su helado, su resistente cabello endurecido por el spray la ayudo a soportar las bolas de nieve del Chef. Pese a que Amy no tuvo tanta suerte, fue capaz de llegar al tercer lugar, y en último lugar: B.

—Son 3 puntos para los Castores Apestosos. 2 puntos para las Ardillas Lloronas y Un punto para los Conejos Rabiosos. —Chris anuncio. Los Castores celebraron al estar en el segundo lugar. Las Ardillas y los Conejos no parecían muy emocionados—. Es tiempo de la segunda ronda —el anfitrión sádico anunció.

* * *

**1er. Alces Amargados: **4 puntos

**2do. Castores Apestosos: **3 puntos

**3er. Ardillas Lloronas: **2 puntos

**4to. Conejos Rabiosos: **1 puntos

* * *

Beth, Beardo, Cameron y Cody estaban en la línea de salida, sosteniendo sus tazones de helado, esperando por la señal de Chris.

—En esta ronda, tenemos a: ¡Beth para los Alces, Cameron para las Ardillas, Beardo para los Castores y a Cody para los Conejos! —Chris informo, luego volvió a sonar la corneta—. ¡Comiencen! —Chris proclamo y los competidores empezaron la carrera, solo que esta vez, todos ellos tuvieron más problemas para mantenerse estables en el hielo, y les tomo más tiempo poder adaptarse. Cody pudo tomar ventaja antes que los demás concursantes, dejando que Beardo y Cameron de tras de él, y al final de todos se encontraba Beth.

— ¡Tú puedes Cody! —Sierra vitoreo al Geek. Todos podían patinar relativamente bien, aunque tenían unos cuántos problemas para evadir los obstáculos, al menos antes de llegar a la zona de tiro al blanco del chef, en donde los verdaderos problemas empezaron.

—He he he… —el chef rio maliciosamente mientras apuntaba a su primer objetivo: Cody.

— ¡AHG! —Cody grito al ser golpeado.

— ¡Cody! —Sierra miro con horror como atacaban a su "amor no correspondido". El impedimento de Cody, como sea, no le sirvió de ventaja a ninguno de los demás campista, ya que Cameron, Beardo y Beth fueron golpeados cuando aún estaban por detrás de Cody.

— ¡OUGH! —grito Cameron.

— *¡Kaboom!* —Beardo imito el sonido de una explosión.

— ¡AUCH! —Beth exclamo, al ser golpeada por una bola de nieve particularmente más grande que la de los demás. Hatchet se sorprendió un poco al ver el tamaño de la última bola de nieve, e incluso miro la bazuca en sus manos, pero al final no le dio importancia.

Los chicos estaban forcejeando para poder salir del montón de nieve del que estaban enterrados. Cody pudo salir primero.

— ¡Lo hice!

— ¡Muy Bien, Cody! —Sierra volvió a exclamar. Beardo Fue capaz de salir del montón de nieve también y finalmente, Cameron pudo salir.

—Ah… Chicos… ¿Me dan una mano? —Beth pidió, mientras aun batallaba por salir de la nieve. Cody pareció ser el único en prestarle atención a Beth.

—… —el Geek parecía debatir entre seguir con la carrera o ayudar a Beth—… Oh Rayos… —Cody murmuro, finalmente resignándose a ayudar a la chica que Quiere Ser.

— ¡No Cody! Debes completar el desafío —Sierra trato de convencer a Cody de que se concentrara.

— ¡¿Sha-Qué estás haciendo?! —Olvídate de ella, ¡es el enemigo! —Lightning exclamo. Pero de todos modos Cody ya había llegado a Beth y la ayudo a deshacerse de la nieve.

—Vaya. ¡Gracias Cody! —Beth dijo con una sonrisa y un abrazo al chico.

—Seguro… —Cody dijo, mientras observaba la mirada celosa de Sierra. Como sea, Beardo y Cameron ya llegaron a la línea de llegada.

— ¡Son 4 puntos para los Castores y 3 puntos para las Ardillas! —Chris anunció. Los equipos mencionados celebraron. Pero los Alces estaban disgustados. Los Conejos, Aun más disgustados.

—Oh Vaya… Lamento que perdieras tus puntos por mi… —Beth dijo con la mirada al suelo.

—Meh… está bien —Cody trato de reconfortar a la chica nerd. Los dos finalmente llegaron a la línea de llegada, el chico antes que la chica.

—Son 2 puntos para los Conejos y un punto para los Alces —Chris anuncio. Varios Alces le dieron una mirada desaprobadora a Beth. Los Conejos simplemente miraron a Cody.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Sierra:** ¡Cody es uno de los chicos más nobles que conozco! Estaba a punto de obtener la victoria y él la cambio para poder ayudar a alguien. Incluso trato de reconfortar a Beth por hacerlo perder incluso cuando claramente era culpa de ella. ¡Eso es algo realmente noble! ¡Beth! Si te veo coquetear con Cody otra vez: ¡Estas Muerta! (Sierra amenazo seriamente)

* * *

**—Zoey:** Realmente no quiero estar molesta con Cody después de costarnos la ronda. Si yo Hubiera estado en la posición de Cody, y Cameron estuviera atrapado debajo de la nieve, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo sin pensarlo Dos veces

* * *

**—Lightning:** ¡¿Sha-Cómo se te ocurre tirar la ronda para ayudar a una patética nerd?! ¡¿Estas Sha-Loco?! Si perdemos este desafió, estas fuera, Cody. ¡Fuera!

* * *

**1er Castores Apestosos:** 7 puntos.

**3er Alces Amargados:** 5 puntos.

**3er Ardillas Lloronas:** 5 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 3 puntos

* * *

En la tercera ronda del desafío: Blaineley, Courtney, Bridgette y Dakota estaban representando a los Alces, Ardillas, Castores y Conejos respectivamente. Después de que Chris hiciera sonar la corneta, Las chicas empezaron la carrera. Teniendo que Pasar por los mismos obstáculos de antes. Courtney fue la primera en llegar a la meta, seguida por Dakota, Bridgette, y finalmente Blaineley. Dándole 4 Puntos a las Ardillas, 3 puntos a los Conejos, 2 puntos a los Castores y 1 punto a los Alces.

* * *

**2do Ardillas Lloronas:** 9 puntos

**2do Castores Apestosos:** 9 puntos

**4to Alces Amargados:** 6 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 6 puntos

* * *

Para la cuarta ronda del Desafió: Brick, DJ, Duncan y Dawn estaban representando a los Alces, Ardillas, Castores y Conejos respectivamente. Después de que Chris sonara la alarma: Todos empezaron la carrera, todos con la intención de ser el primer lugar. Al final, de algún modo, Dawn termino primera la carrera, seguida por Brick… Duncan… y DJ respectivamente, otorgándole a sus equipos los puntos correspondientes.

* * *

**1er Castores Apestosos:** 11 puntos

**3er Ardillas Lloronas:** 10 puntos

**3er Conejos Rabiosos:** 10 puntos

**4to Alces Amargados:** 9 puntos

* * *

En la quinta ronda del desafío: Dave representaba a los Alces, Ezekiel representaba a las Ardillas, Ella representaba a los Castores e Izzy representaba a los Conejos. La corneta una vez más sonó y los campistas empezaron la carrera. Una vez más, la velocidad, agilidad, inteligencia y… locura de Izzy, le permitieron poder patinar por toda la pista de obstáculos de hielo, sin mencionar que salió la zona del tiro al blanco del chef completamente ilesa, por lo tanto, fue la primera en cruzar la meta, seguida por Dave... luego Ezekiel… y finalmente Ella.

* * *

**1er Conejos Rabiosos:** 14 puntos

**4to Alces Amargados:** 12 puntos

**4to Ardillas Lloronas:** 12 puntos

**4to Castores Apestosos:** 12 puntos

* * *

—Para la sexta ronda del desafió: ¡Tenemos a Eva para los Alces Amargados, a Jasmine para las Ardillas Lloronas, a Geoff para los Castores Apestosos y a Lightning para los Conejos Rabiosos! —Chris proclamo. Eva, Jasmine, Geoff y Lightning estaban en la línea de salida, esperando su señal para que empezara el Desafió. No falto mucho tiempo antes de que Chris hiciera sonar el estridente sonido de la corneta por sexta vez—. ¡Comiencen! —todos los concursantes de la ronda arrancaron tan rápido como les era posible, pero era visible que Eva, Jasmine y Lightning estaban a la cabeza, dejando notoriamente atrás a Geoff.

—Rayos… esto no se ve muy bien —Geoff murmuro. Eva estaba totalmente enfocada en la meta, mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo para evadir todos los obstáculos como le fuesen posibles. Una vez que llegaran a la zona de tiros del Chef, las cosas se complicaron un poco más. Tanto Eva como Jasmine habían sido golpeadas por el Chef.

— ¡AGH! —grito Eva.

— ¡OUGH! —se quejó Jasmine. Lightning fue el único que esquivo su bola de nieve.

— ¡JA! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Lightning se mofo del Chef, para gran disgusto del ex-militar, quien repetidamente trato de golpear a Lightning, solo para fallar repetidamente—. Jajaja. Que mala puntería tienes —Lightning seguía mofándose, olvidándose de la carrera. Por otro lado, gracias a sus fuerzas físicas, tanto Eva como Jasmine pudieron salir de la nieve sin muchos esfuerzos, y Geoff aprovecho la distracción de Lightning para poder sobrepasarlo, al mismo tiempo que evitaba ser golpeado por el chef.

—Estupendo… —murmuro Geoff con una sonrisa. Finalmente, Eva, Jasmine y Geoff llegaron a la meta, en ese orden.

— ¡Son 4 puntos para los Alces, 3 puntos para las Ardillas y 2 puntos para los Castores! —Chris anunció.

— ¡¿SHA-QUÉ?! —Lightning exclamo, finalmente recobrando la concentración en el juego. Lightning patino lo más rápido que pudo hasta la meta, pero ya era muy tarde, llego de último lugar.

—Y es un punto para los Conejos. —Chris dijo. Lightning recibió varias miradas desaprobatorias de sus compañeros de equipos.

— ¿Qué? —Lightning dijo, un poco confundido.

* * *

**1er Alces Amargados:** 16 puntos

**3er Ardillas Lloronas:** 15 puntos

**3er Conejos Rabiosos:** 15 puntos

**4to Castores Apestosos: **14 puntos

* * *

—Para la séptima ronda del juego: ¡Tenemos a Heather para los Alces, a Katie para las Ardilla, A Gwen para los Castores y a Mike para los Conejos! —el presentador anuncio. Los campistas estaban preparados para la carrera, esperando a que Chris hiciera sonar la corneta, Algo que Chris hiso de inmediato—. ¡Comiencen! —Los campistas pronto empezaron la carrera, Heather estaba en la cabeza, seguida por Katie y Gwen. Mike estaba detrás de todos.

— ¡Tú puedes hacerlo Mike! —Zoey vitoreo a su novio.

— ¡Vamos, Katie, puedes ganar! —Sadie animo a su amiga. Mike, por su parte se había dado cuenta de que podía hacer uso de las habilidades de Svetlana, las cuales utilizo para poder patinar en el hielo y adelantarse a las chicas.

—Espero que Mike pueda lograrlo" Zoey dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

—Si… solo esperemos que la mala puntería del chef nos ayude en este desafió —Lightning dijo en un tono arrogante. El chef pudo oír lo que el deportista dijo, causando que se enojara y decidió concentrar todos sus disparos a un solo objetivo: Mike. El chef le disparo a un Mike desprevenido.

— ¡AUGH! —Mike se quejó. Usando las habilidades de Svetlana, Mike salió rápidamente del montón de nieve, solo para volver a ser golpeado por el chef—. ¡OUCH! Mike volvió a quejarse. El chef solo se concentraba en golpear al chico cada vez que saliera del montón de nieve, olvidándose completamente de Heather, Katie y Gwen, quienes cruzaron la línea de llegada en ese orden.

—Son 4 puntos para los Alces, 3 puntos para las Ardillas y 2 puntos para los Castores —Chris informó.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Mike:** (Temblando a causa del frio) Mu-mu-mucha-as gra-gra-gracias… L-L-L-L-Light-Lightning

* * *

**—Chef Hatchet: **"Ataque al enclenque para que el equipo de Lightning perdiera y así lo culparan y expulsaran" (Chef sonrió maliciosamente, con la esperanza de que su plan diera resultado) "Muy simple".

* * *

**1er Alces Amargados:** 20 puntos

**2do Ardillas Lloronas:** 18 puntos

**4to Castores Apestosos:** 16 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos: **16 puntos

* * *

— ¡Tenemos a Justin para los Alces, a Leonard para las Ardillas, a Harold para los Castores y a Noah para los Conejos! —Chris anuncio mientras que los campistas mencionados se preparaban para la octava ronda del juego. Instantáneamente, Chris hizo sonar la corneta—. ¡Comiencen! —todos los campistas salieron a la carrera.

Usando sus habilidades de patinaje, Harold se mantuvo a la cabeza de la carrera, dejando atrás a los demás. Harold pudo evadir fácilmente los obstáculos de hielo y nieve al principio de la pista, pero fue golpeado por sorpresa por el Chef.

— ¡AUGH! —Harold se quejó. Cuando Justin, Leonard y Noah llegaron a la zona de tiros, todos ellos fueron golpeados también.

— ¡OUHC! —Primero Justin—. Esto no puede ser bueno para mi piel… —el chico de Ojos Dulces se quejó.

— ¡AUCH! —Luego Leonard—. Sabía que debí usar un escudo protector… simplemente creí que no lo necesitaría… —Leonard expuso.

— ¡AOUH! —Y finalmente Noah. Si bien, después de un momento, todos pudieron salir de la nieve, Harold fue el único que no decidió avanzar en la pista. En vez de eso, trato de "derrotar" al chef.

—No creas que puedes arrojarme nieve y salirte con la tuya —Harold dijo casi amenazadoramente, luego de eso, saco dos yoyos, luego los hiso girar alrededor de él como si fueran armas—. ¡Hayaaa! ¡Guaa!... ¡AUGH! —el Raro fue golpeado por segunda vez por el chef, quien estaba un poco irritado, como consecuencia, Harold dejo caer uno de sus yoyos en medio de la pista. Como sea, Justin, Leonard y Noah, en ese orden, ya habían llegado a la meta.

— ¿Soy yo o esta es la tercera vez consecutiva en que los equipos terminan en los mismos lugares? —Chris preguntó, un poco confundido, y era verdad. Esa era la tercera vez consecutiva que los Alces terminan en primer lugar, las Ardillas en el segundo, los Castores en el tercero y los Conejos en el cuarto.

— ¿Tú crees, Chris? Es decir, no es como si colocaras a los campistas más fuertes en dos equipos y a los más débiles en los otros dos equipos ¿Verdad? —Noah cuestiono con su usual tono sínico.

— ¿Tú crees, Noah? ¿Crees que realmente lo hice? —Chris preguntó en un tono burlón.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Noah:** Sí. Si lo hizo

* * *

**—Chris:** Sí. Si lo hice

* * *

**1er Alces Amargados: **24 puntos

**2do Ardillas Lloronas:** 21 puntos

**3er Castores Apestosos:** 18 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 17 puntos

* * *

—Para la novena ronda: ¡Tenemos a Lindsay para los Alces, A Sadie para las Ardillas, A Jo para los Castores y a Owen para los Conejos! —Chris expuso.

—Mmmm… Helado… —Owen dijo mientras contemplaba el delicioso helado en sus manos. Chris hiso sonar la corneta de inmediato.

— ¡Comiencen! —el presentador anunció, los campistas empezaron la carrera. Jo estaba a la delantera, seguida por Lindsay quien parecía poder patinar con relativa facilidad.

— ¡Tú puedes hacerlo Sadie! —Katie vitoreo a su amiga, quien se encontraba por detrás de las rubias. Owen estaba en último lugar, ya que le prestaba más atención al tazón lleno de helado en sus brazos que a la propia carrera.

—Se ve delicioso… huele delicioso… —Owen luego le dio una pequeña probada al helado—… Sabe delicioso —Owen dijo con una sonrisa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de golpear una estalagmita de hielo—. ¡Auch!

En la delantera. Jo estaba a punto de llegar hacia la meta, solo tenía que pasar la zona de tiros del Chef. Hatchet estaba apuntando hacia la chica atleta, pero cuando disparo, fallo.

— ¡Ha! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Jo se mofó del chef, pero luego de eso resbalo en el hielo—. ¡Woah! —Jo resbalo con uno de los yoyos de Harold, haciendo que perdiera la ventaja que tenía sobre Lindsay y Sadie. Por su parte, Owen aún estaba en último lugar.

El tazón de helado de Owen se vaciaba gradualmente, ya que Owen se concentraba más en "darle una probadita" al helado que en la misma carrera.

— ¡Owen! ¡Concéntrate en la carrera! —Izzy grito.

—Pero es que el helado es tan delicioso… —Owen expuso.

—Owen, si terminas la carrera, podrás cometer todo el helado de nuestra cesta —Izzy dijo en un intento de hacer que Owen se concentrase, lo cual funciono.

Owen patino lo más rápido posible por la pista de hielo. Ni siquiera las bolas de nieve de la bazuca del chef podían detenerlo. Jo finalmente se paró del suelo, pero fue superada por Owen. Como sea, Lindsay y Sadie llegaron en primer y segundo lugar. Pronto Owen y Jo llegaron a la meta en tercer y cuarto lugar.

— ¡Son 4 puntos para los Alces, 3 para las Ardillas, 2 para los Conejos y un punto para los Castores! —Chris anunció.

— ¡Rayos! ¡No puedes ser! —Jo se quejó—, ¡¿Cómo es posible que llegara en último lugar?!

—Puedes darle las gracias al yoyo que HAROLD dejo en medio de la pista —Chris dijo, señalando el yoyo del chico Nerd. Todos los Castores miraban disgustados a Harold, LeShawna miro a su novio un poco preocupada. Jo le daba a Harold miradas asesinas.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Jo:** Mala jugada, Harold. **Mala jugada**

* * *

**1er Alces Amargados:** 28 puntos

**2do Ardillas Lloronas:** 24 puntos

**4to Castores Apestosos:** 19 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 19 puntos

* * *

Para la décima ronda del desafió: Max representaba a los Alces Amargados, Sammy representaba a las Ardillas Lloronas, LeShawna representaba a los Castores Apestosos y Sam representaba a los Conejos Rabiosos. Cuando Chris hiso sonar la bocina, todos empezaron a patinar tan rápido como les fuese posible. Todos Trataron de esquivar los obstáculos de hielo y nieve y los tiros de bolas de nieve del Chef. Al final, Sammy termino primero la carrera, seguida por LeShawna y luego por Sam… en último lugar, por obvias razones: fue Max.

* * *

**1er Alces Amargados:** 29 puntos

**2do Ardillas Lloronas:** 28 puntos

**3er Castores Apestosos:** 22 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 21 puntos

* * *

Para la Onceava ronda del desafió: Rodney representaba a los Alces, Shawn representaba a las Ardillas, Staci a los Castores y Scott a los Conejos. Una vez sonada la estridente señal de inicio, la carrera comenzó. Gracias a sus habilidades atléticas, Shawn domino la carrera, pudiendo esquivar los obstáculos, y los disparos del Chef. Rodney y Staci pudieron esquivar los obstáculos pero no los disparos del Chef. Como sea, Scott fue al que peor le fue en la zona de tiro al blanco de Hatchet. Al final Shawn termino primero la carrera, seguido por Rodney... Staci… y Scott, en ese orden.

* * *

**2do Alces Amargados:** 32 puntos

**2do Ardillas Lloronas:** 32 puntos

**3er Castores Apestosos:** 24 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 22 puntos

* * *

—Para la doceava ronda: ¡Tenemos a Scarlett por los Alces, A Sky por las Ardillas, a Sugar por los Castores y a Sierra por los Conejos! —el sádico anfitrión exclamo, las chicas estaban preparadas para salir a la carrera. La bocina de Chris sonó y las chicas corrieron, o patinaron. Usando sus habilidades atléticas, Sky tomo la delantera.

— ¡Primer lugar! ¡Genial! —Sky celebro, mientras esquivaba los obstáculos de hielo y nieve, sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que Dave le daba.

— ¡Hare esto por ti, Cody! —Sierra exclamo, mientras estaba en segundo lugar. Scarlett parecía poder patinar relativamente bien, pese a estar en tercer lugar. Sugar, al igual que Owen, estaba deleitándose con darle "una probadita al helado".

—MMMM. ¡Este es el mejor helado que provee desde la leche congelada de mi abuela! —Sugar exclamo. En la delantera, Sky logró esquivar los disparos de nieve del Chef relativamente fácil, lo cual provoco que la irritación del Chef y de Dave aumentara.

— ¡Ha! Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso —Sky dijo llena de confianza. El Chef estaba a punto de dispararle a Sky de nuevo, pero ella ya había logrado llegar hasta la meta en tiempo record—. ¡Sí! —Sky celebro.

—Son 4 puntos para las Ardillas —Chris anunció. Sierra acaba de llegar a la zona de tiro al blanco del Chef, pero a diferencia de Sky, Sierra si fue golpeada.

— ¡OUGH! —Sierra se quejó. Hatchet se rio al ver que le había dado a su objetivo. Sierra salió de la nieve, molesta, y cuando vio que el yoyo de Harold aún estaba en la pista, Sierra lo tomo y lo lanzo hacia la cabeza del Chef.

— ¡AUCH! —El Chef se quejó después de ser golpeado. Sierra sonrió y reanudo la carrera, conservando su ventaja sobre Scarlett y Sugar. Sierra llego a la meta en segundo lugar, seguida por Scarlett.

—Son 3 puntos para los Conejos y 2 puntos para los Alces —Chris anunció. Eso hiso que Sugar finalmente reaccionara y se diera prisa en llegar hasta la meta, pero justo antes de cruzar la meta, fue golpeada por una bola de nieve del Chef, quien se había recuperado del golpe de Sierra.

— ¡AUCH! —Sugar gimió.

* * *

**1er Ardillas Lloronas:** 36 puntos

**2do Alces Amargados:** 34 puntos

**4to Castores Apestosos:** 25 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 25 puntos

* * *

—Finalmente. Para la treceava y última ronda: ¡Tenemos a Topher por los Alces, a Tyler por las Ardillas, a Trent por los Castores y a Zoey por los Conejos! —Topher exclamo, como si él fuera el presentador del Show.

— ¡Oye! ¡Esa era mi línea! —Chris expuso, molesto—. Como sea… ¡Comiencen! —Chris expuso, justo después de hacer sonar la corneta. Todos empezaron la carrera, Zoey tomo la delantera, al esquivar los obstáculos de hielo y nieve, seguida por Trent, Topher, y en último lugar estaba Tyler, quien aparentemente chocaba con cada obstáculo de hielo y nieve que se cruzaba en su camino.

—Zoey se encuentra en la delantera, Seguida muy de cerca por Trent —Topher seguía narrando los hechos, para gran molestia de Chris, el cual le hizo una señal al Chef con las manos. Hatchet asintió la cabeza—. Finalmente, en la zona del tiro al blanco del chef… ¡AGH! —Topher se quejó después de ser directamente golpeado por el Chef. Zoey estaba muy cerca de completar el desafió, pero fue golpeada desprevenida por el Chef.

— ¡OUGH! —Zoey gimió. Trent tomo la oportunidad de adelantarse a Zoey, lo cual fue suficiente para poder llegar a la meta primero.

—Son 4 puntos para los Castores —Chris dijo y dicho equipo celebro.

— ¡Sí! —Trent Exclamo. Zoey se recuperó rápido de su golpe de nieve, y fue capaz llegar a la línea de llegada en segundo lugar. Pronto, Topher también se recuperó del golpe de nieve y cruzo la línea de llegada tan rápido como le fue posible.

—Son 3 puntos para los Conejos y 2 puntos para los Alces —Topher volvió a narrar.

—Enserio… ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Chris se quejó, irritado. Todos tuvieron que esperar un momento antes de que Tyler finalmente cruzara la línea de llegada. Se podía apreciar que Tyler estaba lastimado.

—Y un punto para las Ardillas Lloronas —Chris dijo, nadie del sucedido equipo parecía muy emocionado—. Lo que significa que el resultado final es de…

…

…

…

**1er Ardillas Lloronas:** 37 puntos

**2do Alces Amargados: **36 puntos

**3er Castores Apestosos: **29 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 28 puntos

…

…

…

— ¡Las Ardillas Lloronas ganan el Desafió! —Chris anunció. Todas las Ardillas Lloronas festejaron.

— ¡Si, Ganamos! —DJ exclamo, emocionado

—Espera… ¿Ganamos? —Ezekiel preguntó, confundido.

—Sip, nosotros ganamos, amigo —DJ confirmo. Ezekiel, después de procesar los datos, estallo de alegría.

— ¡NOSOTROS GANAMOS! ¡NO VOY A SER EL PRIMER COMPISTA ELIMINADO! —Ezekiel grito a todo pulmón. Todas las Ardillas estaban felices de haber ganado el primer desafió de la temporada, sin mencionar que pasaran la noche en el lujoso Hotel Spa Mclean de 5 estrellas.

—Alces, quedaron en segundo lugar, no tendrán que eliminar a nadie, pero tendrán que dormir en las cabañas —Chris dijo, ningún Alce parecía particularmente feliz con ese hecho, salvo la parte en donde no tendrán que eliminar a alguien.

—Grandioso… simplemente grandioso… —Blaineley se quejó.

—Meh… no es tan malo después de que te acostumbras —Brick trato de restarle importancia.

—A mí me gustan como se ven… me recuerdan un poco a mi granja. —Rodney dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Blaineley rodo los ojos ante los comentarios de Brick y Rodney.

—Castores… Quedaron en tercer lugar, por lo que tendrán que enviar a alguien a casa esta noche —Chris expuso.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Bridgette:** Vaya… nunca pensé que perdería el primer desafió de la temporada… otra vez… (Suspira) Solo espero que podamos eliminar al que más nos perjudico el día de hoy

* * *

**—Duncan:** Rayos, esto apesta. Solo quiero terminar con la votación para irme a la cama lo más rápido posible

* * *

**—LeShawna:** Realmente espero poder salvar a Harold de esta. Si tan solo convenciera a suficiente personas para votar por Sugar… vi la temporada pasada y conozco la clase de persona que es Sugar.

* * *

**—Staci:** Es una lástima que volviera a perder el primer desafió de la temporada… Solo espero que esta vez pueda sobrevivir a la primera eliminación… si… (Staci suspiro y luego se puso a escribir en su blog de notas).

* * *

**—Sugar:** Obviamente: ¡Debemos votar por Ella!

* * *

—Conejos… Lo mismo va para ustedes, decidan quienes quieren que se vayan hoy, y diríjanse en la ceremonia de eliminación esta noche. Los estaré esperando —Chris concluyó.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Dakota:** Vaya, estar en último lugar en el desafió realmente apesta… Realmente no sé por quién votar, es decir, Lightning la arruino esta vez… pero Owen se distrajo por el helado… y creo que Lightning podría ser de más ayuda en el futuro, no lo sé

* * *

**—Sam:** Estoy tratando de pesar esto de la manera estratégica y todo… No sé quién podría sernos más útil en el futuro, si Lightning o Owen… espero que los demás puedan guiarme un poco y todo eso… (Sam luego saca otra videoconsola de su bolsillo y empieza a jugar) Jajaja… lo bueno es que Chris cree que me quito mi única consola.

* * *

**—Scott:** Es muy obvio por quien debemos votar ¡Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de ello!

* * *

**—Lightning: **¡ESTAS FUERA, CODY! **FUERA.**

* * *

**7:00 p.m.**

Era la primera noche de Eliminación de toda la temporada. Al haber quedado de último lugar: Los Conejos Rabiosos debían enfrentar la ceremonia de la fogata antes que los Castores Apestosos. Varios campistas tenían un motivo para irse, por lo que los nervios se veían en la cara de algunos: Como Cody, Owen y Sam… Otros, por otra parte, estaban realmente confiados de su estancia en la isla por una noche más: Como Izzy, Scott y Lightning… Chris finalmente se presentó en la fogata con un plato con 12 malvaviscos.

—Campistas: Bienvenidos a la primera Ceremonia de Eliminación de la Temporada. En un campamento normal, los malvaviscos representan un dulce tradicional que se come al final de cada día. En este juego, los malvaviscos representan la vida. Si reciben un malvavisco: Están a salvo de la eliminación. Si no reciben uno, serán expulsados de la isla y no podrán regresar al juego… como competidores. —Chris dijo—. Muchos de ustedes tienen un buen motivo para ser expulsados hoy, pero al final, solo una persona no recibirá un malvavisco… Sin más preámbulo, el primer malvavisco de esta noche es para: B —Chris anuncio, al mismo tiempo que le lanzo el malvavisco al Joven inventor, quien estaba muy a gusto—. También están a salvo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Dakota…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Dawn…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Izzy…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Mike…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Noah…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Sam…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Scott…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Sierra…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Zoey —Chris lanzo el décimo malvavisco a la pelirroja, quien se relajó después de un largo rato de no ser llamada. Chris luego se dirigió a los tres chicos restantes—. Muy bien… aquí es donde las cosas se ponen interesantes, ya que todos ustedes recibieron al menos un voto, pero el perdedor de esta noche recibió 8 votos. Sin nada más que decir, el próximo malvavisco es para: Cody… —Chris lanzo el penúltimo malvavisco al Geek. Solo quedaba un malvavisco. Los nervios de Owen crecían constantemente. Lightning, al ver quien era la otra persona sin malvavisco, permaneció confiado. El Anfitrión continuo—: "El ultimo malvavisco de esta noche es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Owen! Lightning, estas eliminado —Chris anunció, al mismo tiempo que le lanzo el malvavisco a un muy aliviado Owen.

— ¡¿SHA-QUÉ?! —Lightning grito, indignado—. ¡NAH-AH! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ELIMINARIAN?! —Lightning demandó, claramente molesto.

—Mmmm… ¿por haber impedido que tu equipo completara el reto por estar presumiendo de tus habilidades, tal vez? —Chris expuso, luego le dio una seña al Chef, quien cargaba una especie de cerbatana de madera.

— ¡NAH-AH! ¡No pienso irme! Además de que… ¿No es ese el unicornio más hermoso del mundo? —Lightning dijo en una voz cantarina, justo después de ser golpeado por un dardo tranquilizante, cortesía del Chef.

—Gracias Chef, ahora: ¿Podrías llevarlo al bote de los perdedores antes de que despierte? tenemos otra ceremonia de eliminación —Chris pidió, el chef acento con la cabeza y cargo a un inconsciente Lightning hasta el bote. El presentador luego dirigió su mirada hacia los Conejos Rabiosos restantes—. Ustedes pueden retirarse, están a salvo. Por ahora —Chris dijo, y los competidores se fueron a descansar después de un largo día.

* * *

Habían pasado unos 30 minutos antes de la llegada de los Castores Apestosos. Al igual que los Conejos, muchos de los Castores tenían nervios en su cara, tales como: Beardo, Bridgette, Ella y Staci Pero también había otros que tenían una plena confianza, tales como: Duncan, Geoff y Jo. Chris finalmente regreso a la fogata con otro plato de doce malvaviscos.

—Bienvenidos a su primera ceremonia de eliminación, Castores Apestosos. Supongo que todos ustedes conocen el procedimiento de esta cosa. Realmente no quiero volver a decir todo lo que ya les dije a los Conejos Rabiosos —Chris explico—. Como sea… el primer malvavisco es para: Anne María. —Chris dijo mientras le lanzaba el malvavisco a Anne María. La mencionada no pudo evitar festejar un poco al saber que estaba a salvo—. El siguiente malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Beardo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Bridgette…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Duncan…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Geoff…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Jo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—LeShawna…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Staci…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Trent —Chris dijo. El Músico suspiro aliviado—. Muy bien… los que no han recibido un malvavisco hasta ahora, han recibido votos. El perdedor de esta noche recibió 8 votos. Sin más preámbulo, el próximo malvavisco es para: Ella… —Chris anuncio. Cuando Ella recibió su malvavisco, está felizmente lo comió, Chris luego dirigió su mirada hacia Harold y Sugar, cuyos nervios podrían notarse fácilmente en sus caras—. El ultimo malvavisco de esta noche es para:…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Sugar! Harold, hora de irse —Chris anuncio, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba el malvavisco a una muy aliviada Sugar, quien felizmente se devoro su malvavisco. Harold solo pudo suspirar ante la noticia.

—Rayos… Justo cuando creí que sería una temporada ganadora para mí… —Harold dijo—. ¿Al menos puedo tener un último besuqueo con mi novia? —Harold pidió, LeShawna se acercó a su novio para consolarlo, pero fue detenida por el chef.

—Lo siento, pero el show ya casi termina. Así que ve al bote de los perdedores por favor —Chris dijo, restándole importancia al pedido del ahora ex-concursante. Aún más desanimado que antes, Harold se resignó a hacer lo que Chris le dijo. Se dirigió hacia el bote de los perdedores, que también cargaba a un Lightning todavía inconsciente.

…

…

…

Una vez que el bote se alejara lo suficiente con los dos primeros competidores eliminados, Chris se dirigió a la cámara, decidido a terminar el episodio.

—Y eso es todo por hoy mis queridos amigos. Dos campistas menos, quedan cincuenta. Estamos dos pasos más cerca del gran final ¿Quiénes ganaran el próximo desafío? ¿Quiénes serán los próximos dos campistas eliminados? Y más importante ¿Quién será el ganador de la temporada más grande hasta ahora? Descúbranlo aquí, en: Drama. Total: ¡Generaciones!

* * *

VOTOS:

CASTORES APESTOSOS:

Ella: Sugar.

Sugar: Anne María, Beardo, Harold y LeShawna.

Harold: Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Jo, Staci y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS:

Cody: Lightning.

Owen: B, Dakota, Scott y Sam

Lightning: Cody, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sierra y Zoey.

* * *

ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Justin, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Cameron. Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Jo, LeShawna, Staci, Sugar y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra y Zoey.

ELIMINADOS:

51\. Harold.

52\. Lightning.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** **Fin.** Bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo del Fic. Espero que les allá sido de su agrado. Quiero que sepan que si he hecho algún OOC, por favor háganmelo saber. No tengan miedo de decirme algún error que haya hecho en la historia, porque si no hago correcciones, nunca mejorare. Lamento si fue muy obvio quienes serían eliminados en este episodio, ya se estaba haciendo muy largo, y la verdad preferiría no dividirlo en dos partes. Otra vez les pido que me digan cual fue su parte favorita del episodio. Ahora, Creo que les debo una buena explicación:

**52\. Lightning:** La razón por la que Lightning es el primer campista eliminado es debido a que lo encuentro muy molesto, torpe, arrogante y tonto. Y no del modo tonto que me resulta adorable y encantador (Ejemplo: Lindsay). Lightning es el típico estereotipo del deportista brabucón que es lo suficientemente estúpido como para confundir el género de alguien. El problema que tengo con Lightning es que para mí, el realmente no merecía llegar hasta la final de su temporada, todo lo que hiso fue tener la suficiente suerte como para poder evadir las eliminaciones cada vez que perdía, incluso cuando había más de una razón por la cual él debía irse. Todo el desarrollo que este personaje tuvo en su temporada fue presumir de sus habilidades, mostrar su incompetencia, arrogancia y estupidez y darles un montón de malos tratos a varios campistas (Sobre todo Cameron). Y cuando Lightning volvió para Todos Estrellas, resulto ser que su estupidez fue mayor de la que creíamos al ser incapaz de contar hasta 6. ¡¿EN SERIO?! En resumen, Lightning es molesto y realmente no quiero trabajar con un personaje como él. Sha-adiós, Lightning.

**51\. Harold:** Harold, Harold, Harold… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Al principio, realmente no llamaste mi atención, es decir, solo eras el típico estereotipo del chico nerd que se cree genial. No voy a decir que lo odie, pero no lo amé, en cualquier caso me dio lástima que los malos tratos que recibió de Duncan y Geoff (especialmente de Duncan) Creo que fue bueno que Harold hiciera algo para poner a Duncan en su lugar, Pero lo que le hiso a Courtney fue tan malo o incluso peor que lo que Duncan o Geoff pudieron hacerle. Realmente me agrado Harold en la segunda temporada, por lo menos pudimos ver más de él y sus "locas habilidades", pero siempre hay un pero, no me gusto para nada sus momentos de arrogancia o su falta de interés en el trabajo de equipo. Como sea, creo que todo se fue al caño cuando Harold finalmente fue demasiado arrogante cuando se dejó encantar por Alejandro y arruino la victoria para su equipo (sin mencionar el efecto negativo en su relación con LeShawna). No odio a Harold, pero tampoco me agrada, personalmente, creo que tuvimos suficiente de él.

* * *

**aloasa:** Gracias por tu comentario. Realmente aprecio que pienses que mi historia de hecho es interesante. Solo espero poder aclarar varias de tus dudas. Pero también espero darte otras dudas para que mantengas el interés en mi historia. Saludos.

**Amphy and Alex:** Me gusta que tú pienses que sigue siendo prometedora mi historia, realmente lo aprecio. Espero que los equipos te parezcan interesantes. Espero poder mantener el realismo que tanto te gusta.

**xandra19:** Me gusta que te guste mi historia. Definitivamente será una larga temporada. Espero poder seguir haciendo algo que te haga estar pendiente de mi historia. Saludos.

**Umeki-Nara:** Gracias por tu comentario, a mi realmente me gustan los largos comentarios. No quiero ni puedo prometerte nada respecto al futuro de Max o Scarlett en cuanto a mi historia (Creo que eso sería un gran Spoiler.) Solo espero que te guste la forma en que los escribo mientras estén en la competencia, eso sí, habrá una relación entre ellos (pero no voy a decirte que tipo de relación). Me alegra que haya sido capaz de captar a cada personaje. Gracias por decírmelo.

**KovatePrivalski97:** Si. Este Fic es definitivamente un reto. Pero como dije, quiero tomar el reto. Me alegra que te gustase mi pequeña escena con Max y Scarlett. Espero poder seguir manteniendo tu interés en la historia. Saludos.

**L J H 27:** Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto o más que el anterior. Solo espero cumplir con mi objetivo de darles a los personajes el mismo nivel de protagonismo, no quiero dar pistas sobre los futuros protagonistas de la historia. Sé que 52 en un número muy alto, pero lo prefiero así, especialmente que ya son solo 50… si… este fic tomara un tiempo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el propietario de Drama Total o de ninguno de sus personajes. Este es solo un Fanfiction basado en la serien en general.

* * *

ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Justin, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Cameron. Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Jo, LeShawna, Staci, Sugar y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra y Zoey.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sigue el camino rabioso.**

* * *

—La última vez en Drama Total: Generaciones —Chris estaba narrando mientras se veía una imagen completa de la isla Pahkitew—. Los 52 participantes en la historia de Drama Total regresaron para competir en la temporada más grande hasta ahora: llena de nuevos retos, sorpresas. Y sobre todo: Drama. Se formaron los equipos, Algunos más fuertes que otros… Hehehehe he… y todos pudieron participar en un reto bastante *Helado*… Hehehehe he. Algunos lo hicieron bien, otros, no tanto. Y los demás, lo hicieron patéticamente terrible. Pero al final solo pudo haber un equipo ganador, y los ganadores fueron las Ardillas Lloronas. Al final, Harold y Lightning recibieron un viaje solo de ida por el bote de los perdedores, convirtiéndolos los primeros dos campistas eliminados de la temporada —Chris narraba mientras que se mostraban escenas del capítulo anterior. La cámara ahora estaba enfocando a Chris, parado en el bosque de la isla—. Quedan 50 campistas, pero pronto serán 48. ¿Quién ganara hoy? ¿Qué relación se interpondrá en el juego hoy? ¿Quiénes serán eliminados hoy? Y lo más importante ¿Quién será el ganador de la temporada más grande hasta ahora? Descúbranlo aquí: en Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!

* * *

**-08 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**06:00 a.m.**

Era la mañana posterior a la eliminación de Lightning y Harold. El sol apenas estaba saliendo en el horizonte, y todos los campistas aún estaban dormidos… al menos la mayoría de ellos. En la parte exterior de la cabaña de los Conejos Rabiosos (que al mismo tiempo era la cabaña con las tapaduras de los hoyos) se encontraba Dawn, quien estaba meditando en posición india. Dawn parecía imperturbable, pero luego una mariposa de color azul llego y aterrizo en su cabeza. La hija de la luna se percató de su presencia inmediatamente.

—Oh, Hola mi querido amigo ¿Cómo estás? —Dawn le pregunto al insecto, antes alza su mano derecha y extiende el dedo índice, para que la mariposa pueda volar desde su cabeza hasta su mano.

La mariposa susurra algo inaudible, pero Dawn pudo oírla con claridad.

—Me alegra oír eso ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —La mariposa vuelve a susurrar algo inaudible, pero Dawn la escucho—. Oh, pues mucho gusto, Turquoise. Mi nombre es Dawn —la chica dijo con una sonrisa.

De pronto, Dawn escucho un fuerte sonido que provenía de la Cabaña de los Alces Amargados. La mariposa se asustó un poco.

—Oh descuida Turquoise, no debes asustarte por ese ruido —Dawn trato de reconfortar a su nuevo amigo—, Se exactamente que es ese sonido.

* * *

En el lado de los chicos de la cabaña de los Alces, se encontraba una alarma con grandes cornetas. Dicha alarma sonaba la canción que se oye en las escuelas militares a la hora de levantarse. El dispositivo le pertenecía Brick, quien se estaba vistiendo con su indumentaria militar. Alejandro, Dave, Justin, Max, Rodney y Topher también se habían levantado debido al estridente sonido de la alarma.

— ¿Tú alarma tiene que ser tan ruidosa? —Alejandro se quejó.

—Mi alarma siempre ha tenido ese volumen, Señor —Brick respondió sonriendo, mientras apagaba su alarma.

—Como sea… ¿Tienes que poner esa alarma tan temprano? —fuel el turno de Dave para quejarse.

—Señor, déjeme decirle que hoy coloque la alarma relativamente tarde. Yo acostumbro a levantarme a las 5 de la mañana, pero sabía que a ustedes no les gustaría levantarse tan temprano como a mí, por lo que quise ser considerado y retrasar mi alarma una hora —Brick explico.

— ¡¿5 de la mañana?! Eso no es tiempo suficiente para tener un buen sueño de belleza —Justin expuso. Luego miro más detenidamente el rostro de Brick—. Aunque eso explica unas cuantas cosas —comento el modelo.

—En cualquier caso, yo les recomendaría que aprovecharan la mañana de hoy. No hay nada mejor que levantarse temprano para empezar el día —el Cadete dijo, para luego salir de la cabaña a realizar sus ejercicios matutinos. Los demás Alces masculinos seguían un poco disgustados por estar parados tan temprano.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Alejandro:** Agh… Es muy molesto tener que despertarme con esa molesta alarma de Brick. Solo espero que Brick se vaya lo antes posible para no tener que lidiar con eso por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**—Dave: **Vaya, justo cuando creí que no podía tener compañeros de equipos más raros que la temporada pasada. Resulta que estoy en el mismo equipo con un militar que se levanta a las 6 de la mañana con la alarma más molesta y ruidosa que jamás he oído. En serio, ¿acaso puede haber alguien más molesto?

* * *

**—Justin:** En serio ¿5 de la mañana? No es extraño que Brick no sea el tipo con el rostro más halagador que hay. Apuesto a que el tipo se vería mejor si tuviera un par de sueños de belleza. Aunque claro, no hay forma de que él se pueda ver ni la mitad de bien de cómo me veo yo (Justin dijo con una sonrisa.)

* * *

**—Max:** Claramente debo deshacerme de Brick lo más pronto posible. De algún modo descubrió que no puedo concentrarme en mi maldad si no he dormido suficientes horas. Debo hacer que se vaya antes de que los demás los descubran (Max dijo, luego bostezo profundamente) *Awww*… Ideare un plan para él después, tan pronto como duerma un poco (Max dijo en un tono más suave, como si fuera un niño)

* * *

**—Rodney:** Realmente no veo cual es el problema con levantarse temprano. Allá en mi granja, yo siempre me levantaba más temprano que nadie para poder hacer mi trabajo, el cual es muy gratificante (Rodney dijo inocentemente) Awww… realmente extraño el sonido de la gallina cacareando todas las mañanas… Pero creo que la alarma de Brick también funciona

* * *

**—Topher:** Ese fue el sonido más irritante y escandaloso que jamás he oído. Como, ¿qué clase de persona podría levantarse todas las mañanas con un sonido que molesta a los demás? Si fuera el tono de celular a todo volumen que indique que recibiste un mensaje de las empresas de Drama Total, lo entendería, pero en vez de eso, es esa molesta canción militar de las mañanas

* * *

Brick salió inmediatamente de su cabaña para poder hacer su recorrido matutino. No mucho tiempo después, Rodney salió de su cabaña vestido con su ropa normal, en busca de algo que hacer en aquella bella mañana. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que se habían levantado tan temprano aquel día.

La puerta del lado femenino de los Alces Amargados y la puerta del lado femenino de los Castores Apestosos se habían abierto, casi al mismo tiempo. Eva y Jo salieron de dichas puertas respectivamente, con la intención de hacer sus propias rutinas de ejercicios en la mañana. Cuando ambas notaron la presencia de la otra, no dijeron ni una sola palabra, en lugar de eso, solo se enviaban miradas asesinas con intensidad. Hubo un momento de silencio tan tenso que podías cortarlo, pero de un momento a otro: Ambas mujeres atletas iniciaron una carrera a toda velocidad en el bosque.

* * *

En la cima de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de las cabañas, Se encontraba Jasmine, quien había pasado la noche anterior durmiendo en una rama alta con la ayuda de una soga. Jasmine finalmente se levantó. Se estiro un poco, desato la cuerda que la mantenía en el árbol y se bajó.

—Awww… Fue una buena noche de sueño —Jasmine comento para sí misma. No mucho tiempo después, Shawn, quien se encontraba en un árbol cercano, también se levantó y repitió el mismo procedimiento de la Sobreviviente de Exteriores. Una vez que Shawn aterrizara en el suelo, se dirigió a la chica.

—Hola Jasmine, ¿Dormiste bien anoche? —Shawn pregunto.

—Como un bebe koala —la australiana comento—, ¿Listo para ir por comida? —Jasmine preguntó.

—Claro —Shawn respondió, pero antes de que pudieran empezar con su tarea, alguien los llamo.

— ¡Jasmine, Shawn! ¡Esperen! —esa persona resulto ser Sammy, quien apenas estaba saliendo del nuevo Hotel Spa Mclean. Sammy estaba cargando una bolsa vacía—. Hola chicos. ¿Irán a recoger frutas? —Sammy pregunto.

—Sí, estábamos a punto de salir a buscar un poco —Shawn revelo.

—Quería preguntarte si querías venir con nosotros. Pero pensé que seguirías durmiendo —Jasmine revelo.

—Además… creí que preferirías quedarte a desayunar en el hotel… Hay tienen comida mucho mejor que lo que sea que el chef prepare. —Shawn expuso.

—Buen, siendo sincera, prefiero pasar tiempo con ustedes chicos, además, me gustan las frutas de la isla… A menos no quieran que los acompañe —Sammy dijo nerviosa.

—No es eso, Samey. Estaría más que encantada de que me volvieras a ayudar con la comida —Jasmine dijo con una sonrisa. Sammy sonrió feliz al oír la noticia, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho al darse cuenta de algo, otra vez

—Mmmm…. ¿Jasmine? —Sammy dijo

— ¿Si? —La australiana respondió. La porrista buena se quedó pensando por unos momentos, insegura si debía decir algo o no.

—No… no es nada importante… Vamos —Sammy finalmente se decidió por no decir nada y se puso en marcha. Jasmine estuvo confundida por unos momentos, pero finalmente ella y el demente de las conspiraciones zombis decidieron seguirla, adentrándose en los bosques.

* * *

**8:00 a.m.**

Después de un par de horas, finalmente el resto de los campistas se levantaron para iniciar un nuevo día en la competencia más grande del programa. Todos los campistas decidieron ir al recién reconstruido comedor del chef para poder recibir su desayuno, Todos excepto las Ardillas Lloronas, quienes si podían disfrutar de un verdadero desayuno como recompensa por haber ganado el desafió anterior.

El comedor en esta temporada era considerablemente más grande que en temporadas anteriores, de ese modo, todos los campistas podrían caber en el lugar. En la mesa de los Castores Apestosos, LeShawna se encontraba pérdida en sus pensamientos, mesclados con un poco de tristeza. La chica ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la conversación entre sus compañeros de equipo, todo lo que hacía era mover un poco su "comida" con el tenedor.

— ¿LeShawna? —el Castor Apestoso más cercano a LeShawna puso su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de LeShawna—. ¿Estás Bien? —la persona preguntó. LeShawna suspiro un poco

—Para ser honesta… He estado mejor —la chica respondió, apartando la mirada de su comida para ver que la persona a su lado era Bridgette.

—Es por Harold ¿No es así? —Bridgette intuyo.

—Si… —LeShawna respondió.

—LeShawna, lamento que votáramos por Harold. De verdad. Es solo que teníamos que votar por alguien… y realmente no veo por quien más podríamos haber votado —Bridgette dijo con sinceridad.

—Te entiendo Bridgette. Es solo que… Harold sigue siendo mi novio y aunque no lo parezca, el realmente pudo haber sido útil en el futuro —la Hermana con Actitud explico.

—Puede que tengas razón… Escucha LeShawna, lo siento, de veras lo siento. Si te hace sentir mejor, lo veras muy pronto. Tal vez con unos cuantos 10 millones de Dólares —la Surfista trato de reconfortar a su amiga.

— ¿Sabes que amiga? Tienes razón. —LeShawna dijo con una sonrisa renovada. Bridgette se alegró de haber ayudado a su amiga.

En otra parte del comedor, se encontraban los Conejos Rabiosos, quienes tenían una conversación normal.

—Me alegra tanto que Lightning se allá ido —Zoey dijo.

—Sí, especialmente después de que recibí un ataque de bolas de nieve gigantes gracias a él —Mike dijo, pero luego estornudo—. A- A- ¡Achu!... Oh vaya, creo que tengo un resfriado —Mike dijo, mientras se limpiaba un poco la nariz con su antebrazo.

—Descuida Mike, estoy segura de que te recuperaras pronto —Zoey aseguro sonriendo, tratando de reconfortar a su novio.

—Si… pero es una lástima que ahora tengamos un miembro menos en el equipo —Sam expuso.

—Descuida Sam, estoy segura de que podemos manejar esto. Solo témenos que, ya sabes, trabajar en equipo y eso —Dakota dijo.

—Creo que tienes razón. Además Lightning no era el tipo de deportista que jugaba en equipo. Supongo que lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue eliminarlo —Sam dijo, reconociendo que Lightning era al que debían eliminar la noche anterior y no Owen.

—Quién sabe, tal vez hoy tengamos suerte y ganemos el desafió —Dakota afirmo con optimismo. Parecía que Dakota cambio un poco desde la cuarta temporada

—Wow Dakota… me alegra ver qué intereses más en el equipo —Zoey dijo, lo cual hizo que Dakota sonriera un poco.

—Oigan… ¿Alguien ha visto a Owen? —Mike pregunto. Era verdad, Owen no se había presentado en el desayuno, lo cual extraño bastante a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Izzy sabe dónde está Owen —Izzy respondió, luego se puso a reír con cierto tono malicioso, lo cual hiso que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se asustaran un poco.

* * *

En medio del bosque, específicamente en el mismo lugar en donde el primer desafió se había realizado, se encontraba la cesta gigante de los Conejos Rabiosos. El helado que se encontraba en la cesta ya no estaba. En su lugar, se encontraba un Owen con la boca manchada de helado dentro de la cesta. Owen se encontraba dormido, pero pronto empezó a levantarse.

—*Awww…* —Owen bostezo—… Vaya… ese fue el mejor helado que he probado en toda mi vida —el rubio regordete dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego tuvo un repentino dolor de cabeza—. ¡Augh! —Owen se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—. Cerebro… congelado —Owen se quejó por unos momentos, esperando a que el dolor de cabeza se le pasara.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Owen:** Izzy me había prometido que si me concentraba en la carrera, me daría todo el helado de nuestro equipo. ¡Y ese fue el mejor helado que he probado en toda mi vida! Sí, tuve un ataque de cerebro congelado, pero valió la pena. Además, no es como si hubiera otra cosa que me pasaría por haber comido todo ese helado, ¿verdad? (El estómago de Owen comienza a rugir) Oh oh… esto no puede ser bueno (su estómago vuelve a rugir más fuerte) ¡Creo que tengo que hacer una evacuación! (Owen sale del confesionario a toda prisa, en busca del baño).

* * *

**—Izzy:** Izzy le había prometido a Owen que si se concentraba en la carrera, le daría todo el helado de nuestro equipo. ¡E Izzy siempre cumple con sus promesas!... a menos de que se me olviden… Como sea, conseguir el helado no fue difícil, incluso cuando Chris me había prohibido tomar el helado, logre convencer a Chris de que me lo diera. Usando mis propios métodos. Hehehehe… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Los Alces Amargados, Castores Apestosos y Conejos Rabiosos estaban teniendo varias conversaciones entre los miembros de sus equipos, mientras comían de la comida del Chef, que por primera vez en la competencia, tenía sabor a comida. No mucho tiempo después, Chris llego al comedor, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo están campistas? ¿Disfrutando de su desayuno? —Chris pregunto a los competidores presentes, fingiendo simpatía. Algunos competidores miraban a Chris extrañados.

—Mmmm… ¿Chris? ¿Por qué la bolsa de hielo en tu cabeza? —Anne María, quien estaba más cerca de Chris, preguntó.

—Es porque ALGUIEN simplemente no pudo entender un NO como respuesta —Chris dijo, mientras le daba una mirada asesina a Izzy. La psicópata soltó una pequeña risa, y los demás campistas no quisieron preguntar nada más al respecto—. Como sea… es hora del desafió de hoy —Chris dijo, recuperando su sonrisa comercial.

— ¿No puedes esperar a que terminemos de desayunar? —Anne María pregunto.

—NO —Chris respondió tajantemente—. Ahora, si son tan amables de seguirme… —Chris se dirigía a la salida del comedor, los demás campistas no tuvieron otra opción más que seguirlo.

* * *

Los 37 concursantes se encontraban en medio del bosque para el desafió de hoy, no falto mucho tiempo para que la mayoría de los miembros de las Ardillas Lloronas llegaran. Casi instantáneamente después llegaron Jasmine, Sammy y Shawn, con bolsas llenas de fruta.

— ¿En dónde estaban? —Amy le pregunto al trio, sonando molesta.

—No-nosotros… estábamos en el bosque… para recolectar comida. Ya sabes… como en la temporada pasada —Sammy respondió con timidez a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Y eso para qué? ¿Qué no sabes que hay comida en el Hotel Spa? Utiliza tu cerebro —Amy dijo molesta.

—Bueno… podríamos utilizar estas frutas en el desafió… por si estamos cansados —Sammy trato de defenderse.

—Como sea —Amy rodo los ojos y aparto la vista de su hermana. No falto mucho tiempo para que Chris revelara el desafío a los 50 competidores restantes.

—Bienvenidos al segundo desafió de la temporada, mis queridos campistas. Permítanme explicarles el reto —Chris dijo, ahora sin la bolsa de hielo—. En este desafió, todos ustedes tendrán que recolectar estas pequeñas cajas —Chris explico, mientras mostraba una caja relativamente pequeña a los concursantes, la caja podía ser cargada en una sola mano. La caja era de color Azul celeste, por lo que pertenecía al equipo de las Ardillas Lloronas—. Las Cajas Rojas son para los Alces Amargados. Las cajas azul celeste son para las Ardillas Lloronas. Las verdes son para los Castores Apestosos y las amarillas son para los Conejos Rabiosos —el anfitrión explico, mientras mostraba otras tres cajas de color rojo, verde y amarillo—. Cada caja tiene en su interior un número. Dicho numero representa puntos para a su equipo, pero no sabrán cuantos puntos tienen las cajas hasta el final del reto. El equipo con más puntos al final del juego, Gana —el Presentador expuso.

—Eso suena bastante sencillo —Anne María comento. Cameron levanto su mano, queriendo hacer una pregunta.

—Mmmm… ¿Chris? ¿En dónde podemos encontrar nuestras cajas? —cuestiono el Chico Burbuja.

—Excelente pregunta, Cameron. Detrás de mí hay 4 caminos, cada camino tiene el mismo color de los equipos, en cada camino encontraran las cajas. El camino rojo tiene las cajas rojas, el camino azul celeste tiene cajas azul celeste y así respectivamente. Bastante simple, diría yo —Chris comento. Cameron alzo su mano otra vez.

— ¿Hay algo más que podamos encontrar en el camino? —el chico cuestiono, algo preocupado.

— ¿Te refieres al montón de fieras salvajes y demás peligros que se encuentran en la isla? Probablemente los encuentren en medio del camino. Hehehehe he… —Chris rió maliciosamente. Los demás concursantes se asustaron un poco—. Una última cosa. En cada camino, hay una caja dorada. Todas las cajas doradas tienen 100 puntos, si tienen la caja, sus probabilidades de ganar aumentan. Sin nada más que agregar: Que empiece el juego.

* * *

Los competidores se encontraban en la línea de salida, preparándose para el desafió. Chris tenía en sus manos la misma corneta del desafío anterior.

—En sus marcas… Listos… —la alarma volvió a dar inicio al reto—… ¡Fuera! —Chris exclamo y todos los concursantes empezaron con la carrera

En el camino rojo, todo el equipo avanzaba por el desafío como un solo grupo, un grupo que Heather decidió romper.

—Muy bien. Necesitamos una estrategia de juego. La mitad de nosotros debería adelantarse por el camino para tomar todas las cajas posibles y terminar el desafió lo más rápido que podamos, y la otra mitad debería quedarse atrás en caso de que hayamos dejado alguna caja atrás —explico la abeja reina.

—Parece una buena idea —Rodney comento.

—Muy bien, nos dividiremos así —Heather comenzó—: Blaineley, Dave, Jus… —la chica fue interrumpida.

—Un momento ¿Por qué Heather es la líder? ¿Cuándo decidimos de que ella era la líder? —Blaineley cuestiono, no sonando muy feliz.

— ¿No es obvio? Soy una de las jugadoras más fuertes de este programa. Sé cómo ganar —Heather dijo.

—Y también sabes cómo ser Heather. ¿Por qué tenemos que escucharte? —Blaineley insistió. Heather se estaba irritando.

—Si tanto crees que puedes hacerlo mejor. ¡¿Por qué no lo… —la chica volvió a ser interrumpida.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Decidan qué es lo que van a hacer. Ó les aseguro que expulsaremos a una de las dos si perdemos —Eva expuso, tanto Heather como Blaineley se quedaron en silenció, intimidadas por Eva. Pero lo extraño fue, que Eva no parecía tan enojada. Después de que la situación se calmara, fue el turno de Scarlett para hablar.

—Escuchen todos. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el juego. Ya tendremos tiempo para discutir quien será el líder del equipo —Scarlett expuso.

—Yo creo que yo debería de ser el líder —Max dijo con orgullo.

— **¡NO!** —esa fue la respuesta de todos los miembros del equipo. Max se asustó un poco por la respuesta simultanea de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Como sea… Apoyo la moción de Heather. Sugiero que Alejandro, Brick, Eva, Heather y Rodney se adelanten y busquen las cajas —Scarlett sugirió.

—Eso suena bien para mí —Eva dijo.

—El resto de nosotros nos quedamos atrás y verificamos si hay alguna caja en el camino —Scarlett concluyo, todos estaban de acuerdo con el Plan de Scarlett. Beth alzo su mano para pedir la palabra.

—Creo que Lindsay y yo podemos quedarnos atrás en el grupo para poder buscar mejor la caja dorada —la granjera sugirió, Lindsay asentía con la cabeza en señal de que le gustaba la idea.

—Me parece bien. De acuerdo, separémonos ahora —la Cerebrito Malvada comando, y después de hacerlo, Alejandro, Brick, Eva, Heather y Rodney se adelantaron en su búsqueda de cajas. Mientras que Blaineley, Dave, Justin, Max, Scarlett y Topher avanzaban por el camino en un paso más lento. Beth y Lindsay se quedaron atrás buscando la Caja Dorada.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Beth:** ¡Esto es asombroso! Lindsay y Yo tenemos la oportunidad de demostrarle a nuestro equipo lo valiosa que somos para ellos. ¿Se imaginan si a alguna de nosotras podamos encontrar esa caja especial? ¡Eso sería lo mejor que nos pudiera pasar en este momento!

* * *

**—Heather:** La verdad, dudo mucho que Lindsay o Beth puedan encontrar la caja dorada, o alguna caja normal. Estoy bastante segura de que Scarlett sabía eso, y por eso dejo que ellas la buscaran. De ese modo, si perdemos: Tendremos a dos miembros del equipo a quienes echarle la culpa. Pan comido (Heather rió con picardía.)

* * *

**—Scarlett:** Siendo sincera, dudo mucho de que Lindsay o Beth sean capaces de encontrar la caja dorada. Pero si ellas se quedan en el fondo del camino y no encuentran alguna caja normal, tendremos a dos miembros del equipo que podemos culpar si perdemos. Lo mejor de todo, es que fue idea de ellas. Como dije: Me parece bien.

* * *

En el camino amarillo, los Conejos Rabiosos habían decidido permanecer todos juntos en un solo grupo. Algunos miembros habían podido encontrar varias cajas a lo largo del camino. Dichas cajas se encontraban en los arbustos o árboles que estaban a los lados del camino. B estaba al frente del equipo, tenía 2 cajas, pero luego serían 3, ya que encontró una en un arbusto que tenía al frente.

—Este desafío es muy fácil —Scott alardeo, teniendo una caja en sus manos.

—Los desafíos no serán fáciles por mucho tiempo. Estoy muy seguro de que Chris nos está dando estos desafíos sencillos debido a la cantidad de participantes —Noah expuso—. Entre menos campistas haiga, más difíciles serán los retos.

—Meh. No importa que tan difíciles sean los retos de Chris, puedo manejar lo que sea —Scott dijo con orgullo. Noah rodo los ojos.

— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tu suerte se acaba antes de que lo imagines… —Noah susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Scott preguntó, sin haber oído lo que Noah dijo, pero su pregunta fue ignorada ya que B silbo para llamar la atención de todos.

— *FIUBI*

Todos habían desviado su atención hacia el Silencioso Genio, quien estaba señalando hacia arriba de un árbol cerca del camino. En la cima de la rama del árbol, había una caja amarilla.

—Yo puedo ir a buscarla —Sierra dijo con una sonrisa—. Sostén esto por mí, por favor —Sierra le pidió a Cody, dándole su única caja. Sierra escalo por el árbol sin muchos esfuerzos. Llego hasta la rama del árbol en donde estaba la caja, la tomo, y se bajó del árbol hasta llegar al suelo—. ¡La tengo! —la chica expuso. Sus compañeros de equipo se alegraron un poco ante la noticia. Sierra se acercó a Cody—. Mira Cody, ¡tenemos otra caja! —dijo emocionada, luego se dispuso a abrazar al Geek.

—Eso es Grandioso Sierra… no puedo… respirar —Cody dijo con esfuerzo, mientras estaba siendo fuertemente abrazado por Sierra.

—Oops… lo siento Cody —la Fanática se excusó, mientras soltaba al chico.

—Descuida Sierra, solo estaba emocionada —Cody dijo. Sierra sonrió y volvió a abrazar al Geek con más gentileza.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Sierra:** ¡Cody es el mejor! Nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que él se daría cuenta de mi amor por él. ¡Y ahora incluso me deja abrazarlo dos veces al día! No faltara mucho tiempo antes de que me deje besarlo y antes de que nos demos cuenta: ¡Estaremos casados, viviremos en una casa en la playa y tendremos hijos!

* * *

**—Cody:** Cuando Sierra no está obsesionada y habla acerca de casarnos, vivir en una casa en la playa y tener hijos… ella de hecho es simpática. Aún estamos hablando acerca del espacio personal y sobre qué tan fuerte deben de ser los abrazos, pero Sierra está avanzando. No me malinterprete, ella es mi amiga y la quiero, solo que aun debemos trabajar en la parte en la que ella está obsesionada conmigo… Sí. (Cody suspiro.)

* * *

En el camino verde. Se encontraban los Castores Apestosos, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que el desafió había empezado, por lo que casi todos los miembros tenían al menos una caja cada uno. El reto estaba relativamente tranquilo, no hubo ni un solo peligro del que los campistas debían estar alerta, por no mencionar que ni siquiera estaban teniendo una conversación entre ellos. Beardo deicidio que tal vez era un buen momento para tocar una melodía suave, era una melodía electrónica, y Beardo la entonaba con un volumen bajo para no molestar a nadie.

— ¿Realmente tienes que cantes? —Gwen preguntó a la Caja de Sonidos Humana. Beardo mantuvo la melodía, pero se incomodó un poco con la pregunta de Gwen.

—De hecho a mí me gusta el ritmo de este chico —Trent comento—, Es un poco relajante

—La verdad yo prefiero el silencio. Eso sí es relajante para mi —Gwen expuso.

—No le des mucha importancia, Gwen. Al menos con esa melodía, el desafío no es tan aburrido —Trent expuso con una sonrisa, pronto Anne María, Duncan, Geoff y LeShawna estuvieron de acuerdo con el Músico. Gwen suspiro.

—Bien… supongo que tienes razón —Gwen dijo. Beardo parecía feliz.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Gwen:** No me malinterpreten. Me gusta la música y todo eso. Es solo que si tuviera que elegir entre tener un momento de silencio y oír música, escogería el silencio, eso me da más tranquilidad. Además, realmente espero que ese tal Beardo sea bueno en algo además de reproducir sonidos, eso realmente no lo ayudo mucho la temporada pasada

* * *

**—Trent:** Probablemente sea porque yo soy un músico. Pero a mi realmente me gusta los sonidos locos que Beardo puede hacer, además el tipo parece simpático, solo espero que no se deje llevar mucho por esos efectos de sonido como en la temporada pasada

* * *

**—Beardo:** (Beardo empieza a imitar el sonido de una campana, mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire en señal de alegría) *RIN* *RIN* *RIN* *RIN* *RIN* *RIN* *RIN* *RIN* *RIN*

* * *

En el camino azul: Las Ardillas Lloronas habían recolectado varias cajas a lo largo del camino. Todos los miembros del equipo tenían al menos una caja cada uno. Al frente del equipo, se encontraba Leonard, quien estaba recitando algo incomprensible en voz baja.

—Mmmm… ¿Qué estás haciendo, Leonard? —Katie, quien estaba más cerca de Leonard, preguntó. Sadie parecía compartir la misma extrañeza de su amiga.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy recitando uno de mis encantamientos —Leonard expuso, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— ¿Encantamiento? —Sadie preguntó, tanto ella como Katie parecían más confundidas que antes.

— Sí. —el Roleplayer volvió a responder— Por si no se dieron cuenta, lance un encantamiento al inicio del desafío, ¿de qué otro modo hubiéramos encontrado tantas cajas en tan poco tiempo? Estoy lanzando un encantamiento ahora mismo para que sigamos encontrando más cajas —Leonard dijo con orgullo. Sadie parecía confundida respecto a la declaración de Leonard, pero Katie parecía escéptica.

—Si claro… —Katie dijo sarcásticamente…

—Oigan… ¿Alguien ha visto a Tyler? —Sadie preguntó, después de haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia del chico deportista.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Tyler:** Sé que debería estar ayudando a mi equipo en el desafío ahora mismo, pero decidí escaparme por unos momentos para poder ver a Lindsay. Además, estoy cubierto, Tengo 3 cajas, y sé que con ellas tendré suficientes puntos para ayudar a mi equipo. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

* * *

**—Leonard:** Cualquiera podría decir que tanto Katie como Sadie no creen en mis habilidades como mago. Pero pronto, ellas se darán cuenta de las asombrosas habilidades que tengo ¡Y finalmente se darán cuenta del increíble mago que soy!

* * *

**—Katie:** Ese chico sabe que él no es un verdadero mago ¿Verdad?

**—Sadie:** De hecho parecía que hablaba bastante enserio

**—Katie:** Hello… todos saben que los magos no existen, e incluso si existieran, él no podría ser uno de ellos, eso sería demasiado increíble

**—Sadie:** Aw, Tú eres la persona más increíble que conozco

**—Katie:** No. Tú eres la persona más increíble que conozco

**—Sadie:** ¡Las dos somos las personas más increíbles que conocemos!

**—Katie y Sadie:** ¡Eeeiii!

* * *

**—Sugar:** Realmente me gustaría estar en el mismo equipo con el mago como en la temporada pasada. ¡Él debe de ser uno de los concursantes más fuertes del programa! Después de mí, claro. Estoy muy segura de que él podría lanzar un encantamiento o como sea que se llamen esas cosas y ayudarnos a encontrar más cajas en el desafío, de ese modo yo podría tener más que solo una caja (Sugar expuso algo molesta, mientras mostraba la única caja que ella había encontrado en todo el desafío) Como sea… espero que podamos encontrar suficientes cajas para ganar el reto. O al menos que el equipo del mago sea lo bastante tonto como para no encontrar sus cajas

* * *

De vuelta en el Camino Rojo, tanto Lindsay como Beth seguían buscando la Caja Dorada. Durante todo el reto, las chicas solo habían encontrado 2 cajas rojas, una cada una.

—Aun no encuentro la caja, Beth —Lindsay informo a su amiga—. Creo que deberíamos avanzar y buscar en otro lugar— la rubia sugirió, a lo que Beth estovo de acuerdo. El dueto estaba a punto de avanzar, pero justo en ese momento, Tyler apareció detrás de un árbol.

—Psss… Chicas —Tyler susurro, las chicas se dieron vuelta y notaron al deportista rojo.

— ¡Tyler! —Lindsay exclamo, feliz de ver a su novio. La pareja se abrazó el uno al otro—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—Solo quise venir a verte —Tyler revelo con una sonrisa.

—Mmmm… yo iré a buscar por allí —Beth dijo, con la intención de darle a su amiga un momento a solas con su novio.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte. Beth y yo hemos estado buscando la caja dorada durante todo el desafío, pero no la hemos encontrado —Lindsay dijo tristemente. Tyler se puso a ojear el lugar en donde estaban, para al final fijar su vista en un arbusto.

— ¿Te refieres a esa caja dorada? —Tyler apunto a una caja de color dorado que se encontraba en el medio del seto. Lindsay vio hacia la dirección donde apuntaba Tyler y ahogo un grito

— ¡Esa es! —la Princesa Tonta corrió por la caja—. ¡Encontramos la caja dorada! —Lindsay exclamo emocionada, luego corrió a abrazar y besar a Tyler.

* * *

Chris estaba sentado en su silla de playa, mientras observaba el desarrollo del desafío a través de su televisor pantalla plana, justo como en la segunda parte de la quinta temporada. El chef estaba acompañando a Chris durante todo el desafío

—Tal parece que Los Alces Amargados fueron los primeros en encontrar la caja dorada. —Chris observo, luego de eso, el chef le dio a Chris un micrófono que estaba conectado con el alto parlante de la isla, Chris se aclaró la garganta y anunció.

"ATENCIÓN, COMPETIDORES. LOS ALCES AMARGADOS ENCONTRO LA PRIMERA CAJA DORADA. SERA MEJOR QUE ENCUENTREN LA SUYA, PRONTO"

Después de hacer el anuncio, Chris continuo observando como los campistas completaban el reto con relativa facilidad, casi podías decir que era aburrido, y era más que obvio que a nadie le gustaba cuando Chris esta aburrido.

—De acuerdo, este reto es oficialmente aburrido. Es hora de darle a las cosas un poco de diversión —Chris dijo con malicia en su voz. El Anfitrión saco un control remoto con un gran botón rojo y sin ningún tipo de duda, oprimió el botón.

En el medio del bosque, se pudo apreciar que algunos árboles se abrían a sí mismos como si fueran puertas corredizas, de esos árboles salían varios mapaches, conejos, castores y ardillas. El suelo por debajo de los arbustos también se habrían como si fueran compuertas, de estos pasadizos también provenían el mismo tipo de animales. Finalmente, se pudo ver unas rocas que cubrían la entrada de una cueva, pero las rocas finalmente se movieron, permitiendo la salida del Oso Rapero de la caverna. Todos los animales se dirigían al mismo lugar: Los caminos de colores en donde se encontraban los campistas.

—Hehehehe he… Esto va a ser grandioso —Chris rió maliciosamente mientras frotaba sus manos.

* * *

En el camino azul, las Ardillas Habían podido recolectar más cajas, ahora cada miembro tenía por lo menos 2 cajas. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se oyera un sonido extraño en medio del bosque, pero al parecer Courtney fue la única que escucho el sonido.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Courtney preguntó. Sus demás compañeros de equipo no parecieron haberse dado cuenta del sonido.

— ¿A qué te refieres Courtney? —Sky preguntó, pronto el sonido volvió a aparecer.

—A eso ¿Qué es sonido? —Courtney volvió a preguntar, sus compañeros intentaron agudizar sus oídos para identificar aquel sonido. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que aparecieran varios animales con enojo en sus expresiones, algunos animales de hecho les gruñían a los competidores. Una ardilla que estaba en un árbol se lanzó contra Sky.

— ¡Cuidado! —Sky grito, antes de agacharse, esquivando a la ardilla—. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?— preguntó, asustada.

— ¡Corran! —Courtney grito. Todos se pusieron a correr y a gritar por sus vidas, mientras eran perseguidos por los animales salvajes.

Las Ardillas Lloronas estaban teniendo problemas para huir de los animales, ni siquiera podían recuperar las cajas azules que dejaban en el camino por la huida.

Cameron no se había dado cuenta, pero se había alejado de sus compañeros de equipo. No fue hasta después de correr un rato que se dio cuenta del silencio y se detuvo en seco.

—Mmmm… ¿Chicos? —el Chico Burbuja preguntó, esperando a que alguien le respondiera pero nadie le contesto—. ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están? —Cameron continúo caminando por el bosque, en búsqueda de alguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Cameron estaba viendo hacia todas las direcciones, no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con algo—, AUH — el chico se quejó después de chocar contra el objeto—. Ese árbol salió de la nada… —Cameron susurro, pero cuando Cameron se alejó un poco del objeto en cuestión, se había dado cuenta de que no choco contra un árbol. Había chocado contra el Oso Rapero.

— *GRRR* —el animal gruño. Cameron solo pudo gritar y correr por su vida y el Oso Rapero empezó a perseguirlo.

* * *

Las cosas no le estaban yendo mejor al equipo de los Castores Apestosos. Todos los miembros hacían su mejor esfuerzo por evitar ser atrapados por los animales salvajes, los cuales parecían provenir de todas partes. Hubo otros campistas que hacían un esfuerzo por sacarse de encima los animales que ya los estaban mordiendo, tales como Geoff y Duncan.

— ¡AGH! —Duncan se quejó, cuando un mapache le mordió el brazo izquierdo.

— ¡AUCH! —Geoff se quejó cuando un conejo le mordió en su nalga derecha—. ¿Por qué siempre es en donde la espalda pierde su nombre…? —el chico comento adolorido.

—Tenemos que deshacernos de estas alimañas —Duncan dijo, mientras que quitaba al mapache de su brazo, luego fijo su mirada en Ella, y pareció darse cuenta de algo—. ¡Oye, tú, La de rosa! —Duncan llamo a Ella, sin recordar su nombre.

— ¿Si? —la chica respondió mientras se alejaba de unos castores con enojo en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué acaso tú no eras la chica que hipnotizaba a los animales cuando cantaba? ¿Puedes cantarles a estos animales o algo? —el Delincuente sugirió. Ella ahogo un grito.

— ¡Eso es una gran idea! —Ella comento con alegría. Luego de eso se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a cantar una suave melodía para poder tranquilizar a las fieras—. Lalalalala... Lalalalala… Lalalalala… —Ella canto con armonía, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los animales se relajasen y cesaran con sus ataques hacia los campistas.

—Oye… ¡Está funcionando! —Geoff expuso—. ¡Buen trabajo Ella! —le comento a la princesa cantarina. Ella siguió con su canto, pero se pudo apreciar por la expresión de su rostro que estaba feliz.

* * *

Los Castores Apestosos seguían avanzando por el camino al mismo tiempo que Ella cantaba para mantener a los animales calmados. En el camino pudieron reanudar con su tarea de recolectar las cajas. No falto mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a la meta.

— ¡Veo la línea de llegada! —Jo expuso, pronto ella y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo aceleraron el paso. Todos habían cruzado la línea, pero antes de que Ella pudiera ser vista por Chris, la princesa le pidió a los animales de que se marcharan, de ese modo Chris no se daría cuenta de que Ella cantó. Pronto todos los Castores Apestosos se encontraban del otro lado de la línea de llegada, En el lugar se podía ver habían cuatro mesas. Cada mesa estaba cubierta por manteles, los cuales eran de color rojo, azul celeste, verde y amarillo. Los manteles también tenían el logo del equipo que correspondían con los colores. Al lado de cada mesa, se encontraban una antorcha de gran altura de ambos lados de las cuatro mesas—. ¡Sí! Primer lugar —Jo expuso victoriosa.

—De hecho… ustedes llegaron de segundo lugar —Chris revelo— Los Conejos Rabiosos llegaron aquí antes que ustedes —Chris dijo, la cámara luego mostro a los 12 integrantes de Los Conejos Rabiosos, algunos estaban sentados en el suelo debido a la espera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo llegaron antes que nosotros? Ni siquiera tienen alguna herida o mordida —Jo revelo, sonando molesta. Era verdad, ninguno de los miembros de los Conejos Rabiosos parecía haber sufrido el ataque de los animales.

—Eso es cierto. Puedes agradecerle a la chica espelúznate —el Presentador apunto a Dawn, quien estaba meditando en el suelo, Turquoise se encontraba encima de su cabeza—. Además… no sé por qué estás tan sorprendida de que los Conejos llegaran primero. Todo lo que ellos tuvieron que hacer fue: Seguir el camino amarillo —bromeo, pero ningún campista encontró la broma graciosa—. ¿En serio? ¿Qué acaso ninguno de ustedes lee libros… o va al cine? —Chris expuso, pero todos los campistas presentes seguían callados— Como sea… les recuerdo que no importa quien llega primero. Lo importante son los puntos que estén en las cajas—el Anfitrión aclaro—. Por favor, pongan sus cajas en la mesa de su equipo —le pidió a los Castores Apestosos. Los miembros del susodicho equipo acataron el pedido de Chris.

* * *

En el Camino rojo: Los Alces Amargados estaban teniendo problemas con los animales. Alejandro, Brick, Eva, Heather y Rodney hacían un esfuerzo por evadir a los animales y no perder las cajas, pero no pudieron avanzar por el camino debido a las fieras. Por esa misma razón Blaineley, Dave, Justin, Max, Scarlett y Topher y un momento después: Beth, fueron capaces de reagruparse con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, pero todos terminaban atrapados en la misma parte del camino.

—Oigan… ¿Alguien ha visto a Lindsay? —Beth preguntó preocupada al notar la ausencia de su amiga.

— ¡Olvídate de Lindsay! ¿Qué hay de nosotros? —Blaineley disparo. Los animales se estaban acercando más y más a los campistas.

—Esperen… tengo una idea… —Beth dijo. Luego de pensarlo por unos momentos, Beth lanzo su única caja roja hacia los animales. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que todos los animales decidieran morder, desgarrar y destrozar la caja de Beth. Los demás Alces sabían que una sola caja no iba a entretener a todos los animales por mucho tiempo, por lo que decidieron lanzar unas cuantas cajas más para distraer a los animales por más tiempo. Funciono y casi todos los animales se distraían mientras destruían las cajas. Los Alces Amargados aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar, pero Justin tenía una expresión de leve sorpresa en su rostro

—No puedo creer que cayeran con un truco tan simple como ese. Esos animales sí que son tontos —la expresión de sorpresa de Justin cambio por una burlona, pero el modelo no se dio cuenta de que los animales habían escuchado su comentario. Los animales se acercaban poco a poco a Justin, con un enojo renovado en sus rostros—. Oh oh… —Justin ahora estaba asustado, luego de eso se puso a correr mientras gritaba, los animales lo persiguieron.

* * *

En otra parte del camino rojo. Se encontraban Lindsay y Tyler, rodeados por los animales. Los animales estaban listos para atacar. Un grupo de ardillas saltaron en un ataque contra Lindsay.

— ¡Cuidado! —Tyler grito, mientras empujaba a su novia fuera del alcance de las ardillas, pero al hacerlo, Lindsay perdió la caja dorada.

—Oh no. ¡La caja especial! —Lindsay exclamo mientras observaba como unos mapaches y castores destruían la caja dorada. Tyler también veía como los animales desviaron toda su atención hacia la caja.

—Espera… Se me ocurrió algo —el Deportista revelo, luego lanzo las tres cajas que tenía hacia los animales. Pronto todas las fieras habían hecho lo mismo que habían hecho con las Cajas de Los Alces Amargados: Destrozarlas. Eso le dio suficiente tiempo a la pareja para escapar.

* * *

En el camino azul celeste, Las Ardillas Lloronas habían logrado despistar a los animales, pero sobraba decir que los miembros del equipo azul no se habían percatado de la ausencia de Cameron. A diferencia de los Alces Amargados, Las Ardillas Lloronas no necesitaron sacrificar ninguna de sus cajas, ya que pudieron utilizar las bolsas llenas de fruta de Jasmine, Shawn y Sammy. En cualquier caso, se podía apreciar que varios miembros del equipo habían sufridos mordeduras y arañazos por parte de los animales. No falto mucho tiempo antes de que el equipo azul cruzara la línea de llegada.

—Felicidades por completar el recorrido, Ardillas Lloronas —Chris dijo con un tono de burla en su voz.

— ¡Estas acabado, Chris! —Courtney grito, enojada.

—Sí, si… me lo dicen todo el tiempo. Por favor coloquen sus cajas en la mesa de su equipo —Chris señalo la mesa azul celeste. Los miembros del equipo se resignaron a hacer lo que el presentador dijo. No mucho tiempo después, los Alces menos Justin también cruzaron la línea de llegada, solo que ya no estaban siendo perseguido por los animales.

—Me alegra ver que salieron vivos del reto, Alces Amargados —Chris dijo con el mismo tono de burla.

— ¡Estas Acabado, Chris! —Blaineley grito, también enojada.

—Wow… Déjà vu… —Chris comento—. Como sea…coloquen sus cajas en la mesa de su equipo — pidió y los Alces hicieron lo que dijo—. Muy bien: ¡Es hora de Contar los puntos! Empecemos con los Conejos Rabiosos —Chris dijo, luego empezó a abrir las cajas de los Conejos Rabiosos, dentro de las cajas se podía ver los números 1, 5 y 10. Por obvias razones, las cajas con el numero 1 eran las más comunes y las cajas con el numero 10 eran las más raras.

—Los Conejos Rabiosos tienen: ¡99 puntos! —Chris anuncio, los miembros del susodicho equipo celebraron al tener una cantidad alta de puntos—. Sigamos con los Castores Apestosos Chris dijo, para luego ponerse a contar la cantidad de puntos de los Castores—… Los Castores Apestosos tienen: ¡90 puntos! —exclamo y los Castores celebraron la cantidad alta de puntos, aun cuando no era suficiente para el primer lugar, debía ser suficiente para salvarse de la eliminación—. Sigamos con las Ardi… —Chris continuo, pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHH! —Ese grito era de Cameron, quien aún era perseguido por el Oso Rapero. Cameron no se daba cuenta de que estaba guiando al Oso Rapero hacia las mesas, específicamente a la de las Ardillas Lloronas. El Chico Burbuja esquivo la mesa, pero el Oso Rapero golpeo una de las antorchas al lado de la mesa azul celeste, provocando que la mesa y las cajas que estaban en ella se incendiaran.

Las Ardillas veían con horror como su oportunidad de ganar el juego se incineraba gracias al oso.

—Wow… eso sí que es tener mala suerte. Hehehehe he —Chris se rio cruelmente—. Como sea, continuemos con los Alces Amargados… —Chris dijo ignorando a Cameron y al oso.

Los Alces sentían que tenían el juego en la bolsa, ya que uno de ellos había encontrado la Caja Dorada… o eso creían. Justo en ese momento. Justin cruzo la línea de meta con un montón de animales que estaban más enojados que antes. Justin seguía corriendo, y estaba tan aterrado que no se dio cuenta de que atrajo a las fieras hacia la mesa roja, en donde los animales, una vez más, destrozaron las cajas del equipo de los Alces. Algunos Alces estaban en shock, otros le deban a Justin miradas asesinas.

Justo en ese momento, Lindsay y Tyler cruzaron la línea de llegada.

—Espera… ¿No habías dicho que un Alce encontró la Caja Dorada? —Topher recordó—. ¿En dónde está la Caja Dorada? —cuestiono.

—Excelente pregunta, Topher. Dinos en donde está la Caja Dorada. Lindsay —Chris hiso un tono pícaro al mencionar el nombre de la rubia. Todos los Alces Amargados concentraron su mirada en Lindsay, restándole importancia a sus nervios crecientes.

—Yo… perdí la caja —Lindsay respondió con tristeza. Los Alces Amargados estaban claramente disgustados—. ¡P-pero encontré esta caja! —Lindsay trato de defenderse, mostrando la caja roja que había salvado del ataque de las fieras. Chris tomo la caja la abrió.

—Los Alces Amargados tienen: ¡1 punto! —el Anfitrión anuncio. Algunos Alces rodaron los ojos, otros palmearon sus caras en frustración—. Creo que es obvio quienes son los ganadores: ¡Los Conejos Rabiosos! —Chris anunció. El equipo amarillo festejó alegre su victoria—. Castores Apestosos. Llegaron en segundo lugar. Tendrán que dormir en las cabañas, pero no tendrán que eliminar a nadie —dijo y el equipo verde se alegró de estar a salvo una noche más.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Staci:** ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Esta es la primera vez que no tendré que enfrentar la ceremonia de eliminación! No había durado ni una sola noche en la Cuarta temporada. ¡Pero ahora he estuve en el juego durante 2 días enteros! Claro que sería mejor si estuviera en el Hotel Spa. ¡Pero aun así estoy muy feliz!

* * *

—Alces… terminaron en tercer lugar. Lo que significa que tendrán que eliminar a alguien esta noche —Chris anunció. Se podía apreciar que los Alces se debatían en sus propios pensamientos si debían expulsar a Justin, el que atrajo a los animales hacia la línea de llegada, lo que provoco la destrucción de sus cajas, o si debían expulsar a Lindsay, quien perdió la oportunidad de los Alces de ganar el Juego. El Anfitrión se dirigió a las Ardillas Lloronas—. Ardillas, lo mismo va para ustedes. Tendrán que eliminar a un miembro de su equipo. Y ya que están en último lugar: Los veré en su ceremonia de eliminación primero.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—DJ:** Que mal, nunca pensé que pasaríamos del primer lugar al último en un solo desafío. Como sea, realmente no sé por quién votar esta noche, es decir, sé que Cameron atrajo al oso hasta la línea de llegada, pero yo realmente culpo a Chris y a sus animales por eso. Además, Tyler nos abandonó en medio del desafío. Muy mal viejo (DJ negó con la cabeza).

* * *

**—Ezekiel:** (Ezekiel estaba sonriendo) Sé que estar en último lugar apesta y todo eso ¡Pero la verdad es que estoy feliz porque no es mi culpa de que estemos en último lugar! Todavía estoy decidiendo si debemos votar por Tyler o por Cameron, pero realmente no me importa. Por primera vez en una ceremonia de eliminación ¡Me siento a salvo!

* * *

**7:00 p.m.**

Era la segunda noche de eliminación de la Temporada, pero era la primera ceremonia de eliminación para las Ardillas Lloronas. Después de los acontecimientos de hoy, todos decidieron permanecer en silencio, hasta la llegada de Chris a la ceremonia. No falto mucho tiempo antes de que Chris finalmente llegara a la ceremonia con plato de doce malvaviscos.

—Ardillas Lloronas. Bienvenidos a su primera ceremonia de eliminación. Es este juego, los malvaviscos representan la vida. Si reciben un malvavisco, están a salvo. Pero si no reciben un malvavisco, tendrán que abandonar la isla, y no podrán regresar al juego. Jamás —Chris dijo, luego tomo uno de los doce malvaviscos del plato—. Sin nada más que decir, el primer malvavisco de esta noche es para: Amy... —Chris dijo, como le lanzo el malvavisco a la porrista malvada—. El próximo malvavisco es para: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Courtney…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—DJ…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Ezekiel… —Chris le lanzo el cuarto malvavisco al chico educado en casa. Ezekiel no pudo evitar festejar de alegría cuando recibió un símbolo de inmunidad por primera vez en el juego.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Jasmine…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Katie…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Leonard…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Sadie…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Shawn…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Sky… —Chris lanzo el décimo malvavisco a la gimnasta olímpica, quien suspiro aliviada. Cameron, Sammy y Tyler estaban nerviosos, puesto que eran las únicas Ardillas sin malvavisco—. Cameron, Samey, Tyler. Todos ustedes recibieron al menos un voto. El perdedor de esta noche recibió 7 votos —el presentador expuso—. Sin nada más que decir, el próximo malvavisco es para: Samey… —Chris le lanzo el penúltimo malvavisco a la porrista. Sammy suspiro aliviada. Luego dirigió su vista a las últimas Ardillas sin malvavisco. Tyler y Cameron empezaban a asustarse un poco—. El último malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Tyler! Es hora del bote de los perdedores, Cameron. —Chris dijo, mientras le lanzaba el malvavisco al deportista, quien celebro.

—Pe-pero. Yo no quise arruinar el desafió apropósito. Fue por aquel enorme oso —Cameron trato de replicar.

—Corrígeme si estoy mal. Pero fue gracias a ti que el oso llego hacia la meta del camino, provocando que incendiara las cajas de tu equipo —Chris expuso. Cameron no tenía ningún otro argumento válido, por lo que simplemente miro al suelo derrotado—. Es hora de que te dirijas al bote, Cameron —Chris recalco. Cameron se despidió de sus ex compañeros de equipo y se dirigió al bote de los perdedores. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Chris se dirigió a las Ardillas Lloronas restantes—. Ustedes pueden retirarse a sus cabañas. Están a salvo, por ahora. —le dijo al equipo, quienes decidieron retirarse a sus cabañas a descansar

* * *

Después de la ceremonia de eliminación de las Ardillas Lloronas, era hora de la primera ceremonia de eliminación de los Alces Amargados como equipo. Había cierta tensión en el aire, principalmente causada por la discusión de aquel día. A pesar de eso, mucho de los miembros de los Alces tenían una confianza plena respecto a su estancia en el juego por un día más, después de todo, todos sabían que había un miembro responsable de la pérdida del equipo. No falto mucho tiempo antes de que Chris llegara a la fogata con un plato de 12 malvaviscos.

—Alces, bienvenidos a su primera ceremonia de eliminación de la temporada. Si no reciben un malvavisco, tendrán que abandonar la competencia, y no podrán volver al juego —Chris les explicó a los Alces—. Sin nada más que decir, el primer malvavisco de esta noche es para: Alejandro… —Chris lanzo un malvavisco al adolecente español, quien sonrió ante la noticia—. El próximo malvavisco es para: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Beth…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Blaineley…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Brick…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Dave…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Eva…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Heather…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Rodney…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Scarlett…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Topher —Chris lanzo el décimo malvavisco al aspirante a anfitrión, quien se comió su malvavisco con gusto. Chris luego miro a los tres últimos Alces quienes no habían recibido un malvavisco aun: Justin, Lindsay y Max—. Ahora, todos los Alces que no recibieron un malvavisco hasta ahora, han recibido al menos un voto, y el perdedor de esta noche ha recibido siete votos" Chris anuncio. Justin y Max tenían plena confianza en su estancia en la isla, pero Lindsay expresaba cierta preocupación en su rostro—. El próximo malvavisco es para: Max —Chris anuncio, como le lanzaba el penúltimo malvavisco al aspirante a villano. Max sonrió al ver que estaba a salvo. Justin aún conservo su sonrisa confiada, Lindsay seguía algo asustada—. El último malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Lindsay! Es hora de irse, Justin —Chris dijo mientras que le lanzaba el ultimo malvavisco a la chica rubia, quien festejo feliz al saber que estaba a salvo. Justin quedo en shock ante la noticia.

— ¡¿Q-qu-Qué?! —Justin exclamo, sorprendido e indignado—. Pero... pero… ¡Lindsay perdió la caja especial! Ella perdió nuestras oportunidad de ganar el desafió —expuso, Lindsay no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante ese hecho.

—Cierto, pero fue gracias a ti que tu equipo perdió todos sus puntos. No hubieran necesitado la caja especial en primer lugar -Chris expuso, luego le dio una seña al Chef para que llevara a Justin al bote de los perdedores. Chef tomo a Justin por los hombros y lo cargo hacia el bote pese a las protestas.

* * *

Finalmente, Tanto Cameron como Justin abordaron el bote de los perdedores, siendo los primeros miembros de sus respectivos equipos en la temporada en tomar el bote, pero los terceros y cuartos en general

Finalmente, el bote de los perdedores zarpo de la isla, dejando a Chris solo en la playa. Chris dirigió su vista hacia la cámara, con la intención de terminar el show otra vez.

—Eso ha sido todo por hoy, mis queridos amigos, dos campistas menos, quedan 48. Estamos a dos pasos más cerca de descubrir quién será el ganador de la temporada más grande hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasara con los Alces Amargados? ¿Podrán las Ardillas recuperarse de la derrota de hoy o se quedaran atrás por el resto de la competencia? ¿Podrán Lindsay y Tyler manejar las cosas con su relación o terminaran como Dave y Sky? ¿Quién ganara el próximo desafió y quienes serán los próximos 2 perdedores en ser eliminados? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de: Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!

* * *

VOTOS:

ALCES AMARGADOS:

Max: Lindsay.

Lindsay: Blaineley, Dave, Eva y Max.

Justin: Alejandro, Beth, Brick, Heather, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS:

Sammy: Amy.

Tyler: DJ, Katie, Sadie y Sky.

Cameron: Courtney, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Leonard, Sammy, Shawn y Tyler.

* * *

ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Jo, LeShawna, Staci, Sugar y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra y Zoey.

ELIMINADOS:

49\. Justin

50\. Cameron.

51\. Harold.

52\. Lightning.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Fin.** Bueno, este fue otro largo capítulo, podrá haber tomado tiempo pero espero haber creado algo que les haya valido la pena esperar. Tuve que irme de viaje por las festividades, además de que se presentó un problema con la computadora. Y no falta mencionar que tuve que regresar a la universidad... Con cada capítulo quedan menos campistas y estamos más cerca de la final. Ahora solo quedan 48 campistas. Debo decirles que sigo haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio de protagonismo entre cada personaje. Déjenme decirles desde ahora que no habrá regresos, la temporada de por sí es bastante larga y no quisiera alargarla más. Pero aun así, les garantizo que habrá cameos en futuros episodios, por lo que no será la última vez que veamos Lightning, Harold, Cameron y Justin. Nuevamente, díganme cual fue su escena favorita, tengo planeado hacer algo con esa información. Otra vez les pido que me digan de algún OOC o de algún error en el escrito (pero creo que debo decir que me alegra que hasta los momentos haya podido evitar crear un OOC, incluso sabiendo la cantidad de personajes con la que tengo que trabajar. Pero bueno, esa cantidad se reduce con cada capítulo.) Ahora, momento de la explicación:

**50\. Cameron:** Cameron, Cameron, Cameron. Tengo que decir que este personaje nunca me encanto o siquiera llamo mi atención. Es decir, no lo odio, pero no lo amo (Es algo similar a mi problema con Harold, solo que por diferentes razones). Al principio, Cameron nunca logró cautivarme desde el comienzo, pero conforme avanzaba la historia le empecé a tomar simpatía. Creo que Cameron si merecía demostrar lo que valía, especialmente ante Jo y Lightning, por eso creí que Cameron merecía llegar lejos en la competencia, pero ganarla… no estoy muy seguro, es decir, me encanta la idea de que un desadaptado social sea el protagonista, pero dudo mucho de que Cameron sea el tipo de desadaptado que la gente busca (Dawn, por otro lado, si cubre todos los aspectos). En lo personal, creo que Cameron alcanzo su punto máximo en la Cuarta Temporada. Pero Creo que finalmente fue sobre usado en Drama Total: Todos Estrellas. Cameron en simpático, pero después de verlo en la cuarta y quinta temporada, creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir de él (especialmente después de la quinta temporada). Personalmente, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de Cameron.

**49\. Justin:** Justin no me agrada, y eso es decir poco de las razones por la cual Justin es eliminado ahora. Al principio, en la primera temporada, Justin era completamente aburrido. La única vez que Hablo en toda su estancia en la isla fue cuando fue presentado. Después de eso estaba completamente mudo y andaba sin camisa. Luego, en la segunda temporada. Justin finalmente tuvo un desarrollo como antagonista, creo que fue bueno que Justin finalmente hiciera algo, pero finalmente todo se fue al caño cuando él (Junto con Duncan) arruino la relación entre Trent y Gwen. Sin mencionar la perdida de sus encanto hacia las mujeres. Con la llegada de Courtney, Justin no dejo de sufrir recaídas, hasta que finalmente fue eliminado, lo cual fue una recaída en sí. En resumen: Adiós, Justin.

* * *

**KovatePrivalski97:** Sabes, estoy muy seguro de que eres el tipo de persona que le gusta Scarlett y Max, por lo que estoy muy seguro de que te alegra que ninguno de ellos haya sido eliminado en este capítulo tampoco. Bueno, ningún participante de DTIP ha sido eliminado aun. Lamento que no te gustara la eliminación de Harold o la de Lightning, pero tienes razón en algo, había que eliminar a alguien. Me gusta que digas que estoy haciendo todo In Character, realmente aprecio que lo digas. Espero seguir con el In Character.

**xandra19:** Me gusta que te guste el desafió. En cuanto a tu pregunta respecto a Owen, espero que haya quedado claro en este episodio. A mí también me gusto escribir las escenas de Lindsay, Topher y Sammy. Si, en definitiva, Amy es mayor que Sammy por 17 minutos. Solo tienes que prestar atención a uno de los confesionarios de Amy y lo sabrás. En cuanto tus preguntas respecto a Dave y Sky, Lindsay y Tyler, Gwen y Courtney, Dave y Ella y Gwen, Trent y Duncan. Todas serán respondidas, pero a su debido tiempo (en otras palabras: SIN SPOILERS). Gracias por la observación, la tomare en cuenta para capítulos posteriores. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**Tinta-Radioactiva:** Gracias por tu comentario, realmente lo aprecio. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta que pienses que no hago ningún OOC, sino que por el contrario estoy haciendo un muy buen In Character. Me alegra que no te importe la eliminación de Harold, espero que tampoco te importen las eliminaciones de este capítulo. Me gusta que esté haciendo un buen trabajo con Max y Scarlett. Espero seguir haciendo algo que te mantenga entretenida a la historia.

**aloasa:** Me agrada saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con Max y Scarlett, Me agrada que no te importe lo de Lightning, pero lamento lo de Harold. Espero que te gustase el capítulo de ahora. En cuanto a Duncan y Gwen, tendrás que esperar. Hasta la próxima.

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Me alegra que no haya descuidado a ningún personaje. Entre menos personajes haiga, menos probable hay de que eso pase, especialmente ahora que solo hay 48 personajes. I´ll do my best to keep the good writing.

**Kumita-Chan:** Me alegra de que estés de acuerdo con la eliminación de Harold y Lightning en el capítulo anterior. Espero de qué estés de acuerdo con las eliminaciones de este capítulo también. Espero poder responder tus preguntas respecto a Duncan y Courtney, Trent y Gwen y Courtney y Gwen. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el propietario de Drama Total o de ninguno de sus personajes. Este es solo un Fanfiction basado en la serien en general.

* * *

ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Geoff, Gwen, Jo, LeShawna, Staci, Sugar y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra y Zoey.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El concurso "secreto".**

* * *

—La última vez en Drama Total: Generaciones —Chris estaba narrando mientras se mostraba una imagen completa de la isla Pahkitew—. Los 50 competidores restantes compitieron en una cacería de cajas por el bosque. Algunos encontraron muchas cajas. Otros, no tantas. Algunas cajas eran valiosas, y otras, no tanto. Como sea, ya que el reto se estaba tornado muy fácil para nuestros campistas *cough* *cough* Aburrido *cough* *cough* Decidí tornar las cosas un poco… Salvajes, Hehehehe he. Al final, los Conejos Rabiosos Ganaron el desafío al seguir el camino amarillo. Hehehehe he. Además, gracias a la ayuda de mis queridos animales, Cameron y Justin recibieron un viaje directo a perdedor-landia por el bote de los perdedores, convirtiéndolos en la Primera Ardilla Llorona y Alce Amargado en ser expulsados de la isla —Chris narraba mientras que la cámara mostraba imágenes del capítulo anterior. La cámara ahora mostraba a Chris parado en medio de un escenario, el mismo en el que Shawn, Sky y Sugar concursaron e la temporada pasada—. Quedan 48 campistas, pero pronto serán 46. ¿Quién Ganara hoy? ¿Quiénes serán los perdedores de hoy? ¿Qué pasara con Lindsay y Tyler? ¿Qué cosas "interesantes" descubriremos hoy? ¿Y quién se sentirá nostálgico hoy? Descúbranlo aquí: En Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!

* * *

**-09 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**06:00 a.m.**

Era la mañana posterior a la eliminación de Cameron y Justin del juego, y una vez más el sol salía desde el horizonte, y no había ni una sola nube que lo cubriera o que diera señal de que sería un día lluvioso. Una vez más, Dawn se había parado antes que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. La joven albina estaba meditando afuera del Hotel Spa Mclean y Turquoise se encontraba sobre su cabeza. Cuando finalmente eran la 06:00 a.m.: La alarma de Brick volvió a sonar. No mucho tiempo después para que tanto Brick como Rodney salieran de la cabaña en sus vestimentas normales. Justo después de que los chicos salieran de sus cabañas, Eva y Jo habían salido de las suyas casi al mismo tiempo. Una vez más las mujeres se miraban fulminantemente la una hacia la otra justo antes de iniciar una carrera a través de la isla. Después de que el sol iluminara la zona por un rato, Jasmine y Shawn se levantaron y se bajaron de sus respectivos árboles. Sammy también se había levantado temprano para poder acompañar a la pareja en su búsqueda de frutas y bayas, las cuales les harían bastante falta sabiendo que nadie de su equipo podría volver a disfrutar de la comida del Hotel aquel día. El trio se integró en el bosque, y así fue como otro día en la Isla Pahkitew empezó.

* * *

**08:00 a.m.**

Después de que un par de horas pasaran, finalmente los Alces Amargados, Ardillas Lloronas y Castores Apestosos se reunieron en el comedor para poder tomar el desayuno del Chef, al mismo tiempo que tenían una conversación entre compañeros de equipo, solo que en la mesa de las Ardillas Lloronas no era tan amistosa.

—Y bien Tyler. ¿Podrías decirnos donde estabas cuando estábamos siendo atacados por animales? —Courtney le pregunto a Tyler con tono de voz normal pero serio. Tyler estaba nervioso al recibir la mirada severa de Courtney y las miradas fijas del resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Bueno… yo… —Tyler no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. No podía mentir por tres simples razones: Primero: Era malo en eso. Segundo: Sabía que sería peor si sus compañeros descubrían lo que el hiso por alguien más y no por él y Tercero: Lindsay le había dicho que mentir está mal. Tyler no tenía otra opción, así que simplemente dijo la verdad—. Yo… *suspiro*… fui a ver cómo le estaba yendo a Lindsay… —el Deportista revelo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Courtney exclamo, claramente enojada—. ¡¿Nos abandonaste en medio de un desafío solo para poder besuquearte con tu novia?!

— ¡Cla-claro que no! —el chico trato de defenderse—. Quería ayudarla… eso es todo —Tyler dijo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que estaban ayudando al enemigo a ganar el desafío antes que a tu propio equipo? —la Tipo A cuestiono, cada vez menos feliz.

—Bueno… cuando lo pones de ese modo, suena mal… —Tyler claramente estaba perdiendo el argumento contra Courtney—. Pero yo… —trato de agregar, pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Nada de peros! Sera mejor que decidas de qué lado estas mientras estés en este equipo. ¡O te garantizo que te expulsaremos apenas tengamos la oportunidad! —Courtney le aseguro a Tyler, todas las Ardillas Lloronas (excepto Jasmine, Sammy y Shawn, quienes seguían afuera recolectando comida. Amy también estaba ausente) estuvieron de acuerdo con Courtney. Tyler estaba muy nervioso respecto a la situación en la que se había metido.

—Va-vamos chicos… Lo arruine, lo sé, pero se los compensare, se los aseguro —Tyler prometió con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero sus compañeros de equipo, especialmente Courtney, dudaban de la capacidad del chico para cumplir su promesa.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Tyler:** Rayos… creí que podía pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi novia ya que no hemos estado los dos juntos desde que llegamos a la isla. Pero supongo que no fue una buena idea hacerlo en medio de un desafío… *Suspiro* Creo que Lindsay y yo tendremos que esperar por un buen rato. Solo espero que los chicos se olviden de mi metida de pata, ellos no pueden ser tan rencoroso, ¿verdad?"

* * *

**—Courtney:** Tyler está muy equivocado si cree que su escape del desafío quedara libre de consecuencias. Abandonar a tu equipo por en medio de un desafío es inaceptable. ¡INACEPTABLE! ¡Especialmente si nos abandonas para estar tiempo con tu novia! En caso de que no te dieras cuenta, Tyler. Estamos en medio de una competición y tú realmente tienes que ser un tonto como para no saber que las relaciones siempre interfieren con la competencia… Yo sé eso demasiado bien…

* * *

En otra parte del comedor, en la mesa de los Alces Amargados, se encontraba Lindsay, quien parecía tener los mismos problemas que Tyler por el desafío anterior.

—Vaya forma de arruinar el desafió, Lindsay —Heather dijo con aspereza, mientras fulminaba a Lindsay con la mirada.

—Fue un accidente, Heather. No quise perder la caja especial apropósito —Lindsay se defendió, ella realmente no quería recordar los eventos del día de ayer.

— ¿Y crees que eso es una excusa para perder el desafío? En caso de que no te dieras cuenta, estamos en un equipo, y cuando alguien mete la pata, todos sufrimos por ello —Heather expuso, algo irritada.

—Al menos encontré la caja en primer lugar —Lindsay expuso—. Cualquiera pudo haberla perdido si esos animales los hubieran atacado —la rubia trato de replicar.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, de nuevo, todos fuimos atacados por los animales, y ninguno de nosotros perdió ninguna caja —la Abeja Reina dijo con aspereza.

—Eso no es cierto —Beth reclamo, en un intento de defender a su amiga—. Si no hubiéramos lanzado algunas cajas hacia los animales, no hubiéramos podido escapar de ellos —Beth expuso.

—Eso fue diferente. Nosotros lanzamos las cajas a los animales a propósito, fue algo deliberado. Lo que Lindsay hiso fue una torpeza que solo ella pudo haber hecho —Heather dijo fríamente. Lindsay se sorprendió por ese último comentario.

— ¿Sabes que, Heather? ¡Supéralo! No tengo porque oír nada de los que tú digas —Lindsay exclamo y se fue del comedor. Eso hiso que varios de sus compañeros de equipo se sorprendieran. Heather, por otro lado, no parecía mutarse ante el comportamiento de la rubia.

—Mira lo que hiciste, Heather —Beth acuso.

—Como sea —Heather rodo los ojos y se dispuso a comer de su desayuno. Beth negó la cabeza ante la actitud de la Abeja Reina y se dispuso a seguir a su amiga.

Lindsay estaba alejándose del comedor caminado. Cuando Beth salió del recinto, se puso a correr tras de ella, alcanzándola rápidamente.

— ¡Lindsay! —Beth llamo, Lindsay voltio su mirada para ver a la chica que Quiere Ser—. ¿Estás bien? —Beth pregunto.

—No… Heather cree que soy estúpida… —Lindsay dijo entristecida.

—No importa lo que diga Heather, ella es mala con todos. No le des importancia —Beth dijo con una sonrisa, en un intento de animar a Lindsay.

—Sí, pero… Heather no es la única que piensa que soy estúpida, el resto de mis compañeros de equipos también piensan que soy estúpida. Solo tenías que ver la expresión en sus rostros cuando les dije que perdí la caja especial —Lindsay expuso tristemente. Beth estaba insegura de que hacer, hasta que finalmente decidió ser sincera con su amiga.

—Bueno… No todos tus compañeros de equipo piensan que eres estúpida. —Beth revelo con una sonrisa, luego abrazo a Lindsay. Lindsay sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a Beth.

Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta de que alguien las estaba viendo desde el comedor.

—… — Esa persona resulto ser Heather, quien observaba a sus ex-aliadas en silencio.

* * *

Lindsay y Beth no eran las únicas que estaban afuera del comedor. Amy se encontraba caminando en medio del bosque, ya que ella no se "indignaría" a comer lo que sea que el chef piense que es comida. En su lugar, la porrista malvada decidió buscar alguna de las frutas que había probado la temporada pasada, las cuales incluso Amy debía admitir, eran deliciosas.

—Si Samey pudo encontrar fruta, yo también puedo hacerlo, incluso mejor —Amy dijo para sí misma.

No falto mucho antes de que Amy encontrara un arbusto de moras azules. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo las frutas y empezó a comerlas. Como era de esperarse, las moras estaban deliciosas. La gemela mayor estaba disfrutando de su desayuno en paz, pero se asustó cuando alguien apareció desde unos árboles que se encontraban detrás de ella.

— ¡AAHH! —Amy grito, bastante sorprendida.

— ¡AH! —la otra persona, quien resulto ser Rodney, exclamo, al sorprenderse por el repentino grito de Amy. Cuando Rodney vio que quien había gritado, él se recompuso rápido del susto y empezó a hablar torpemente—. Ah… h-hola… Amy… ¿Cómo… ya sabes… te va? —Rodney pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Amy rápidamente se recompuso de la sorpresa y respondió.

—Ugh… solo eres tú. —dijo despectivamente—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes asustándome de esa manera, Rodney? —pregunto de manera acusadora.

—Y-yo no tra-trataba de asustarte Amy, yo solo estaba recogiendo algo de leña y me tope contigo por casualidad —el Chico de Campo trato de explicar, mientras le mostraba a Amy la leña que había recogido del bosque, parecían pesadas, pero no era nada que Rodney no pudiese cargar, como sea, la porrista le restó importancia.

—Como sea. Ve a molestar a alguien más —Amy dijo con clara molestia.

—Mmmm… Amy… Sé que probablemente sigas molesta por el hecho de que hayamos terminado en la temporada pasada… pero no tienes que estar tan enojada ahora, Aun me gustaría ser tu amigo —Rodney dijo con una sonrisa. La porrista, por otro lado, rodo los ojos ante la inocencia del chico.

—Escucha, en primer lugar: Nosotros no terminamos porque nosotros nunca salimos, ya quisieras tanta suerte. En segundo lugar, puedo estar tan enojada como se me antoje, tu realmente no me conoces, Rodney —la Gemela Malvada expuso.

—Bueno… a mí me gustaría conocerte más —El pelirrojo dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Como sea —Amy dejo de prestarle atención a Rodney y se puso a recoger unas cuantas bayas más, para luego retirarse del lugar, dejando a Rodney confundido.

* * *

En la playa en donde Chris había recibido a los 52 competidores, se encontraba Gwen, quien tenía un momento de paz para ella misma. La Gótica estaba sentada y apoyaba su espalda sobre una gran roca, Gwen estaba haciendo un dibujo del océano, tenía varios tonos de azules y en el dibujo aparecieron unas formaciones que parecían ser las islas a lo lejos del mar. La chica estaba disfrutando de su pacifica soledad.

La cual no duro mucho.

— ¿Qué onda, Gwen?

— *Suspiro*… Bueno, estaba teniendo un poco de relajación —Gwen expuso, no muy a gusto de la presencia de otro ser humano.

—A ti de verdad te gusta estar sola ¿Verdad? —Duncan dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Déjame pensarlo… Si —Gwen respondió.

—Ya veo —Duncan dijo, pero aun así se sentó al lado de Gwen, quien rodo los ojos ante la actitud del Delincuente, pero ella finalmente decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en su dibujo.

Los chicos estaban en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, pero antes de que el silencio se tornara incomodo, Duncan decidió volver a hablar.

— ¿Sabes Gwen? Courtney ya no está cerca de aquí, así que creo que podríamos tener una sesión de besos sin preocuparnos de que nos vea —Duncan sugirió. Gwen dejo de prestarle atención a su dibujo y miro al chico, con una expresión no muy a gusto.

— *Suspiro*… Escucha Duncan… yo realmente no estoy de humor para eso. Solo quiero terminar mi dibujo —Gwen expuso. Duncan no parecía tan sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica, se podía decir que él estaba esperando esa respuesta, pero aun había algo que él quería decirle a ella.

—Escucha Gwen… yo… —el chico no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por el alto parlante que se encontraba en medio del campamento de la isla.

"ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS. REUNANCE EN EL LUGAR EN DONDE SE REALIZO EL PRIMER DESAFÍO. REPITO. REUNANCE EN EL LUGAR EN DONDE SE REALIZO EL PRIMER DESAFÍO. AHORA"

Chris anuncio desde los parlantes. Antes de que el Delincuente pudiera decir algo, Gwen cerró su blog de dibujo, recogió sus colores y se levantó.

—Sera mejor que nos demos prisa —ella dijo, sin mirar hacia Duncan, el cual suspiro, un poco frustrado.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Gwen:** (Deja salir un suspiro pesado) Realmente no estoy de humor para que Duncan intente hacer una de sus jugadas conmigo. Pero la verdad es que no estoy de humor para nada (Deja salir otro suspiro pesado) La verdad es quisiera irme de esta isla lo antes posible…

* * *

**—Duncan:** Rayos, esto apesta. Creí que podía tener un momento a solas con Gwen como antes, pero ni siquiera puedo tener una conversación con ella. Creí que después de que pasara un año y las cosas se calmaran un poco, podría a volver a estar con ella, pero supongo que tengo que actuar despacio… *Suspiro*… Sí, esto realmente apesta.

* * *

Los 48 campistas restantes habían atendido al llamado de Chris apenas lo hiso, lo que significó que nuevamente ninguno de ellos pudo terminar su desayuno. Finalmente la multitud había llegado al lugar en donde se había hecho el primer reto, solo que ahora no había ni un rastro de hielo o de nieve. En su lugar: Se encontraba Chris parado en medio del mismo escenario de la temporada pasada. En el anfiteatro se encontraban cuatro plataformas, y cada una tenía un máximo de 12 asientos. En frente de cada asiento había un botón rojo. Dichas plataformas eran iguales a las que los concursantes de Drama Total: La Venganza de la Isla habían usado en el desafío "Verdad o Tiburón mutante", la única diferencia eran los símbolos que representaban a los equipos. Las plataformas de los Alces Amargados y las Ardillas Lloronas se encontraban en el lado derecho del escenario, y las de los Castores Apestosos y Conejos Rabiosos se encontraban del lado izquierdo y Justo en el centro del escenario se encontraba un podio, que debía ser el lugar de Chris. Por encima del podio se encontraba una pantalla digital enorme que estaba dividida en cuatro partes iguales. Cada parte de la pantalla representaba a un equipo, y todas marcaban dos ceros.

— ¿Cómo estas campistas? ¿Listos para el tercer reto de la temporada? —Chris pregunto a los campistas con falsa simpatía.

— ¡Oye Chris! ¿Algún día nos dejaras terminar nuestro desayuno? —Anne María cuestiono, claramente irritada por la rutina de no poder terminar la comida más importante del día.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si no comen su desayuno, no tendrán fuerzas ni energías para completar los retos, lo que seguramente daría como resultado a más daño físico para ustedes. Traducción, Más entretenimiento para mí. Hehehehe he —Chris se rio cruelmente de la desdicha de los competidores. Bueno, de casi todos los concursantes, ya que las Ardillas Lloronas podían comer de las frutas que Jasmine, Sammy y Shawn habían recolectado. En cualquier caso, Chris continuo—. Pero, no se preocupen. Hoy no tendrán que preocuparse por recibir ninguna herida… Herida Física, quiero decir. Hehehehe he —el Presentador volvió a reír una vez más, algunos de los campistas empezaban a incomodarse por lo que Chris acababa de decir—. Como sea. Campistas… ¡Bienvenidos a su primer "Reto Generaciones"! —Chris anuncio.

De pronto, del anfiteatro volaron miles y miles de trozos de confeti, desde los pequeños cuadros y círculos hasta las onduladas serpentinas. Dicho confeti provinieron de varios mini cañones que se encontraban al borde del escenario. Pese a la breve celebración de Chris, ninguno de los campistas restantes parecía feliz. De hecho, todos estaban completamente confundidos o se mostraban indiferentes. Finalmente Geoff levanto la mano.

—Mmmm… ¿Chris? ¿Qué es un reto generaciones? —preguntó el chico fiestero.

—Excelente pregunta, Geoff —Chris dijo, luego prosiguió a sacudirse el confeti de encima mientras decía—: Esta temporada fue titulada ´Drama Total: Generaciones´ ya que queríamos traer de vuelta a todos los participantes de las tres generaciones del programa. Durante el desarrollo de la temporada, se me ocurrió la idea de que, en ciertas ocasiones, reutilizáramos uno de los desafíos de las pasadas cinco temporadas. Y como podrán ver, hoy es una de esas ocasiones —explico—. Como se habrán dado cuenta, a diferencia del desafío anterior, no fui personalmente al comedor para avisarles acerca del comienzo de su próximo reto. Lo hice a través de los Altoparlantes que se encuentran en la isla. Cada vez que utilice los Altoparlantes, será cuando sea hora de hacer un "Reto Generaciones" o "Desafío Generaciones", como quieran llamarlo —el Anfitrión dijo, todos los concursantes parecían comprender lo que el Anfitrión—. Oh, y antes de que se me olvide —Chris continuo—. Cada vez que haiga un "Reto Generaciones". Yo recibiré un asistente que me ayude a presentar el desafío —Chris dijo con su clásica sonrisa de comercial, varios contendientes parecían un poco confundidos, otros tenían miradas de sospechas—. Dicho asistente es… ¡Uno de los Concursantes eliminados! —revelo, provocando que casi todos los concursantes inhalaran de sorpresa.

— ¡Espera! —Scott protesto— ¡Tu dijiste que cuando un campista era eliminado, no podía volver al juego! ¡Jamás! —El pelirrojo exclamo.

Varios concursantes, especialmente los veteranos de la primera generación, rodaron los ojos al ver que Scott de hecho se había creído el montón de basura que Chris dijo sobre los concursantes eliminados.

—Tienes razón, Scott— Chris concedió—, Dije que una vez los concursantes sean eliminados del juego: Ellos nunca podrán regresar a la competencia. Jamás. Y diferencia de las temporadas pasadas, eso es verdad —el anfitrión informo—. Pero como dije, los concursantes no volverán como competidores. Solo volverán como mis asistentes en los Retos Generaciones.

—Bueno… ¿Quién ese asistente? —Scott preguntó, algo impaciente.

—Oh, descuida, Scott. Estoy muy seguro de que los Conejos Rabiosos podrán contestar esa pregunta —el Presentador dijo con una sonrisa, pero las expresiones del equipo amarillo eran de preocupación, al saber quién era el único ex-miembro de los Conejos Rabiosos.

—Sha... ¡LIGHTNING! —Lightning apareció detrás del podio en el escenario. Lightning salto por los aires, dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire y aterrizo en frente de los concursantes restantes—. ¡Oh, sí, Lightning está devuelta al juego, nena! —el Deportista Cabeza Hueca exclamo, para luego dedicarle una mirada asesina a sus ex–compañeros de equipo—. Y esta vez, Lightning se encargara de saldar unas cuantas cuentas —Lightning dijo amenazadoramente, provocando que los Conejos se pusieran nerviosos.

Fue Geoff el que rompió el silencio.

—Mmmm… Chris, creo que tu idea de los Desafíos Generaciones son geniales y todo eso. Pero ¿Cuál es el reto esta vez? —preguntó el Fiestero.

—Excelente pregunta Geoff. ¿Alguno de ustedes vio "Drama Total: La Venganza de la Isla"? —El anfitrión cuestiono. Varias manos (en su mayoría concursantes de Tercera Generación) se alzaron en señal de respuesta—. Pues para aquellos concursantes que vieron dicha temporada, este reto les resultara familiar. —Chris dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Algunos campistas empezaban a preocuparse—. Esta vez: ¡Traeremos devuelta el reto de "Verdad o Tiburón Mutante"! —Chris exclamo.

Todos los concursantes de Segunda Generación (menos Staci) dejaron salir un suspiro exasperado.

—El desafió es bastante simple. En cada ronda del reto, se le preguntara una pregunta vergonzosa a un miembro del equipo. Y créanme cuando les digo que la pregunta es vergonzosa. Hehehehe he. Si el miembro del equipo en cuestión responde la pregunta, su equipo gana un punto. Si no responde la pregunta pasado diez segundos, TODO el equipo recibirá un castigo sorpresa. El equipo con más puntos al final del reto gana, y los dos equipos con las peores puntuaciones, enviaran a alguien a casa —Chris explico—. Quiero recordarles que tengo una pregunta para TODOS ustedes. No voy a excluir a nadie de responder la pregunta y no voy a preguntarle al mismo campista más de una vez. ¿Entendido?—el Presentador remarco.

— ¿Por qué repites eso? Creo que el reto es bastante fácil —Anne María expuso.

—Bueno, si al final del reto hay algunos que no respondieron sus preguntas, creo que eso debería ser un buen motivo para votar por ellos. Solo quiero asegurarme de que lo tengan en cuenta— Chris dijo pícaramente, mientras que los concursantes se veían los unos a los otros con miradas recelosas—. Sin nada más que agregar: ¡Que Comience el reto!

* * *

Los 48 concursantes estaban sentados en las plataformas que representaban a sus equipos y Lightning estaba en el podio que los concursantes creían era de Chris. Pero la verdad era que él estaba sentado en la misma silla de playa del primer desafío con una refrescante bebida de Papaya, mientras que el Chef estaba sentado en un banco al lado del Anfitrión.

—Mmmm… ¿Chris? ¿No deberías estar en el podio central? —pregunto Staci.

—Precisamente para eso traje a Lightning de vuelta, Staci —Chris dijo—. De ese modo, él será el que dirija el desafío de hoy mientras yo me relajo y disfruto del espectáculo.

—Vaya, Chris. Sabía que no te importaba lo que nos pasara a nosotros, pero esto es muy perezoso de tu parte —Blaineley expuso.

— ¿Perezoso? ¿Qué acaso crees que no me canso de estar al tanto de 52 personas todo el día, todos los días? —Chris cuestiono un tanto molesto.

—Este es apenas el tercer día, y ya no somos 52, somos 48 —expuso Blaineley.

— ¡Suficiente de esta cháchara! —Chris disparo irritado—. Lightning, Comienza con el reto.

— ¡Muy bien, gusanos! ¡Aquí va la primera pregunta! —Lightning exclamo, luego tomo una tarjeta roja que se encontraba en el podio y la leyó en voz alta—. Alces Amargados: ¿Quién de ustedes se mojó los pantalones en medio de una obra escolar?

Se podían oír unas pequeñas risas que provenían de todas partes. A una persona en particular se le puso la cara roja de vergüenza, hasta que esa persona dijo:

—Vas a pagar por esto, Mclean —Alejandro amenazo antes de presionar el botón.

*BEEP*

Instantáneamente el doble cero en la pantalla de los Alces Amargados se convirtió en un 1. Sin embargo, nadie de su equipo o de los otros equipos se dio cuenta de esto, ya que todos se ahogaban en risas. Alejandro los hubiera matado a todos si las miradas fuesen asesinas.

—Wow… eso es adorable Alejandro. Patético, pero adorable —Heather dijo pícaramente, provocando que la cara del joven español se volviera roja.

—Hehehehe… Amigo, eso fue Sha-vergonzoso —Lightning se recuperó de su ataque de risa y tomo una tarjeta azul— Como sea, Ardillas Lloronas ¿Quién de ustedes golpeo a un compañero después de que le ganaran una carrera? —las Ardillas se miraban los unos a los otros para adivinar de quien se trataba.

*BEEP*

Hasta que Sky oprimió su botón, lo cual provoco que sus compañeros de equipo la mirasen con cierta sorpresa.

— ¡No es lo que creen! —Sky expuso—. Como deportista, debo aceptar la derrota con dignidad. Pero ella hiso trampa, y cuando quise confrontarla al respecto: Me llamo Mentirosa, y una cosa llevo a la otra… —la Chica Atlética dijo

—Conozco el sentimiento —Eva, Jo y Lightning dijeron al unísono

—HA. Creo que es más que obvio que solo te importa ganar, Sky —Dave dijo con aspereza, lo cual molesto un poco a la chica.

—No se trata de ganar, Dave. Se trata de… —Sky fue interrumpida.

—Como sea, Sky. Tu equipo tiene un punto —el Deportista Cabeza Hueca dijo mientras tomaba una tarjeta verde—. Castores Apestosos, ¿Quién enfermo a su clase con sus pastelillos vegetarianos? — Los Castores fijaron su vista en Bridgette, cuya cara se volvió completamente roja.

*BEEP*

—Pensé que les gustaría probar algo más sano —Bridgette se excusó, avergonzada

—Chica… eso es asqueroso —Lightning expuso, y muchos de los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo. Instantáneamente después tomo una tarjeta amarilla y dijo—: Conejos Rabiosos, ¿Quién de ustedes estrello el auto de su padre en su primer día con licencia? —el ex-concursante preguntó, pero nadie oprimió su botón. Pasaron diez segundos y una pequeña alarma se escuchó.

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

—Bueno, nadie respondió la pregunta. Lo que significa que… —Lightning dejo la frase sin terminar al mismo tiempo que mostraba un control remoto con varios botones.

Oprimió un botón amarillo con el símbolo de un rayo y todos los Conejos fueron electrocutados desde sus asientos. Nadie pudo gritar debido al shock.

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Esa pregunta ni siquiera fue una difícil! —Noah dijo tras recuperarse del electrochoque.

—Hehehehe he. Esto se está poniendo interesante —Chris rió

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Sam:** ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? Algún día quiero llevar a Dakota a una cita y quisiera llevarla en mi propio auto. Si ella se enterara de lo que paso, nunca confiaría en mí para conducir. (Sam dijo con la mirada en el suelo)

* * *

—Muy bien, amigos. Prepárense para la segunda ronda —Lightning expuso con una carta roja en su mano—. Alces, ¿Quién le vomito a una chica después de darle su primer beso? —después de hacer esa pregunta, se pudieron oír risillas entre la multitud.

*BEEP*

Las risillas se vieron interrumpidas cuando Topher oprimió el botón. Pero no falto mucho antes de que sonaran carcajadas más fuertes.

— ¡No fue mi culpa! —Topher exclamo—. ¡Esa chica tenia aliento a especias muy fuertes! Yo ni siquiera puedo soportar olerlas.

—Amigo ¿No solo le vomitaste a una chica encima, sino que además eres de estómago débil? —Lightning comento entre risas—. Sha-patético —luego tomo una nueva tarjeta azul celeste—. Ardillas ¿Quién encerró a una compañera de escuela en su camarote para tener el papel principal de la obra? —Sin ningún tipo de vacilación, Courtney apretó su botón.

*BEEP*

Todos se quedaron viendo a la chica Tipo A, sorprendidos por su actitud indiferente.

—Oh, por favor. Si ella se dejó atrapar tan fácilmente por mí, entonces no merecía ser la protagonista de la obra. Considerando el género del libreto —Courtney dijo sin rodeos. Los demás campistas se murmuraban entre sí, preguntándose de que tipo de obra se trataba.

—Como sea… Castores ¿Quién mintió durante todo su discurso de graduación de primaria? —Lightning pregunto con una carta verde en mano. Todos fijaron su mirada en Staci, quien después de suspirar, presiono su botón.

*BEEP*

—Psh, Eso no me sorprende. —Scott dijo burlonamente.

—Yo… yo ya no soy la de antes… ¿sí? —Staci miro hacia abajo, avergonzada por sus actos.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

—**Staci:** Apenas hicieron la pregunta, todos mis compañeros me vieron. Sé que solo hablaba y hablaba sin parar la cuarta temporada, pero enserio, yo ya no soy así… al menos eso intento… si… (Con una mirada decaída, Staci empezó a escribir en su block de notas)

* * *

—Como sea. Siguiente pregunta —Lightning tomo una carta amarilla—: Wow… —el chico se sorprendió al ver la pregunta de la carta—… Conejos… ¿Quién de ustedes se cambió de escuela por el abuso escolar de sus compañeros? —Lightning pregunto.

—Rayos, Chris. Esa pregunta en muy personal —Mike expuso, el resto de sus compañeros de equipo estuvieron de acuerdo.

— ¿Acaso importa? —Chris le restó importancia—. Solo contesten la pregunta.

*BEEP*

Dawn oprimió su botón sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin mirar a nadie. Nadie de los presentes dijo nada.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Dawn:** No debería dejar que el pasado me afecte… debería de estar agradecida de que personas como Ella me acepten por quien soy (Dawn sonrió suavemente. Pero su sonrisa desapareció por completo cuando fijo su mirada al suelo)

* * *

—Muy bien, aquí va la tercera ronda —el ex-concursante espeto con una nueva carta roja—. Alces ¿Quién perdió en todos los concursos de Señorita Otoño en los que participo? —Todos los Alces se quedaron callados, intentando adivinar a la chica en cuestión.

*BEEP*

Beth oprimió su botón, otorgándole a su equipo su tercer punto. Se podían oír varias risillas y murmullos entre los presentes, haciendo que la chica mirara hacia el suelo, avergonzada.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Beth:** No sé por qué la gente tiende a reírse… No hay nada de malo en tener un sueño… ¿verdad? (Beth se cubrió la cara con sus manos).

* * *

—Ardillas ¿Quién de ustedes le arruino la oportunidad a alguien de ser capitana de porristas? —Lightning pregunto con una tarjeta azul celeste.

Todas las Ardillas fijaron su mirada en Amy. Si bien, la porrista malvada se impresiono por la pregunta, no oprimió su botón. En lugar de eso, se dedicó a ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros por los próximos diez segundos.

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

Cuando la alarma sonó, Lightning volvió a tomar su control remoto y esta vez oprimió un botón azul con una gota de agua. Pronto, la plataforma de las Ardillas fue golpeada por cientos de galones de agua de playa desde arriba.

—Si los concursantes responden sus preguntas, se humillan así mismos. Y si no la responden, sufren. Hehehehe he. Me encanta este juego —Chris sonrió cruelmente.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Amy:** (Mojada) Apuesto a que todos ustedes pensaron que ese secreto era mío. Pues no (Amy dijo con gran molestia)

* * *

**—Jasmine:** (Mojada) No entiendo por qué Amy no admitió su secreto. Cualquiera que la conociera se daría cuenta de ello. Es decir, si no fue Amy ¿Quién fue?

* * *

**—Sammy:** (Mojada) De seguro todos ustedes piensan que ese secreto era de Amy. Bueno… (Sammy no termino la frase. Solo suspiro y oculto su cara en sus manos)

* * *

—De acuerdo, siguiente pregunta— Lightning tomo una carta verde—. Castores, ¿Quién de ustedes fue arrestado una vez?

Todos los ojos se clavaron en Duncan, quien solo alzo la mitad de su mono ceja.

—Por favor, ¿De verdad creen que es un secreto que me hallan arrestado más de una vez? —el Delincuente cuestiono. Era un buen punto, ya que los Castores apartaron sus miradas y empezaron a pensar de quien podría tratarse.

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

El Deportista Cabeza Hueca tomo el control y oprimió un botón blanco con un copo de nieve. A la plataforma de los Castores le cayó encima una tonelada de nieve, enterrando a los campistas

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Geoff:** (Temblando por el frio) S-s-sé q-qu-que de-debi haber con-confe-fesado que me a-a-arres-rres-taron de-de-después de una fi-fi-fiesta. N-no fue na-nada se-serio… Pe-pe-pero no que-que-quería que Bridgette se-se ente-te-tera de e-esa fo-forma…

* * *

—Conejos, ¿A quién de ustedes se le prohibió la entrada a Disneyland? —Lightning pregunto con una tarjeta amarilla e instantáneamente después, Izzy oprimió su botón.

*BEEP*

—Buenos tiempos… —la Chica Loca dijo con una mirada nostálgica.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

—**Izzy:** Ese viaje a Disneyland fue taaan aburrido. Pero en algún momento este tal Pato Donald se me acerco por atrás y mis instintos animales reaccionaron rápidamente. Fue muy gracioso atacar a ese pajarraco. Lo más gracioso es que los golpee en frente de Daisy.

* * *

**—Owen:** Awww… Izzy… Empiezo a recordar por qué me enamore de ti… (Owen dijo con una mirada soñadora)

* * *

—Muy bien, Alces ¿Quién de ustedes hizo experimentos con el niño que le gustaba? —Lightning inicio la cuarta ronda tras leer una tarjeta roja.

Casi todos los Alces se perturbaron un poco ante la pregunta, excepto Scarlett, quien oprimió el botón sin vacilación.

*BBEP*

Todos sus compañeros la miraron extrañados, ignorando el hecho de obtener su cuarto punto consecutivo. Scarlett le restó importancia al asunto.

—Por favor, hice ese experimento solo para estudiar los patrones del enamoramiento en humanos. No es como si lo haya traumatizado ni nada por el estilo… Aunque claro, nunca me volvió a hablar. —Scarlett se encogió de hombros.

—Claro… Ardillas ¿Quién de ustedes fue apaleado después de accidentalmente entrar al baño de damas? —el ex–concursante cuestiono. Se podían oír unas cuantas risas, pero el sonido de Ezekiel oprimiendo su botón las interrumpió.

*BEEP*

—HA. No puedo decir que estoy impresionada —Eva espeto, recordando los comentarios de Ezekiel sobre las mujeres.

— ¿Por qué se molestan? Fue un accidente —el chico se defendió, pero ni a Eva o a ninguna chica le importo.

—Como sea, siguiente pregunta —Lightning dijo—. Castores ¿Quién de ustedes tiene como mejor amiga la muñeca que le regalo su mamá? —el chico le pregunto al equipo verde, el cual estaba cubierto por menos nieve que antes.

Varios de los presentes se rieron, pero a Gwen se le puso la cara roja. La Gótica cerró los ojos con fuerza y presiono su botón.

*BEEP*

—Wow Gwen… eso es muy… adorable de tu parte — Bridgette reprimió sus risillas e intento genuinamente animar a su amiga. Gwen solo aparto la mirada con vergüenza, ya que aún podía escuchar reír a los demás

—Da igual. Próxima pregunta —espeto el chico deportista—. Conejos ¿Quién se quedó encerrado en el baño de su escuela por una hora?

*BEEP*

Owen pulso su botón con naturalidad. El chico tardo un poco en darse cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Haha, descuiden chicos, no es lo que creen —aclaro el Chico Fiesta— Ese día había comido comida picante, y eso hace que mis gases huelan peores, así que cuando fui al baño, alguien creyó que hubo una especie de fuga o algo así. Por lo que cerró el baño de niños.

La explicación del chico solo hizo que a los presentes les diera asco, se le revolviera el estómago, o que su cara se tornara verde. Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, nadie vomito.

* * *

—Alces, ¿Quién de ustedes tuvo que utilizar una peluca por un tiempo? —Lightning preguntó. Dicha pregunta hiso que todos los Alces miraran a Heather.

— ¿En serio? ¿De verdad creen que es un secreto que allá usado peluca? —la chica cuestiono con veneno en su voz. Eso fue suficiente como para que los Alces detuvieran sus miradas, pero antes de tener tiempo de sospechar de otro concursante, Blaineley apretó su botón

*BEEP*

Se volvieron a oír risas en la multitud, solo que estas eran más sonoras que antes.

—Vas a pagar por esto, Mclean —Blaineley amenazo.

—De acuerdo, hehehe… Ardillas ¿A quién de ustedes lo encerraron en su casillero por dos horas? —Lightning pregunto, pasaron diez segundos y nadie respondió.

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

Lightning volvió a tomar el control remoto, volvió a oprimir el botón azul y a la plataforma de las Ardillas le volvió a caer encima agua de playa.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Leonard:** (Mojado) Si lo piensan detenidamente, no hay forma de que yo les dijera a mis compañeros de equipo que unos simples mortales tuvieron la osadía de encerrarme en un casillero. Ellos empezarían a dudar de mis poderes si revelara ese secreto. Pronto encontrare a esos simples humanos y los hare pagar por sus actos. (Leonard dijo con determinación).

* * *

—Bueno… eso fue lamentable. Esa pregunta ni siquiera era una difícil —Chris dijo, negando la cabeza. Las Ardillas fulminando con la mirada a sus compañeros, intentando adivinar al cobarde.

—Como sea, siguiente pregunta —Lightning espeto— Castores, ¿Quién de ustedes golpeo a un anciano? —el ex-concursante le cuestionó al equipo verde, el cual casi no estaba cubierto de nieve

*BEEP*

LeShawna oprimió su botón y se cruzó de brazos, tenía una expresión de molestia en su cara. Sus compañeros la veían con expresiones de confusión y sorpresa, y cuando LeShawna se percató, dijo:

—Ese anciano le estaba hablando mal a mi papá en mi cara y no había forma de yo me quedara cruzada de brazos—la Hermana con Actitud dijo ásperamente—, Además, el tipo era boxeador, no es como si le hubiera lastimado.

— ¿Siempre tienes que "poner a la gente en su lugar"? —Heather rodo los ojos, LeShawna quiso responder, pero Lightning la interrumpió con la siguiente pregunta.

—Conejos, ¿Quién de ustedes perdió su traje de baño en medio de una piscina pública?

Se escucharon varias risillas en el equipo amarillo, las cuales B interrumpió al presionar el botón, avergonzado.

*BEEP*

Las risas incrementaron, y B estuvo aún más avergonzado que antes. Dawn trato de reconfortarlo.

* * *

—Alces ¿Quién accidentalmente hizo llorar a una niña que le gustaba? —pregunto el deportista.

Esa pregunta creo un breve momento incómodo. Y lo único que rompió el silencio fue el sonido de un botón siendo oprimido por Rodney.

*BEEP*

Varios presentes, sobre todo los de Tercera Generación, miraron a Rodney. No con sorpresa, sino con confusión.

—Yo… este… creo que no supe manejar la situación… y-y se puso a llorar… y-y una ardilla… —Rodney empezó a balbucear.

—Sí, sí. Tu equipo tiene el punto, amigo —Lightning dijo impaciente, luego tomo una carta azul— Ardillas… espera ¿Qué? —Lightning se sorprendió un poco al leer la pregunta—… Mmmm… Ardillas ¿Quién no le dijo a Sadie que había tenido su primer beso?—cuestiono el deportista.

Lightning no fue el único que se confundió ante una pregunta tan específica como esta. Sin embargo, el silencio que causo dicha pregunta se vio interrumpido por un botón.

*BEEP*

Sadie no pudo evitar ahogar un grito al ver que Katie era la dueña de dicho secreto.

— ¡Katie! —Sadie exclamo, casi acusadoramente—. ¡No puedo creer que no me dijeras de tu primer beso!

— ¡No Sadie, no es lo que crees! —Katie expuso, algo preocupada.

— ¿Ha si? Pues parece que no soy tan amiga tuya como para que me dijeras sobre tu primer beso —la Amiga de la Chica Dulce expuso, algo molesta.

—Sadie, la razón por la que no te dije de mi primer beso, fue porque tu no habías besado a un chico para entonces. No te dije de mi primer beso para que no te sintieras mal —la Chica Dulce dijo con sinceridad

— ¿Lo… lo dices enserio? —Sadie pregunto.

—Claro que sí. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! —Katie exclamo.

— ¡Y tú eres la mía!

— ¡Eeeiii! —ambas chicas chillaron, para la incomodidad de los demás.

—Claro… —Lightning intento cortar con el momento—. Castores ¿Quién de ustedes aun duerme con el conejo de peluche que le regalo su mamá?

Esa pregunta hizo que todos se rieran. Sin importar quien revelara ese secreto, de seguro seria humillante. Sin embargo, nadie contesto ese secreto

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

La alarma sonó y Lightning volvió a tomar el control remoto. Oprimió el botón blanco y los Castores Apestosos volvieron a estar cubiertos de nieve.

— ¡¿Q-qu-que?! ¡¿Yo pu-pude re-reve-velar que aún conservo mi mu-muñeca, pe-pe-pero nadie pu-pudo revelar q-qu-que tienen un co-co-conejo de pe-peluche?! —Gwen pregunto, y aun con los temblores, se pudo apreciar que estaba molesta.

—S-si… Es pa-pa-patetico… ¿N-no lo c-c-creen? —Duncan afirmo entre temblores, se podía oír ciertos nervios en su voz, y por lo tanto, alguno de sus compañeros le dieron miradas sospechosas.

—Siguiente pregunta. Conejos, ¿Quién de ustedes fue cambiada de escuela después de golpear a un niño? —Lightning cuestiono. Zoey se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero decidió dejar los malos recuerdos de lado y ayudar a su equipo.

*BEEP*

— ¿Zoey…? —Mike estaba muy sorprendido, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

—Ese niño solo hacía que mi vida escolar fuera una pesadilla. Cuando se lo dije a alguien, nadie me creyó por qué era el hijo del director. Era más fácil cambiarme de escuela a que me expulsaran, de ese modo no tendría un registro en mis expedientes… —Zoey dijo con gran tristeza. Mike le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva a su novia, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. Zoey sonrió suavemente.

* * *

—Alces, ¿Quién paso una hora llorando después de que se perdiera en el supermercado? — Brick no pudo evitar sonrojarse después de que Lightning hiciera la pregunta, pero eso no lo detuvo de oprimir su botón de todas formas.

*BEEP*

— ¡JAJAJA! ¡No puedo decir que estoy impresionada! —Jo dijo en medio de las risas de los demás concursantes.

—Yo… yo estoy tratando de superar eso de mí. Por eso me uní al ejército —Brick dijo, aun sonrojado.

—Bueno, supongo que tampoco puedo decir que te está funcionando, Hehehe… —la Mujer Deportista, así como los demás, siguió con sus risas.

—Hehehe… de acuerdo. Ardillas ¿Quién de ustedes… les tenía miedo a los canguros? —el ex-concursante dudo un poco después de leer la pregunta.

*BEEP*

Jasmine oprimió su botón

—Debo decir que fue un poco vergonzoso que le tuviera miedo a esos seres amigables. Pero eso se quedó en el pasado —Jasmine dijo con nostalgia, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros.

—De acuerdo… Castores. ¿Quién de ustedes paso una semana encerrado en su habitación debido a una baja autoestima?

—Wow Chris, t-tú en-enserio te estás pa-pa-pasando con esas pregun-guntas —Bridgette dijo temblorosa a causa del frio, pero se podía oír que estaba algo molesta.

*BEEP*

Trent pulso su botón, con una clara mirada decaída y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—… —Gwen miro a Trent con cierta inseguridad.

—Como sea… Conejos, ¿Quién de ustedes nunca beso una chica?

*BEEP*

Noah presiono su botón con cierta frustración.

—No sabes cuánto te odio, Chris… —el chico susurro con veneno.

—BAH. No-no puedo de-decir que e-estoy i-im-imprsionado —los temblores de Duncan no ocultaron la burla de sus palabras

—Al menos el sí revelo su secreto —Dawn expuso mientras miraba al Delincuente, como si supiera que él no revelo su secreto, lo cual hizo callar a Duncan.

—Mhpm, me alegra ver que alguien se da cuenta de que acabo de ayudar a mi equipo —Noah dijo sinceramente, pero al haber hablado con cierto cinismo, era difícil darse cuenta. Dawn simplemente le dedico una sonrisa.

* * *

— ¡Hahahaha ha! —Lightning se puso a reír fuertemente después de leer la pregunta de la siguiente carta roja— A… Alces ¿Quién de ustedes le tiene miedo a los conejos y a los hámsteres? —después de hacer esa pregunta, Lightning volvió a reír fuertemente, acto que los demás presentes repitieron.

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

Sin embargo, nadie contesto, haciendo que los Alces perdieran un punto por primera vez en el juego. Después de calmarse un poco, el Deportista Cabeza Hueca tomo el control y oprimió un botón verde con la imagen de un ave. A la plataforma de los Alces le algo que parecía grandes cantidades de comida para pájaros y justamente después, una parvada de aves se lanzaron en contra del equipo rojo.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Max:** (tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo, causado por los picos de los pájaros) Psh, realmente debe de ser patético tenerle miedo a unas criaturas tan insignificantes como esos roedores. Es decir, ¿por qué una persona le tendría miedo a esos tan pequeños… con esos fuertes dientes diseñados para masticar y triturar… (La voz de Max empieza a llenarse de temor) con esos ojos brillosos y esponjoso pelaje que te dicen que son criaturas pacíficas, pero que en realidad ocultan una increíble maldad? … Hehehe… si… debe de ser realmente patético (Max dijo con falsa confianza, para luego ponerse en posición fetal y temblar de miedo ligeramente)

* * *

—Oh, tienes que estar bromeando —el ex-concursante dijo exasperado— Ardillas, ¿Quién no le dijo a Katie que había tenido una primera cita?

—Wow Chris, sé que algunas de tus preguntas fueron malas, pero esto es patético —Alejandro dijo con una ceja levantada.

— ¡Oye! ¿Crees que es fácil conseguir secretos vergonzosos de 52 personas diferentes? —Chris disparo, irritado por el comentario del español

—Debería de ser fácil para ti. Después de todo, eres el presentador… A no ser que traer a los 52 competidores no haya sido una buena idea —Alejandro expuso sonriendo, provocando que Chris lo fulminara con la mirada

*BEEP*

Katie se sorprendió al ver que Sadie era la persona del secreto.

— ¡Sadie! —Katie exclamo, casi acusadoramente—. ¡No puedo creer que no me dijeras de tu primera cita!

— ¡No Katie, no es lo que crees! —Sadie expuso, algo preocupada.

— ¿Ha si? Pues parece que no soy tan amiga tuya como para que me dijeras sobre tu primera cita —la Chica Dulce expuso, algo molesta.

—Katie, la razón por la que no te dije de mi primera cita, fue porque tú habías terminado con tu novio para entonces. No te dije de mi primera cita para que no te sintieras mal —la Amiga de la Chica Dulce dijo con sinceridad

— ¿Lo… lo dices enserio? —Katie pregunto.

—Claro que sí. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! —Sadie exclamo.

— ¡Y tú eres la mía!

— ¡Eeeiii! —ambas chicas chillaron, haciendo que todos los demás, una vez más, se incomodaran.

—De acuerdo… Castores ¿Quién quedo en último lugar en cada concurso de canto en el que participo? —Lightning pregunto y Ella ahogo un grito.

—Eso es muy triste… —la chica expuso

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

Pasaron los Diez segundos y Lightning volvió a presionar el botón blanco

— ¡AGH! ¡N-nos va-vamos a mo-mo-morir co-co-congelados-dos si na-na-die re-revela su se-se-secre-creto! —LeShawna exclamo.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Anne María:** ¡No Hay forma en que en que les diga que quede en último lugar en las competencias de canto! ¡Empezarían a dudar de mis habilidades como cantante! No sé qué es lo que esos jueces piensan que es el talento, pero si no creen que lo que yo tengo es talento. Psh, están mal de la cabeza, pero me las pagaran. Ya lo verán.

* * *

—Siguiente pregunta. Conejos, Uno de ustedes nunca fue invitado a una fiesta cuando era niño ¿Quién de ustedes es? —el deportista pregunto…

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

Pero nadie respondió, lo que significó que Lightning tomo el control y apretó el botón amarillo, electrocutando a los Conejos.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Mike:** Sé que esa no era una pregunta tan mala… pero la razón por la que nunca me invitaron a las fiestas fue porque los niños pensaron que era súper raro, con todo eso del Trastorno de Identidad Desasociado y eso… Sé que ya no debería preocuparme de eso… pero los recuerdos son muy malos (Mike sintió mucha melancolía)

* * *

—De acuerdo… Alces, ¿A quién de ustedes le rompió el corazón la única chica de la que se enamoró? —Lightning pregunto, y luego de eso hubo un gran silencio entre los concursantes, pero un botón lo interrumpió

*BEEP*

Dave tuvo una expresión de tristeza. Sky se sorprendió mucho ante la noticia, e inclusive quiso decir algo al respecto. Pero cuando Dave le dio una mirada de desprecio, la chica se guardó sus comentarios.

—Bueno… Ardillas. ¿Quién hizo llorar a todos los niños de un cumpleaños por su pésima actuación de payaso? —pregunto el ex-concursante. Esa pregunta ciertamente aligero el silencio incomodo que se formó por el anterior secreto. Se podían oír risitas, que pronto fueron interrumpidas.

*BEEP*

—Realmente creí que les gustaría mi acto, pero supongo que el maquillaje no fue muy… apropiado —DJ dijo con una clara vergüenza. Ese comentario remplazo las risas por miradas extrañas.

—Como sea. Castores ¿A quién de ustedes le vaciaron un bote pintura encima cuando fue coronada como la Reina Del Baile? —el Deportista Cabeza Hueca cuestiono. Otra vez hubo risas y murmullos, y otra fueron detenidos

*BEEP*

El buen humor natural de Ella fue remplazado por pesar y malos recuerdos. No por la burla en sí, sino en cómo le jugaron la sucia broma.

—Hehehe… —Sugar no pudo retener sus risas del todo. Algunos le enviaron miradas desaprobatorias—. ¿Qué? —cuestiono la chica, sin comprender por qué la observaban de tal forma.

—Siguiente pregunta. Conejos… —Lightning hiso una pausa para leer la pregunta— ¿La familia de quien tiene actualmente serios problemas económicos?

—Wow Chris, eso es pasarse de la raya —Zoey expuso en total desacuerdo.

— ¿En qué se diferencia esta pregunta de las otras? —el mencionado pregunto, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Todas las preguntas anteriores tienen que ver con cosas de nuestro pasado. Pero esta pregunta en específico es un problema que uno de nosotros está sintiendo ahora. Esa es la diferencia. No sabes si ellos podrán superarlo más adelante— Dawn expuso, luego negó con la cabeza—. Nadie debería responder esa pregunta.

— ¿Pero acaso eso no nos perjudicara en el reto? —Dakota cuestiono, algo insegura

—No importa. Yo no juzgare a nadie si no la responden —Zoey dijo. Dakota se limitó a asentar con la cabeza y quedarse callada, pero se podía apreciar ciertos nervios en su rostro.

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

Los Diez segundos pasaron y todos los Conejos fueron electrocutados una vez más.

* * *

—Alces ¿Quién de ustedes solo pudo avanzar de grado después de que su padre le pagara a la escuela? —Lightning inicio la décima ronda con una carta roja con un secreto comprometedor.

*BEEP*

Lindsay presiono su botón con cierta resignación. La rubia podía oír comentarios que provenían de su equipo como de los otros. Eran comentarios del tipo:

"No me sorprende…"

"Era obvio que se trataba de ella…"

"¿Solo pago por un grado? Creí que sería toda la primaria"

Lindsay no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieta en su lugar y cerró los ojos para prevenir cualquier lágrima.

—De acuerdo. Ardillas ¿Quién de ustedes fue expulsado de su escuela por inasistencia?— interrogo el asistente de Chris.

*BEEP*

— ¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta? Un chico de mi escuela se había "resfriado". Y pronto empezó a contagiar a todos los chicos de mi clase. Lo más lógico que podía hacer era aislarme en mi habitación para prevenir la infección, ¡porque yo sabía que esa infección era una epidemia Zombi en potencia! —Shawn exclamo con un poco de pánico. Jasmine coloco una mano en su hombro para intentar calmarlo.

—Claro… Castores ¿A quién de ustedes le daba miedo hacer deportes por temor a lastimarse? —Jo se impresiono un poco por la pregunta que Lightning acaba de hacer. Pero decidió respirar profundamente y oprimir su botón.

*BEEP*

— ¡HAHAHAHAHA! —Lightning le dio un ataque de risa.

Frustrada por la reacción del chico, Jo tomo una considerable cantidad de nieve de su plataforma, la amoldo en forma de bola y la lanzo a la cabeza de Lightning con la suficiente fuerza como para que el golpe doliera.

— ¡AUCH! ¡Oye! ¡Eso Sha-dolió! —el chico se quejó y la chica sonrió.

— ¡Mphm! Conejos. ¿Quién durmió en la habitación de sus padres hasta los doce años por temor a las arañas?

Después de hacer la pregunta, se oyeron muchas risas en la multitud, pero esta vez no fueron interrumpidas por un botón.

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Scott:** (Tenia ligeros temblores, consecuencias de haber sido electrificado tres veces seguidas) No hay forma de que les dijera eso sobre mí. Perdería el respeto que me tomo tanto tiempo ganarme en este juego.

* * *

—Alces, ¿Quién de ustedes interpreto a Tinker Bell en una obra escolar? —el chico deportista pregunto.

Varios presentes se confundieron con dicho secreto, ya que no sabían exactamente cómo interpretar a la famosa hada seria vergonzoso.

—Si alguno de ustedes dice una sola palabra o escucho una pequeña risa, los hare sufrir —Eva amenazo, pero daba más la impresión de ser un hecho asegurado

*BEEP*

Nadie hiso ni un solo ruido, ya sea porque sabían de que era capaz Eva, o porque no sabían de que era capaz Eva.

—Muy bien… Ardillas ¿Quién de ustedes lloro toda la noche cuando sus padres no le regalaron un conejo de cumpleaños? —el Deportista Cabeza Hueca interrogo.

Amy y Sammy se impresionaron por la pregunta, pero mientras Sammy parecía avergonzada, Amy parecía más irritada que nunca.

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

Las Ardillas volvieron a ser golpeadas por una gran masa de agua del océano.

—Bueno… eso fue Sha-patético —comento el asistente de Chris—. Como sea. Castores ¿Quién fue descalificada de un concurso tras golpear a un juez?

Todos los ojos se centraron en Sugar, quien parecía tener una expresión molesta en su rostro. Pero se podía decir que la frustración de Sugar era tan grande que no apretó su botón.

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

No falto mucho tiempo antes de que los Castores volvieran a estar enterrados en nieve.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Sugar:** Ese juez no reconocería el talento ni aunque lo golpeara en el rostro. ¡Literalmente! Todo lo que hiso fue balbucear estupideces sobre un castor parlante y de que debían descalificarme del concurso. Es decir ¡Hola! ¡Yo fui la mejor concursante de todas! Sin mí: No hay certamen.

* * *

—Conejos ¿Quién público en su blog que Cody no era gran cosa?— Lightning pregunto y todas las miradas se clavaron en Sierra. La chica rio nerviosamente y empezó a silbar para disimular su incomodidad

*DIN* *DIN* *DIN*

El Equipo amarillo empezaba a sentir las repercusiones de ser electrocuto tantas veces seguidas.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Sierra:** ¡No podía hacerle eso a Cody! Si él se enterara de que Yo, su mejor fan, pensó que él no era nadie que alguien recordaría y que sería el primer expulsado. ¡Su pequeño corazón se rompería en miles de pedazos! ¡Y yo amo a Cody demasiado como para permitir eso!

* * *

— ¡Muy bien Gusanos! ¡Prepárense! ¡Esta es la última ronda! —Lightning exclamo—. Déjenme decirles que este reto fue totalmente aburrido —el chico dijo con cierta molestia—. En serio, esperaba que fuera un reto físico o uno de cacería en el que yo sería el cazador. Pero debo admitir que fue genial oprimir los botones del control remoto— Lightning dijo con burla.

—Solo date prisa y termina con el desafío —Chris dijo, algo impaciente.

—Muy bien. Alces Amargados ¿Quién de ustedes fue gordo y tuvo acné durante la primaria? —Lightning pregunto.

*BEEP*

Heather apretó su botón sin dudas. Eso no sorprendió a nadie, ya que ella y Max eran los únicos sin responder a una pregunta. Lo que fue sorpresiva la pregunta en sí y el hecho de que Heather lo revelara tan descaradamente. En cualquier caso, muchos rieron y la Abeja Reina se limitó a intentar matar con su mirada.

—Hahahaha… Ardillas Lloronas ¿Quién quedo de último lugar en todas las carreras en las que compitió? —pregunto el chico deportista

*BEEP*

Tyler presiono su botón con pena.

—Wow… eso es triste —comentaron Eva, Jo, Lightning y Sky al mismo tiempo

—Como sea, Castores Apestosos ¿Quién vomito en su primera presentación en público como músico?

—No me vean a mí. Yo ya revele mi secreto —Trent dijo, en un humor más animado que antes.

*BEEP*

Beardo pulso su botón. Naturalmente, los demás se rieron de ese hecho vergonzoso.

— *Bua Bua Buaaa* —Beardo se limitó a repetir el sonido de trompeta de la temporada pasada cuando descubrió que no tenía un buen paracaídas.

—Finalmente. Conejos Rabiosos —Lightning tomo la última carta amarilla y ultima tarjeta que quedaba en el podio—. ¿Quién de ustedes termina llorando cada vez que mira "Como Entrenar a tu Dragón"?

*BEEP*

Finalmente, Cody respondió a la última pregunta. Algunos lo miraban con burla.

—No puedo evitarlo, viejo. Es que me identifico mucho con Hiccup y… y su amistad con Toothless es tan inspiradora que… que… —Cody no termino su frase, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Sierra lo abrazo para apoyarlo.

—De acuerdo… eso fue raro… —Chris dijo, levantándose de su silla de playa—. Pero, con eso terminamos el desafío de hoy. Y la puntuación final es… —Chris miro al tablero.

**1er Alces Amargados:** 11 puntos

**2do Ardillas Lloronas:** 09 puntos

**3er Castores Apestosos:** 08 puntos

**4to Conejos Rabiosos:** 07 puntos

— ¡Los Alces Amargados ganan el primer Reto Generaciones! —el Presentador anuncio y el equipo rojo vitoreo con fuerza—. Ardillas, están en segundo lugar, por lo que tendrán que volver a dormir en las cabañas, pero están a salvo —el equipo azul decidió conformarse por la noticia de Chris y celebrar su estancia—. Castores… Conejos… son el tercer y último lugar. Lo que significa que una vez más los veré en la ceremonia. Conejos, los veré pronto —Chris termino con su anuncio, y los equipos verde y amarillo miraron al suelo.

— ¡Sha-oye! ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! —Lightning cuestiono, ya que su papel como asistente acabo.

Chris simplemente chasqueo los dedos, lo que hizo que el Chef sacara otra cerbatana de madera y le disparara un dardo a Lightning, el cual cayó noqueado una vez más.

* * *

**07:00 p.m.**

Era la tercera ceremonia de eliminación de la temporada, pero era la segunda para los Conejos Rabiosos. Debido a que Dakota, Mike, Sam, Scott y Sierra no habían revelado sus secretos en el desafío, y por lo tanto: causaran la pérdida de su equipo, todos ellos eran los objetivos de los votos de aquella noche, pero nadie estaba del todo seguro quien se iría aquella noche, ya que todos los campistas decidieron por ellos mismos por quien debían votar, de cualquier modo, podrías apreciar unas cuantas caras nerviosas en el equipo. Finalmente Chris y el chef llegaron a la fogata, con un plato de once malvaviscos que representaban la tan codiciada inmunidad.

—Conejos Rabiosos… bienvenidos a segunda ceremonia de eliminación. Como sabrán, son doce de ustedes, pero solo hay once malvaviscos, lo que significa que el que no reciba un malvavisco, será eliminado del juego, y no podrá regresar —Chris explico—. Sin nada más que agregar, el primer malvavisco de esta noche es para: … B —Chris lanzo el malvavisco al inventor, quien tuvo el honor de recibir el primer malvavisco por segunda vez. Chris continuo—. También está a salvo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Cody…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Dakota…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Dawn…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Izzy…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Noah…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Owen…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Zoey… —Chris lanzo el octavo malvavisco a la pelirroja. Luego de eso, Chris miro a los cuatro Conejos restantes sin malvavisco—. Mike, Sam, Sierra, Scott. Todos ustedes son los únicos Conejos Rabiosos en recibir votos esta noche, pero solo puede haber un perdedor, y ese perdedor recibió 5 votos —el presentador expuso—. Sin nada más que decir, el siguiente malvavisco es para: Sierra… —dijo, como le lanzo el malvavisco a la fan obsesiva—. Y…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Mike… —Chris lanzo el penúltimo malvavisco a Mike, quien suspiro aliviado. Los nervios de Sam seguían aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero Scott parecía tener más confianza respecto a su estancia en la isla al ver quien era la otra persona sin malvavisco. El presentador continúo con la ceremonia—. El último malvavisco de esta noche es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Sam! Es tiempo de irse, Scott —Chris anuncio como le lanzo el malvavisco final al chico Gamer, Scott estaba muy sorprendido e indignado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Están diciendo que prefieren a un nerd de los videojuegos y no a mí?! —Scott exclamo enojado, ninguno de sus ex-compañeros de equipo respondió a esa pregunta.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Chris comento con su sonrisa de comercial—. Si tus compañeros tuvieran que elegir entre un tonto pero confiable perdedor y en un tonto y traicionero perdedor… Bueno, no importan a quien escojan, los dos son perdedores —el anfitrión dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba disfrazar el cinismo de sus comentarios, pero las expresiones molestas de Sam y Scott eran una prueba de que no había funcionado.

—Como sea ¡Me largo de aquí! —Scott grito mientras se dirigía al bote de los perdedores.

—Bueno, eso lo resume todo —Chris comento, luego dirigió su mirada a los 11 Conejos Rabiosos restantes—. Ustedes ya pueden dirigirse a su cabaña. Están a salvo, por ahora. Y por favor, avísenle a los Castores que es hora de su ceremonia de eliminación —Chris le dijo a los Conejos, quienes simplemente querían irse a dormir después de uno de los días más largos de la competencia.

* * *

Finalmente había pasado media hora antes de que los Castores Apestosos finalmente llegaran a la fogata. Al igual que los Conejos Rabiosos, todos los Castores habían decidido por quien votar con su propio criterio, por lo que nadie estaba completamente seguro de quien sería expulsado esa noche. En cualquier caso, se podían apreciar los nervios en las expresiones de Anne María, Geoff y Sugar. No falto mucho tiempo antes de que Chris y el Chef volvieran a la fogata con otro plato de once malvaviscos.

—Castores Apestoso, bienvenidos a su segunda ceremonia de eliminación —Chris empezó— Estoy bastante seguro de que conocen las reglas. Si reciben un malvavisco, están a salvo, y si no lo reciben, serán expulsados del juego y no podrá regresar. Jamás —explico, luego tomo uno de los malvaviscos del plato—. El primer malvavisco de esta noche es para: Beardo… —Chris lanzo el malvavisco a la Caja de Sonidos Humana, quien felizmente comió su malvavisco—. También están a salvo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Bridgette…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Jo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—LeShawna…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Staci…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Trent… —Chris lanzo el séptimo malvavisco al músico, quien suspiro aliviado, luego Chris dirigió su mirada a Anne María, Duncan, Ella, Geoff y Sugar, los últimos 5 Castores sin malvavisco—. Muy bien, aquí es donde las cosas se ponen interesantes, ya que todos ustedes son los únicos Castores con votos. El perdedor de esta noche tiene cuatro votos, y ese perdedor no es Ella —Chris revelo, al mismo tiempo que le lanzó el octavo malvavisco a la Princesa. Ella felizmente comió su malvavisco, sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina de Sugar. Chris continuo—. El próximo malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Anne María…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Sugar… —Chris lanzo el penúltimo malvavisco a la aspirante a Reina de Belleza, quien una vez más se devoro felizmente su malvavisco. El anfitrión luego miro a Geoff, quien estaba visiblemente nervioso, y a Duncan, quien no dejaba mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro—. El último malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Duncan! Es hora de irse, Geoff —Chris anuncio, como le lanzo el ultimo malvavisco al delincuente, quien simplemente se comió su malvavisco. Geoff suspiro desanimado ante la noticia.

—Rayos… creí que podría llegar lejos esta temporada y pasar más tiempo con Bridgette… —Geoff dijo en un tono desanimado.

— ¡Geoff! —Bridgette llamo a su novio. Pronto Bridgette se encontraba en sus brazos—. Geoff, lamento tanto que hayas sido eliminado —la surfista dijo con tristeza, pero el chico trato de animarla.

—Aw… Descuida Bridgette, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Te lo prometo —el Fiestero dijo con dulzura.

—Si pero… —la chica no tenía palabras, no podía asimilar que iba a ser separa de su novio, una vez más.

—Nada de peros, Bridge. Estoy muy seguro de que podrás ganar esto por nosotros —Geoff animo más a Bridgette.

—Hola… el episodio ya casi termina —Chris espeto a Bridgette y Geoff, quienes estaban alargando la ceremonia de eliminación, pero la pareja lo ignoro y decidieron que iban a tener una última sesión de besos antes de la partida de Geoff. La pareja pareció olvidarse por completo que estaban en público, y parecía que nadie quería interrumpir el momento, excepto el Chef, quien tomo a Geoff por los hombros y lo arrastro hacia el bote de los perdedores.

— ¡Buena suerte en el juego, Bridgette! —el chico exclamo a su novia, quien solo podía ver como se llevaban a su novio lejos de ella.

* * *

Tanto Scott como Geoff se encontraban en el bote de los perdedores, esperando a que el barco finalmente zarpara para llevarse al quinto y sexto concursante eliminados de la temporada.

El barco arranco y se alejó de la isla.

Cuando el bote estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Chris dirigió su mirada hacia la cámara para cerrar el show.

—Eso fue otro emocionante y dramático episodio, amigos, dos campistas menos Quedan 46. Cada vez estamos más cerca de saber quién será el ganador de la temporada más grande hasta ahora y el premio más grande hasta ahora. ¿Serán los Castores y los Conejos los peores equipos que este juego haya visto o podrán recuperarse de la perdida de hoy? ¿Qué pasara entre Duncan y Gwen? ¿Qué sucede entre Amy y Samey? ¿Quién ganara el próximo desafío? ¿Quiénes serán los próximos dos campistas eliminados y cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que una chica sea eliminada? Descúbranlo aquí: En Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!

* * *

VOTOS:

CASTORES APESTOSOS:

Ella: Sugar.

Anne María: Ella y Geoff.

Sugar: Duncan y LeShawna.

Duncan: Bridgette, Gwen y Trent.

Geoff: Anne María, Beardo, Jo y Staci.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS:

Sierra: Izzy.

Mike: Cody, Sam y Sierra.

Sam: Noah, Owen y Scott.

Scott: B, Dakota, Dawn, Mike y Zoey.

* * *

ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Gwen, Jo, LeShawna, Staci, Sugar y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Sierra y Zoey.

ELIMINADOS:

47\. Geoff.

48\. Scott.

49\. Justin.

50\. Cameron.

51\. Harold.

52\. Lightning.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Fin.** Finalmente, otro capítulo que llega a su fin. Sé que puede tomar tiempo, pero espero que al final de todo les guste el contenido lo suficiente como para que se olviden de todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar. Este fue, POR MUCHO, el capítulo más complejo que he hecho en la historia, pero al mismo tiempo uno de los más importantes, ya que gracias a este capítulo, muchas de las futuras tramas en la historia se desarrollaran. Cada vez quedan menos campistas y cada vez puedo darle más desarrollo y protagonismo a los personajes importantes (pero no, no voy a decir quiénes serán esos personajes importantes) Siendo completamente sincero, me gustaría que me dijeran cuales personajes ustedes piensan que serán los protagonistas de esta temporada, será interesante ver si sus suposiciones son correctas o no, pero claro, no tienen que hacerlo si no quieren… pero la verdad creo que todos ustedes quieren hacerlo. Quiero empezar con una pregunta sencilla: ¿Quienes creen que seran los mejores 38 concursantes del Show?. Como siempre, les pido que me digan de algún error o de algún OOC y nuevamente les pido me digan cual fue su escena favorita. ¿Quieren una explicación? Aquí está su explicación:

**48\. Scott:** La razón por la cual FINALMENTE elimine a Scott es porque este es una de los personajes que más me desagrada. No quiero ofender a nadie que de hecho guste de Scott, es solo que pienso que no hay nada que pueda decir de Scott que de hecho me agrade a mí. Siendo completamente sincero: Scott nunca me agrado desde su participación en Drama Total: La Venganza de la Isla. No me agrado ni su personalidad, ni su trato a los demás campistas y por sobre todas y cada una de las cosas no me gusto su rol como antagonista de la temporada. No solo causo las eliminaciones de sus compañeros de equipo usando métodos bajos, sino que también uso trucos todavía más bajos para interponerse entre Zoey Y Mike, es como una versión clásica y masculina de Heather, pero en vez de ser más estratégico, fue más traicionero. Pero si aún no es suficiente, Scott básicamente llego lejos en Drama Total: Todos Estrellas con el único propósito de ser utilizado por Mal una y otra vez. Sé que parece que estoy eliminando a los personajes que me desagradan por esto y aquello, pero la verdad es que no encontré ningún tipo de desarrollo que Scott pudiera tener en MI HISTORIA. Además, ¿realmente Scott merece más desarrollo en primer lugar? De los 13 episodios de Drama Total: La Venganza de la Isla, Scott compitió en 11 y término de 4to. Y de los 13 episodios de Drama Total: Todos Estrellas, Scott compitió en 12 y término de 3ro. ¿Pienso que Scott merecía esa cantidad de episodios en alguna de las temporadas? NO. En lo ABSOLUTO. En resumen: Adiós, Scott.

**47\. Geoff:** Geoff, Geoff, Geoff... Realmente no sé qué decir de ti. Al principio de la temporada parecías simpático, no es como si me agradaran los chicos fiesteros como tú (Yo realmente tengo un límite para el "reventón") pero de verdad creía que eras simpático. Todo iba bien contigo, intentaste varios movimientos con Bridgette y fallaste, pero no te rendiste, eso lo admiro. ¿Pero podrías explicarme porque razón estabas molestando tanto a Harold junto a Duncan? ¿No? Eso pensé. No tienen idea de cuánto me molesto el comportamiento de Geoff y Duncan, por no mencionar que lo encuentro tonto (otra vez, no del modo que me resulta adorable y encantador (Lindsay) solo por lo menos simpático y cómico (Owen)) No hiciste nada en la segunda temporada que no sea besuquearte con Bridgette, pero aun así tuviste la oportunidad de ser el copresentador de las secuelas. ¡Asombroso! ¿Pero decidiste arruinar esa oportunidad al convertirte en Chris número 2? MAL. Evitaste que personajes como Sadie, Katie y Eva regresaran por una nueva temporada. MAL. A pesar de todo sigues siendo el presentador de las secuelas de Drama Total: Gira Mundial… ¿en serio? En resumen, Geoff, sé que eres bueno, después de todo tienes a alguien como Bridgette, pero realmente dudo si eso es suficiente, en especial después de todas las razones que explique. Hasta la próxima, Geoff.

* * *

**Kumita-Chan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de veras lo aprecio, una de mis partes favoritas del capítulo es cuando puedo crear un desafío original. Me alegra que no te importara lo de Justin, pero lamento lo de Cameron, solo espero que te alegre cuando lo vuelvas a ver. Me alegra que aún no tenga ningún OOC con ningún personaje. Espero que pronto pueda despejar tus dudas respecto a Courtney y Duncan y Trent y Gwen. Tú también cuídate y también te mando saludos.

**KovatePrivalski97:** ¡Sabia que te encantaban Max y Scarlett! … y sé que hasta los momentos no he dejado ningún comentario al respecto, pero la verdad es que me gusta tu historia de los 4 elementos. También la de tu amiga **Umeki-Nara. **Me alegra mantener el In Character con ellos, te prometo que desarrollare una relación entre ellos, pero no voy a decirte que tipo de relación. Así que Noah, la verdad es que el me agrada bastante. Encuentro algo en su cinismo que me cae bien. Me alegra que estés de acuerdo con la partida de Cameron y Justin, especialmente después de que no te gustaran las de Lightning y Harold. Espero que las eliminaciones de hoy tampoco te importen mucho. Gracias por desearme suerte e inspiración. Hasta la próxima.

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Me alegra que pienses que tome buenas decisiones con las eliminaciones. Tu comentario en general me hace pensar que te gusta Heather, la verdad es que a mí también me cae bien Heather. I´ll do my best to keep the good writing. (Bueno, esta será como mi "frase de firma" aquí).

**xandra19:** Lamento que no te gustara la eliminación de Cameron, pero no te preocupes, lo volverás a ver, por otro lado me alegra que no te importe lo de Justin. A mi gusta la idea de llevar la relación de Dawn con los animales a un nuevo nivel, así que ¿Por qué no una mariposa? De verdad fue divertido escribir las escenas de Owen e Izzy, ellos dos me agradan. Me alegra que pensaras que el desafío fuera interesante, aunque creo que tu versión también es interesante. Fue divertido lo de Geoff… eso fue tan Geoff. Jajaja. La verdad es que yo pude encontrar los episodios de Drama Total: Isla Pahkitew en YouTube. Hasta la próxima, te mando saludos.


	6. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el propietario de Drama Total o de ninguno de sus personajes. Este es solo un Fanfiction basado en la serien en general.

* * *

ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Gwen, Jo, LeShawna, Staci, Sugar y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Sierra y Zoey.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Como Ratones**

* * *

—La última vez en Drama Total: Generaciones —Chris estaba narrando mientras se mostraba una imagen completa de la isla Pahkitew—. Los 48 campistas restantes participaron en nuestro primer: ¡"Desafíos Generaciones"! Todos nuestros concursantes tuvieron un pequeño viaje por los recuerdos vergonzosos y divertidos. Vergonzosos para ellos, divertidos para mí. Hehehehe he. Algunos de los participantes fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para exponer sus secretos. Otros, lo bastante cobardes como para permitir que todo el equipo sufriera las consecuencias. En ambos casos los participantes se humillaban a sí mismos y eso me causo tanta diversión como no se imaginan. Hehehehe he. Al final, los Castores y los Conejos volvieron a quedar en los últimos lugares, y Scott y Geoff fueron expulsados del juego —Chris narro mientras que la cámara mostraba imágenes del episodio anterior. Luego la cámara mostro al anfitrión parado en medio de una pequeña llanura de la isla, en el centro del lugar, había una roca tan grande como el Hotel Spa—. Seis personas fueron eliminadas y todos son chicos. En serio ¿Cuándo se ira una chica? Muchas mujeres dicen que quieren igualdad de género, pero esto no es igualdad de género —el narrador dijo molesto—. Como sea, quedan 46 campistas, pero pronto serán 44. Descubran cual será el próximo reto que está más allá de esta "Realidad" y quienes serán los próximos expulsados, aquí, en: Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!

* * *

**-09 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**08:00 p.m.**

—Beth, tú eres alguien realmente hermosa. Lo sabes ¿verdad? —Lindsay le dijo a su mejor amiga, quien tenía una clara expresión de tristeza.

Ambas chicas, así como la mayoría de los miembros femeninos del equipo, estaban en la recamara de las chicas del Hotel Spa Mclean. El dúo estaba sentado en la cama más al fondo de la habitación, de ese modo nadie oiría su conversación.

—Sé que no debería de pensar demasiado en mi apariencia, pero… —Beth no fue capaz de completar la frase.

—Nada de peros. Te conozco desde la primera temporada y hemos sido amigas desde entonces. Yo sé que eres alguien muy bonita—la Princesa Tonta dijo con honestidad.

—Gracias Lindsay… ojala más personas pensaran como tú —la nerd dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, que pronto desapareció—. Desafortunadamente, no muchos lo hacen.

—Beth… Tú eres una de las chicas más increíbles que he conocido. Y si los jueces de esos certámenes no se dan cuenta de eso, están mal de la cabeza. Es decir, si no estaban buscando a una chica que sea especial, no sé qué buscan —Lindsay expuso con una sonrisa, en un intento de animar a la chica que Quiere Ser.

_—Oh, yo sé muy bien lo que buscan_ —pensó Beth—_. Ellos simplemente buscan a unas chicas mimadas y presumidas que solo dicen, hacen y actúan como los jueces quieres. Ellas solo pretenden ser tus amigas cuando no dudarían ni un segundo en empujarte por un precipicio. A los jueces ni a esas chicas les importa algo llamado personalidad _—a pesar de que esa era la forma en la que se sentía la chica, no lo dijo en voz alta, y se limitó a decir:

—Yo creo que esos jueces solo les importa mantener el estereotipo de la reina bonita, y creo que a nadie le importa lo suficiente como para decir que está mal—la chica expuso. Su comentario impresiono un poco a la rubia.

—Beth… yo… —Lindsay empezó, pero Beth la interrumpió.

—Lindsay, aprecio que quieras ayudarme. De verdad lo hago, es solo que no quisiera hablar de eso ahora. Lo único que quiero es que este día acabe —Beth dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama. Lindsay tenía una mirada insegura, pero dijo:

—Está bien, Beth. Recuerda que si quieres hablar de esto mañana, puedes contar conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro, Lindsay —Beth respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno… tengo algo que hacer en otro lado, será mejor que lo haga pronto —la rubia se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vas? —cuestiono la nerd.

—Iré a hablar con alguien. No tardare —Lindsay dijo y salió por la puerta, dejando a una Beth confundida.

* * *

—Bueno… Hoy sí que fue un día largo —Jasmine dijo.

Ella, Shawn y Sammy se encontraban en el exterior de su cabaña. En el piso había varias cámaras con cables rotos que indicaban que habían sido arrancadas.

—Sí, al menos pudimos evitar la eliminación hoy. Tuvimos suerte que la mayoría de nosotros respondimos nuestros secretos —Shawn dijo, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras.

—Eh… si… Lamento que no fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para revelar el mío… —Sammy dijo con la mirada al suelo.

—E-eh. No-no Samey, no quise decir… solo me refería a que es bueno a que pudiéramos ganar el segundo lugar… si… —Shawn dijo nerviosamente.

—Sé que es bueno… pero yo no hice nada para lograrlo… a veces puedo ser muy… inútil —Sammy soltó un largo suspiro

—Eso no es cierto —Jasmine dijo firmemente—. Solo porque no contribuiste a la supervivencia del equipo hoy, no significa que no puedas hacerlo la próxima vez. Hoy tuviste un mal día, eso es todo —la Superviviente de Exteriores expuso.

—Gracias Jasmine… —la porrista respondió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… yo iré a dormir en el árbol —el chico del grupo dijo.

— ¿Iras a dormirte ya? Pero si todavía no te has limpiado el agua de playa del desafío de hoy —Jasmine cuestiono—. Encontré una laguna de agua dulce que use para limpiarme, me asegure dos veces de que no hubiera cámaras alrededor —la australiana señalo las cámaras del suelo.

—Nah… está bien Jasmine. Quiero aprovechar que me moje de agua salada para estudiar los efectos que tiene en los zombis. Ya sabes, es para ver si los atrae o si los aleja. Sé que es riesgoso, pero todo sea por un objetivo mayor —el Demente de las Conspiraciones Zombis explico con orgullo. Sammy solo podía verlo con confusión, mientras que Jasmine soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—De acuerdo… solo asegúrate de dormir bien —Jasmine pidió. Shawn asintió con la cabeza y fue a un árbol a dormir.

—Bueno… creo que yo también debería dormir. Necesitaremos mucha energía para lo que sea que Chris nos tenga preparado —la gemela buena dijo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo la chica alta, pero antes de ir hacia el árbol, quiso decirle algo a su amiga—. Oye… sé que para los demás tu secreto no parecía gran cosa, pero si es algo muy importante para ti, entiendo que no lo dijeras en el reto. Solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablarlo con alguien, puedes contar conmigo. ¿De acuerdo, Samey? —Jasmine dijo amablemente.

Sammy sonrió ante el apoyo que su amiga la estaba ofreciendo, pero una vez más, no pudo notar algo importante en la oración de Jasmine.

—Ese… ese no es mi nombre… —Sammy susurro tan bajo que Jasmine no pudo entenderlo

—Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? —la chica alta pregunto.

—Eh-eh… No… descuida Jasmine, no… no fue nada importante —la rubia sonrió con nervios. Jasmine estaba algo insegura, pero respondió:

—De acuerdo… Nos vemos en la mañana —y luego Jasmine se dirigió a un árbol con ramas altas.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Jasmine:** Últimamente he notado a Samey algo rara. Siempre parece que tiene algo que decir, pero luego se queda callada y actúa como si nada, pero actúa todavía más raro cada vez que digo su nombre. Espero que ella se encuentre bien.

* * *

**—Sammy:** *Suspiro* Sé que Jasmine no me llama "Samey" para molestarme, lo hace porque de verdad cree que ese es mi nombre. Pero si lo pienso, eso es todavía más triste… *Suspiro* ¿Debería decirle cual es mi verdadero nombre? Realmente no quiero molestarla con algo como eso, probablemente me acostumbre a eso (Sammy sonrió débilmente, pero volvió a suspirar y miro al suelo)

* * *

Después de que Jasmine se fuera a dormir, Sammy se quedó un momento más en el exterior de su cabaña. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar pudo ver como una Alce Amargada salía del Hotel Spa. Dicha Alce noto a la Ardilla y la saludo

— ¡Hola! Me pareces familiar.

—Mmmm… si… soy una concursante de esta temporada, como tú —Sammy explico, un poco confundida

—No… yo te reconozco desde antes… ¡Ya sé! Tú participaste en la temporada pasada del Show —Lindsay expuso.

—Pues si… —la rubia novata respondió, un tanto alagada por ser recordada pese a su corto tiempo en la temporada pasada.

—También recuerdo a alguien que era casi idéntica a ti… ella tenía un lunar… y era algo mala —la rubia veterana dijo.

—Amy. Ella es mi hermana gemela —Sammy respondió.

—Ooohhh… —Lindsay dijo tras entender—… Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

— *Suspiro* Yo… estaba pensando en algo que me ha molestado por un buen rato… todavía no sé qué hacer —dijo la porrista

—Ya veo…

—Pero… ¿Tú que haces aquí afuera? —la rubia novata pregunto

—Oh. Bueno, estaba buscando a alguien. De seguro debe de estar en la cabaña de su equipo ahora —Lindsay expuso—. ¿Sabes cuál es la cabaña de los Conejos Rabiosos?

—Oh, es la cabaña más alejada de aquí —la gemela buena señalo dicha cabaña.

La cabaña de los Conejos Rabiosos tenía las luces del interior encendidas. Lindsay quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para ir a la cabaña, pero antes de hacerlo, las luces se apagaron, indicando que los miembros del equipo ya debían estar más que hartos

—Oh… bueno… Supongo que será en otro momento —la Princesa Tonta dijo desanimada. Luego dirigió su vista a Sammy—. Bueno… ya me voy a dormir. Espero que puedas resolver tu problema pronto. Te veo mañana, Sammy.

—Te veo mañana, Lindsay… —respondió Sammy.

Lindsay se dirigió al hotel, y justo cuando cruzo la entrada principal, Sammy pareció darse cuenta de algo.

— ¡Espera…! ¿Ella me llamo... Sammy? —la chica parecía estar más confundida que nunca.

* * *

**-10 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**06:00 a.m.**

Después de haber tenido su sesión de meditación diurna, Dawn estaba caminando por el interior del bosque. Desde que se conocieron en el segundo día, Dawn y Turquoise se habían vuelto inseparables, por esa razón la mariposa azul prefería posar en la cabeza de Dawn cada vez que la acompañaba.

—Tenías toda la razón, Turquoise. Una pequeña caminata por los alrededores me ayudara a despejar mi mente de recuerdos negativos —Dawn le dijo con una sonrisa a su amigo—. Sé que Chris había intentado hacer el desafió de ayer en mi temporada… pero creo que esta vez, no solo tuvo éxito, fue demasiado lejos. No lo digo por mí, lo dijo por los demás —la Hija de la Luna expuso con cierta preocupación—. Ayer en la noche, hubo un gran silencio incomodo entre los miembros del equipo, por no mencionar que todos ellos habían preferido irse a dormir relativamente temprano. Todos nosotros nos dormíamos a las 09:00 p.m. estos últimos días, pero ellos apagaron las luces apenas fueron las 08:00 p.m. Además, esta mañana, pude ver a Eva y Jo volver a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, como todos los días. Pero esta vez, pude fácilmente distinguir que había mucha más seriedad y competitividad en sus rostros. Supongo que esa es la forma en como ellas lidian con sus problemas, incluso si no es muy saludable —Dawn explico y luego dejo salir un largo suspiro.

La chica albina siguió con su caminata. En algún punto, ella había escuchado un sonido que no era natural en el bosque. Dawn, invadida por la curiosidad, decidió seguir ese sonido. La rubia aceleraba el paso conforme el sonido se hacía más cercano y nítido. Era un ruido que ocurría cada vez que golpeabas madera. Cuando Dawn llego a un pequeño claro, pudo ver a Rodney cortando un gran tronco con una hacha. Esta escena impresiono y confundió a la joven albina.

No había ni un solo tronco pegado al suelo que indicara que un árbol había sido cortado, así que ¿De dónde salió la madera que Rodney cortaba? Por no mencionar que Dawn tampoco estaba segura de por qué Rodney estaba cortando esos troncos en primer lugar. Pero en vez de inmiscuirse en los asuntos del Chico de Campo, la Hija de la Luna decidió continuar con su caminata y preguntarle a Rodney en otro momento.

* * *

**08:00 a.m.**

—Tengo que admitirlo, Beardo. Tus sonidos son increíbles —Trent le dijo al chico mientras ambos recogían la bandeja de sus comidas.

— *Tan* *Tin* *Tun* —Beardo reprodujo una pequeña melodía rápida en señal de gratitud.

—Apuesto a que a muchas personas les hubiera gustado tu música. Claro, si no hubieras vomitado —Trent no pudo evitar reír un poco. Beardo no parecía enojado, solo un poco avergonzado—. Por cierto, Sé que tú compones tu propia música y todo eso. Pero tienes que decirme. ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas geniales canciones? ¿Sacas inspiración de cualquier cosa? —el Músico de ojos verdes pregunto.

— *Din* *Din* *Din* —Beardo emitió el sonido de una campana de forma afirmativa.

—Vaya… Me gustaría poder tener ese tipo de inspiración… —Trent susurro, pero la Caja de Sonidos Humana pudo oírlo, provocando que levantara una ceja, un poco confundido.

Después de tomar sus desayunos, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la mesa de su equipo.

—Pero de todos modos. Dime Beardo, ¿Desde cuándo supiste que te gustaba la música? —el Músico veterano volvió a preguntar.

Beardo se incomodó un poco por esa pregunta, ya que sabía que la única manera de responderla era de manera verbal. Como sea, no tuvo que responderla, ya que mientras caminaban a la mesa, alguien tropezó con Trent.

— ¡Oh…! —se quejó el chico.

— ¡Oh…! oh, lo siento —dijo la otra persona.

—No, está bien. Fue mi… —Trent se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a Gwen—… culpa… este… Hola Gwen—termino la oración.

—H-hola Trent… ¿Cómo… como has estado? —Gwen pregunto con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

—He… he estado muy bien… Gracias —Trent respondió con una sonrisa igual de nerviosa.

Ha Beardo, particularmente, no le gustaba la situación.

—El… el desafío de ayer fue intenso. ¿No lo crees? —Gwen comento, tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación.

—Si… creo que fue muy adorable lo de tu muñeca —el chico de ojos verdes respondió para aligerar el humor.

—Si… mi mamá me la dio cuando tenía cinco años… supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian —la Gótica respondió con rubor en sus mejillas—. Como sea, no fue algo tan humillante como haber vomitado en público —Gwen bromeo.

Beardo rodo los ojos al darse cuenta de que nadie lo dejaría olvidarse de su incidente, pero era lo suficientemente maduro como para no tomar las bromas como algo personal. El chico decidió que la ex-pareja necesitaba algo de privacidad, así que fue a sentarse a desayunar.

—Por cierto… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo hiciste —Trent dijo con una sonrisa. Gwen rodo los ojos sonriendo.

—No Trent… yo quería preguntarte acerca de… —la artista solitaria no pudo terminar con el cuestionamiento cuando de repente, Chris abrió la puerta del comedor de una patada he hizo sonar la estrepitosa corneta del primer desafió

*DUUUUUUUUM*

Todos los presentes se habían sorprendido tanto que tuvieron tiempo de cubrir sus oídos, y hubo algunos que incluso se cayeron de la sorpresa. Chris solo pudo reírse con gran satisfacción ante la escena que había creado.

— ¡Muy buenos días, Mis queridos campistas! ¡Espero que estén preparados para su próximo desafío! El cual, les aseguro, Es muy especial —Chris dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos los presentes rodaban los ojos, dejaban salir suspiros de exasperación o intentaron matar a Chris con los ojos. Chris ignoro las respuestas de los concursantes y les hizo una señal para que los siguieran, la cual, nadie objetó.

—Bueno… otro día, otro desayuno desperdiciado —Trent coloco su bandeja de comida en la mesa y se dispuso a seguir a Chris.

—Ah… —Gwen levanto la mano para pedir palabra, pero Trent no se había dado cuenta, así que la chica suspiro y se puso a seguir al anfitrión sádico.

* * *

Los campistas estaban, una vez más, siguiendo a Chris hacia la localidad de su nuevo reto. La ruta, sin embargo, fue diferente de las veces anteriores.

—… —Bridgette estaba caminando un tanto apartada de la multitud. Una expresión de tristeza cubría su rostro mientras miraba hacia el suelo. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —LeShawna pregunto con una sonrisa.

— *Suspiro* ¿Me creerías si te dijera que si? —la rubia pregunto.

—La verdad, dudo mucho que incluso tú te lo creas —LeShawna siguió sonriendo—. Sabes que a Geoff no le hubiera gustado que estuvieras triste ¿verdad? —la Hermana con Actitud cuestiono.

—Sé que a él no le hubiera gustado… es solo que es muy difícil no estarlo —Bridgette volvió a mirar al suelo.

—Bueno amiga, si te hace sentir mejor, lo veras muy pronto. Tal vez con unos cuantos 10 millones de dólares —LeShawna había repetido las palabras que Bridgette utilizo cuando Harold fue eliminado. La rubia se percató de eso.

— ¿Sabes que amiga? Tienes razón —Bridgette dijo con una sonrisa renovada.

LeShawna sonrió y puso su brazo en el hombro de Bridgette, acto que la rubia repitió, luego ambas volvieron a seguir a la multitud.

El anfitrión, el Chef y los 46 concursantes restantes habían llegado a un pequeño prado de la isla. Lo que más abundaba en el lugar era el césped de la isla, y algunos cuantos árboles en la zona. Sin embargo, lo que más había llamado la atención del lugar era la inmensa roca que se encontraba en el medio del lugar. La escena provoco varios murmullos en la multitud de los concursantes.

— ¡Bienvenidos al cuarto desafío de la temporada, campistas! —Chris anuncio con su habitual y sádico entusiasmo, ignorando la confusión de los participantes.

—Mmmm… ¿Chris? ¿Cuál es el reto? —Owen pregunto.

—O más bien ¿Dónde es el reto? Lo único que hay aquí es esa roca gigante —Noah expuso.

—Descuiden chicos. Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en cuestión de tiempo. ¿Chef? —Chris pidió a Hatchet, quien sostuvo un control remoto con un botón verde en el.

Sin ninguna duda, el ex-militar oprimió el botón y la tierra empezó a sacudirse un poco, pero lo que en verdad estaba temblando era la Roca del prado. En la piedra gigante, por extraño que parezca, se formó una línea vertical que la dividía perfectamente, la línea llegaba desde la punta del objeto hasta llegar al suelo. Luego los pedazos de la piedra empezaron a alejarse el uno del otro, imitando el movimiento de una puerta corrediza. El interior de la roca estaba hueco, como si de una cúpula se tratase. En el lugar en el que los pedazos estaban antes de dividirse, se encontraba un suelo metálico, el mismo suelo metálico que se encontraba en el interior de la isla.

Todo lo que los participantes pudieron hacer ante esta escena fue quedarse estáticos. Algunos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, otros, tenían la boca completamente abierta, y los demás, tenían ambas cosas. Sin embargo, Jasmine, Max, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky y Sugar se recuperaron de la sorpresa rápidamente, después de todo, habían visto peores locuras la temporada pasada.

—Ahora. Si serían tan amables de entrar… —Chris le indico a los concursantes, cuyos ojos, si era posible, se abrieron aún más.

No había forma de que alguno de ellos entrara en esa cosa, al menos no ahora, cuando aun debían recuperarse de lo que acababan de ver. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, ninguno de ellos tenía la opción de contradecir lo que decía el anfitrión sádico. Uno a uno, los campistas empezaron a posicionarse en el suelo metálico rodeado por las piezas de roca. Casi todos, incluyendo a Chris y al Chef estaban adentro, y la única persona que faltaba era…

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte afuera, Turquoise. —Dawn le sugirió a su amigo.

La chica no quería que la mariposa corriera ningún peligro con lo que sea que Chris tenga preparado, así que el insecto obedeció sin ninguna protesta. Turquoise se fue volando hasta llegar a la rama de un árbol. Dawn finalmente entro al espacio metálico y fue entonces cuando el Chef volvió a presionar el botón, lo cual provoco que los pedazos de las rocas se acercaran la una a la otra hasta que finalmente se cerró. El suelo, esta vez, tembló aún más, puesto que después de haberse cerrado, la piedra empezó a descender a través del suelo, hasta que la roca finalmente desapareció, dejando el prado más vacío de lo que estaba.

* * *

Un ascensor. La roca gigante resulto ser un ascensor gigante diseñado para transportar a 54 personas hacia el interior de la isla Pahkitew. A pesar de la ausencia de seis personas, el espacio que sobro en el ascensor no pudo ser notado por la multitud.

—Muy bien… esto no me está gustando nada —Noah espeto.

Él no era el único que se sentía de ese modo. La situación en la que todos estaban hiso que todos se quedaran en silencio por la incomodidad. Las más afectadas eran Gwen y Jasmine, que empezaban a sentirse un poco claustrofóbicas, sin embargo, hacían lo posible por no demostrarlo.

— ¿Chris…? ¿A dónde vamos? —Owen volvió a preguntar, algo inseguro.

—Como dije, todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en cuestión de tiempo —Chris insistió.

Después de un momento de incomodidad. El ascensor finalmente se detuvo, la "roca" volvió a abrirse, permitiéndoles a los concursantes tener una vista del Área subterránea de controles. Scarlett solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué… estamos… haciendo… aquí? —la pelirroja pregunto lentamente.

—Aquí es donde realizaremos el siguiente desafío. Scarlett —Chris dijo con una sonrisa

— ¿Por… qué…? —Scarlett murmuro.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes un poco nostálgica? —Noah bromeo.

Scarlett no pudo evitar mirar severamente al chico hindú, pero en vez de decir nada, Scarlett tomo una gran cantidad de aire, suspiro y susurro.

—Solo recuerdas tus clases terapéuticas, Scarlett… no debes dejarte llevar como la última vez…

—Si… sabía que habría problemas si te dejaba rondar libremente por la sala de controles. Así que para prevenir cualquier cosa… —el anfitrión chasque los dedos.

Luego el Chef le puso un collar metálico a la pelirroja.

—Si te acercas a menos de 200 metros de la sala principal, este collar liberara una descarga eléctrica que te noqueara. —Chris explico.

—Bueno… esto ayudara… —la chica se limitó a decir.

—Y solo para estar aún más seguros… —el anfitrión volvió a chasquear los dedos.

Esta vez el chef le puso un collar metálico a otra pelirroja.

—Ooohhh… ¡Qué lindo! —Izzy dijo, mientras toqueteaba el objeto eléctrico.

—Sin nada más que agregar, por favor síganme.

Después de haber caminado por un pasillo que era largo pero angosto, todos habían terminado en frente de una puerta doble metálica que ni siquiera Jasmine, Max, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky o Sugar habían visto antes. Lo más probable es que era nueva, o simplemente estaban en otro lugar del Área de Controles que nunca habían visto. Cuando Chris se acercó a la puerta, estas se abrieron automáticamente, dejando ver una enorme habitación que tenía 46 sillas que estaban ordenadas una al lado de la otra, formando un gran circulo. Eran sillas similares a las sillas de secado de cabello que se encontraban en las peluquerías, pero lo que era raro de esas sillas era que el casco se veía diferente. En frente de cada casco estaba un número, y también había varias luces que probablemente indicaban el funcionamiento de las maquinas.

—Mmmm… ¿Chris? ¿Qué son esas cosas? —Sugar cuestiono.

—Excelente pregunta, Sugar. Estas máquinas que ven aquí son lo que me gusta llamar: "¡El Drama Virtual!" —McLean anunció—. Patente pendiente. —agrego.

— ¿El Drama… Virtual? —Jo pregunto con confusión.

— ¡Así es Jo! —el presentador dijo—. Estas máquinas que ven aquí, no solo están equipadas con el mejor sistema de Realidad Virtual, sino que realizaran su próximo reto a través de estas máquinas.

La confusión reinaba en el rostro de los participantes restantes.

—Déjenme explicarles. Ustedes son 46 y hay 46 Dramas Virtuales. Son uno para cada uno. Una vez que ustedes estén en las máquinas y yo las encienda: Estas se conectaran con las neuronas de sus cerebros y los transportaran a un mundo virtual. Todo esto es posible gracias a al sistema de Realidad Virtual de Alta tecnología que estos artefactos poseen. Lo sé, son geniales ¿No? —Chris dijo con orgullo.

—Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que este reto será como un enorme… Videojuego? —los ojos de Sam empezaron a brillar

—Sip.

— ¡SIIIIIII! —el Gamer exclamo eufórico — ¡Esta debe ser la segunda mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida!

— ¿Huh? ¿Cuál es la primera? —Brick le pregunto a su amigo.

Sam no respondió, solo tomo la mano de Dakota y sonrió. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Como sea… ¿Cuál es el reto? —Jo se cruzó de brazos.

—El reto solo lo descubrirán una vez estén en el mundo virtual —Chris dijo con burla—. Ahora, si son tan amables de colocarse en sus respectivas maquinas…

No había forma de que Chris revelara cual era el desafío antes de "ir" al Mundo virtual, por lo que fue más fácil no argumentar y hacer lo que el presentador dijo. Alejandro tomo el "Drama Virtual" número uno. Amy tomo el dos. Anne María el tres, y así, cada concursante había sido enumerado alfabéticamente, lo que significó que Zoey termino en la maquina número 46, justamente a la derecha de Alejandro.

Chris fue a la única computadora que se encontraba en la sala, la cual era casi tan grande como la de la Sala Principal. Oprimió un botón, el cual abrió el portadiscos. Coloco un CD que tenía encriptado la palabra "LABERINTO" y luego volvió a presionar el botón que cerro el portadiscos. En la pantalla de la Computadora apareció una barra vacía, la cual empezaba a llenarse con una línea verde. Cuando la barra estuvo cien por ciento llenas, fue remplazada por la palabra "INICIANDO" en letras rojas. El casco de todas las maquina empezó a descender, cubriendo las cabezas de los participantes.

* * *

Todo se había vuelto oscuro, y de repente, todo había sido cubierto por una luz brillante. Nadie podía distinguir nada, ya que sus ojos todavía no se adaptaban a la iluminación del lugar. Después de un rato, todos pudieron ver que estaban rodeados por varios muros grises que se unían o se separaban de otro, creando varios pasillos. El lugar no tenía techo, por lo que todos pudieron ver el cielo azul del día. Lo que era extrañado de ese cielo, era que no tenía nada. Ni nubes, ni sol. Todos estaban desorientados, confundidos, asustados, y, en el particular caso de Dawn, paralizados. La desorientación, confusión y susto aumentaron cuando vieron que, de la nada, un rectángulo blanco apareció flotando en el cielo. El rectángulo blanco luego mostro estática, como si fuera un televisor, y luego mostro la torcida sonrisa de McLean.

* * *

**-¿Fecha? ¿Lugar? ¿Zona? ¿País?-**

**00:00 m.**

— ¿Cómo están, queridos campistas? —Chris pregunto con naturalidad.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta, todavía estaban demasiado perdidos en el espacio como para hacer algo. No fue sino hasta que un minuto pasara que alguien se aventuró a hablar.

— ¿Chris…? ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto Owen por tercera vez.

—En el lugar en donde realizaran el desafío, Owen —expuso McLean—. Bienvenidos a: ¡El Laberinto! —Exclamo— El reto es bastante simple. De todos los caminos que se encuentran en este laberinto, solo cuatro de ellos los llevaran a la salida de este lugar. A cada equipo le corresponderá una ruta hacia la meta, solo tienes que seguir el camino del color representativo del equipo.

Al norte de donde se encontraba la multitud, se encontraba un camino rojo. Al este, un camino azul celeste. Al sur, un camino verde. Y al oeste, un camino amarillo.

—Pero eso no es todo —prosiguió el presentador—. En varias partes de cada camino, hay una bifurcación. Si escogen un lado, podrán avanzar por el Laberinto con tranquilidad. Pero si escogen el otro, un miembro del equipo tendrá que completar un mini reto para poder avanzar. Si el campista falla el reto, será eliminado del desafío y será expulsado del Mundo Virtual. El Primer campista en llegar a la meta: Ganara el reto para el equipo.

— ¿Solo el primer campista? ¿Por qué no todo el equipo? —pregunto Staci.

—Como dije, si un campista falla al realizar reto, será eliminado. Lo que significa que es muy probable que ningún equipo llegue completo a la meta. De hecho, hay una probabilidad de que todo un equipo sea eliminado antes de llegar a la meta. Hehehehe he— el anfitrión mientras observaba la preocupación en el rosto de la mayoría.

—Entonces… si solo se necesita de un miembro para ganar el reto… los equipos que no tengan un miembro que haya llegado a la meta, serán automáticamente los últimos —Staci concluyo.

—Si… y no. —Chris dijo—. Ya que este reto de Realidad Virtual no solo es el primer reto de la temporada, sino el primer reto de Realidad Virtual en la HISTORIA de Drama Total, he decidido hacer algo realmente especial —Chris dijo con una sonrisa torcida —. Tal y como Staci dijo, solo se necesita de un miembro del equipo para ganar, pero eso no quiere decir que el reto acabara una vez que tengamos un equipo en primer y en segundo lugar. El reto acabara cuando tengamos el tercer y cuarto lugar porque, esta noche: ¡Solo tendremos una ceremonia de Eliminación! —expuso.

Casi todos ahogaron un grito ante la noticia.

—Lo que significa que el equipo que este en cuarto lugar: No solo enviara a alguien a casa. ¡Sino que expulsara a DOS miembros!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—No puede ser…

— ¡¿Estas bromeando?!

—Como sea… El desafío empieza en 3… 2… 1… ¡YA! —la pantalla desapareció cuando Chris inicio el reto.

Había varias dudas en la mente de los campistas, pero trataron de ponerlas de lado y todos corrieron a través de los pasillos de sus respectivos equipos.

Al menos la mayoría

Dawn no se había movido de donde estaba desde que llego al laberinto, ni siquiera había dado cuenta de cuando apareció la pantalla en el "cielo" o de cuando se había ido. La chica tenía una expresión perdida, y su mirada se quedó fija en un muro gris en frente de ella, pero en realidad no estaba viendo nada.

— ¡AH! —Dawn se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteo hacia la derecha para ver quién era—… Oh… hola B… no… no te vi allí —la Hija de la Luna dijo.

Eso hizo que los ojos del Genio Inventor se abrieran como platos. Ese comentario vino de la última persona que B pensó que lo diría. Después de todo, era prácticamente imposible sorprender a Dawn, pensó B, ya que la Hija de la Luna podía sentir las presencias de los demás cuando estaban cerca de ella, o se acercaban a ella, incluso si no estaban en su campo de visión. Incluso si hubiese excepciones, y, aparentemente, ese momento era una, para B era difícil de creer que alguien no notase la presencia de una persona de su "talla", especialmente, otra vez, Dawn.

B claramente estaba inseguro de que hacer, pero de repente recordó que estaban en medio de un desafío. Si él quería ayudar a Dawn, no podía hacerlo si alguno de ellos, o ambos, estaban en el Bote de los Perdedores. El Genio Silencioso tomo la mano de la chica y la guio para entrar en el laberinto a través de la ruta amarilla.

* * *

De no haber sido por el camino rojo en el laberinto, los Alces estarían irremediablemente perdidos.

—No sé ustedes, chicos. Pero este lugar da algo de miedo —Beth tenía ese comentario en su cabeza por un buen rato.

—Debo admitir, que después de ver todas las locuras que Chris hizo la temporada pasada, creí que nada me impresionaría. Pero Chris esta vez sí que demostró ser un genio —Topher dijo, sin darse cuenta de que varios de sus compañeros rodaron los ojos.

—Honestamente, no entiendo por qué sigues adulando a Chris, considerando que fue él que arruino tu oportunidad de ser el presentador —dijo Alejandro.

—Tal vez. Pero no es como si dejara que ese "percance" me impida buscar otra oportunidad de ser el presentador —Topher dijo con una sonrisa—. La última vez, actué precipitadamente, ahora sé que debo pensar más y actuar en el momento justo —expuso.

Los demás volvieron a rodar los ojos.

—Me pregunto qué tan largo es el laberinto… —comento Alejandro después de haber caminado por un buen rato.

No mucho tiempo después, se encontraron con su primera bifurcación. Se dieron cuenta cuando el camino rojo del laberinto se separó en dos direcciones opuestas.

— ¿Cuál lado creen que debemos tomar? —Blaineley pregunto.

—Digo que tomemos el lado derecho —Brick sugirió.

—Yo digo que tomemos el de la izquierda —Eva dijo.

—Bueno… eso no ayuda en nada — Blaineley se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Quiénes creen que debemos tomar la derecha? —cuestiono el latino adolescente.

Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Heather, Lindsay y Rodney alzaron sus manos.

—Bueno, siete le gana a cinco —Alejandro tomo el camino derecho, y los demás lo siguieron

El camino seguía igual de tranquilo como antes, lo que les dio a los Alces una sensación de seguridad. La cual desapareció cuando una pantalla apareció justo en frente de ellos.

—HAN ESCOGIDO EL CAMINO DEL RETO —Una vos femenina hablo a través de la pantalla—. SE NECESITA DE UN CAMPISTA PARA COMPLETAR EL DESAFÍO—

A pesar de que muchos Alces suspiraron con exasperación, uno parecía particularmente emocionado

— ¡Oh, oh! ¡Yo puedo hacer el reto! —Lindsay levanto su mano.

—Si… No lo creo —Blaineley comento.

— ¿Por qué? Estoy segura de que el primer reto siempre es fácil —Lindsay argumento.

—Probablemente — Eva concedió—. Pero aun así dudo que tú seas la mejor opción.

—Considero que solo Yo merezco poder realizar el primer Desafío —Max dijo con suficiencia.

—… Lindsay, tú has el reto —a Eva no le gusto para nada la segunda opción.

La rubia aplaudió un poco y se acercó a la pantalla en medio del aire.

—CONCURSANTE NUMERO 28. TU RETO SERA: PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS.

Los demás alces volvieron a suspirar con exasperación.

—PREGUNTA NUMERO 1: ¿QUIEN FUE EL PRIMER CAMPISTA ELIMINADO EN LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DEL SHOW? —la voz cuestiono.

Lindsay conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y al mismo tiempo no. La rubia sabía que Ezekiel era ese campista, lo único que no sabía fue…

—Esa es fácil. Fue Emmanuel —Lindsay sonrió.

La pantalla en frente de la rubia se volvió roja, y emitió un sonido grave, como el sonido de un tablero de Basketball cuando se termina el tiempo. Después, sin aviso, el cuerpo de Lindsay empezó a tornarse rojo, y luego desapareció.

—CONCURSANTE NUMERO 28: ELIMINADO.

El silencio y el miedo se apodero de los miembros restantes.

—… Eso fue… —Brick no encontró las palabras. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue ver como la pantalla roja desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció—… Creo… creo que podemos seguir… —el Militar dijo, luego empezó a avanzar con clara inseguridad.

Los demás pronto lo siguieron.

* * *

—HAN ESCOGIDO EL CAMINO DEL RETO —Una vos femenina hablo a través de la pantalla—. SE NECESITA DE UN CAMPISTA PARA COMPLETAR EL DESAFÍO.

Las Ardillas Lloronas, al igual que los Alces Amargados, suspiraron con frustración. Todos creían que el camino izquierdo era el camino seguro, pero era más que obvio que no fue así.

—Mmmm… Yo puedo hacer el reto ¿Eh? —Ezekiel dijo, nadie tuvo intenciones de detenerlo.

—CONCURSANTE NUMERO 19. TU RETO SERA: PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS.

Ezekiel solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, aun sin poder acostumbrarse a todas las locuras que pasaban en el mundo virtual

—PREGUNTA NUMERO 1: ¿QUIEN FUE EL PRIMER CAMPISTA ELIMINADO EN LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DEL SHOW? —la voz cuestiono.

—Yo… ¿eh? —Ezekiel dijo algo molesto, recordando su pasado en el juego.

—CORRECTO. PREGUNTA NUMERO 2: ¿QUIEN FUE EL PRIEMR CONCURSANTE ELIMINADO EN LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DEL SHOW?

— *Suspiro* Yo… otra vez —Ezekiel se molestó un poco más—. Duncan salió del juego antes que yo, pero él no fue eliminado, él renunció.

—CORRECTO. PREGUNTA FINAL: ¿QUIEN FUE POLISON EN EL AVION DURANTE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA?

— ¡Era yo otra vez! ¡¿Eh?! Ya deja de burlarte de mí —el Chico Educado en Casa no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado y algo humillado.

La pantalla se volvió verde y emitió el sonido de una campana. Luego desapareció, permitiéndoles a las Ardillas continuar.

* * *

Después de haber llegado a la primera bifurcación, los Castores Apestosos escogieron el camino derecho, afortunadamente para ellos, era un camino libre, así que no perdieron ni un campista.

La opción de los Conejos Rabiosos fue el camino izquierdo, fue una opción que no involucro enfrentarse a la pantalla y el reto de las preguntas.

En la segunda desviación, los Alces habían decidido volver a tomar el camino derecho, y, a diferencia de la última vez, pudieron avanzar sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

* * *

—El lado izquierdo. Definitivamente —Katie aseguro.

—Oh vaya. ¡Yo también creo que debemos tomar el lado izquierdo! —reafirmo Sadie.

—Ah… no lo creo. La última vez cruzamos el camino izquierdo y fue tuvimos que hacer un reto —Amy dijo.

— ¿Tuvimos? —Ezekiel se confundió cuando la rubia hablo en plural.

—Pues… yo también creo que deberíamos tomar el camino izquierdo —Sammy dijo—. Quiero decir… ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que sea otro reto?

—Nadie pregunto por tu opinión. SAMEY —Amy dijo ásperamente—. Digo que toemos el camino derecho.

La gemela malvada veía con dureza a su hermana menor. Sammy se incomodó un poco, pero Jasmine se interpuso entre las hermanas, con una molesta mirada a la rubia malvada.

—Mmmm… si es un camino de un desafío… Sadie y yo podemos hacerlo —Katie dijo, incomoda por la situación. Sadie asintió con la cabeza.

—Como sea —Amy aparto la mirada de Jasmine y Sammy y se cruzó de brazos.

Las Ardillas siguieron el camino sugerido, con la esperanza de no toparse con la pantalla blanca, pero la realidad volvió a parecer flotando en medio del aire.

—HAN ESCOGIDO EL CAMINO DEL RETO. SE NECESITA DE DOS CAMPISTAS PARA COMPLETAR EL DESAFÍO.

—Bueno… ¿Qué están esperando? —Amy señalo al par de amigas.

A pesar de que Katie y Sadie habían prometido encargarse del reto, no podían evitar estar inseguras al estar frente a la pantalla.

—CONCURSANTES NUMERO 25 Y 34. SU RETO SERA: ATRAVESAR LA PISTA DE OBSTACULOS

A tras del monitor, una pequeña parte del camino azul se fe hundiendo en el suelo, dejando un hoyo en la ruta con la forma de un rectángulo relativamente largo. Casi instantáneamente después, dos filas de mini plataformas aparecieron. Las mini plataformas eran tan pequeñas que una persona solo podía estar parada en una de ellas, sin poder caminar a ninguna otra dirección. Las filas de plataformas iban desde el extremo desde donde estaban los campistas hasta el otro lado, en donde se encontraban dos cubos con botones en la parte superior. Los obstáculos eran unas esferas que se encontraban entre una mini plataforma y otra y dichas esferas se balanceaban de izquierda a derecha como si fuera péndulos. Había un cable en la parte superior de los obstáculos, lo cual debía ser el soporte de los objetos, pero no se podía ver el imite de cuan largo eran esos cables.

—COMIENCEN —la pantalla comando

Katie tomo la fila de la derecha, mientras que Sadie la de la izquierda. Ambas chicas intentaron calcular la rapidez con la que se balanceaban las esferas, de ese modo podrían saber cuándo saltar a la siguiente plataforma y cuando no. Sadie fue la primera saltar exitosamente, seguida muy de cerca pos Katie. Las chicas no podían saltar simultáneamente, ya que, aunque los obstáculos se ladeaban a la misma velocidad, no lo hacían a la misma frecuencia. Conforme avanzaban por la pista, ambas chicas empezaron a tener más confianza. Katie inclusive salto dos pisos de manera consecutiva, pero perdió un poco el balance.

— ¡Wow! ¡Wow! — la chica agito los brazos para recuperar el equilibrio, el cual pudo recuperar.

— ¿Estas bien? —Sadie pregunto.

—Si… Vamos Sadie, lo estamos haciendo bien.

Las chicas estaban a escasos metros del otro extremo de la pista. Ambas fueron capaces de evitar caer al vacío o de ser golpeadas por las esferas. Katie termino la pista primero y sin muchas dudas, fue hacia el botón más cerca de ella y lo oprimió.

Esto hiso que los obstáculos móviles desaparecieron tan repentinamente como llegaron. Si bien, Sadie no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no falto mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que el camino ahora era mucho más fácil. La chica salto de plataforma en plataforma con más rapidez. Y justo después de haber llegado al otro lado, oprimió el botón.

Esta vez, el efecto fue que las mini plataformas se hundieran en el vacío, y, poco a poco el suelo volvió a aparecer.

La pantalla se volvió verde y volvió a emitir el sonido de la campana.

—No… puede… ser… ¡Lo Hicimos! —Sadie exclamo, eufórica.

—No puedo creerlo… ¡Lo hicimos, Sadie!

— ¡Eeeiii! —las chicas se abrazaron.

A pesar de que las Ardillas estuvieron alegres después de haber ganado dos desafíos, no pudieron evitar incomodarse un poco los chillidos de las chicas. Pronto reanudaron la marcha.

* * *

—Muy bien… ¿Cómo hacemos esto? —cuestiono Anne María tras mirar fijamente la pantalla.

—Esa cosa dijo que para el desafío se necesitan de Cuatro campistas —LeShawna recalco—. ¿Y bien? ¿Algún Voluntario? —la chica miro a sus compañeros de equipo.

Si bien, hubo varias dudas en los campistas, Jo se ofreció sin ninguna de ellas.

—Bueno… ¿Qué estas esperando? —la Mujer Deportista pregunto con impaciencia.

— *Suspiro* Bueno… supongo que hay que hacerlo —Trent accedió

—Si Elvis puede hacer. Yo también —Duncan bufo.

Trent no pudo evitar darle una mirada severa.

—No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí —Sugar dijo—. Pero parece divertido —sonrió. Luego ella y el trio se acercaron a la pantalla.

—CONCURSANTES NÚMERO 16, 24, 42 Y 44. SU RETO SERA: TIRO AL BLANCO.

Detrás de la pantalla, aparecieron una gran cantidad de círculos que flotaban en medio del aire con números en ellos. Eran números que variaban desde el 1 hasta el 10. A diferencia de la pantalla, los círculos no se quedaron estáticos en aire, sino que se movían y constantemente cambiaban de dirección.

En frente de los cuatro participantes, aparecieron cuatro pistolas de Paint Ball de la primera temporada. Cada concursante tomo una y se acercaron a la zona en donde estaban los círculos.

Ni Duncan, Jo, Sugar o Trent se dieron cuenta, pero la pantalla había mostrado el número cuatrocientos, que era la puntuación a alcanzar.

**000/400**

—COMIENCEN —Dijo la pantalla.

Los cuatro campistas empezaron a disparar a los objetivos. Cada vez que disparaban, las bolas de pintura cambiaban de color. Los participantes tenían la suficiente puntería para golpear a varios círculos, pero la mayoría de esos círculos variaban del 1 al 6. Entre mayor era la cifra, más rápido se movían los objetivos.

En algún momento del reto, Sugar se había dado cuenta de la presencia de un círculo número 10. Obviamente, la chica quiso dispararle al objetivo lo antes posible, pero este se movía antes de que la pintura lo alcanzara.

Pronto el 10 se fue alejando de la Aspirante a Reina de Belleza.

— ¡Oye! ¡Regresa Aquí! —Sugar le grito al objeto cuando empezó a perseguirlo.

La rubia no se había dado cuenta, pero ella había por la línea de fuego de Jo justamente cuando la Mujer Deportista disparo.

— ¡Ow! —Sugar fue golpeada en la espalda, manchando su cabello

— ¡Oye! ¡Mira lo que haces! —ambas rubias exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar mi cabello?! —disparo Sugar

— ¿Me estas culpando? —Jo se sorprendió—. ¡Tú fuiste la que se interpuso cuando dispare!

—No. Tu fuiste la que se interpuso cuando dispare —Sugar dijo antes de golpear a Jo con una bala morada

— ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Pronto, las chicas empezaron a dispararse la una hacia la otra.

—Chicas, chicas. Concéntrense en el reto —Trent pidió

—Vamos Elvis, deja que las señoritas continúen —Duncan sonrió—. Esto es divertido

—Si no vas hacer algo para detener esto, no hagas nada. —Trent espeto.

—Oye, ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Duncan alzo media ceja

—Mi problema es que estamos dos campistas abajo y no quiero que perdamos dos miembros más —Trent volvió a espetar.

—Como sea.

Trent negó con la cabeza. El Músico se acercó a la rubia y el trato de razonar con ellas

—Chicas, entiendan. Deben detenerse. Ahora

— ¡No te metas! —esa fue la respuesta de ambas, antes de dirigir sus disparos al músico.

Ni Jo o Sugar se habían dado cuenta, pero uno de los disparos alcanzo a Duncan.

—De acuerdo, ahora si estoy enojado —el Delincuente se unió al tiroteo.

Trent finalmente perdió la paciencia, y le disparo a Jo, Sugar y Duncan.

—Esto se siente extrañamente familiar… —LeShawna comento mientras observaba la escena, un poco sorprendida.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Concéntrense en el desafío! —Anne María grito

Pero fue muy tarde. La pantalla se había vuelto roja después de un corto Lapso de tiempo terminara. Al igual que Lindsay, los cuerpos de los voluntarios para el reto se habían tornado rojo, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron.

—CONCURSANTES NÚMERO 16, 24, 42 Y 44: ELIMINADOS

La pantalla mostro el puntaje que los campistas habían obtenido durante el reto.

**340/400**

—Bueno… eso fue patético. —Anne María rodo los ojos, antes de reanudar la marcha sobre el laberinto.

* * *

—Rayos… De verdad creí que el lado derecho seria el correcto —Se quejó Cody.

—Está bien Cody. Todos cometemos errores —Sierra trato de animarlo.

—Bueno… ¿Quiénes harán el reto? —Mike pregunto

— ¡Yo lo hare! —Sam se animo

— ¿Estás seguro Sam? —Dakota cuestiono—. Si fallas, serás eliminado —expuso, algo preocupada.

—Descuida Dakota, sé que puedo hacerlo —Sam dijo con confianza, mientras se acercaba a la pantalla.

—Bueno… —la rubia no parecía muy segura—. Si tú dices que puedes hacerlo, entonces te creo. —pero al final sonrió y decidió acompañar a su novio.

—Vamos Cody ¡Nosotros también podemos hacerlo! —Sierra tomo la mano del Geek y lo llevo hacia la pantalla.

—CONCURSANTES NÚMERO 10, 12, 36 Y 40. SU RETO SERA: TIRO AL BLANCO.

Al igual que con los Castores, los mismos círculos flotantes aparecieron de la pantalla, e igualmente variaban del 1 al 10. Las pistolas de Paint Ball no tardaron en aparecer en frente de los cuatro voluntarios.

—Buena suerte, chicos —Zoey dijo.

—COMIENCEN.

Tanto Cody como Dakota y como Sierra, no tuvieron problemas al acertar sus disparos a los objetivos, pero eso era gracias a que los círculos a los que les disparaban variaban desde el 1 hasta el 5. Sin embargo, esta historia no se aplicaba a Sam. El Gamer, literalmente, daba justo en el blanco a cualquier círculo, desde los más lentos hasta los más veloces. A diferencia de los Castores, o del resto de sus compañeros de equipo, Sam era capaz de golpear a los objetivos 9 y 10.

El número de la pantalla estaba creciendo rápidamente, hasta que finalmente alcanzo la puntuación máxima.

—RETO CONCLUIDO —la voz dijo.

**400/400**

— ¡Sí! —Mike celebro

—Bien hecho chicos ¡Sabia que podían hacerlo! —Zoey dijo en medio del vitoreo de los Conejos Rabiosos.

La pantalla no tardo en desaparecer.

—Vamos aún tenemos un desafío que ganar —Mike se adelantó.

* * *

El Drama Virtual era, ya sea para bien o para mal, uno de los desafíos más difíciles, pero al mismo tiempo entretenidos de ver, que a Chris se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Los Alces Amargados pensaron que completar el desafío sería bastante fácil, ya que los mini retos a los que se enfrentaban eran simples de superar. De lo que no se habían dado cuenta era que los retos, gradualmente, se volvían más difíciles. Algunos de esos retos eran simplemente versiones más complejas de los que ya enfrentaron, o eran desafíos nuevos que ya eran difíciles desde el inicio. Como: Soportar mini descargas eléctricas, caminar por la cuerda floja o resolver complicados rompecabezas. Varios de los Alces fallaron al realizar sus retos. Y los únicos miembros del equipo rojo que quedaban eran Alejandro, Dave, Eva, Heather, Max, Rodney y Scarlett. Dicho grupo se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del laberinto.

— ¡La victoria pronto será mía! —Max exclamo mientras corría hacia la línea de llegada

—Mmmm… ¿No querrás decir "Nuestra"? —Rodney pregunto, confundido.

— ¡Ha! El Mal no comparte sus victorias —Max dijo con suficiencia.

— ¿Victorias? Pero si no has hecho ni un solo reto —el pelirrojo expuso.

— HAN ESCOGIDO EL CAMINO DEL RETO. SE NECESITA DE DOS CAMPISTAS PARA COMPLETAR EL DESAFÍO.

Los Alces no le prestaron mucha atención al camino que habían tomado, el cual, fue el derecho. Sin embargo, eso no cambio el hecho de que el equipo rojo no hubiera sabido cual camino era cual.

— ¡Ugh! Terminemos con esto —Heather se quejó.

La abeja Reina miro a Max, quien no había hecho un reto. Y luego a Rodney y Dave, quienes había hecho solo uno cada uno. Después de haber pensado por un momento, Heather escogió a Dave.

— ¡Oye! Eso duele —Dave se quejó, ya que Heather lo había tomado de la muñeca con fuerza.

—Deja de quejarte y has el reto —la chica espeto.

— ¿Quién dijo que quiero hacer un reto contigo? —cuestiono el chico.

—Yo. A no ser de que quieras ser eliminado…

— *Suspiro* Bien… hare el reto

Ambos se acercaron a la pantalla.

—CONCURSANTES NUMERO 13 Y 21. SU RETO SERA: CAMINAR POR LA CUERDA FLOJA.

— ¿¡Otra Vez!? —Dave se sorprendió

* * *

Las Ardillas estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo.

Después de haber pasado por varios retos, las Ardillas restantes eran Courtney, DJ, Jasmine, Leonard, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

— ¡Debemos darnos prisa! —Courtney exclamo.

—Eso estamos haciendo —DJ dijo, algo cansado.

—No lo suficiente —Courtney espeto

—Mmmm… ¿Cuál camino debemos tomar? —Sky se dio cuenta de que se acercaban a una bifurcación.

— ¡La derecha! —Leonard exclamo—. Definitivamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡La derecha tiene que ser el camino correcto! —Tyler lo apoyo

—Pues yo creo que deberíamos ir por la izquierda —Courtney dijo.

Pero fue muy tarde, ya que Tyler ya se había adelantado de su equipo y tomo el camino derecho sin mediar palabra. El resto del equipo azul no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

— HAN ESCOGIDO EL CAMINO DEL RETO. SE NECESITA DE CINCO CAMPISTAS PARA COMPLETAR EL DESAFÍO.

—Oh rayos… —Tyler palmeo su frente con frustración.

Leonard ahogo un grito

— ¿Cómo es posible que esto pasara? ¡Mis instintos de mago nunca fallan!

— ¡Ugh! Tú y Tyler harán ese desafío por meternos en esto —Courtney señalo al dúo—. Y ya que realmente no confió en que sean capaces de hacerlo, yo también lo hare.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo puedo con lo que sea cuando sea! —Tyler se señaló a si mismo con ambos pulgares.

— ¿Insinúas que mis poderes de mago no son sufrientes para un reto tan simple? —Leonard espeto disgustado.

Courtney rodo los ojos.

— *Suspiro* Sera mejor que hagamos esto lo antes posible —Sky dijo, mientras se acercaba a la pantalla.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —DJ decidió unirse.

—CONCURSANTES NÚMERO 11, 15, 26, 40 Y 45. SU RETO SERA: TIRO AL BLANCO.

—Pan comido —Sky sonrió, pero DJ no estaba muy seguro.

Los cinco voluntarios tomaron las pistolas de Paint Ball apenas aparecieron. Solo había una cosa en sus mentes, y era obtener los 500 puntos que pedía la Pantalla.

* * *

—Debo admitirlo, Ella —Bridgette empezó, mientras corría con su equipo—. Realmente creí que sería imposible para cualquiera atravesar esa cuerda floja.

—Oh no, mi querida Bridgette —Ella respondió con una sonrisa—. Gracias a las clases de Ballet que tome cuando era niña, he desarrollado un gran equilibrio.

—Pero la cuerda estaba sobre fuego —la Surfista recordó—. No me digas que no tenías miedo.

—Bueno… tuve mucho miedo. Muy a pesar de que este mundo es virtual, no creo haber tenido tanto miedo en mi vida —la Princesa de rosa revelo.

Bridgette no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por la chica

—Pero… Todo sea por mi equipo —Ella sonrió. Acto que Bridgette repitió.

* * *

Los Conejos Rabiosos restantes eran Cody, Izzy, Mike, Owen, Sam y Zoey.

— ¡Vamos Chicos! —Exclamo Izzy, quien estaba, literalmente, humeando—. ¡Puedo oler la línea de llegada!

—No… tan… rápido Izzy… —Owen empezó a jadear. Por no mencionar que, al igual que Izzy, estaba humeando.

—No entiendo cómo es que esa chica se puede mover después de recibir tantas descargas eléctricas —dijo un humeante Mike

—Yo no puedo entender cómo es que nosotros nos movemos después de recibir tantas descargas eléctricas —comento una humeante Zoey.

Toda la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando los Conejos se habían dado cuenta de que los otros equipos también estaban corriendo, pero estaban a la delantera. El equipo azul celeste pudo apreciar que llegaron a un punto en donde los cuatro caminos se encontraban uno al lado del otro.

— ¡Las Ardillas Lloronas llegan al primer lugar! —Chris había anunciado desde la enorme pantalla del cielo, la cual, nadie se había dado cuenta de cuándo apareció.

Courtney, DJ, Jasmine, Leonard, Shawn, Sky y Tyler celebraron al obtener la victoria una vez más.

— ¡Los Alces Amargados obtienen el segundo lugar! —El presentador volvió a anunciar.

Alejandro, Dave, Eva, Heather, Max, Rodney y Scarlett celebraron su seguridad por un día más.

Los Castores Apestosos eran los que estaban más cerca de la línea de llegada.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Nos van a ganar! —Owen exclamo.

— ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! —Izzy sonrió torcidamente.

La pelirroja Psicópata trepo por Owen, tomándolo por sorpresa, hasta llegar a su cabeza. Luego, con toda la fuerza que tenía en sus piernas, la cual era bastante, Izzy se impulsó desde la cabeza de Owen, lo cual, no solo hizo que se cayera por el impulso, sino que Izzy saliera volando, acercándose rápidamente a la línea de llegada.

Bridgette estaba a la delantera de su equipo, y estaba a punto de cruzar la línea de llagada, pero Izzy se estaba acercando más y más…

Hasta que la pantalla con el rostro de Chris se volviera roja, mostrando, en letras grandes y blancas:

JUEGO TEERMINADO

* * *

— ¡Felicidades, Conejos Rabiosos! Han quedado en tercer lugar —La sonrisa de Chris saludo a todos los concursantes cuando los Drama Virtuales dejaron de funcionar y los cascos fueron removidos de la cabeza de los concursantes.

—Mi… cabeza… me duele demasiado —Dawn se quejó.

—Si… es posible que experimenten ciertos mareos y jaquecas después de usar una de estas máquinas —Chris expuso—. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Después de un tiempo, se acostumbraran. Se acostumbraran al dolor, quiero decir. —Rio con cierta crueldad.

Después de que pasara un rato, los campistas finalmente pudieron levantarse de las sillas de las maquinas

—Como sea, ya que los Conejos llegaron en tercer lugar. El equipo que quedo de cuarto lugar, y solo ese equipo, enviaran a dos miembros a casa —el presentador informo—Castores, los veré en la ceremonia de fogata al anochecer. Espero que sepan a quien van a votar.

Chris no lo sabía, pero cada miembro de los Castores ya tenía en mente a quien enviar a casa en esta ocasión.

Solo cuatro campistas estaban en la mente del equipo verde.

* * *

**07:00 p.m.**

—Castores. Bienvenidos a lo que será la única ceremonia de eliminación de esta noche —Chris dijo mientras sostenía un plato con nueve malvaviscos—. Como les había explicado al inicio del desafío, el equipo que quedara en último lugar, enviara no a uno, si no a dos miembros a casa. Lo que significa que después de esta ceremonia, solo quedaran nueve Castores Apestosos — el anfitrión expuso.

Naturalmente, todos los presentes estuvieron nerviosos ante la noticia. Todo el mundo guardo silencio y lo único destacable de la situación era las batallas de miradas que tenían Trent y Duncan y Jo y Sugar

—Tengo que decirlo, *Apesta* ser ustedes. Hehehehe he —Chris se rio irónicamente— Como sea, el primer malvavisco es para: Anne María…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Beardo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Bridgette...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Gwen...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—LeShawna...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Staci… —Chris lanzo el sexto malvavisco a la chica parlanchina, quien dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. El presentador dirigió su mirada a los cinco Castores restantes—. Bueno… miren quienes son nuestros queridos campistas que si recibieron votos esta noche —Chris dijo con picardía. Ella, Jo, Sugar, Trent, incluso Duncan, se veían visiblemente nerviosos por la posición en la que estaban—. El siguiente malvavisco es para: Duncan…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Ella… —Chris lanzo el penúltimo malvavisco a la chica de rosa. Después, una vez más, Chris lanzo una mirada a los tres competidores restantes y sonrió, ya que sin importar quien sin importar quien recibiría el último malvavisco, una chica se iría del show—. El último malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Trent! Jo, Sugar, Es hora del bote de los perdedores —Chris dijo con cierta alegría—. Wow, ya era hora que unas chicas se largara de aquí.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Estás diciendo que me están eliminando?! —Jo exclamo furiosa.

— ¡¿Están mal de la cabeza?! ¡¿Están diciendo que prefieren a una tonta chica con delirios de grandeza, y no a mí?! —Sugar exclamo mientras señalaba a Ella, igual de furiosa.

Ninguno de los miembros del equipo verde dijo ni una sola palabra por miedo a las reacciones que las chicas tendrían.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que las rubias ya no son tan impresionantes como antes —el anfitrión dijo con una burla.

Una vez más, el Chef debía retomar su tarea de hacer que los concursantes fueran al bote por la fuerza si era necesario. El Chef no tuvo muchos problemas en levantar a Jo y a Sugar al mismo tiempo, los verdaderos problemas empezaron cuando las rubias empezaron a golpear al chef repetidas veces.

* * *

Finalmente, tanto Jo como Sugar estaban en el bote de los perdedores, con expresiones de inmensa frustración. No falto mucho antes de que el barco zarpara y se llevara a las primeras chicas eliminadas de la competencia.

—Bueno, Eso fue todo por hoy, mis amigos —Chris se dispuso a terminar con el show— Dos CHICAS menos, quedan 44 campistas en la competencia. Las cosas ya están empezando a ponerse interesantes por aquí. Hehehehe he. ¿Qué pasara entre Courtney, Duncan, Gwen y Trent? ¿Las cosas finalmente se arreglaran o empeoraran más y más? Francamente, espero que sea lo segundo Hehehehe he. ¿Qué sucederá entre Dave y Sky? ¿Finalmente podrán Katie y Sadie ser útiles en este juego? ¿Serán los Castores Apestosos el equipo más apestoso que este juego haya visto? ¿Qué otras cosas locas nos esperan en la temporada más grande de todas? Descúbranlo aquí: En Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!

* * *

**08:00 p.m.**

Lindsay salió de su cabaña con su usual optimismo. Estaba completamente segura de que esa noche podía hacer lo que no pudo la noche anterior. La rubia una vez más se dirigió a la choza de los Conejos Rabiosos, si bien, estuvo un poco confundida respecto a cuál era, pudo recordar cual fue la cabaña que Sammy le había indicado. La Princesa Tonta fue a la que estaba más a la derecha de las tres. Se dirigió al lado de los chicos y toco la puerta.

No falto mucho tiempo antes de que alguien abriera. Lindsay se alegró un poco al ver de quien se trataba.

—Que bien, eres justo la persona que estaba buscando —Lindsay dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo… lo soy? —Noah levanto una ceja, en señal de confusión.

* * *

VOTOS:

CASTORES APESTOSOS:

Duncan: Trent

Ella: Sugar

Trent: Duncan

Sugar: Anne María, LeShawna y Jo

Jo: Beardo, Bridgette, Gwen y Staci

* * *

ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Gwen, LeShawna, Staci y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Sierra y Zoey.

ELIMINADOS:

45\. Sugar.

46\. Jo.

47\. Geoff.

48\. Scott.

49\. Justin.

50\. Cameron.

51\. Harold.

52\. Lightning.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Fin.** Bueno. Otro capítulo que finalmente fue terminado. Para estas alturas, ustedes ya deben de tener una idea de quienes serán los personajes que estarán por más tiempo, pero vuelvo y repito, eso no significa que aun sepan quienes serán los verdaderos protagonistas. Espero que este desafío en particular les allá gustado. Hay varios autores que implementaron la idea de los Retos de Realidad Virtual (tales como **Knifez** o **DeliriousDisposition**) y si ellos pudieron hacerlo ¿Por qué yo no? También espero que mi sorpresa de la eliminación les haya gustado. Nuevamente les pido que me digan si hubo algún OOC o si tuve alguna falta ortográfica. Siendo Completamente sincero, me sorprendió un poco que **Umeki-Nara** haya sido la única en decirme quien creía ella que serían los campistas en llegar a los primeros 38 lugares (Buena chica, **Umeki-Nara**. Le pedí a Owen que te diera una galleta como premio… si… creo que no te llegara) Pero ustedes todavía están a tiempo de decirme su opinión, así que se los volveré a preguntar: **¿Quiénes creen que serán los campistas en llegar a los primeros 38 lugares de esta temporada?** Bueno, creo que ya saben que es lo que viene ahora:

**46\. Jo:** La razón por la cual elimine a Jo en este punto temprano de la historia es simplemente porque, al igual que los eliminados anteriores, no tenía un desarrollo en mi historia. Por supuesto, muchos hubieran pensado que tal vez Jo y Eva serian rivales, y creo que ese desarrollo hubiera sido una buena trama. Pero déjenme decirles que esa es una idea muy utilizada en lo que a FanFiction se refiere. Autores como **Knifez** o **DeliriousDisposition **(si, ellos otra vez) ya utilizaron ese desarrollo en sus respectivas historias, y realmente no siento que yo quisiera desarrollar una idea que otros ya utilizaron (sé que no tuve este problema al usar los retos Virtuales, pero esto es diferente. Porque los Desafíos pueden influir en el desarrollo de la HISTORIA, pero no el desarrollo de PERSONAJES) Una vez leí la opinión de un fanático respecto a Jo, y déjenme decirles que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él. Al principio, Jo solo era una versión más calmada y estratégica de Eva, y no fue hasta Drama Total: Todos Estrellas, en el que finalmente tuvimos a una Jo completamente definida. Mientras que a ese fanático le gusto quien era Jo, mi gusto respecto a ella no cambio. Jo no me gusta, no la odio, pero no me gusta. Además, teniendo en cuenta la opinión del fanático, Jo ya está completamente desarrollada, pero Eva no, por eso no fue difícil escoger quien de las dos tendría por más tiempo. Ahora solo queda ver cuánto tiempo dura Eva, pero esto es lo más lejos que Jo podrá llegar.

**45\. Sugar:** Creo que a estas alturas sería más que obvio decir que detesto a Sugar. Sugar es uno de los personajes más irritantes que hubo en su temporada, ya que lo único que hacía era pensar en si misma durante toda la historia. Siempre pensando en que ella y solo ella podrá ganar el show, incluso si para ello necesito jugar sucio. No me molesta que Sugar no tuviera problemas en demostrarlo. Lo que me molesta es cuantas veces Sugar lo demostró. La única razón por la que Sugar trato tan mal a Ella fue simplemente porque estaba CELOSA. Sugar simplemente hiso ver todas las buenas intenciones de Ella como una forma de sabotaje, y utilizo un montón de malas excusas de certámenes para justificar sus reacciones. Sugar no solo elimino de una forma baja a Ella. Sugar no solo jugo tan sucio que causo la eliminación de Jasmine, sino que Sugar fue eliminada sin ningún tipo de castigo. Ser eliminado no cuenta como castigo, porque trece personas iban a ser eliminadas de una forma u otra. ¿Quieren un ejemplo? Heather llego a los tres finalistas de su temporada, pero no simplemente fue eliminada. Su eliminación fue causada (ya sea directa o indirectamente, no me importa como lo vean) por LINDSAY, y como resultado: Heather quedo calva. Sugar pudo haber sido eliminada de una forma irónica, sí. Pero insisto, eso no cuenta como castigo. Adiós, ¡Sugar SIIIII!

* * *

**Kumita-Chan:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que hasta ahora has estado de acuerdo con las eliminaciones de la historia (salvo la de Cameron claro. Pero descuida, lo volverás a ver en su tiempo) Voy a serte sincero. Yo tengo algo planeado para Courtney, Duncan, Gwen y Trent, pero, todo a su tiempo, tampoco voy a decirte que tengo planeado para ellos, así que se paciente. Estoy seguro de que Trent, Dawn, Lindsay, Mike y Ella recibirán gustosos tus cariñitos. Cuídate y saludos.

**Amphy and Alex:** Me alegra ver que no te importe la eliminación de Geoff. Me alegra saber que estoy manejando muy bien el Feel y el Drama. Con respecto al romance, descuida, lo desarrollare poco a poco.

**xandra19:** Me alegra saber que te gustaron mis ideas para los secretos de los concursantes. Déjame decirte que esa fue la parte más difícil y complicada de todo ese capítulo. Como sea, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igual. Lamento lo de Geoff, y me alegra que no te moleste tanto Scott.

**acosta perez jose Ramiro:** Sabía que te gustaba Heather. Me parece que describiste muy bien a Courtney en esa pequeña frase. Qué bueno que te gustaran los secretos. I´ll do my best to keep the good writing.

**Umeki-Nara:** Tu Review es, por mucho, el mejor review que he recibido desde que empecé la historia. Fue un review tan conciso y muy bien explicado que lo he leído y releído tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta. Fue una respuesta tan buena y me alegra saber que hice algo que mereciera un comentario tan largo. Tal vez exagere, pero si lo compararas con los que he recibido anteriormente, no estoy exagerando tanto. Como Sea, aquí está tu respuesta: Me gustó mucho tu selección de personajes para los 38 mejores campistas. No puedo decirte que tan acerada esta por obvias razones, pero me gusto que lo hicieras. Ni Jo ni Sugar estaban en tus predicciones, así que tu lista esta acertada… por ahora… Diste explicaciones de por qué varios personajes seguirían en la historia (Eva, Amy, Sammy, Max, Scarlett, Dakota, Sam, Noah, Dawn, Dave, Sky, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Jasmine, Tyler y Lindsay) Ahora solo falta ver qué clase de desarrollo tendrán esos personajes a lo largo de la historia (Si es que lo tienen) Es muy bueno saber que hasta ahora no he eliminado a ningún personaje que te agradara, y espero que esta vez tampoco haya sido la excepción. Saludos :).

**saQhra:** Me gustó mucho que me dijeras tu reacción sobre todos y cada uno de los secretos. Ahora, respecto a tus pronósticos acerca de Lindsay, Sammy, Amy, Courtney, Sky, Alejandro, Heather, Scarlett, Blaineley, Geoff, Dawn, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Duncan y Trent… bueno, solo te voy a decir que debemos ver cómo se desarrolla la historia, pero algunas de tus predicciones son buenas ideas. Y debo decir, que estuviste bastante cerca respecto a Sugar.


	7. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el propietario de Drama Total o de ninguno de sus personajes. Este es solo un Fanfiction basado en la serien en general.

* * *

ALCES AMARGADOS: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Gwen, LeShawna, Staci y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Sierra y Zoey.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Este capitulo tendrá algunas sorpresas que se que ninguno de ustedes se espera. LO ÚNICO QUE VOY A PEDIRLES ES QUE LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO. **POR FAVOR.**

**Capítulo 6: En el Bosque.**

* * *

—La última vez en Drama Total: Generaciones… —Chris narraba mientras la cámara mostraba una imagen completa de la Isla Pahkitew—. Nuestros 46 mejores campistas tuvieron la oportunidad de participar, en lo que me gusta llamar, una de las mejores ideas que se me pudo ocurrir: ¡El Drama Virtual! Para inaugurar los retos virtuales, los competidores tuvieron que atravesar un laberinto lleno de mini desafíos con el potencial de ser trampas mortales. Algunos retos fueron fáciles, otros difíciles. Algunos de los campistas finalmente mostraron que son útiles, otro, no. Hehehehe he. Al final, solo hubo una ceremonia de eliminación, pero por el precio de dos, porque tanto Jo como Sugar se fueron por el bote. Los Castores Apestosos siguen apestando ¿Serán capaces de redimirse, o se hundirán?, probablemente será lo segundo Hehehehe he. —Chris narro mientras la cámara mostraba imágenes del episodio anterior.

Chris ahora estaba parado en medio del bosque bañado por la oscuridad de la noche, la única iluminación era una linterna que el presentador sostenía por debajo de su rostro para tener un aspecto aterrador

—Los 44 campistas restantes pronto serán los 42 campistas restantes, después de que hagan el reto de esta noche. ¿Quién caerá? ¿Quién sobrevivirá? ¿Y quién demostrara lo realmente listo que puede ser? Descúbranlo aquí, en: Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!

* * *

**-10 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**08:00 p.m.**

—Entonces ¿Por qué me estabas buscando? —Noah cuestiono, después de que su ligera sorpresa pasara.

—Bueno… en realidad… hay algo que quería preguntarte —Lindsay respondió.

—De acuerdo… ¿Qué es? —levanto una ceja.

—Yo… quería saber… ¿Crees que puedo ser lista? —la chica finalmente soltó.

Los ojos de Noah se abrieron como platos ante la interrogante.

— ¿…Qué…?

—Pues, sí. Quería saber qué es lo que piensas de mí. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes del Show… así que… quería saber si piensas que puedo ser lista… o al menos más lista de lo que mucha gente piensa que soy.

Noah aún tenía sus ojos bien abiertos.

No había respondido aún, puesto que su primera reacción hubiera sido reírse fuertemente. Era una broma. Tenía que ser una broma. Pero al ver que la rubia de su generación tenía una expresión seria en su cara, sabía que no estaba jugando. Él enmudeció.

— ¿Por… por qué me preguntas eso a mí? ¿Qué acaso no tienes a Beth para hacerle esas preguntas? ¿O a Tyler? —la situación era tan rara para Noah, que no quería verse envuelto en ella.

Él no era la mejor persona para decir lo que un amigo hace o lo que no, pero pensó que sugerirle a Lindsay que fuera con alguien más cercano a ella era sentido común.

—Sí, pero… estoy bastante segura de que si le hubiera hecho esta pregunta a Beth, probablemente no me hubiera dicho toda la verdad.

El genio no parecía muy convencido por la explicación.

—Esta es una pregunta muy importante para mí, si se lo hubiera preguntado a ella, probablemente no hubiera sido completamente honesta por temor a herir mis sentimientos. Lo mismo hubiera pasado con Tyler. Aunque no estamos en una posición muy buena de vernos el uno al otro que digamos —Lindsay recordó las consecuencias del desastre del segundo desafío con la mirada al suelo—. Tampoco podía preguntárselo a alguien quien no le caigo bien, como Courtney o Heather. Ellas probablemente exagerarían sus respuestas y dirían cosas que no son ciertas —dijo con algo de enojo en su voz.

—Entonces… me estás haciendo esta pregunta a mí porque…

—Porque apenas nos conocemos —expuso—. Quiero decir, si, nos conocemos, pero eso no quiere decir que te caigo bien. Tampoco quiere decir que te caigo mal, por eso pensé que tú eras la mejor persona a quien hacerle esta pregunta —Lindsay término por sonreír.

El chico de origen hindú pensó en la explicación que acababa de recibir.

Suspiro, no por el hecho de que parecía que nada tenía sentido, sino por el hecho de que lo que Lindsay acababa de decir tenía mucho sentido, así que no tenía una razón, ni siquiera una excusa, para zafarse de esta.

—Lindsay, yo creo que incluso tu deberías de saber a estas alturas que yo no soy la persona más amistosa de aquí.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco eres tan malo como parece —sonrió.

Noah volvió a suspirar.

—Exactamente, ¿Qué quieres que diga, Lindsay?

—Creo que me basta con tu opinión.

—Pues si quieres mi opinión, creo que no he conocido a otra persona que sea más inocente, fácil de distraer y superficial que tú —No se andaba con rodeos.

Tal y como la rubia dijo, el chico no le suavizo la verdad, pero, tal y como dijo, tampoco la empeoro. Lindsay estaba sorprendida, y aunque no lo mostro, entristecida. Pero no dijo nada, espero a que el chico continuara. Sabía que debía haber más, tenía que haber más. Esperaba que hubiera más que eso con todas sus fuerzas.

—No puedo decir mucho respecto a la primera temporada del Show, debido a mi temprana eliminación, solo puedo decirte que tuve razones para votar por ti cuando nuestro equipo perdió el tercer desafío. Admito que quise ver como avanzaba el programa, así que vi los episodios posteriores a mi eliminación. Cuando te vi en el juego, mi opinión de ti no cambio mucho. Quiero decir, si, fuiste capaz de hacer cosas buenas por el equipo, o buenas para ti misma, pero aun seguías siendo la misma Lindsay de siempre, ¿por qué? Porque seguís haciendo cosas para Heather. Tú sabias que ella no era tan simpática como actuaba, es decir, ayudaste a encerrarla en el refrigerador. PERO, también la ayudaste a salir. Eso me hace pensar que la ayudabas solo por ser leal, no por ser tonta, pero, de cualquier modo, Heather siguió usando eso para su ventaja —Noah empezó a reír—. Creo que el único momento en el que me caíste realmente bien fue cuando te la enfrentaste. En la Playa de los Perdedores, pudimos ver la versión sin censura del episodio. Usaste palabras que ni siquiera yo usaría, ni siquiera con Heather —sus risas cesaron— sin embargo, eso no evito que fueras eliminada.

Lindsay no había dicho ni una sola palabra cuando Noah hizo una pausa.

—Supongo que esta demás decir que me impresionaste en la segunda temporada, no solo pasaste de ser una seguidora a ser una líder, sino que llegaste en sexto lugar. Aun cuando tus… "momentos Lindsay"… no dejabas de impresionarme, el misterio de la muerte de Chris, el cual fue mi desafío favorito, fue una buena prueba…

La rubia empezó a dejar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

No debió.

—No obstante, todo termina allí. No volviste a ser algo notable en esa temporada, y de hecho fuiste expulsada el episodio siguiente. No te ayudo a que te eliminaras a ti misma. Personalmente, por querer ser objetivo, culpo a Owen por desperdiciar su voto en Courtney, y a Beth, por distraerte, pero aun así…

No supo cómo terminar su oración con tacto, así que no lo hiso.

Noah se había dado cuenta de que Lindsay no lo había interrumpido ni una sola vez. Pensó que ella quería que el terminara con su explicación antes de decir nada, lo cual era cierto.

—No hay mucho que decir respecto a la tercera temporada— el chico hindú se encogió de hombros—. Y mucho menos de la quinta… No he vuelto a ver tu potencial intelectual. En la tercera, tal vez un poco, pero nada que ver en la quinta —se cruzó de brazos para indicar que termino con su explicación.

Nada.

Esa era la respuesta de Lindsay: Nada.

Quería decir algo, hacer algo. Pero ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué quería hacer? Su rostro apenas si reflejaba sorpresa. No indignación, ni cólera, ni tristeza. Solo rastros de lo que se supone es sorpresa.

—Ya veo… —susurro—. Espero no haberte molestado mucho con… todo esto…

—No estaba haciendo nada antes de que llegaras —expuso el genio—… Realmente no fue una molestia.

—Entiendo… gracias por tu tiempo… Noah —Lindsay sonrió tan débilmente que el chico supo que era una sonrisa falsa.

Noah empezó a cerrar lentamente la puerta cuando la chica empezaba a alejarse. Pero la abrió otra vez cuando se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez durante toda la conversación, Lindsay no solo había dicho su nombre, sino que lo había dicho bien.

—Que irónico… —el chico pensó que se reiría ante el cinismo de la situación en sí. Pero cuando cerró la entrada, supo que no se reiría.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró y el ruido no despertó a las Alces femeninas ya dormidas.

La rubia se recostó en la única cama disponible.

Lindsay no supo si susurraba o si pensaba.

—La verdad duele… y mucho…

Y luego lloro silenciosamente hasta quedarse dormida.

**-11 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**06:00 a.m.**

Ni siquiera la estrepitosa alarma de Brick había sacado a Dawn de sus pensamientos. La mirada de la chica aún seguía en el cielo cuando Brick, Rodney y Eva salieron de sus cabañas. Turquoise estaba en la corona de la cabeza de la chica. Cada vez que el insecto abría sus alas, daba la ilusión que la albina vestía un moño. Había algo diferente en el cielo de las mañanas anteriores, era una diferencia tan sutil que tendría más sentido que los demás lo ignoraran, con excepción de Dawn.

—Está ligeramente empañado… —la chica susurro.

Lo que era distinto en esta ocasión, era que unas nubes ligeras y difuminadas hicieron acto de presencia en el cielo. Eran conocidas como cirros, y había tan pocos que solo se notarían si se mirara hacia arriba. Dawn tenía como costumbre centrar su mirada en un lugar específico cada vez que se concentraba en sus pensamientos, la ayudaba a evitar distracciones. Su mirada se fijaba en aquellas nubes y su desagradable experiencia en el desafío anterior no parecía querer dejarla en paz.

—Me sentí tan… perdida… Era como si no podía usar ninguno de mis sentidos… —Turquoise era el único ser en la isla a quien Dawn podía confiarle esto. Claro, también estaba su más cercano amigo, B. El Genio Silencioso hubiera estado más que dispuesto a escuchar las inquietudes de Dawn, incluso si ella tuviera que despertarlos en estos momentos. Sin embargo, no es como si la chica le hubiera gustado hacer tal cosa, especialmente con un problema tan poco convencional que nadie entendería.

Ni siquiera ella lo entiende.

—No pude percatarme de la presencia de nadie, y estaban justo en frente de mí. No pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor… eso… eso no es propio de mi… —Dawn abrazo sus rodillas. Pensó que eso le daría cierto consuelo, el poder abrazar algo, lo que fuera. Era algo tan propio de los humanos.

No hizo nada para ayudar a la chica.

—Estoy muy segura de que esto tiene que ver con mí… don… Siempre he sido diferente debido a eso… —la chica sintió que podía decir todo tipo de cosas que eran de gran relevancia para ella pero que serían tan absurdas para los demás.

La mariposa macho era su único confidente.

— ¿Realmente soy tan… rara? —ahora Dawn sintió algo que hasta ella misma le parecía absurdo. Sentía las ganas de llorar.

Pero en ese mismo momento. Ocurrió algo que la había tomado por sorpresa. Era algo que las niñas pequeñas solo podían describir como "Mágico"

Turquoise había volado desde la corona de la Cabeza de Dawn, rompiendo la ilusión del lazo, y aterrizo en la punta de su nariz. Era algo chistoso de ver, pero esa no era la intención del insecto. A diferencia de antes, el ser alado no produjo ningún sonido que pudiera ser captado únicamente por Dawn y, de darse el caso, por Ella. A través de un gesto tan simple, quería transmitirle muchos sentimientos a su única amiga humana. Sentimientos que los humanos catalogaban de forma generalizada: Amistad.

Pudo sentir esos sentimientos, y eran lo suficientemente fuertes para animarla. Dejo de abrazar sus rodillas para levantarse. Y con una sonrisa, dijo.

—Creo que solo necesitare de otra caminata contigo.

La mariposa volvió a volar hacia la cabeza de Dawn cuando empezó a adentrarse en el bosque.

—Oye… mira lo que encontré —mostro una manzana que ocupaba todo el espacio de su mano.

Jasmine se acercó para ver mejor la fruta que Shawn había conseguido.

—Esa es una manzana bien grande. —Jasmine señalo lo obvio, haciendo resaltar el simple logro de su novio.

—No es solo una manzana—el chico dijo—. Es una manzana que podemos comer, a diferencia de la "Manzanilla de la Muerte" —explico.

Más allá del color, la fruta roja no tenía manchas oscuras en sus alrededores como la manzana que Sammy encontró el año pasado. Era un simple fruto, y eso era lo que encantaba a la pareja.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste? —la curiosidad abundo en las palabras de la amazona.

—En un árbol no muy lejos de aquí. Ven, déjame enseñarte —Shawn ofreció su mano izquierda, la mano que no disponía de la fruta, a Jasmine, quien la acepto con una sonrisa.

Apenas caminaron unos metros, tal y como Shawn dijo, el árbol no estaba lejos, pero tampoco destacaba mucho del resto, lo cual explicaría porque la amazona no lo noto.

—Hay bastantes manzanas maduras que podemos tomar —dijo después de inspeccionar el árbol—. Finalmente podremos comer algo más que solo fresas, moras y bayas… Bien hecho Shawn.

—S-s-si… N-no es gran cosa… Si buscamos en otros lugares, seguro encontraremos otro tipo de frutas y esas cosas —el chico froto su nuca. Se sentía nervioso con la situación. Pero, al mismo tiempo, muy a gusto.

—Lo que tú digas, amigo.

Eran palabras tan simples, pero aun así lograron que el joven se sonrojara. No pudo notarse mucho, debido a su piel oscura, pero Jasmine también se había ruborizado.

—Jasmine… yo…

— ¡Chicos, encontré unos arándanos!

Sammy apareció por el mismo camino que la pareja había utilizado antes. En sus manos estaban las dichas frutas.

El Demente de las Conspiraciones Zombis y La Sobreviviente de Exteriores habían soltados sus manos por primera vez desde que se juntaron y rápidamente se voltearon a ver a la gemela buena. Sammy no se había dado cuenta de la peculiar reacción que sus amigos tuvieron cuando la escucharon, puesto que su mirada estaba en los arándanos en sus manos. Estaba sonriendo, porque tenía la esperanza de que sus amigos se encantaran con la fruta que ella personalmente encontró y recolecto. De lo que si se había dado cuenta eran de las sonrisas nerviosas (y forzadas) de los adolescentes en frente de ella.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunto, con inseguridad, claro está.

— ¡N-no! Quiero decir… No es nada que deba preocuparte… Hehehehe —la australiana respondió, intentando que su sonrisa no se quebrara.

La verdad, el momento que Jasmine y Shawn tenían no era algo que debía de preocupar a Sammy, así que la amazona dijo la verdad, pero eso no respondía si Sammy había interrumpido ese momento o no.

—_Definitivamente interrumpí algo_ —la rubia se reprimió a sí misma en silencio.

—Di-dijiste que encontraste arándanos ¿cierto? —el único varón cuestiono.

—Si… No traje muchos pero… Hay un arbusto cerca de aquí, así que puedo ir a buscar más —en la última parte de su respuesta, la porrista elevo un poco la voz, pues supo que eso serviría de excusa para irse tan rápido como llego, y así devolverle a sus amigos su momento íntimo que, sin intención, les había quitado—. No me tardare mucho —dijo después de darle los frutos a Shawn.

Después de ver que estaban solos (sin contar las cámaras), Jasmine sonrió.

—Y bien… ¿en dónde estábamos?

—Vaya… hablando de ser el mal tercio… —Sammy suspiro pesadamente—. Solo espero que los chicos no se hayan molestado conmigo… *Suspiro* Vamos Sammy, no debes pensar de esa forma. Jasmine y Shawn son tus amigos, ellos te quieren, y tú a ellos. Estoy segura de que lo olvidaran muy pronto —Quiso ser optimista, lo cual cualquiera podía decir no era su fuerte.

Cuando llego al arbusto, encontró algo que no estaba antes en ese lugar.

Encontró un conejo.

No era como la mascota de DJ. Este miembro de la familia de los roedores era de pelaje negro con manchas blancas. Tal y como le gusta a la porrista buena.

—Ven, amiguito… —se había inclinado un poco y extendió su mano, en un intento de atraer al animal.

El conejo retrocedió, con clara desconfianza al ser humano.

Sammy tomo un poco de los frutos de su bolsa y se los ofreció al roedor, quien, esta vez, no se alejó ni se acercó. La gemela menor decidió atreverse a dar unos pasos más. Dicha acción fue suficiente para asustar al ser silvestre.

Después de ver huir a la hermosa criatura, la chica dejo escapar un tercer suspiro pesado antes de reanudar su tarea original.

—De todos los animales que hay… ¿Por qué tenía que ser un conejo? —su frase fue más silenciosa que la exhalación que dejo escapar.

**08:00 a.m.**

— ¿Sabes? Se siente bien poder comer algo que sepa a comida —Mike comento después de tragar un poco de su semi tostada semi quemada rebanada de pan.

—Lo sé, pero realmente no se compara a la comida del Hotel Spa Mclean —Zoey, quien estaba a su lado, respondió.

—Bueno, eso realmente no importa. Quiero decir, mientras sea junto a ti, cualquier comida es buena —la cara del chico se ruborizo.

— ¿Incluso la comida que pueda hacer que te asfixie? —Zoey no pudo evitar bromear un poco.

—Mmmm… no tengo que responder esa pregunta ¿Verdad? —Mike se froto la nuca.

La pareja compartió una péquela carcajada. Ambos se encontraban a un extremo de la mesa de su equipo, un tanto apartados del resto de su equipo. No porque no apreciaban su compañía, solo querían tener un momento tan íntimo como les sea posible.

Paso un pequeño momento de silencio que la pelirroja interrumpió.

—Solo me gustaría que Cameron estuviera aquí —apoyo su cabeza en sus manos.

—Vamos Zoey. Sé que Cameron se fue muy temprano en el juego, pero eso no significa que debamos estar tristes todo el tiempo. Por cómo marcha el juego, no tardaremos mucho en verlo —el sanado quiso reanimar a su novia. Él supo que tarde o temprano, Zoey se desanimaría por la ausencia de su más cercano amigo (además de Mike). Así que dar esa explicación no fue un problema.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Mike… —la chica quiso aferrarse al optimismo que estaba escuchando—. Además, si nos concentramos lo suficiente, ganaremos el premio. ¿Te imaginas lo que podríamos hacer nosotros tres con ese dinero? —pregunto con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

La conversación de la pareja siguió al mismo tiempo que terminaban su desayuno. El comedor estaba lleno, y más allá de las charlas que ocurrían en las cuatro mesas, todo estaba tranquilo. Era la calma antes de la tormenta, pensaron muchos campistas, puesto que sabían que, en cualquier momento, Chris llegaría e interrumpiría este momento (por no mencionar la comida que volvería a desperdiciarse).

Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, sus platos ya estaban vacíos y no había rastro del indeseado Anfitrión.

—Qué raro… ¿En dónde estará Chris? —la pelirroja de la segunda generación pregunto después de que un inusual rato de tranquilidad pasara.

En ese mismo instante, el chef abrió con cierta dureza la puerta de su cocina. Se dirigía hacia la salida, aunque caminaba, con cierta prisa.

—Oye Chef ¿Sabes dónde está Chris? —Mike pregunto.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —Respondió con la misma delicadeza con la que había abierto la puerta de su cocina.

Cuando el ex-militar se fue, la confusión creció más para los concursantes.

Nadie estaba muy seguro de que hacer. Querían irse del comedor, pero ese era el único punto en toda la isla en la que Chris llamaba a los concursantes para el desafío del día, a menos de que se tratara de un "Reto Generaciones", como Chris había explicado, y nadie quiso arriesgarse a perderse del desafío para luego tener que enfrentar la eliminación sin ningún tipo de defensa.

Media hora paso, y el presentador no se presentó. Rodney finalmente decidió irse del comedor, para poder continuar con su actividad privada en el bosque. Fue el primero en irse, y no falto mucho para que los demás siguieran su ejemplo.

**12:00 p.m.**

Courtney sostenía el Block de notas que tenía en la tercera temporada cuando estaba planeando su venganza contra Duncan y Gwen. Lo que estaba escribiendo, sin embargo, no tenía nada que con lo que le había causado tanto daño en el pasado. Cabía destacar que ella se deshizo de todas esas páginas que ocupaban la mitad del cuaderno. Esta vez estaba planeando una estrategia para ganar la temporada que prometía ser la más difícil de todas, pero que también prometía el mejor de los premios.

La chica elaboro varias listas, todas con títulos diferentes: Posibles Aliados. Posibles Enemigos. Candidatos para la Fusión. Campistas Débiles. Unos cuantos campistas solo clasificaban en una de esas listas. La mayoría de los competidores clasificaban en dos listas. Muy pocos nombres entraban en tres listas, y no había ninguno que abarcase las cuatro.

La chica caminaba por el bosque, le prestaba más atención a sus anotaciones que a la ruta, no falto mucho tiempo antes de que chocara con alguien que recorría la misma ruta, pero en dirección opuesta.

— ¡Ow!

— ¡Ah!

— ¡Oye! Fíjate por donde vas —una voz masculina desafió.

—Ugh… TÚ fíjate por donde vas —Courtney probablemente se hubiera disculpado de no ser por el rudo tono de voz de la otra persona—. ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales…? — Sus palabras perdieron fuerza, al ver a Duncan pararse del suelo y sacudirse la tierra—. Corrección. Es OBVIO que no te enseñaron modales.

—Lo que digas princesa. No deberías de andar por ahí sin fijarte en el camino —Agrego, sin querer darle a Courtney la última palabra.

—Vine al bosque precisamente para no tener que toparme con nadie —se justificó, sin querer dejar que Duncan ganara—. ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? —demando.

—Como si eso te importara —resoplo—. Si tanto te interesa, solo escuche el llamado de la naturaleza.

—De verdad que no te enseñaron modales… —Courtney negó con la cabeza—. No puedo creer que alguna vez me enamore de ti.

—Psh. Como si tú hubieras sido una buena novia… —el Delincuente se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Disculpa? —la Tipo A no gusto de su ultimo comentario—. Yo soy claramente lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida. Tú fuiste el que decidió desperdiciar eso al engañarme con Gwen, mi supuesta mejor amiga. Ella tampoco supo lo que significo tener a alguien quien en realidad gustara de ella.

—Si claro. De seguro que la chica que encerraste en su camarote el día de la obra también pensó que eras su amiga.

—Nosotras NO éramos amigas. Ese no es el punto.

—Como sea. No tengo porque oír ninguna de tus quejas, princesas. Después de todo: Tu y yo Terminamos— Duncan se volteó para romper la conversación.

—Desearía que no hubiéramos salido para empezar. Y NO me llames… "Princesa".

La aspirante a abogado también le dio la espalda al chico, pero antes de alejarse, oyó el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. Vio en dirección del sonido, y miro a Duncan tendido en la tierra.

—D… ¿Duncan? — no pudo decir nada más antes de caer al suelo también.

Anne María estaba en el lado de las chicas de la cabaña de su equipo. Estaba sentada en un tocador mientras se aplicaba una capa de Spray para su cabello con su mano derecha y con un cepillo en su mano izquierda. Anne María utilizaba el espejo del tocador como guía para saber en dónde aplicar un poco de spray y también en donde era necesario que pasara el cepillo para alizar la dura coraza en la que se ha convertido su cabello.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Anne María:** Chris me dijo que podía conservar esta lata de spray si era la única cosa que había traído en la isla. Bueno ¡El seguramente tiene que estar loco si piensa que esta es la única lata que traje! Esto difícilmente me durara una semana. Obviamente necesito más que esto sí quiero que esta imagen dure (Anne María hurga en su cabello para luego sacar otra lote de acondicionador para su cabello) ¡Ha! Lo bueno es que él aún no sabe que guardo más de esto en mi cabello ¡Los trucos clásicos nuca mueren! (Exclamo con una sonrisa antes de empezar a rociar tanto de su acondicionador que todo el aire del confesionario se llena de el).

* * *

Golpeo su cabello con sus dedos para verificar si había logrado obtener la dureza que ella quería.

*Clint*

Sonrió al comprobar los resultados.

La Rechazada de Jersey Shore volvió a colocar su lote y su cepillo devuelta en su cabello, cuando, sin aviso, el Chef entro abruptamente en su dormitorio al patear la puerta. Tenía una cerbatana de madera en la mano, una de la cual Anne María no se había dado cuenta.

— ¿QUÉ RAYOS? ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron modales, hombre gorila?! —exclamo, sorprendida y disgustada.

El chef no respondió. Solo tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y soplo a través de la cerbatana, lo que provoco que tres dardos salieran disparados. La chica reacciono rápido, se dio la espalda para que su enorme cabellera la protegiera. Los dardos rebotaron contra su cabello, sus afiladas puntas estaban abolladas cuando cayeron al suelo.

— ¡HA! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! —se mofo del Hatchet después de verlo cara a cara otra vez. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue lo suficientemente veloz para protegerse del cuarto proyectil que impacto justamente entre sus cejas.

Cayo al suelo instantáneamente, lo que le permitió al ex-militar llevársela sin ninguna complicación.

**08:00 p.m.**

Heather estaba despertando en el medio del casi completamente obscuro bosque. Hubo una especie de farola con el mismo diseño de las que se encontraban en Londres. Estaba sola y, aunque hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no demostrarlo, pues estaba en cámara, eso la asusto un poco. Su cabeza le dolía demasiado.

— ¿Qué… que paso…? —apenas si susurro. Intentaba recordar lo que sucedió antes de que se desmayara, pero sus jaquecas solo incrementaron—. Iba de camino hacia la cabina del confesionario… y… de repente el chef apareció… y… ya no recuerdo otra cosa.

Sus dolores de cabeza no eran lo único que la molestaba. Sentía un leve escalofrió en su brazo izquierdo

—Ugh… que… ¿Qué es esto? —retiro un objeto puntiagudo bastante pequeño. Era un dardo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que esa pequeña pero potencialmente letal arma era la responsable de su pérdida temporal de conciencia—. Ugh… Chris… —hubo veneno en su voz, Si bien, supo que el chef era quien la había atacado, esto no podía ser obra de nadie más que del anfitrión más sádico que pudo haber en toda Canadá.

Miro a sus alrededores, supo que no podía ser simplemente abandonada en medio del bosque sin razones aparentes. Esto tenía que ser un Desafío, y Heather sabía que debía haber algo que le diera, al menos, una pista.

Encontró una nota clavada en un árbol, y debajo de ella, observo un pañuelo de color rojo. Heather no tenía tiempo para delicadezas cuando arranco el pedazo de papel del árbol. El mensaje en el mismo era largo, pero, gracias a la luz proporcionada por la farola, Heather pudo leer sin mucha dificultad.

_Bienvenidos a su quinto desafío, mis queridos campistas_. _Este es un reto al que me gusta llamar: "Niños perdidos". Básicamente, así funciona el reto: Todos ustedes están en medio del bosque, en lugares bastantes alejados del campamento, completamente solos. Junto a esta nota, encontraran un pañuelo del color de su equipo, el cual será vital en el desafío. Para ganar el reto, todos ustedes deberán intentar robar estas telas a los demás campistas. Tomen tantas como les sean posibles y llévenselas a la fogata. Allí podrán encontrar unas cestas en donde colocaran los pañuelos que obtuvieron, el equipo que allá conseguido más al final de la contienda, ganara. El tercer y cuarto lugar enviara a alguien a casa. Ahora, aquí están las reglas._

_1\. __Todos los concursantes deben de llevar sus pañoletas cuando inicie el desafío. La única forma de que no lleven consigo la suya es si se las han robado. En cuyo caso, el concursante será eliminado del reto y no podrá conseguir más pañoletas para su equipo._

_2\. __Un concursante solo le será permitido robarle a un total de TRES campistas. Luego de eso, deberá depositar las telas que allá conseguido en la cesta de la fogata que se encuentra en el campamento (asumiendo que puedan llegar a ese lugar) Robarle a un cuarto campista sin depositar antes las telas obtenidas está prohibido, y resultara en descalificación (Sin embargo, las telas robadas todavía podrán ser guardadas en la cesta)._

_3\. __Si un participante tiene más de un pañuelo cuando es robado por otro jugador, su propio pañuelo Y todos los que obtuvo pasaran a manos de ese jugador._

_4\. __Esta es una regla que solo es válida para el equipo que quede en tercer lugar: El jugador que haya obtenido más pañuelos al final del reto, tendrá inmunidad en la eliminación._

_La contienda terminara a medianoche, y la ceremonia tomara lugar dos horas después para que tengan tiempo de pensar en quien eliminar. Un pasante resguardara las cestas en donde pondrán las telas, así que no deberán preocuparse de que algún miembro de otro equipo las tome. Les deseo suerte. La necesitaran._

Cuando Amy termino de leer la nota, una multitud de emociones la invadieron. Primero estaba furiosa, pues recordó que el chef la ataco con un dardo tranquilizante en su habitación, luego. Desde que había despertado, no pudo evitar sentirse asustada por la obscuridad que la rodeaba, ahora, sabiendo que se trataba de un desafío, estaba más relajada, pero sus temores fueron remplazados confusión, indignación y frustración hacia él presentador.

— ¡Ugh! ¡¿Quién se cree Chris que es para dejarme sola en este asqueroso!… y tenebroso bosque…?

Se estremeció un poco, pero no podía dejar mostrar ese tipo de debilidades en cámara. No dudo en tomar su tejido de color azul celeste y adentrarse al bosque, en busca de un tonto al que no sea difícil quitarle su propia tela. La luz de la farola estaba debilitándose conforme la gemela malvada avanzaba, pronto la luz de la de luna seria su única guía, así como la guía de los demás contendientes. Los sonidos del bosque empezaban a incomodarla, pero no fue hasta que escucho y observo a un arbusto moverse cuando verdaderamente se asustó.

— ¡¿Qui-quien anda allí?! —no hubo viento que moviera al arbusto. Amy supo que **algo **lo agito.

Diviso unas pequeñas piedras cerca de sus pies. Amy no dudo en tomar una y lanzarla hacia el brezo para delatarla la presencia de alguien. Un conejo salto, y cualquiera podía decir que estaba más asustado que la humana junto a él. Se quedó paralizado por unos momentos, esperando para detectar algo que indicase una amenaza. Cuando la sorpresa de la rubia paso, tomo la otra piedra.

— ¡Lárgate! —aunque el proyectil fallara, el sonido fue suficiente para asustar al conejo blanco de manchas negras. Los conejos con ese tipo de pelaje eran los preferidos de Amy, pero no estaba de humor para lidiar con los animales. No con este animal—. De todos los animales que hay ¿Por qué tenía que ser un conejo? —su voz fue tan débil como la de su hermana.

—Estoy segura de que por aquí es el camino al campamento —Beth se decía a sí misma en un intento de conservar la calma. La verdad era que, gracias a las largas caminatas que Chris hacia que ellos tomaran para llegar a los lugares de los retos, Beth pudo familiarizarse un poco con el ambiente salvaje de la nueva isla. Si su memoria no le fallaba, ella estaba en medio del lugar en donde el camino rojo del segundo desafío estaba. El problema era que no sabía si su memoria le fallaba, puesto que su escaso conocimiento de la isla perdía valor cuando había que probarlo de noche—. Solo espero que no me quiten mi pañoleta tan rápido…

—Realmente está muy obscuro…

Beth se paralizo.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol para que quien sea que estuviera allí no la viera. Basándose en el tono de voz, tenía que ser un chico, y no era ningún chico de su equipo.

—Me pregunto en donde estará el Campamento… —Ezekiel tenía tanto conocimiento del área como lo tenía Beth, pero no lo ha ayudado más que como la ayudo a ella. El Chico Educado en Casa se dirigía hacia el árbol en el que estaba la chica que Quiere Ser, pero no podía verla, puesto que estaba del otro lado.

A Beth se le ocurrió una idea: Solo tenía que dejar que el chico se acercara al árbol lo suficiente para poder arrebatarle su tela azul celeste sin que este la viera. Un plan muy simple, pero aprovechando la penumbra del momento, era uno efectivo.

—Me pregunto cómo estará mi equipo ¿eh? —un despistado Ezekiel no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Beth ataco.

—EZEKIEL HA SIDO ELIMINADO DEL JUEGO —La voz del Chef sonó a través de los altoparlantes.

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! P-pero ¿Cómo? —al darse la vuelta, vio la sonrisa de la chica nerd. No era necesario decir nada, Beth solo tenía que mostrar la pañoleta para que el granjero captase el mensaje.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Ezekiel:** Oh rayos, no puedo creer que haya sido el primero en ser eliminado ¿eh? Solo espero que mi equipo pueda ganar sin mí, odiaría irme ahora que finalmente pude hacer algo en este Show (su mirada cae al suelo mientras suspira) Vaya… realmente espero poder pasar de esta eliminación.

* * *

**—Beth:** Sé que pudo haber sido un poco rudo de mi parte haber eliminado a Ezekiel, pero solo estaba siguiendo el juego, yo también quiero ganar. Además, no es como si hubiese provocado la eliminación de Ezekiel (La sonrisa de Beth desapareció) ¿Verdad…?

* * *

La primera intuición que Mike y Zoey habían tenido después de haber leídos sus notas, era de encontrarse el uno al otro. Ellos estaban juntos cuando el Chef los había noqueados, así que no se molestó mucho en ponerlos en lugares demasiados separados, por lo que no tardaron en encontrarse. Desde que estuvieron juntos, ellos tenían la idea de realizar el desafío como dueto. En teoría, era una buena idea, pero, aunque no se hayan dado cuenta, se dejaban distraer el uno por el otro, concentrándose más en dar un pequeño paseo que en los sonidos del bosque. A pesar de su distracción, aún era arriesgado intentar sorprenderlos. A menos claro, de que fueras rápido y aprovecharas la incertidumbre de la noche.

—MIKE Y ZOEY HAN SIDO ELIMINADOS DEL JUEGO —La pareja apenas tuvo tiempo de ver a Sky desaparecer entre los árboles.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Sky:** Honestamente, no entiendo porque muchos fans nos comparan a Dave y a mí con Mike y Zoey. Es decir, si, estuve atraída hacia a Dave, y me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos una relación duradera como ellos dos, pero creo que es más que obvio que eso no pudo haber terminado peor. Además, Mike y Zoey dejan que su relación se interponga demasiado en el juego para mi gusto, creo que deberían empezar a concentrarse más, o no me sorprendería que eliminasen a uno de ellos pronto (El rostro de Sky pronto mostro cierta inseguridad) espero que eso no haya sido tan rudo como sonó…

* * *

—**Staci:** Si miramos mi participación en la cuarta temporada, básicamente lo único que hice fue hablar y hablar, sí… No me había dado cuenta al principio, pero creo que mi parloteo realmente enojo a mis compañeros de equipo. Quiero decir, realmente no hice nada malo, y colabore con el reto como todos ellos, pero mis historias fueron la única razón por la que me expulsaron (La mirada de Staci decayó mientras escribía algunas anotaciones en su cuaderno) pero bueno… solo eran eso, historias.

* * *

Staci agudizo sus oídos lo más posible para estar alerta a cualquier sonido extraño. La chica sabía que su pañuelo era su cosa más preciada en aquellas circunstancias, pero era fácil ver que sus preocupaciones eran acaparadas por su libreta, puesto que, A pesar de que Staci miraba hacia sus alrededores en busca de movimientos, abrazaba su libreta con gran firmeza.

— ¡Ow! —al igual que Beth, la primera reacción de Staci fue la de esconderse en algo cuando oyó la voz de alguien. Su escondite fue una roca, y apenas alzo su cabeza cuando vio a Tyler sentado en el suelo—. Rayos… realmente no puedo ver nada… —se quejó el chico.

Tyler estaba igual de despistado que Ezekiel cuando, después de levantarse y sacudirse la tierra, se caminaba en dirección de la roca, completamente ignorante de la presencia de la Parlanchina. Apoyo la espada en la enorme piedra para poder verificar si su pie derecho, pie con el que se había tropezado, tenía una herida.

—TYLER HA SIDO ELIMINADO DEL JUEGO.

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?

—No puedo creerlo… ¡Lo hice! ¡Obtuve una pañoleta! —la chica celebro, olvidando lo peligroso que es alzar la voz en la situación en la que estaba—. ¡Ahora solo tengo que encontrar el campamento! —y con eso, empezó a correr como si no hubiera mañana.

Tyler solo pudo palmear su rostro.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Tyler:** ¡Viejo, tú necesitas una nueva palabra pada decir cuánto apesto eso! ¡No puedo creer que haya sido el primero de mi equipo en ser pateado en el trasero! Sin mencionar que yo ya estoy bastante mal con mis compañeros. Si ellos pierden ¡Estoy acabado!

* * *

Tomo una gran bocana de aire y grito a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Scarlett! ¿En dónde estás? ¡Scarlett! —Max olvido completamente que el silencio y el sigilo eran esenciales en un desafío cuyo potencial podía ser explotado por los militares—. ¿En dónde pudo haberse metido esa aspirante a asistente? —se preguntó sin esperar una respuesta —. ¡Scarlett! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! Necesito que te uses a ti misma como un escudo humano para protegerme si alguien quiere robarme mi pañuelo— no había recibido respuesta de Scarlett ni alguien más que pudiera haber estado lo suficientemente cerca para oír sus gritos.

El Aspirante a Villano dejo que su creciente frustración tomara lo mejor de él cuando había pateado una pequeña piedra al ver que nadie atendía sus reclamos, ignorando lo necesario que era que nadie lo escuchase. La piedra reboto en un árbol que estaba en la línea de fuego, reboto en el tronco y golpeo a Max en el centro de la frente.

— ¡Auchi! —Se quejó de dolor—. ¡Scarlett…! Ayúdame… —lloriqueo como un niño.

A diferencia del pequeño malvado, Scarlett si se mantuvo callada. Desde detrás de unos arbustos, la genio pelirroja observaba a DJ y Leonard teniendo una conversación, esperando el momento para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Muy bien, caballero protector, lo más sabio que podemos hacer es unir nuestras fuerzas si queremos ganar esta contienda— Leonard expreso con suficiencia.

—Sí, me parece una buena idea y… espera ¿"Caballero protector"? — DJ se confundió.

—Así es. Cada mago tiene a su disposición un caballero o criatura mágica que lo asiste y en ciertos casos protege cuando el Hechicero realiza una aventura —Leonard hablaba con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, pero finalmente miro a DJ—. ¿No lo entiendes? El destino quiso que los dos nos juntáramos.

— ¿Destino? —El gigante con corazón parecía perdido en la conversación—. Viejo, todos fuimos separados cuando empezó el desafío. Solo nos encontramos por casualidad.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto?

DJ suspiro de exasperación.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—DJ:** Vi la temporada pasada del show, y déjenme decirles que tenía a un montón de chicos raros, como esos chicos Beardo y Shawn. Leonard es un buen chico, pero su acto de mago puede ser algo molesto. Hasta le costó el desafío a su equipo.

* * *

**—Leonard: **Primero fue Dave, luego Katie y Sadie y ahora DJ. ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo va dudar de mis poderes mágicos? ¿Quién será la próxima en dudar? ¿Scarlett?

* * *

Scarlett vio una oportunidad para atacar, pero justo en ese instante, su vista periférica capto algo que llamo más su atención que los miembros de las Ardillas Lloronas. Entre los arboles hubo una especie de tienda de campaña enorme. Parecía fuera de lugar, pero Scarlett recordó que estaban en un campamento. Camino hacia su dirección, y ni DJ o Leonard se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Entre más se acercaba, la pelirroja pudo apreciar lo realmente grande que era la tienda. Era demasiado alta para solo ser usada por unas cuantas personas para dormir.

Entro al lugar y de pronto se vio rodeada de muchas pantallas.

—Interesante… —musito para sí misma.

No había rastros de Chris o del Chef. Pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención era ver al resto de los campistas en pantalla. La genio podía ver cada centímetro de la isla gracias a las cámaras del Presentador. Pudo volver a ver DJ y Leonard, a Max, a B, a Beardo. Realizo las cuentas y pudo ver todos los concursantes, tanto los eliminados del reto como los que seguían con sus bandas. La única a quien no pudo divisar fue a Dawn. Hubo unas cuantas pantallas apagadas, seguramente de las cámaras que Jasmine había arrancado antes, pero la Cerebrito Malvada no sabía eso.

—Esto puede ser de gran utilidad para mí —rio para sus adentros.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Chris:** Le dije al Chef que cuando abandonara a los campistas en el bosque, debía asegurarse de no dejarlos demasiado cerca de la Tienda de las Cámaras. Son para que yo pueda monitorear este reto de noche, no para que los campistas husmeen por allí. (Chris sonrió) Pero ya que las cámaras lo graban todo, realmente no tengo que estar en la tienda. Traducción, tomare una buena siesta.

* * *

**—Hatchet:** Ese Chris me dijo que debía vigilar la tienda de campaña para anunciar cuando un concursante sea eliminado del reto. Ese holgazán bueno para nada… Como sea, las cámaras lo graban todo, así que solo tengo que rebobinar después de hacer una pausa para ir al baño.

* * *

—Debemos tener cuidado Sadie, no sabemos cuándo pueda aparecer alguien y quitarnos nuestras telas —Katie advirtió. Las chicas estaban tomadas de la mano para mantenerse a salvo lo más posible.

—Estoy segura de que si estamos juntas podremos ganar esto —Sadie dijo esperanzada.

—Yo también creo eso. Tenemos tanta suerte de habernos encontrados. Me sentí tan pérdida cuando me desperté y tú no estabas a mi lado —la Chica Dulce confeso.

—Es cierto. Me dio tanto miedo que apenas si me di cuenta de la nota clavada en aquel árbol. Y ni siquiera un lindo árbol, era uno bastante espeluznante —la Amiga de la Chica Dulce igualmente confeso.

—Es totalmente cierto, el mío parecía sacado de una especie de película de terror.

B estaba revisando en los arbustos en busca de algo que pudiese ayudarlo en el reto cuando oyó las voces del dúo de mejores amigas. Se dio la espalda rápidamente, puesto que su banda estaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Su expresión de sorpresa se convirtió en una de confusión cuando vio que las chicas estaban tan sumidas en su conversación que no se dieron de la presencia del joven genio, incluso pasaron justo al lado de él sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

—Pero creo que está bien que los árboles se vean aterradores, considerando que estamos de noche —Sadie continúo.

—Si… incluso hay unos árboles que se ven espantosos de día.

La confusión de B no desapareció, pero eso no le imperio tomar la oportunidad que tenía. El chico se acercó a las amigas silenciosamente, como de costumbre, y aprovecho para tomar las cintas azul celeste de ambas chicas, las cuales, al igual que la de B, colgaban por sus espaldas.

—KATIE Y SADIE HAN SIDO ELIMINADAS DEL RETO.

— ¿Huh? —las chicas unificaron sus voces.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—B:** (Su mirada parecía insegura por unos momentos, hasta que miro directamente a la cámara y se encogió de hombros).

* * *

El canto de Ella hipnotizo a los animales silvestres.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar el camino a la fogata, mis queridos amigos. Estoy segura que después de encontrar el camino, realizar este desafío será mucho más sencillo. —Si había algo más radiante que sus canticos, eran su sonrisa.

Ella estaba ocupada emitiendo una bella melodía y siguiendo el camino de las criaturas. Las criaturas estaban demasiado ocupadas sirviendo de guías a dama rosada y oyendo su voz. Ninguno de ellos se percató de que Lindsay los estaba siguiendo desde detrás de un árbol.

—_Si mal no recuerdo, esa chica es Elsa —_Lindsay pensó. En algún momento medito que el "vestido" de la princesa debería de ser azul, pero luego desecho aquella idea—. _Esa chica puede hablar con los animales. Seguramente la guiaran al campamento. ¡Debo de seguirla!_

La sonrisa de Lindsay cambio por un rostro de determinación.

—Es hora de probar lo que realmente valgo —susurro… con cierta fuerza.

Conforme se acercaba sigilosamente a Ella, Lindsay no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa por intentar eliminar a una chica tan dulce e inocente. Pero no era como si la Princesa Tonta causara la eliminación directa de la Princesa de Cuentos de Hadas. Tenía las esperanzas de que no hubiese una razón especial para eliminar a alguien como la Dama Rosada, y que se había ganado la simpatía de suficiente miembros de su equipo para ser perdonada por ser expulsada del reto. La verdad era que la rubia tenía más razón de la que esperaba.

Su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de la pañoleta de Ella. Lindsay no podía evitar sonreír, estaba a punto de hacer algo que ayudara a la victoria de su Equipo.

—LINDSAY HA SIDO ELIMINADA DEL RETO.

—Oh vaya... cada vez hay menos concursantes jugando —la cantante dijo—. Supongo que debería estar agradecida, esa pudo haber sido yo —nunca llego a darse cuenta de la chica a sus espaldas.

Lindsay se dio cuenta de tres cosas cuando volteo hacia tras con shock pintado en todo su bello rostro. Número uno, no estaba el pañuelo del color característico de su equipo. Número dos, jamás alcanzo a ver a la persona que acababa de eliminarla. Número tres, y lo que más la había horrorizado hasta ahora: Fue la primera Alce Amargada en ser sacada de la contienda… otra vez.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Alejandro:** Después de haber leído la nota que nos dejó Chris, era más que obvio que cualquier equipo podía ganar este reto. Creo que mi equipo es lo suficientemente decente para mantener sus pañuelos a salvo, pero otros son blancos demasiado fáciles.

**—Desde afuera del confesionario:** BRICK, DAVE Y RODNEY HAN SIDO ELIMINADOS DEL RETO.

—**Alejandro: **(suspira pesadamente) ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? En cualquier caso, mantener los pañuelos a salvo no es lo importante, lo que cuenta es quitárselos a los miembros de los equipos rivales para poder ganar el desafío y confiar en mi equipo para que logre esa tarea es lo último que puedo hacer. No importa cuántos de nosotros conserven sus pañoletas para la medianoche, todavía podemos perder, por eso, tome acciones preventivas (una sonrisa pequeña pero maliciosa creció en la cara del Español) En caso de que nuestro equipo pierda, necesitaremos a alguien a quien culpar y posteriormente expulsar. En esta situación, el primer Alce en ser sacado del juego parecería la opción más idónea, pero no puede ser cualquier Alce Amargado, tiene que ser un miembro de nuestro equipo que todo el mundo sepa sin lugar a dudas lo dispensable que es y lo fácil que sería expulsarla (Alejandro saco desde su espalda una pañoleta de color rojo, una pañoleta que no le pertenecía a él) Y hasta yo tengo que admitir que eso fue demasiado fácil. Hehehe… Sin embargo, esto es solo un plan de respaldo. Ahora mi prioridad número uno es asaltar a unos cuantos campistas enemigos para ganar este juego. Después de todo, sin importar las probabilidades en contra, no me gusta perder.

* * *

—**Brick:** Dave, Rodney y yo nos habíamos encontrado en el medio del desafío. Mi primera idea fue aprovechar ese encuentro para trabajar en equipo y así aumentar nuestras probabilidades de victoria. Rodney estuvo de acuerdo con mi plan, pero Dave quiso ir por su cuenta. Trate de convencerlo de las fallas de su plan, pero él fue demasiado terco como para escucharme. Discutimos, y gracias a él, fuimos eliminados. Dave debe aprender que en un equipo, el bien colectivo es más importante que el bien individual. (Brick se cruzó de brazos)

* * *

**—Dave:** Todo lo que quería era encontrar a Sky y quitarle su cinta, así su equipo se daría cuenta de lo inútil que es ella y la expulsarían de inmediato. Pero en lugar de encontrarme con ella, me encontré al miembro más molesto de mi equipo. Brick o algo... en fin, él dijo que debíamos unirnos para el reto, pero yo no quería que ellos me estorbaran. Luego empezamos a discutir y ¡boom! No sacaron del reto, todo gracias a él. (Dave se cruzó de brazos).

* * *

**—Rodney:** (la inseguridad reinaba en cada palabra que decía) Realmente no entiendo cuál es el problema de Dave, todo lo que Brick y yo queríamos era que se uniera a nosotros para ganar el juego, pero el solo se quejaba y decía que lo estábamos estorbando. Brick y Dave se pusieron a discutir. Trate de separarlos, pero fuimos expulsados del juego antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. Todo lo que alcance a ver fue una especie de… manchón naranja y verde.

* * *

**—Izzy:** Quitarle las pañoletas a esos tres tristes alces fue taaan fácil que hasta parecía aburrido, Es decir, ni siquiera tuve que utilizar una de mis muchas técnicas ninjas de las cuales Harold estaría celosos. Puedo esconderme en las sombras… lanzar kunais… usar una espada… ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Incluso tengo una de esas bombas de humo que los ninja usan para escapar! (de la nada, la psicópata saco una especie de pelota de color rosado y la lanzo al suelo con fuerza. La pelota no reboto, solo se abrió y del interior salió un humo brillante que inundo rápidamente la cabina del confesionario. Cuando se disipó, no hubo rastros de Izzy).

* * *

Su respiración era más escasa conforme continuaba con su carrera.

Beardo ahora tenía en sus manos una pañoleta de color amarillo. La caja de sonidos humana sabía que Owen ya no podía hacer nada en el reto cuando se la había rebatado, también sabía que era más rápido que él, pero el ganador original no era lo que más le preocupaba. Sus preocupaciones eran que pudiese encontrarse con alguien de otro equipo que no solo podía tomar su propia cinta verde, sino su premio del color limón.

La suerte le sonrió a Beardo el tiempo suficiente para que encontrara el campamento, pero aun no podía rendirse, puesto que las cestas se encontraban en la fogata. Cuando llego al lugar, vio a un pasante resguardando las cestas en donde se encontraban las pañoletas de colores. Sonrió un poco cuando la cesta de los Castores Apestosos parecía tener más cintas.

— ¡PPPPRRREEEERRR! —el chico del gran afro imito el sonido de los neumáticos que frenan abruptamente en la carretera mientras se detenía.

Solo podía jadear, no estaba acostumbrado a realizar actividad física tan extenuante. El pasante decidió que sería más fácil acercarse a Beardo para reclamar el pañuelo y resguardarlo con los demás premios de los Castores.

Cuando finalmente recupero el aliento, la Caja de Sonidos Humana volvió al bosque.

* * *

Tal y como la nota de Chris había prometido, el desafío termino a media noche. Fue el turno de la voz de Chris para sonar por los altavoces, anunciando a los ladrones que cesaran con los mutuos asaltos. Después de una media hora, todos finalmente encontraron el campamento. Sin ningún tipo de rodeos, el mismo pasante encargado de la protección de las telas empezó el conteo de cintas robadas por equipo. Chris explico que no existía ningún tipo de recompensa o puntaje extra por los miembros del equipo que lograron conservar sus cintas. Esto le sintió bien a los Castores quienes ya de por si estaban en desventaja numérica. El pasante, quien era un chico de aspecto joven, algo gordo y bajo, con cabello y lentes ambos negros, termino el conteo, escribió los resultados en una nota y se la dio a Chris.

El presentador estaba particularmente cansado por las altas horas de la noche, o por lo tempranas que eran las horas del nuevo día, así que, en lugar de decir el rendimiento numérico, le pareció mejor anunciar cuales equipos estaban en primer, segundo, tercer y cuarto lugar.

— ¡Los Castores Apestosos ganar el desafío!

—Felicidades Ardillas Lloronas, quedaron en segundo lugar.

—Alces… están en tercer lugar. Tal y como escribí en aquel papel, el miembros que más haya obtenido pañuelos para su equipo tendrá inmunidad. Felicidades Heather.

—Conejos… que ¿puedo decir? Además de que Izzy y Dawn fueron las únicas en no solo conservar sus cintas, pero también quitárselas a los demás. Los veré en la ceremonia de la fogata primero. Tienen dos horas para decidir sus votos.

Con eso, Chris, el Chef, el pasante y los demás campistas abandonaron momentáneamente la fogata. El quipo verde se fue a su mansión temporal, el equipo azul celeste fue a tomar una siesta. El equipo amarillo se fue a meditar en las fallas que tuvieron en el desafío.

—Chicas ¿me permitirían unos momentos? Tengo algo que quiero mostrarles. Algo que les aseguro es de su interés —Scarlett dijo de manera confidente a Lindsay, Beth y Eva.

* * *

**—Bridgette:** (Su rostro reflejaba un semblante triste) Me hubiera gustado dar más a la victoria de mi equipo, pero es que no podía concentrarme cuando estaba sola en ese obscuro bosque. Además… no podía dejar de pensar en Geoff… sé que prometí intentarlo… pero es simplemente difícil… Me pregunto si seré la única que no podrá manejar la pérdida de su novio en este juego.

* * *

—**Blaineley:** Dos palabras: Demasiado. Fácil. Hehehe en serio, Bridgette parecía una niña perdida cuando le quite su cinta. Es una lástima que su equipo no haya perdido, de ese modo la hubiesen eliminado esta noche. ¿En cuánto a mi equipo? Hehehe… estoy segura de que no me expulsaran. Saben que soy demasiado buena para eso.

* * *

**—LeShawna:** En retrospectiva, no es una sorpresa que mi equipo ganara el reto, después de todo, no hay muchos Castores en la competencia, por lo que no éramos un objetivo demasiado obvio. Así que, mientras ellos intentaban eliminar a equipos más grandes, nosotros tomamos ventaja de las personas que ya tenían cintas robadas, así que nuestras presas siempre eran los peces gordos.

* * *

**—Topher:** (tenía una mirada bastante molesta) Logre quitarle su pañuelo a ese tal Leonard mientras hablaba tonterías con ese tipo grande y miedoso de la primera temporada. Me dirigía al campamento a toda prisa y ¡Boom! Esa tal LeShawna me la arrebato. Eso fue un dos por uno, literalmente. Vaya, que gran pérdida de tiempo. Ultima vez que le presto más atención a un reto antes que a mi teléfono.

* * *

**—Sierra:** Me había memorizado los alrededores de la isla cuando estaba tomando fotos para mi blog. A Cody se le ocurrió que podíamos usar ese conocimiento para llegar al campamento. Aunque no pudimos quitarle muchas cintas a alguien, eso sirvió para mantener las nuestras a salvo. ¡Cody es todo un genio! (abrazo al chico con gran fuerza).

—**Cody:** E-está bien… Sierra… tú fuiste… más útil… útil que yo… (Cody apenas si podía hablar, mucho menos respirar)

**—Sierra:** Oh Cody, no te subestimes… (Se dio cuenta de la fuerza que aplicaba y rápidamente soltó al chico) Uy… lo siento.

—**Cody:** (empezó a respirar rápidamente para recuperar el aliento) Necesitamos trabajar en tus abrazos… (Su vista se centró en la cámara de la cabina) Bueno… la idea nos sirvió por un tiempo, al final los dos fuimos eliminados, pero no fuimos los primeros, así que no deberíamos de ser un blanco en la eliminación.

* * *

**—Eva:** Estoy molesta por más de una razón. Sé que fui capaz de conservar mi cinta, pero no fui la que recolecto más pañuelos… Fue Heather… (Su voz parecía envenenada) Pero lo que más me molesto fue que Scarlett nos mostos a Beth, Lindsay y a mí un video bastante interesante (la mirada de Eva estaba más furiosa desde que había llegado a la isla en esta temporada) **Tú cabeza va a rodar por el muelle.**

* * *

**—Gwen:** (Suspira pesadamente) Saben… no me importo mucho el desafío de hoy, lo único que quería hacer era hablar con Trent… hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde que llegue a esta isla y lo vi… Sé que aun somos amigos y eso es bueno… pero estoy bastante segura de que los amigos no tienen una tensión que amenaza con separarlos a cada rato… (Volvió a suspirar) realmente quiero hablar con él…

* * *

**—Owen:** Nunca pude encontrarme con Izzy durante el desafío (frotaba su nuca en señal de inseguridad) Quería preguntarle algo importante, pero hoy no fue mi noche. Solo espero que sobreviva a la ceremonia de esta noche. Esta pregunta es muy importante para mí… y estoy seguro de que lo será para ella… Vaya… creo que nunca estuve más seguro y serio acerca de algo.

* * *

**—Trent:** Siendo completamente sincero… no quería encontrarme con Gwen en medio del juego… no era por querer evitarla… era porque sabía que si nos encontrábamos… empezaríamos a hablar, y si hablábamos, un montón de cosas pasarían y nos distraerían del reto, no quería eso para mí… y mucho menos para ella… Solo sé que… ahora no es el momento… no importa lo poco que eso me interesa ni lo mucho que quiera verla.

* * *

**-12 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**02:00 a.m.**

—Conejos Rabiosos. Bienvenidos a su tercera ceremonia de la Temporada. Como ya sabrán, son once de ustedes, pero solo hay diez malvaviscos en mi plato. Aquellos que reciban un malvavisco podrán seguir en el juego, pero aquel que no lo reciba, tendrá que caminar por el muelle de la Vergüenza y ser transportado por el Bote de los Perdedores a Perdedor-Landia —Chris le explico al equipo amarillo. Todos los miembros estaban agotados, sus rostros decaídos hacían un esfuerzo por no dormirse en medio de la ceremonia. Chris se deleitaba de hacer sufrir a los concursantes de cualquier manera posible—. El primer malvavisco de esta noche es para: B…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Dakota…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Dawn…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Noah…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Owen…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Sam… Todos ustedes están libres de votos esta noche —había cuatro campistas sin el símbolo de inmunidad, y solo quedaban tres de esos en el plato—. Cody, Mike, Sierra y Zoey… Todos ustedes tienen votos en contra. La razón más lógica que se me ocurre es que ustedes fueron los primeros de su equipo en ser eliminados del reto. Uno de ustedes no tendrá un malvavisco —el presentador no pudo, ni quiso, contener su sonrisa— el siguiente en estar a salvo es: Cody…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Sierra… —después de recibir su malvavisco, la chica obsesiva fue a abrazar a su "novio". Ni Mike ni Zoey podían creer la situación en la que estaban. Se tomaron de las manos con fuerza, sabían que, pasara lo que pasara aquella noche, iban a ser separados—. El último malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Zoey! Mike, es la hora—Chris lanzo el malvavisco a la pelirroja.

Pero Zoey estaba demasiado conmocionando como para atraparlo.

—No… ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar bien! —Finalmente reacciono—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Por qué eliminarían a Mike? —se enfrentó a sus compañeros.

Nadie tenía una respuesta que satisficiera a Zoey, pero Dakota hizo un intento.

—Bueno… realmente nadie hizo nada malo para que lo expulsáramos hoy… así que simplemente todos votamos por cuenta propia… Alguno de nosotros votamos por Mike… —Dakota no pudo mirar a Zoey a los ojos cuando dijo la última parte.

—Sin embargo… otros votamos por ti, Zoey —Sam tampoco la miro a los ojos, solo se froto la nuca, algo apenado.

—Pero… pero… no queríamos arruinar el desafío para ustedes. Fue un accidente —la Chica Solitaria quería llorar, pero se reprimió cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Zoey… está bien… Sé que podrás hacer esto por tu cuenta. Lo has hecho antes —Mike estaba tan triste como su novia al saber que serían separados, pero el trato de mantenerse fuerte.

—Pero yo tenía a Cameron para ayudarme… no… no poder hacer esto sola… —Zoey dejo salir una lagrima, pero Mike la limpio rápidamente.

—Sé que podrás. Eres una buena chica, Zoey, no tardaras en hacer amigos. Pero debes prometerme que lo intentaras —el chico elevo el mentón de Zoey para que ella lo mirase cara a cara.

Mike sonreía, y Zoey trataba de sacar fuerzas de eso.

—Es… está bien… lo intentare…

Se besaron, no fue un beso tan largo como el de Bridgette y Geoff, pero era igual de apasionado. El Chef puso su mano en el hombro de Mike, pues tenía que dirigirse al bote de los perdedores. Se despidió una última vez de Zoey, quien, después de un tiempo, no pudo contener mas las lagrimas.

—Realmente lo sentimos Zoey —Dakota trato de expresar tanta simpatía como le era posible, no porque eso la haría quedar bien en cámara. La rubia sinceramente quería ayudar a Zoey. Puso su mano en el hombro derecho de la chica—. Pero está bien, cuando el juego termine, lo volverás a ver

—Podemos ayudarte, si quieres —con menos seguridad, Sam puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Zoey.

Pronto otras manos comprensivas expresaron su apoyo a la chica de las lágrimas. Zoey sonrió, muy débilmente, pero sonrió.

* * *

—Tengo que admitirlo, se siente raro tener que verlos en estas circunstancias. Después de todo, ustedes y las Ardillas Lloronas son los mejores de este juego. Pero al ver quien están al frente de mí, creo que podemos ver que las Ardillas son mejores que ustedes —Chris vio una oportunidad de divertirse a expensas del equipo rojo, y no la desaprovecho. Ignorando las miradas asesinas, agrego—. Como sea, ustedes ya conocen el procedimiento para la eliminación. Si no reciben un malvavisco, estarán fuera del juego y no podrán volver. Felicidades por la inmunidad, Heather.

Dijo antes de lanzar el primer malvavisco a la Reina Abeja.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Beth…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Blaineley…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Eva…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Max…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Rodney…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Scarlett…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Topher… —Lanzo el octavo símbolo de inmunidad a la última persona sin votos. Brick, Dave y Lindsay estaban bastantes nerviosos, pero Alejandro mantenía una sonrisa llena de confianza —Dave

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Brick… —el alivio invadió al Cadete. Cuando vio que Alejandro era la otra persona sin malvavisco, Lindsay pareció abandonar toda esperanza. Si iba a caer, quería caer en ese mismo momento, no podía esperar más. La sonrisa de Alejandro creció, pues pudo ver que su plan de respaldo había funcionado— El ultimo malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Lindsay! Hasta la vista, Alejandro —no fue hasta que el malvavisco literalmente golpeara su cabeza cuando Lindsay se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo de la eliminación.

— ¡¿Qué?! —los dos miembros más atractivos de los Alces exclamaron al unísono.

— ¿Por qué mantendrían a una chica que no recuerda sus nombres por sobre mí? ¡¿Qué acaso no saben que ella fue la primera de nuestro equipo en ser eliminada?! —Alejandro exclamo en una mescla de sorpresa, indignación y enojo.

—Sabemos que Lindsay fue la primera en ser eliminado del reto, pero también sabemos cómo es que Lindsay fue eliminada, Alejandro —Scarlett explico.

Solo le tomo unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, así que Alejandro dijo.

— ¿Y exactamente qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que fui yo el que provoco que ella haya sido descalificada del reto? Si así fuera ¿Dónde están tus pruebas? —el Villano demando—. ¡No me digas que me eliminaste por una insulsa corazonada!

—Yo jamás haría algo tan irracional y absurdo como eso —la pelirroja espeto—. Por supuesto que tengo pruebas —mostro el DVD que obtuvo hace unos momentos— al comienzo del desafío, estuve cerca de la sala de cámaras en donde Chris podía monitorear todo el reto. Fue allí en donde pude ver que le robaste la pañoleta a la chica para que, en caso de que nuestro equipo pierda, tener a alguien a quien fácilmente culpar.

—Sigo sin entender… —era inevitable que iba a ser eliminado, así que Alejandro decidió dejar de negar lo que había hecho—. Incluso si tenías las pruebas para eliminarme ¿por qué usarlas ahora, cuando podíamos deshacernos de un miembro débil del equipo?

Lindsay no dijo nada, ¿Qué importaba lo que Alejandro tenía que decir?, él estaba fuera y ella estaba a adentro. Así que solo le dedico una mirada envenenada. Era algo muy impropio de la rubia, pero por una vez, no le importó.

—No estaremos en un equipo por mucho tiempo, Alejandro. Cuando llegue la fusión de equipos, entre más rápido te vayas mejor. Además, es más que obvio que tú no eres el compañero de equipo ideal. ¿Qué no acabo de demostrar que saboteaste a Lindsay? ¿Qué te detendrá de hacerlo otra vez con alguno de nosotros? —el inexpresivo rostro de Scarlett no se había inmutado durante toda la conversación.

El silencio inundo el espacio. Solo los pasos del Chef podían romper esa quietud. El ex-militar poso su mano en el hombre del joven español. Antes de retirarse, dijo unas últimas palabras a su nueva enemiga.

—Esto no se ha acabado.

Scarlett siguió sin inmutarse.

En lugar de irse al Bote, Alejandro fue hacia alguien más.

—Lamento que no pueda estar más tiempo junto a ti, mi chica. Trate de hacer esto algo seguro para ambos, pero no funciono— Alejandro estaba acariciando la cara de Heather, quien, a diferencia de los demás, estaba en shock—. La mayoría de estos perdedores no son realmente competencia. No debería de ser difícil derrotarlos a todos. —a pesar del enojo que el joven latino estaba sintiendo, no era nada comparado con sus sentimientos hacia Heather.

Dejo de acariciar su barbilla para irse, pero antes de que se alejara demasiado, Heather tomo de su mano para que no se fuera. Alejandro sonrió, para luego besar la mano de Heather.

—Hasta luego mi Amor. ¿Podrás manejar este patético juego sin mí?

El semblante de la Abeja Reina ahora reflejaba tristeza.

—Psh… no necesitas preguntarlo… —fue todo lo que dijo. Eso basto para que el Villano sonriera y se marchara al Bote de los perdedores.

Ya con Mike y Alejandro en el Bote, el Chef puso en marcha, llevándose a dos de los antiguos ganadores del programa.

—Tengo que admitirlo. Las dos ceremonias de eliminación de esta noche han sido las mejores hasta ahora. Quiero decir, no solo dos antiguos ganadores fueron eliminados, ¡Sino que dos parejas fueron separadas! ¿Qué más pueden pedir? —Chris solo podía sonreír ante los grandes ratings que podía obtener después de que aquel episodio saliera al aire—. Con la eliminación de dos de los mejores concursantes de este programa, es más que obvio que cualquiera puede ganar esta temporada ¿Pero de los 42 participantes que quedan, quién será? ¿Y cuantas cosas igual de locas pasaran durante el transcurso de la temporada? Ahora que sabe que Scarlett elimino a su novio ¿Que hará Heather? ¿Se vengara, o será la próxima en caer? Quédense en sintonía para averiguar las respuestas a estas preguntas, aquí: En Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!

* * *

VOTOS:

ALCES AMARGADOS:

Dave: Brick y Rodney

Brick: Blaineley, Dave y Max

Lindsay: Alejandro, Heather y Topher

Alejandro: Beth, Eva, Lindsay y Scarlett

CONEJOS RABIOSOS:

Cody: Mike y Zoey

Sierra: Izzy y Owen

Zoey: Cody, Noah y Sam

Mike: B, Dakota, Dawn y Sierra

* * *

ALCES AMARGADOS: Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Gwen, LeShawna, Staci y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sam, Sierra y Zoey.

ELIMINADOS:

43\. Alejandro.

44\. Mike.

45\. Sugar.

46\. Jo.

47\. Geoff.

48\. Scott.

49\. Justin.

50\. Cameron.

51\. Harold.

52\. Lightning.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Fin.** Creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo si digo que este fue un capitulo lleno de desamores. Otro capítulo terminado, Con paso lento pero seguro, nos estamos acercando a al final. He terminado con la planificación de esta historia así que puedo decirles con seguridad de que esta serie tendrá **36 CAPÍTULOS. **Así como esta historia tuvo un Prólogo, también tendrá un epilogo. Así que, si bien, nos estamos acercando, esta historia está lejos de terminar. Por lo que puedo ver, nadie ha contestado mi pregunta, lo que quiere decir que obviamente ninguno de ustedes lee las Notas de Autor, no voy a juzgarlos, porque yo difícilmente lo hago. Solo lo hago cuando la historia me encanta de verdad. Ya falta poco para que nos acerquemos a los 38 mejores concursantes, donde les aseguro les tengo preparado una sorpresa. Con cada personaje eliminado, tenemos más protagonismo para los restantes, y eso me permite desarrollar más de las historias. Aun me falta introducir la historia principal de esta trama, así que estén pendientes. Sin nada más que agregar. Momento de la explicación.

Desde que encontré esta pagina, me he dado cuenta del enorme potencial que Tienen los fanáticos de Drama Total para crear historias (no importa sin son hechas en español o en ingles, pero he visto mejores trabajos en ingles en un sentido general) algunas son muy buenas, y otras realmente no me gustan por una razón o por varias. Hablando de las historias en español, La principal razon por la que muchas historias no me gustan es que en su mayoria siempre se tratan de los mismos personajes (Courtney y Duncan) admito que esos personajes son populares, pero eso no significa que cada fanfiction deba tratarse de ellos y de como se amam y luego se odian y luego terminan casandose y los otros personajes no son mas que personajes secundarios. (No todas ni siquiera estan bien escritas) En caso de que no lo hayan notado. Drama Total tiene 52 personajes que tienen un gran potencial. Sé que no todos son tan populares como los demás, pero eso no significa que deban ignorarlos completamente (Ya podran haberse dado cuenta de la destacable participacion que tiene Lindsay en mi historia, pero ni siquiera ella aparece en todas las escenas) Se llama Drama Total, no el Drama de Courtney y Duncan. Incluso si no todas las historias en español se tratan de ellos, se tratan de Gwen y Trent, e incluso si no se tratan de ellos, en general se tratan de historias de romance, cuando hay otros géneros que pueden usar. Mis historias favoritas son mas que todo historias de Nuevas temporadas de competencia ( Ya saben, la razon por la cual la serie me gusta en primer lugar) pero en lugar de tratarse de los personajes que amamos. siempre se tratan de OC. No odio los OC, me llama la atencion como uno o dos OC puede interactuar con el resto de los personajes. Pero no, todos los participantes sin excepción tienen que ser OC. ( otra vez, no todas estan bien escritas). En lugar de esperar a que alguien haga una historia como me gusta (porque mis gustos son diferentes de los demas) decidi hacer yo mismo esa historia. Desde que empece este Fic, siempre he tenido en mente darle a todos los personajes el mismo nivel de protagonismo, porque, poruqe me gusta la idea de que exista un FanFiction de que hable de los Concursantes Originales de Programa, incluso si es a una escala muy pequeña (dicha escala ira aumentado conforme avanzen los episodios y haiga menos campistas), por esa razon, hubo unos personajes que les habia planeado cierta cantidad minima de episodios en aparecer. Esos personajes son:

52\. Staci (1)

51\. Beardo (1)

50\. Leonard (2)

49\. Blaineley (2)

48\. B (3)

47\. Rodney (4)

46\. Dakota (4)

45\. Amy (5)

44\. Sammy (5)

43\. Eva (5)

42\. Dawn (5)

41\. Ezekiel (6)

40\. Ella (6)

Se preguntaran que representan esos numeros al lado de los nombres. Pues bien, de los 120 episodios que tiene la serie en total, esos numeron son la cantidad total de episodios en los que esos concursantes concursaron en el show (lo sé, es triste) eso quiere decir que de estos trece perdedores, Ella y Ezekiel son los que en mas episodios compitieron, y son solo 6. Debido a eso, quise que estos trece perdedores llegaran al septimo episodio (con el obvio fin de romper esa patetica marca) Por ese mismo hecho es que elimine a concursantes como Harold, Alejandro y Cameron. De los concursantes que he eliminado, Sugar es la que menor participacion a tenido en el show, con 12 capitulos, pero aun asi duplica la cantidad de Ella y Ezekiel, por lo que no lamente mucho su expulsión. Ahora solo queda ver que tan lejos pueden llegar nuestros perdedores (la razon por la que seleccione los peores **TRECE**, es porque esa era la cantidad de personas por equipo, no por superstición, si es lo que creen) ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez sean los protagonistas que nadie se espera.

**44\. Mike:** Mike es un buen chico, eso no lo puedo negar, pero la verdad es que eso es todo lo que puedo decir de MIKE. Quiero decir, lo que lo hicieron entretenido fueron sus personalidades, y ahora que sus personalidades se han ido, realmente no hay mucho que decir (o hacer) respecto a Mike. Él tuvo su propio crecimiento en Drama Total: La Venganza de la Isla, y me gusto ver la clase de persona en la que se convirtió, pero eso es básicamente a lo que me refiero, Mike tuvo un gran desarrollo de personaje o Character Developed, lo cual le va muy bien en la serie original, pero no hay mucho que agregar en cuando a FanFiction se refiere. El chico tuvo una nueva oportunidad en Drama Total: Todos Estrellas, pero todo se vio arruinado cuando toda la temporada se centró en Mal, una nueva personalidad de Mike que, si me lo preguntan, no solo fue introducido abruptamente, sino que arruino todo de Mike. Cuando el chico se "curo" (lo cual no me pareció muy apropiado, considerando que él tiene una condición médica de verdad) perdió todas sus personalidades ¿pero conservo sus habilidades? Eso estuvo mal para mí, especialmente porque fue algo que ocurrió específicamente en la final. Mike es buen chico, no me canso de decirlo porque es la verdad, pero lo que realmente lo hiso memorable (ya sea para bien o para mal) fueron sus personalidades, y ahora simplemente no las tiene. Miren el lado positivo, Sin Mike y sin Cameron, podemos darle un poco más de desarrollo a Zoey. Y creo que es más que OBVIO que ella lo necesita. Solo veamos cuánto dura.

**43\. Alejandro:** Finalmente me deshice de Alejandro. ¡FINALMENTE ME DESHICE DE ALEJANDRO! ¡SIIIIII! Finalmente me deshice de alguien que claramente no merecía todo el protagonismo que recibió. Alejandro fue un buen villano, eso es innegable. El, al igual que Sierra, no apareció de la nada, por lo que no fue una sorpresa verlo en la tercera temporada. Esa temporada claramente necesito un antagonista y ese fue Alejandro. ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema? Es que Alejandro fue el villano perfecto, todo le salía bien, pudo eliminar a cualquier concursante que se le dio la gana (ya sea que tuviera un motivo o no) utilizando métodos que ni siquiera Heather hubiera utilizado. El mismo lo dijo: comparado con él, Heather es una santa. E incluso gano su temporada. ¿Cuál es la moraleja de la historia? Que aparentemente no siempre hay moraleja. Alejandro volvió para Drama Total: Todos Estrellas, y, otra vez, tuvo un buen tiempo en la temporada. Alejandro no es perfecto. Aparentemente, tiene estomago débil, ¿y que hiso para solucionarlo? Utilizo a Courtney e hizo trampa, y aun así: NO FUE ELIMINADO. Algo que ni Alejandro sabe es que él no es tan inteligente como cree, así que, cuando tengan oportunidad, bésenle los pies a Scarlett. Heather tiene un límite para lo que ella hace, pero Alejandro no, muchas personas piensan que ser la sombra de su hermano es una buena historia que explica porque él hace lo que hace, pero yo no pienso de esa manera, porque el resto de los concursantes que elimino no tienen nada que ver con eso. Una cosa es ser estratégico, otra es ser malvado. Creo que no necesito explicar más las cosas: Adiós, Gary-Stu.

* * *

**acosta perez jose ramiro****:** Gracias por tu comentario. Sé que a Brick le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, pero es como tú dices, él no estaba solo y todo estaba iluminado. I´ll do my best to keep the good writing.

**saQhra:** Creo que Trent me pareció la opción más lógica a la hora de darle una amistad a Beardo, de ese modo, la Caja de Sonidos Humana no se quedaría haciendo nada durante su tiempo en la isla. Puedo asegurarte que el incidente entre Lindsay y Sammy es más complejo de lo que crees, pero si quieres averiguar de qué hablo, tendrás que seguir leyendo. Fue gracioso finalmente escribir algo que se trate de Ezekiel, aun si resultara humillado. Hehehe. Creo que haber hecho que Dawn se viera afectada negativamente fue un hecho importante que ninguno de los autores que mencione utilizaron, veamos cómo podrá Dawn superar esto. Puedo asegurarte que variare los desafíos un poco, pero por ahora tengo planificado cuales voy a colocar en desafíos propios. Gracias por el comentario.

**xandra19:** Me alegra que te gustase mi episodio virtual y puedo asegurarte de que no será el último. A mí también me gusto la parte de escribir la pelea de pinturas, ya que fue fácil de escribir y fue una buena razón para deshacerse de un par de campistas. Yo firmemente creo que Katie y Sadie merecieron un poco de protagonismo considerando toda la ausencia que tuvieron en el show. Sabía que debía eliminar a algunas chicas, y es bueno ver que escogí a dos chicas que nadie extrañara. Gracias por tu comentario y te aseguro que no hemos visto lo último de los Castores.


	8. Capitulo 7

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el propietario de Drama Total o de ninguno de sus personajes. Este es solo un Fanfiction basado en la serien en general.

* * *

ALCES AMARGADOS: Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Lindsay, Max, Rodney, Scarlett y Topher.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Gwen, LeShawna, Staci y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sam, Sierra y Zoey.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Mirando atrás.**

* * *

—La última vez en Drama Total: Generaciones… —Chris narraba mientras la cámara mostraba una imagen completa de la Isla Pahkitew—. Nuestros 44 campistas se enfrentaron en un desafío todos contra todos cuando debieron jugar el juego clásico de Robar el pañuelo, con unos pequeños detalles extras al juego. Detalles como haber sido adormecidos con dardos y ser abandonados en medio de un bosque obscuro y tenebroso. Hehehehe he… ¿Vieron sus caras cuando se despertaron? Eso, no tuvo precio. Hehehehe he. Como sea, la cosa era que nuestros campistas debían robarle a los miembros del otro equipo, pero Alejandro decidió que, con el fin de tener a alguien a quien expulsar en caso de que su equipo perdiera, esa regla tan básica e implícita que hasta Lindsay pudo entender debía de romperse. En teoría, su plan parecía marchar bien, al menos hasta que Scarlett nos enseñó la diferencia entre un plan simple y un plan simplemente estúpido. Heather no fue la única en perder a su caballero en armadura, ya que Zoey no pudo dejar de llorar cuando Mike también tuvo que partir… Vaya esos adolescentes sí que son dramáticos. Pero bueno, más a mi favor. —la voz del presentador se veía acompañada por imágenes del capítulo anterior.

Chris estaba sentado en una silla de playa en el medio del bosque, bañado esta vez por la luz del alba.

—Con 42 campistas, nos estamos acercando más y más a descubrir quiénes serán nuestros mejores 38 competidores del show, y cuando eso pase, les esperara una sorpresa tanto a ellos como a ustedes. Quédense y descubran que pasara con Courtney y Duncan ¿Cuáles serán esas cosas que Gwen y Trent tienen que decirse? ¿Cuantas parejas nacerán en este programa? ¿Habrá alguna en separarse conforme avance el juego? Honestamente, espero que sí. Solo aquí, en: Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones!

* * *

**-11 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**03:00 a.m.**

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Sierra:**Sé que debería estar durmiendo justo ahora… ¡Pero es solo que estoy tan emocionada! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Las eliminaciones de esta temporada no son como los fans se lo habían esperado. La mitad de los que han sido expulsados son ganadores y/o finalistas: Como Lightning, Cameron, Mike y Alejandro. También han sido echados concursantes con una gran participación en el show: Como Harold, Justin, Scott, Geoff, Jo y Sugar. ¿Saben lo que eso significa? ¡Que Cualquiera puede ganar esta temporada! ¡Y eso incluye a Cody! (alzo sus brazos al aire en señal de alegría, pero su expresión repentinamente reflejo gran molestia) especialmente porque la única razón por la que perdió Drama Total: Gira Mundial fue por culpa de ese Alejandro (soltó un suspiro exasperadamente, pero se relajó poco después) En fin, sé que aún es muy pronto para empezar a hacer predicciones, pero realmente no puedo evitarlo (Sierra saco de su bolsillo trasero un pedazo de papel un tanto arrugado. Cuando empezó a desplegarlo, se pudo ver que se trataba de un folio de gran tamaño doblado varias veces. En medio del enorme papel, se encontraba una gráfica circular dividida en varias partes desiguales de diferentes colores. Al lado del esquema se encontraban numerosas anotaciones, revelando que cada fragmento de la misma era de un color que representaba a un campista en específico) Tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad de participantes en esta temporada, prácticamente todo puede pasar. Incluso las probabilidades de victoria de competidores fuertes como Heather, Courtney, Gwen y Duncan decrecen bastante. Mientras, concursantes débiles como Beardo, Ezekiel y Staci, pasan de no tener ni una oportunidad, a tener una oportunidad impresionantemente pequeña, ¡pero la tienen! Los equipos de esta temporada son muy variados, por lo que es difícil decir cómo serían las eliminaciones cuando pierdan, por no mencionar que… (Y así, poco a poco la energía restante de Sierra seguía agotándose hasta que finalmente sintió la necesidad de dormir).

* * *

**-12 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**06:00 a.m.**

Un sonido inundo toda la isla unos segundos antes de que la alarma de Brick se activara.

— BUENOS DIAS, QUERIDOS CAMPISTAS. ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA MUY BUENA NOCHE DE SUEÑO DE CUATRO HORAS, PORQUE LA PARTE MÁS IMPORTANTE DEL DIA ESTA A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR: ¡EL DESAYUNO! POR FAVOR DIRIJANSE AL COMEDOR DEL CHEF EN 10 MINUTOS, LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA QUE SEGURO LES ENCANTARA.

* * *

—Awww… el fresco aire de la mañana. El sol sale en la mañana, los pájaros cantan. Y todos excepto yo tienen arrugas por la falta de sueño —el presentador sonrió—. ¿No adoran el inicio de los días como yo, queridos campistas?

— ¡¿Quisieras terminar con tu estúpido acto de "Madrugador"?! ¡Tengo horas de sueño de belleza que recuperar, Mclean!

Anne María no era la única que tenía molestias hacia el anfitrión sádico. Amy, Blaineley y Lindsay tenían quejas similares. Brick y Eva se quejaban de que el abrupto anuncio había interrumpido sus actividades matutinas diarias. No falto mucho tiempo antes de que todos los concursantes expresaran sus poco agradables opiniones al respecto de la situación. La mirada de Chris reflejaba particularmente molestia y disgusto al ver como la situación se había salido rápidamente de sus manos. Sin ninguna duda, Mclean saco una corneta de su bolsillo trasero y cayo a la multitud de 42 personas con un estrepitoso sonido.

—Ustedes pueden ser realmente molestos ¿Lo sabían? —Chris dijo con una voz calmada que fue capaz de ocultar su frustración—. Realmente no puedo creer que todos ustedes me estén atacando después de todo el esfuerzo que impuse en esta sorpresa para mis competidores. ¿Se quejaban de las "cosas" que tenían que comer y AHORA se quejan cuando finalmente van a comer algo decente? ¡Pónganse de acuerdo! ¿Quieren?

— ¿Nos trajiste aquí solo por el desayuno? —Anne María volvió a cuestionar.

—Mis instintos de mago me dicen que aquí hay una trampa —Leonard tampoco estaba convencido con la explicación de Chris.

—Viejo, es CHRIS. Siempre hay una trampa —Topher recalco, con una mirada y sonrisa jactanciosa—. Aunque realmente no veo cual podría ser la trampa aquí…

—Tal vez es porque no hay trampa aquí. _Topher _—el presentador espeto—. Simplemente los llame aquí para un desayuno muy especial ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?

— ¿Porque no tienes fama de ser honesto? —el Fan de Chris expuso.

—Sí. Además, no veo de ese famoso desayuno del que hablabas— la rechazada de Jersey Shore volvió a hablar—. Si me disculpan, tengo horas de sueño de belleza que retomar.

No falto mucho antes de que otros campistas quisieran seguir su ejemplo. Lo último que necesitaban era ser molestados por Chris después de haber dormido tan escasas horas tras el último desafió. McLean no parecía particularmente molesto o sorprendido por las reacciones de los participantes. De hecho, su sonrisa socarrona daba pensar que el esperaba este tipo de respuesta. Con toda naturalidad, Chris chasqueo los dedos, que una vez más sirvió de señal para Hatchet. El Chef salió de su cocina empujando un carro de comida de gran tamaño. Todos los alimentos estaban cubiertos por una larga sabana, pero eso no era suficiente para enmascarar su aroma. Antes de que Anne María colocara un pie fuera de la cabaña, un intenso olor a tocino frito la había detenido. Había otros aromas que, debido a la combinación de los mismos, los campistas no podían identificar cuáles eran las comidas. Pero reconocer los alimentos no era realmente importante, después de todo, el agotamiento desapareció de un parpadeo.

—Bon appétit —el chef dijo mientras retiraba dramáticamente el mantel.

Todos querían llorar ante lo que veían.

— ¡En el nombre de Merlín! —el Roleplayer exclamo con grata sorpresa—. ¡Este tipo de banquete solo es servido a los reyes y reinas de la edad media! ¡Ningún mortal sabría apreciar tal nivel culinario!

Nadie podía decir nada, pero si podían asentir con la cabeza para expresar su acuerdo con Leonard. El Hotel Spa Mclean ofrecía este tipo de comidas exclusivamente a los vencedores, pero no en estas cantidades. No con esta calidad visual. Aún faltaba comprobar que tan bien sabía el banquete en frente de ellos, pero nadie tuvo dudas de que no se decepcionarían.

—Les prometí un desayuno muy especial, y aquí está su desayuno especial —Chris dijo con su clásica y odiada sonrisa de comercial—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué están esperando?

Leonard, quien estaba al frente y centro de la mesa con el festín, fue abrupta y repentinamente apartado por Owen, quien tenía una mirada de un oso hambriento.

Los demás concursantes no perdieron el tiempo, y empezaron a comer como si no hubiera mañana.

* * *

—Esto es tan increíble... —Lindsay estaba completamente deleitada, mientras consumía un calzone que parecía estar hecho por los mejores chefs de Italia—. No recuerdo la última vez que tuve un desayuno seis estrellas.

—Lo sé, ni siquiera en el Hotel Spa la comida es así de buena —Beth concordó mientras que se alimentaba de waffles completamente bañados en miel de maple digna de Canadá.

— ¿Pero sabes? No puedo evitar pensar que algo me resulta familiar… —la rubia comento.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —la chica que Quiere Ser no termino de entender.

Lindsay examino los rincones del comedor, queriendo buscar más indicios que reforzaran su corazonada

—Mira. Owen esta sobre la mesa comiendo panqueques como si fuera un perro.

La imagen de Owen en cuatro patas y llevando su cara al plata de panqueques asqueo a muchos, hasta el punto de que dejaran de comer por unos momentos. Pero todo lo que tenían que hacer era apartar la vista y comer en otra mesa.

—La única vez que lo vi haciendo eso, fue en la primera temporada. Cuando habíamos tenido un desayuno igual de genial como este —ahora era Beth quien sentía un enorme Déjà vu—. Además ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el chef nos preparó waffles con miel de maple tan deliciosa?

—Creo que también fue en la primera temporada… Ya sabes, antes del desafío del Despierta-ton —Lindsay dijo, antes de propinarle otra mordida a su calzone.

Fue en ese momento cuando una bombilla ilumino simultáneamente las mentes de las ex-aliadas de Heather. La rubia tragó forzadamente su comida.

— ¡El Despierta-ton!

— ¡Chicos! ¡Dejen de comer! —la Princesa Tonta bramó.

— ¡Es una trampa de Chris! —la nerd termino con la advertencia.

Los ojos de Chris se abrieron como platos, pero los ojos de los demás campistas se abrieron aún más.

— ¿Trampa? ¿Se podría saber de qué están hablando, queridas cortesanas? —el mago pregunto.

—Viejo ¿Algún día dejaras de hablar así? —Topher se quejó.

— ¿Qué no se acuerdan? Esto es exactamente lo que Chris hizo en el segundo reto de la primera temporada —explico Beth.

—Está tratando de hacer que nos cansemos más rápido, así no podremos durar mucho haciendo el desafío —Lindsay acuso.

Chris empezaba a ponerse un poco nervioso

_—No esperaba que lo descubrieran tan rápido… —_pensó—. _Especialmente esas chicas..._

—Ahora que lo pienso… aquella fue la única vez en la que Chris nos había ofrecido un lujoso y jugoso banquete sin explicaciones aparentes… —Owen se rasco la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Esperen un momento. Yo vi ese episodio, uno de mis favoritos, y lo primero que hiso Chris fue agotarlos en una carrera por toda la isla —el aspirante a presentador expuso.

—No creo que haya sido necesario… —Sierra musito, con una mirada llena de inseguridad—. Ninguno de nosotros pudimos dormir suficientes horas después del reto pasado. En el que tuvimos que correr, escondernos, seguir corriendo… Y Chris nos levantó a las seis de la mañana. Justo ahora todos estamos bastante agotados.

—Ya he tenido más que suficiente de toda esta charada sin sentido —Max declaro. Apunto hacia Chris con gran firmeza—. Tú, será mejor que nos expliques de qué se trata toda esta fina y gratuita comida.

En menos de un minuto, Chris recibió varias miradas acusadoras de parte de todos los concursantes. Owen era la única excepción. Sea lo que sea que tenga preparado Chris, no podía ser mejor que aquellos manjares, o peor que no poder comer aquellos manjares.

Finalmente, el sádico anfitrión suspiro antes de dar una explicación.

—Bien… Como algunos de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta… —observo con veneno a Lindsay y Beth, quienes no pudieron evitar incomodarse—. Este desayuno Super caro y delicioso forma parte del desafío de hoy —hizo una pausa por unos momentos para relajarse unos momentos—. Campistas, permítanme introducirles el segundo "Desafío Generaciones" de esta temporada: ¡El Despierta-ton!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?!

— ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!

— ¡Debí haberlo sabido!

— ¡Espera un momento! —Topher exclamo más fuerte que nadie—. ¡Creí que dijiste que anunciarías los "Reto Generaciones" a través de los altoparlantes!

—Si mal no recuerdo, Topher. Yo les pedí exactamente a las seis de la mañana para que asistieran al salón comedor… A través de los Altoparlantes.

En lugar de molestarse por las predecibles interrupciones que recibiría, McLean decidió que tomaría el coro de quejas de una manera satisfactoria.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que todos saben cómo funciona este desafío —la torcida sonrisa de Chris se dejó relucir—. Todos ustedes deberán intentar permanecer despiertos por más tiempo que los demás campistas. Algo difícil, y no lo digo por las horas sin dormir o por el considerablemente pesado banquete que acaban de comer. Lo digo porque nuestro "asistente" del día de hoy se encargara de ponerles las cosas difíciles, amigos.

— ¿"Asistente"? ¿Te refieres al Chef? —Lindsay adivino.

No se había dado cuenta, pero su comentario hizo que muchos rodaran los ojos o palmearan sus rostros.

—No, Lindsay. El asistente del que estoy hablando es el ex-concursante y segundo campista eliminado de la temporada: ¡Harold!

Justo en ese momento. El Chico Raro apareció desde las puertas de la cocina del chef Hatchet con una sonrisa casual en su rostro. En el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón se encontraba una resortera de la cual no se había molestado en ocultar.

— ¿Qué hay chicos? —el nerd pregunto.

— ¡Harold! —LeShawna aparto con prisa a la multitud en frente de ella para poder abrazar a su novio con la misma intensidad el día en el que confeso públicamente su amor por la Hermana con Actitud. El pelirrojo fue tomado por sorpresa. Él quería ese tipo de abrazos más que nada, pero pensó que solo los podía obtener si el daba el primer paso. Si bien fue una grata sorpresa, era una que no le dejaba respirar apropiadamente, literalmente.

—Al igual que Lightning en el "Reto Generaciones" anterior, Harold tomara una participación muy importante en la contienda de hoy. Como ya sabrán, Harold tiene estas… "Locas Habilidades", habilidades que decidimos explotar para este desafío. Mientras ustedes intentan mantenerse despiertos, este raro los atacar con el fin de adormecerlos más rápido. Aunque admito que me gustaría ver como se torturan a ustedes mismos por la privación del sueño, siguen siendo muchos de ustedes. Se volvería muy aburrido para mí y, peor aún, para el público. El equipo con el último campista que este consiente ganara el desafío. El tercer y último lugar, enviaran a alguien a casa. Por cierto, ya que me parece una buena idea, el miembro del equipo que haya quedado en tercer lugar que haya sido capaz de aguantar por más tiempo sin dormir, tendrá inmunidad. ¿Alguna pregunta?

No hubo ni una sola mano levantada en medio de la decreciente multitud. Todos se mantuvieron callados, en la espera de que Chris continuara con su explicación, si es que había algo más que debía ser explicado.

—Hehehe… —Duncan intento reprimir su risa.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Anne María, quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír y ver la expresión del Delincuente, preguntó.

—Oh nada —el chico teñido de verde no se molestó en hablar en voz baja o en dejar de sonreír—. Es solo que no veo cómo es que Doris podrá usar sus "Locas habilidades" sin herirse a sí mismo. De nuevo. Haha, ¿Cuánto apuestas a que el será el primero en dormirse? —Sus comentarios, que fueron oídos por todos en la cabaña, provoco que algunos se rieran a expensas de Harold.

El ex-miembro de los Castores Apestosos, ahora libre del amoroso apretón que su novia le había dado, miro enojadamente al criminal. LeShawna tampoco estaba a gusto con el hecho de que después de todo este tiempo, Duncan aun no maduro lo suficiente como para dejar sus maltratos sin sentidos hacia su novio. La chica quería hacer lo que mejor hace, y eso es poner a las personas en su lugar. Cuando se trataba de defender a los suyos, ella no se detendría ni por un anciano irrespetuoso, ni mucho menos por un niño que no entendía la importancia de las leyes.

Lo que no sabía era que no tenía por qué empeorar las cosas más de lo debido. Harold poso su mano en el hombro de LeShawna para detenerla, tomo la resortera de su bolsillo trasero, y hurgo en su bolsillo delantero hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Dejo a relucir un pequeño balín de color rosado. Muchos parecían confundidos con este acto, aunque Cody, Duncan, Heather y Sierra las reconocieron rápidamente, ya que eran los mismos que utilizaron en uno de los últimos retos de la tercera temporada. Como sea, solo el Delincuente se mostró inseguro ante lo que podía pasar. Harold cargo su resortera, la elevo por encima de su cabeza, y tiro del elástico. Otra cosa que valía la pena resaltar, era la dirección en la que tiraba de la onda. En lugar de estirarla para atrás, para que el proyectil fuera hacia delante, la estaba estirando para adelante, así el proyectil viajaría atrás. Soltó del elástico, y la pelota rosada se dirigió a la cocina, entrando a través del cuadro en medio de la pared, que era desde donde el Chef les servía a los campistas su comida. Hatchet estaba batiendo el contenido de un tazón verde en el mesón de su cocina. Cuando el balín lo golpeo, una pequeña cortina de humo brillante se liberó, el chef fue noqueado rápidamente, y su cara termino en medio del tazón. Harold no pudo evitar sonreír, pero su alegría no se debía a que acababa de silenciar las risas de los concursantes, quienes ahora estaban bastante nerviosos, sino porque finalmente obtuvo su venganza contra el chef, quien lo humillo en el primer desafío de la temporada.

—Como podrán ver, el Despierta-ton de esta temporada promete ser más brutal que el de la primera temporada —el Anfitrión sádico sonrió con cierto aire de crueldad—. A propósito, sé que muchos de ustedes estarán pensando en que no resultara tan difícil, si dejan de comer en este mismo momento… Bueno… solo déjenme decirles que no volverán a comer hasta que se hayan dormido.

Una horda de emociones atacaron a los participantes. Algunos estaban sorprendidos, asustados y/o enojados al ver que el sadismo de Chris no parecía conocer límites.

—No estoy muy seguro si alguno de ustedes será capaz de soportar el cansancio y el hambre juntos, por lo que les sugiero que no dejen ni una sola migaja antes de que el juego comience oficialmente —el presentador se retiró del comedor.

Nadie quería admitirlo, pero no estaban dispuestos a intentar soportar ambas cosas. Lo que parecía un sueño hecho realidad hace escasos momentos, ahora parecía una especie de castigo cuando los concursantes decidieron que debían de comer hasta el final.

* * *

**07:00 a.m.**

Todos estaban sentados detrás de la fogata sin fuego. Los concursantes estaban unos al lado de otros, formando un semi circulo. Algunos consiguieron sentarse en los puestos de madera, otros decidieron sentarse en el suelo, ya sea por preferencia o por la ausencia de un asiento disponible. Los demás estaban de pie por no gustar de ninguna de las dos opciones. Sus estómagos, los cuales aún estaban digiriendo las enormes cantidades de comida de aquella mañana, les causaban una gran pesadez y casación, los resultados que Chris tanto deseaba obtener.

Uno de los internos de Chris estaba transportando un televisor de 32 pulgadas del otro lado de la hoguera, permitiéndoles a todos los campistas una buena visión hacia la pantalla de alta definición. El pasante saco de sus bolsillos un control remoto negro con dos botones blancos, uno por encima del otro. Oprimió el botón superior, el cual encendió la televisión de pantalla plana, mostrando un fondo de color azul claro, en el medio de ese fondo, se encontraban tres pares de ceros, todos de color azul obscuro.

—Campistas, el Despierta-ton inicia oficialmente… ¡Ahora!

El pasante presiono el botón inferior, y los ceros empezaron a cambiar como un cronometro.

**00:00:00**

**00:00:01**

**00:00:02**

**00:00:03**

* * *

Beardo sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

Ni siquiera las noches en las que se había desvelado para terminar de componer su música lo habían agotado tanto. Trent, aparentemente, era la única persona en la isla con la que podía tener una conversación normal, pero al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, una charla no iba a mantenerlo despierto.

— *Din Din Din* —chasqueo los dedos.

Al igual que Anne María con sus latas de Spray, Beardo sabía que podía utilizar su impresionante y desaliñada melena para esconder su viejo y confiable Mp4 a pesar de que las reglas del show le decían lo contrario. Su reproductor estaba lleno de músicas de todo tipo de géneros escritas por varias clases de artistas. ¿Qué mejor forma de mantenerse despierto? El volumen estaba tan alto que se podía oír la canción sin la necesidad de tener los auriculares puestos. Se trataba de una lírica tan famosa que era prácticamente imposible que alguien en Norte América no la hubiese escuchado.

"New Divide" por Linkin Park.

Después de esa composición, le siguieron otras. Su Mp4 las reproducía todas en el orden en el que fueron descargadas, y Beardo tenía una sonrisa mientras las escuchaba todas, felizmente sintiendo los resultados de su idea.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Cody:** La ultima ves que hice el despierta-ton, no lo hice muy bien… y desperté con un chico besándome la oreja… Sierra dice que no piense tanto en ello, y que de hecho puedo hacerlo muy bien está bien… (Suspiro) desearía tener su confianza. Aunque… ¿Saben? estoy agradecido de tenerla. Sé que está loca, pero me apoya sinceramente… es más de lo que nadie ha hecho por mí.

* * *

**—Courtney:** Esta vez me asegurare de ganar el Despierta-ton, y no permitirle que Duncan ni nadie más me supere. Sé que debería de preocuparme un poco más por estar del buen lado de Gwen, pero como ella gano la última vez, ahora tan solo es un obstáculo más.

* * *

**—Eva:** La última vez que jugué el despierta-ton, esos malagradecidos de los Bagres me expulsaron a pesar de haber sido una de sus mejores participantes. Esta vez, no solo voy a ganar este reto como debí hacerlo la última vez, sino que demostrare de lo que soy capaz.

* * *

**—Katie:** ¡Sadie y yo estamos muy emocionadas por el despierta-ton!

**—Sadie:** ¡Si, como, Totalmente! Fue una de las pocas cosas que hicimos juntas en la primera temporada, ya saben, antes de que expulsaran a Katie.

**—Katie:** Fue Super horrible que nos separaran. Pero esta vez hemos permanecido más tiempo juntas que la última vez. ¡Estoy muy feliz por eso!

**—Sadie: **Lo sé, también hemos logrado hacer más cosas en los retos, aunque también hubo algunos en los que no nos fue muy bien.

**—Katie:** ¿Qué importa? Solo tenemos que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, ¡Esta puede ser nuestra temporada!

**—Katie y Sadie:** ¡Eeeiii!

* * *

**—Rodney:** La verdad, creo que puedo manejar este reto con facilidad. Allá en mi granja, me pasaba muchas horas en el granero, bañando a los animales, cosechando la comida, reparando el tractor y la camioneta de papá, incluso construí varios áticos, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser no dormir?

* * *

**—Sam:** Pienso que puedo hacerlo bien en este reto. No tienen ni idea de cuantas noches he pasado sin dormir jugando videojuegos. Chris aún no sabe de mi otra videoconsola, por lo que estaré bien… (Su sonrisa desapareció) al menos hasta que se agote la batería.

* * *

**—Zoey:** (suspira) Realmente extraño a Mike. Sé que podría ganar este reto con él. Nos mantendríamos despiertos el uno al otro conversando, daríamos un paseo o algo… pero sin él, no sé qué tan bien lo hare… sé que suena mal, pero no me interesa tanto el desafío.

* * *

B y Dawn estaban sentados en la base de un árbol, tras haber decidido completar el reto, juntos. La mística estaba más que entretenida por la presencia de un par de ardillas que habían salido al exterior de sus hogares para encontrar comida. No se podía decir lo mismo del joven genio, quien realizaba un gran esfuerzo por no colapsar en cualquier momento. La chica albina no era ignorante de la pesadez de su amigo, por lo que decidió que, a pesar de las dudas de la diferencia que pudiera hacer, una conversación lo ayudaría.

— ¿No crees que, a pesar de la incertidumbre de la noche, la madre naturaleza pueda ser alguien bastante hermosa? —cuestiono mientras jugaba con sus nuevos amigos.

Asintió con la cabeza para responder.

—Realmente es triste que muchas personas no se detengan un momento a preciar lo que hay en su alrededor. Pienso que están demasiados apegados a la tecnología, ignorando las cosas que los aparatos electrónicos no pueden igualar.

El inventor se puso a buscar algo que corroborara la afirmación de su amiga. Su primer lugar fue el cielo, que, si bien no estaba particularmente lleno de estrellas, las que si estaban resplandecían con gran fuerza. Hubo un pequeño astro que sobresalió de los demás, y eso se debía a su amarilla luminiscencia.

Cuando el Silencioso Genio le dio una mirada más detenida, se percató de que en realidad se trataba de una luciérnaga. Con un leve codazo, B llamo la atención de Dawn.

— ¿uh? ¿Qué sucede, B?

Pero respuestas de ningún tipo fueron necesarias cuando la blonda se dio cuenta de la presencia del insecto.

—Oh… ¿Cómo estas pequeñín? —pregunto al dejar que el animal se posara en su mano.

Por un momento, no parecía que Beverly era el único en contemplar la escena. Las ardillas que aún estaban al lado del Dawn, miraban fijamente a la luz entre sus manos, seguramente pensando en lo delicioso que podría ser. La escena era hipnótica, pensó B, el brillo que producía la luciérnaga era más grande que cualquiera que haya visto antes.

Era entendible que lo hubiese confundido con una estrella antes.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Owen:** (Su estómago estaba gruñendo) Oh… dulce salsa parrilla… tengo tanta hambre. Debí comerme esos frijoles cuando tuve la oportunidad (dejó salir un bostezo casi tan ruidoso como sus retorcijones) Pero no podía hacerlo… Los frijoles no solo me hacen caminar dormido, hacen que me duerma más rápido, que irónico. Y necesitaba de toda la energía posible para poder hacer algo muy importante (suspiro nuevamente, estaba vez por un periodo más prolongado) Voy a preguntarle a Izzy si quiere volver a ser mi novia (Pudo sonreír a pesar de su pesadez) Ahora, lo primero que tengo que hacer es encontrarla, ya que no la he visto desde que el desafío comenzó… supongo que puedo buscar en el bosque, ya que es el lugar al que usualmente va…

* * *

Un gran desasosiego los invadió cuando Harold, quien finalmente hizo su primera aparición desde que el desafío comenzó, había llamado la atención de todos en la fogata a través de los altoparlantes. Primero pidió que nadie se retirara del campamento por unos momentos. Todos tenían en mente que el Raro formaba parte importante de la contienda de hoy, por lo que no tuvieron razones aparentes para desobedecerle. Las iluminaciones que fueron producidas por la fogata, así como por el televisor, fueron suficientes para que el nerd pudiese realizar un conteo. Hizo uso de la lista de nombres que Chris le había facilitado para marcar los nombres de las personas presentes. Al notar la ausencia de solo uno de ellos, tomo el altavoz que colgaba desde la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

—ATENCION A IZZY, FAVOR DE PRESENTARSER EN EL CAMPAMENTO. HAY UNA SORPRESA PREPARADA PARA TI. ATENCION A IZZY, FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE EN EL CAMPAMENTO. HAY UNA SORPRESA PREPARADA PARA TI.

Los decibeles que el aparato pudo alcanzar eran tan altos, que no solo hizo que los participantes protegieran sus oídos en vano, sino que, si había alguna duda de que la chica pudiera oír el anuncio, sea cual sea su posición en la isla, estas habían quedado destruidas. Solo se podían hacer uso de los amplificadores de la isla a través de un micrófono ubicado en la misma tienda de campaña que ocupaban las cámaras que Scarlett encontró. Eso, y la considerable diferencia de volumen, hacían del megáfono de Harold una opción más viable.

— ¡¿Una sorpresa?! —pregunto la llamada pelirroja, saliendo desde el agujero de un gran árbol no muy alejado del campamento. No parecía estar afectada por el resiente estruendo—. ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! —repitió insistentemente hasta que se sentó al frente y centro de la multitud—. ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? ¿Dónde está?

—Muy bien, están todos aquí —volvió a colgar el megáfono en su pantalón y dejo las anotación en el poco espacio sobrante de la mesa del televisor. Si se había percatado de las asesinas miradas que los presentes le enviaban, las ignoro—. Ahora, para responder a la pregunta de Izzy…

Tocio para aclarar su garganta.

—Como Chris les dijo en la cafetería, yo voy a formar parte importante del desafío de hoy. En este caso, deberé de hacerlos dormir más rápido. Para hacer eso, en ocasiones específicas, utilizare métodos variados sobre todos ustedes. Desde que comenzó el juego hasta este punto han pasado doce horas —señalo la pantalla azul—. Esta será la primera de esas ocasiones en que tratare de hacerlos dormir. Después de este punto, pasaran unas diez horas y volveré a probar una nueva forma de adormilarlos. Luego pasaran ocho horas y repetiré el proceso, y así seguiremos hasta que acabe el juego. Ahora, la pregunta que todos ustedes deben tener es: ¿Cómo hare que se duerman?

—No lo sé, Harold ¿Nos vas cantar una canción de cuna? —Duncan no solo estaba harto de oír hablar al nerd en lo que parecía ser un discurso sin fin, sino que extrañaba las distintas oportunidades que se presentaban para humillarlo de una forma u otra. Además, pensó que si no lo callaba, sería su parloteo que haría dormir a todos los competidores. Tenía plena seguridad de que los demás estarían de acuerdo.

— ¡Gran idea, Duncan! —El Raro exclamo en falso entusiasmo—. Por suerte para ti, justo aquí tengo un CD con una de las canciones más relajantes que oirás en tu vida.

La verdad era que hacer uso de una canción era el primer método que Harold tenía en mente, por lo que no pudo evitar reír un poco al haber contrarrestado la pobre elección de palabras del Delincuente.

Después de cada ceremonia de eliminación, Chris les había informado directamente a los ex concursantes de que, en algún momento dado de la competencia, volverían para jugar un crucial rol en los "retos generaciones". El presentador entregaba las instrucciones justo antes de que el barco los departiera, sin embargo, estas escenas nunca salían en cámara. A pesar de los inconvenientes que tuvo para explicarle las cosas que tenía que hacer, realmente no fue tan difícil que el Deportista Cabeza Hueca estuviera listo para el día del primer desafío, puesto que solo tenía que leer las cartas. Para el escuálido pelirrojo, la historia resulto diferente. El sádico anfitrión había elaborado las competencias de los retos clásicos con bastante detalle, siendo el Despierta-ton uno de los mejores ejemplos. Teniendo en cuenta las próximas acciones que Harold deberá de hacer, el tiempo extra para prepararse no le sentó nada mal.

Mientras que las miradas asesinas ahora estaban en el claramente nervioso Duncan, el nerd inserto el disco en el reproductor. La imagen no cambio, pero la televisión si emitía la canción a un volumen lo suficientemente elevado para que los jugadores pudieran oír, no obstante, conservo su efecto relajante. La composición estaba hecha principalmente por tonadas que parecían ser la combinación de un teclado electrónico y campanas, con un violín y una flauta como acompañantes secundarios. Era un trabajo bien hecho, nada que Beardo no pudiera igualar, mucho menos superar, pero era un trabajo bien hecho.

—La música está extendida para que dure exactamente una hora. Si intentan pararla, se van del lugar antes de que termine, o lo más importante, si se quedan dormidos, serán descalificados. Buena suerte chicos. —la sonrisa al final de la oración demostraba que sus deseos eran genuinos.

—BEARDO HA CAIDO.

—LEONARD HA CAIDO.

—TOPHER HA CAIDO.

— ¡HA! Me parece patética la poca resistencia que esos bufones han demostrado en este reto —Max rio con dificultad—. El desafío no está ni a la mitad de su apogeo, y tres personas ya se han rendido ante el sueño… —tenia ojeras que, debido a la palidez de su piel, estaban bastante obscuros.

— ¿Doce horas sin dormir son poco para ti?

La verdad era que, para Scarlett, el plazo de tiempo trascurrido no resulto un reto muy grande de superar, especialmente considerando las noches consecutivas sin dormir con el fin de completar sus experimentos en el menor tiempo. Lo que realmente le consternaba era ver la duración en que el Aspirante a Villano fue apto de superar. Miro a la pantalla del televisor y solo faltaba la mitad de tiempo antes de que las melodías relajantes llegaran a su fin.

—No hay forma de que alguien con una maldad tan asombrosa como la mía seda ante necesidades básicas —el chico de cabello morado presumió

—Y eso se debe a… —la verdadera genio no esperaba que Max completara la frase con una respuesta decente.

—A que mi mente es claramente superior a la de los demás —se cruzó de brazos—. Incluso en condiciones extenuantes como esta, mi cerebro es capaz de procesar toda la información que recibe con suma facilidad. Por esa razón, mi genialidad mental tiene la capacidad de mantenerme despierto por periodos prolongados de tiempo.

En lugar de intentar encontrar la lógica de su oración, si es que la tenía, Scarlett decidió que ya tenía suficiente de Max por el resto de la contienda generaciones, y quizás por el resto de la competencia.

—Así que tu cerebro puede funcionar regularmente, ignorando el agotamiento —levanto una ceja.

—Aha —Max respondió justo antes de bostezar.

—Entonces, no sería difícil para ti… ¿digamos, contar hasta cincuenta?

—Pan comido.

—Pero no estoy solamente hablándote de números. ¿Crees que puedes contar hasta cincuenta ovejas?

—Hehehe… Scarlett ¿es realmente difícil para ti entenderlo? Claro que puedo contar cincuenta ovejas en estas condiciones —tocio un poco para aclarar su garganta—. Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas. Cuatro ovejas. Cinco ovejas —un suspiro interrumpió su conteo—... seis ovejas… siete ovejas… ocho ovejas… nueve ovejas… diez… ovejas…

—MAX HA CAIDO.

—SIERRA HA CAIDO.

—B HA CAIDO.

—OWEN HA CAIDO.

—DAKOTA HA CAIDO.

—STACI HA CAIDO.

—ELLA HA CAIDO.

—TYLER HA CAIDO.

—NOAH HA CAIDO.

—ANNE MARÍA HA CAIDO.

—BLAINELEY HA CAIDO.

Y así, los campistas caían uno por uno mientras escuchaban una tonada que solo reflejaba la perdición en aquel reto. La voz de Chris resonaba por toda la isla por cada nuevo durmiente. Una epidemia de suspiros de alivio provino de los contendientes sobrevivientes, al darse cuenta de que la primera fase finalmente culmino.

Scarlett se levantó de su asiento de madera, con una mirada que mostraba el gran triunfo que sentía al haberse deshecho fácilmente de sus únicos obstáculos.

—_Ahora, es momento de poner a trabajar una mente de verdad._

Empezó a alejarse de la fogata sin ningún tipo de duda.

* * *

El reto proseguía sin interferencias importantes, pero melódica o no, los campistas seguían cediendo.

**14:02:07**

**14:02:08**

**14:02:09**

—CODY HA CAIDO.

**16:04:02**

**16:04:03**

**16:04:04**

—KATIE HA CAIDO.

**16:04:12**

**16:04:13**

**16:04:14**

—SADIE HA CAIDO.

**17:58:01**

**17:58:02**

**17:58:03**

—SAM HA CAIDO.

* * *

**-13 de Julio del 2010. Isla Pahkitew, Columbia Británica: Canadá-**

**00:00 a.m.**

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—DJ:** Lo único bueno del Despierta-ton es que no he ido al bosque, y no me he encontrado con ningún animal. (Suspira) En serio, todavía no supero el daño que cause antes. ¿Recuerdan el segundo desafío? Aun me siento mal de golpear a esas criaturas. Sé me estaban atacando, pero me sentí fatal.

* * *

**—Heather:** Ugh… no solo me molesta que Gwen pudo ganar este reto y yo no, me molesta las ojeras que tengo por culpa de Chris. ¡Agh! No solo voy a ganar esta cosa, sino que este despierta-ton me recordó lo útil que puede ser un aliado en estas circunstancias. Y ya tengo en mente a quien voy a escoger (rio con suficiencia) Y créanme, él es tan ingenuo como Lindsay y Beth, juntas.

* * *

**—Ezekiel:** Aunque justo ahora este muy cansado, se siente increíble poder hacer este desafío, especialmente porque los chicos hicieron esto después de que me eliminaran. Nunca me había sentido tan bien de participar en el show, especialmente porque aún no me han eliminado, y porque aún no me ha perjudicado física y/o mentalmente.

* * *

— ¿En dónde estará esa inútil? —Amy asentía constantemente el pie en el suelo en señal de impaciencia.

Había mandado a Sammy en busca de fruta en el bosque cuando supo que no podía combatir más con el hambre. Pensó que un alimento que no fuera tan pesado la ayudaría, aunque supo que nada la revitalizaba más que dictar sobre su hermana, quien finalmente regreso al campamento.

—Ya era hora… —gruño en voz baja.

A pesar de haber completado su tarea exitosamente, no dudaba en que Amy se quejaría de igual forma. Sammy caminaba por la fogata, cargando varios arándonos para su hermana. Llego donde estaba su gemela, quien estaba sentada en uno de los troncos.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo —la mayor espeto.

—No es fácil, buscar fruta en medio del bosque cuando es de noche —se defendió, aun a sabiendas de que a Amy no le gustaría.

En realidad, pensó la menor, debió haber sido imposible. La principal razón por la que es peligroso adentrarse en los bosques durante la obscuridad, es porque las sombras hacen que cada árbol, arbusto, roca y camino parezcan exactamente el mismo. Sin olvidar mencionar los ruidos y siluetas capaces de desorientar a cualquiera. Afortunadamente para la gemela benévola, la luna de aquella noche estaba completamente llena, permitiendo que el área forestal tuviera una tenue iluminación. El brezo en donde encontró el alimento, realmente no estaba alejado del campamento, pero debido a su corto tamaño, no destaca mucho del resto de la naturaleza, ni siquiera de día.

Era en esas situaciones que la memoria de Sammy era su más grande aliada. Si algo bueno podía decirse de que Amy inicialmente allá forzado a ser de acompañante para Jasmine a su hermana gemela, era que aquella rutina le serviría a esta para recordar cierta parte del entorno de la isla.

—Como sea, solo dame mi comida —la líder de las porristas ordeno.

Después de que la gemela dominante empezara a comer y de que se hiciera obvio que no iba a compartir, la hermana sumisa empezó a caminar hacia ninguna dirección en particular.

—Qué bueno que comí un poco de esos arándanos antes de traérselos todos… —susurro con una suspiro.

Se había sorprendido un poco a si misma cuando no le pregunto a Amy si podía retirarse, algo que hubiera hecho antes, hasta los inicios de la temporada pasada. Pero le sorprendió aún más cuando no escucho ningún tipo de reclamos mientras se marchaba. Tal vez, su hermana estaba aprendiendo a ignorarla un poco más, lo cual no sabía si era algo que debía catalogar como bueno o malo.

Cabizbaja, siguió el camino que sus pies construían con cada paso. La joven pensó en la posibilidad de estar buscando inconscientemente a Jasmine o a Shawn o a ambos.

— ¡Rayos…!

Una voz masculina llamo su atención.

Luego, escucho como unas cuerdas estaban siendo tocadas hasta que terminaron en un desafinado desacorde.

—Esto no está pasado…

Trent se recostó sobre el tronco de un árbol, con una expresión de derrota adornando todo su rostro. Desde que la contienda había empezado, pensó en que sería el momento ideal para tener una conversación con Gwen, como en los buenos tiempos. Solo que esta vez no iba a tratarse de nimiedades. Él quería una conversación seria con ella. Al principio, no logro encontrar a la gótica en medio de la dispersa multitud. Tiempo después, tras haberla hallado, estaba en medio de una amigable conversación con Bridgette y LeShawna. Sin intenciones de entrometerse entre las chicas, fue en busca de su guitarra, esperando el poder encontrar la solución a otro problema que tenía desde antes de haber visto a su ex novia llegar a la isla.

El Músico sintió que perdió su toque con su instrumento.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—LeShawna:** No hay nada como volver a hablar con mis amigas después de tanto tiempo. Es bueno poder olvidarse del drama y pasar un buen rato. Además creo que esto nos está ayudando a mantenernos despiertas. Hehehe… me alegra volver a oír a Bridgette reír después de la partida de Geoff… pero he notado algo rara a Gwen.

* * *

**—Bridgette:** No me había sentido tan a gusto de estar aquí desde que Geoff se fue, una de las cosas buenas de este programa es que puedo estar con mis amigas. Estoy segura que mientras tenga a LeShawna, todo irá bien. Gwen… está un poco… ausente… quisiera preguntarle si algo está molestándola, incluso si no lo revela fácilmente.

* * *

**—Gwen: **(Suspira) No me malinterpreten, me alegra pasar tiempo de cálida con mis amigas, por poco me olvido de esta asquerosa isla y este asqueroso show de TV. Pero tener una charla con ellas no era mi prioridad número uno. No he visto a Trent durante todo el Desafío, y solo quiero hablar con él y resolver esta extraña sensación que tengo cada vez que estoy cera de él, y creo que él también tiene esa extraña sensación.

* * *

— ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡Wow!

— ¡L-lo siento! ¡N-no no quise asustarte…! —Sammy se inquietó.

—N-no… está bien, es solo que no te vi allí parada… en frente de mí —Trent jugo con su cabello, algo incómodo—. Me sorprendí un poco, es todo.

—Está bien, estoy acostumbrada… no tiendo a llamar mucho la atención…

—Ah… Claro… si tú lo dices…

La blonda estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las conversaciones inconfortables para saber cuándo se avecinaba un silencio incómodo, por lo que rápidamente agrego.

—Como sea… ¿Hay algo que te está molestando?

— ¿Huh?

—Hace rato escuche como te está yendo un poco mal con tu guitarra. ¿Algo no anda bien? —insistió con su pregunta.

—Oh… eso. Bueno, la verdad es que no es gran cosa…

—Pero si parecía un problema para ti. Sé... que no hemos hablado directamente, pero te visto en el show y parecías… bueno, _pareces_ un buen chico, Trent… si necesitas hablar… aquí estoy —expreso con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

Eso basto para que el guitarrista se abriera, aunque sea superficialmente.

—Bueno… es solo que… que he estado teniendo problemas para hacer una nueva canción.

— ¿En serio? —Sammy estaba sorprendida, puesto que, por lo que ha visto de Trent en las primeras temporadas, para el le era tan fácil y natural crear nuevas composiciones como a Amy le era mangonearla. Se sentó al lado del artista, dispuesta a ser todo oídos—. Y… ¿desde cuándo has tenido problemas? —fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. ¡Digo…! Si es que quieres decírmelo… no tengo problemas para escuchar ni nada.

—La verdad… no sé cuándo empezó… Desde que fui expulsado en la segunda temporada, tuve que formar parte de las secuelas del show, y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir algo nuevo. Cuando finalmente volví a casa a tener una vida "normal"… nada me salía bien… y nunca entendí por qué. Nunca volví a tener las famosas lluvias de idea que siempre tenía. No podía pensar en nuevas temáticas, y las únicas melodías que podía tocar eran las mismas canciones viejas que compuse hace años. Intentaba improvisar, con la posibilidad de que unos acordes al azar me guiaran a descubrir algo. Pero no me parecía una probabilidad muy prometedora. Esa no era la forma en que la música funcionaba, no para mí… Mis problemas persistían en casa, y también en este condenado Reality.

—No lo entiendo… ¿No podías tocar más? ¿Así de simple? —no estaba del todo convencida.

—Así de simple. Lo he intentado todo, y la única vez que termine una canción… bueno, créeme cuando te digo que fue lo peor que he hecho —se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación, pero fallo.

—No es que sea experta en música ni nada, pero eso suena como un bloqueo.

—Yo también lo creo, y lo peor de todo es que no sé cuál es la causa.

—Wow… eso… eso debe apestar…

—Créeme… apesta.

Lo único que corto el indeseado silencio fue el anuncio de la caída de Zoey.

—De… desearía poder ayudar en algo… —Sammy dijo, sintiendo empatía por el chico.

—Está bien, encontrare una solución —mostro su típica sonrisa fresca, pero las que la porrista había en televisión se veían más auténticas—. Por cierto, tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo, no he visto la temporada en la que participaste.

—Oh, participe en la última temporada, pero tampoco es que llegara muy lejos…

—Es una pena… pero dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

En ese mismo instante, la gemela benévola sintió una gran emoción que no sabía identificar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien sabría cuál es su verdadero nombre, y no cualquier alguien, era un chico bastante apuesto. Parecía tonto, pero ya estaba muy cansada de por si, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto era un sueño.

— ¡Samey! ¡Ven aquí, ahora mismo! —pero al escuchar el llamado de su hermana, supo que no era un sueño. Era una broma, una broma de mal gusto.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Deseaba gritarle a su hermana que se perdiera en el bosque, pero solo pudo suspirar. Derrotada, siempre se sentiría derrotada.

—Mmmm… ¿sucede algo? —Trent parecía fuera de lugar.

—No… no es nada… lo siento, pero tengo que irme, mi hermana me necesita.

Y sin más, dejo al guitarrista como lo encontró, solo.

* * *

— ¿En dónde podrá estar? —los pasos de Dave eran firmes a pesar del cansancio.

Empezaba a alejarse de la fogata, yendo hacia los lugares que pensó encontraría a Sky.

Sus esfuerzos solo eran recompensados con frustración y pérdida de la poca energía que le quedaba. Uno de los lugares a los que no había buscado era la cocina del chef. Pensó en la posibilidad de que la Gimnasta olímpica estuviera consumiendo ilícitamente raciones de comida para ayudarla a ganar energía. Después de todo, la chica solo había mostrado lo mucho que le importa ganar a cualquier costo. Se dirigió a la cafetería, esperando a que sus especulaciones sean correctas, para así enseñarles a todos lo infame que puede ser Sky.

— ¿A dónde cree que va, soldado?

Se volvió para encontrar a Brick, soltó un suspiro pesado, y volvió con la marcha.

—A la cocina —espeto.

—A hacer ¿Qué, exactamente?

—No es tu problema.

—Lo es cuando parece que le estas prestando más atención que al desafío —empezó a seguirlo, muy para el disgusto del Chico Normal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no estoy concentrado en el reto? Estoy despierto ¿no?

—Sí. Estas despierto, gastando la poca energía que te queda buscando a Sky.

Eso basto para que Dave se detuviera en seco.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Sky:** (sus ojos tenían ojeras muy marcadas) Termine con Keith al volver a casa, después de decirle absolutamente todo lo que paso en la temporada pasada. Se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba, pero lo nuestro ya es historia. Cuando me dijeron que debía participar una vez más con todos los demás jugadores, pensé que tendría una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Dave. Pero cuando llegue a la isla… supe que aún no estaba lista para lidiar con el asunto, al menos no de una manera productiva… Por no mencionar que Dave no me ha estado haciendo las cosas fáciles.

* * *

— ¿Y que si estoy buscando a Sky? Como dije: no es asunto tuyo.

— ¿Por qué se pone a la defensiva, soldado?

— ¿Por qué sigues siguiéndome?

— ¿Por qué sigues evadiendo mis preguntas?

— ¡Porque esto no es tu problema! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres!

—Tiene toda la razón, su relación con esa señorita no es mi problema, pero será un problema para los Alces si sigues actuando de la forma en que lo haces. Ya fue bastante malo que nos perjudicara en el reto anterior, no puedes seguir interponiendo tus intereses personales sobre el interés del equipo —Brick expuso con mucha calma y paciencia, pero se podía ver muy su descontento ante la situación—. Me disculpo si estoy siendo muy rudo, pero en caso de que no se haya dado cuenta, soy Brick, su compañero de equipo.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Sky:** Desde que nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar, supe inmediatamente que Dave aún está muy afectado por lo que paso, y ni siquiera se ha molestado en ocultarlo. Solo se la pasa hablando mal de mí en la cafetería en cada desayuno, tratando de volver a todos en mi contra, y cuando nadie le está prestando atención, lo cual nunca hacen, me habla mal directamente a mí y se va. Incluso puedo sentir que me mira en medio de los desafíos como si fuera una especie de leprosa. ¡Lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido es evitarlo! Desteto tener que pedirle ayuda a alguien más, pero eso es mejor a tener que huir de mis problemas como una cobarde.

* * *

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa lo que tú y el resto del equipo de raros piensen, ya que aparentemente a nadie le importa lo que Sky me hizo a mí. No voy a descansar hasta que ella pague por lo que hizo.

— ¿Qué acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que dije? —Brick empezaba a irritarse, pero intentaba no demostrarlo—. ¿Podrías al menos explicarme por qué te diriges al salón comedor?

— ¡Por qué ese es el único lugar al que no he ido a buscar a Sky!

—Solo acabas de demostrar mi punto. Si no vas a hacer esto por nosotros o por ella, al menos hazlo por ti.

— ¡Como sea! ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

La confrontación directa como compañero de equipo era lo único que Brick podía hacer por el enemigo de los gérmenes, por lo que soltó un suspiro de derrota y negó con la cabeza mientras Dave seguía su camino.

* * *

**18:10:01**

**18:10:02**

**18:20:03**

—DAVE HA CAIDO.

**19:23:15**

**19:23:16**

**19:23:17**

—LESHAWNA HA CAIDO.

**19:35:03**

**19:35:04**

**19:35:05**

—AMY HA CAIDO.

**20:47:58**

**20:47:59**

**20:48:00**

—SAMEY HA CAIDO.

**21:56:12**

**21:56:13**

**21:56:14**

—LINDSAY HA CAIDO.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Harold:** (En su mano derecha tenía un pequeño dardo. En su mano izquierda tenía la cerbatana necesaria para disparar el arma) Estas bellezas son más potentes que los balines. Son capaces de hacer dormir a un oso o inclusive a un Owen hambriento. Chris me mostro una especie de bodega similar a la Cabaña de Pesca de la primera isla en donde pude encontrar todo lo necesario para noquear a los chicos. (dejo escapar una sonrisa) Debo admitirlo, sin importar lo malo que suene, esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

Su presencia fue nuevamente requerida en el centro del campamento. Cuando el reto llego a la marca de las veintidós horas, Harold les explico en qué consistiría la segunda parte de la contienda. Les daría a los jugadores restantes un máximo de diez minutos para que se adentren en el bosque la mayor distancia posible. Cuando el tiempo de ventaja haya acabado, el Raro empezara a casarlos por exactamente treinta minutos. Utilizará varios balines iguales al que uso en la cafetería como proyectiles para adormecer a los campistas. También tenía a su disposición, aunque en menor cantidad, de unos dardos más potentes que las pelotas rosas. No faltaba más de una hora para que el astro rey se volviera a elevar, pero aun estaría obscuro para cuando la segunda fase terminara, por lo que también haría uso de unos lestes de visión nocturna. Explico, además, de que había varios letreros en los árboles que los sobrevivientes de la prueba podían utilizar como guía para regresar a la fogata. Una campana sonara tres veces, la primera significaba el inicio del reto, la segunda indica el inicio de la cacería y la tercera la culminación de la segunda etapa. Todos tenían dudas respecto a que tan lejos llegarían con tan solo diez minutos a favor, pero en lugar de cuestionar las reglas, sabiendo que no lograrían nada, se limitaron a correr por el bosque una vez sonada la primera campana como si no hubiera mañana. Sin embargo, para la frustración de todos, sus pasos eran mucho más lentos de lo que hubieran esperado. En especiales casos como los de Brick, Courtney, Eva, Izzy, Jasmine, Shawn y Sky, podían correr de verdad, llegando más lejos que los demás, pero su velocidad y ritmo seguían lejos de sus expectativas. En medio de la carrera, se dieron cuenta de las flechas en dirección al campamento que Harold menciono. Todos se habían dispersado, pero ninguno estaba especialmente lejos de la fogata cuando sonó la segunda campana.

El primero en caer fue DJ, quien estaba corriendo en un camino abierto, fue un blanco fácil. Beth no se daba cuenta que, al caminar a través de los arbustos, hacia el ruido lo bastante alto para atraer la atención del cazador. El gran tamaño de Rodney le jugo en contra, ya que Harold pensó que podía atinarle con o sin los lentes. Ezekiel tomo una más errática, ruidosa y menos sutil. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuera golpeado, pero por más extraño que parezca, le pareció algo muy familiar. Bridgette tenía para ver claramente. Cada vez que corría, tropezaba y caía. Opto por ir a un paso más lento, aunque le facilito las cosas a Harold. A pesar de ser más atlética que el nerd de primera generación, Scarlett no podía correr más rápido que él, pensó que mantenerse oculta en un lugar sería una idea más práctica, y mientras que funciono en unos inicios, fue atacada por la espalda. Heather fue el primer objetivo que requirió el uso de un dardo para dormirla. Harold trato de equiparse con tantos balines como considero necesario, pero hasta para él era difícil el acertar un tiro a objetivos en movimiento con obstáculos como árboles, rocas y arbustos de por medio, por lo que algunos balines se perdieron al ser lanzados.

La tercera campana sonó justo después de que Gwen cayera.

* * *

Algunos campistas ya lograron despertarse para cuando el sol inundo la isla, pero seguían lo bastante agotados como para moverse. No fue sino hasta que el sádico anfitrión llamo personalmente a los concursantes caídos, los que habían despertado y los que no, a la comida matutina en el comedor. Chris rápidamente los forzó a asistir cuando las protestas empezaron, y los concursantes solo encontraron la misma materia gris de siempre.

* * *

**=Cámara Confesionario=.**

**—Dakota:** (suspiro pesadamente) La comida aquí es simplemente asquerosa, por lo menos sabe mejor que las cosas que tuve que comer la cuarta temporada… por no mencionar los incomoda que son las camas de las cabañas. Como, en serio, el suelo de la fogata era mucho más cómodo, (volvió a gemir) Sin embargo, una parte de mi me dice que no debería quejarme tanto, es decir, esta vez no hay nada peligro de que algo radiactivo me vuelva a mutar verdad ¿verdad? Supongo… que debería de estar agradecida de volver a ser la de antes… además, también tengo a Sam, estoy muy segura de que fue el que me dio esa almohada que tenía cuando desperté (Dakota sonrió, pero su gesto desapareció cuando saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y se quedó mirándolo antes de agregar:) Pero hay algunas cosas que no volverán a ser las mismas…

* * *

**—Staci:** Sé que fui una de las primeras de mi equipo en dormirse, pero la verdad es que logre mantenerme despierta por más tiempo del que pensé, de hecho, me está yendo mejor con todos los retos de lo que creí que podría. Realmente creo que tengo una posibilidad de ganar, ¡y la mejor parte es que estoy teniendo verdaderas conversaciones con los demás! Ya no parecen estar irritados cada vez que abro la boca, eso vale toda la comida mala del chef. (Tenía una sonrisa igual de grande que la de Beth)

* * *

**—Ella:** Estoy muy segura de que el Chef está poniendo ha puesto todo su empeño para brindarnos un desayuno mejor que el anterior. Sus habilidades culinarias no podrán ser las mejores, pero con un poco de aliento, sé que será capaz de ser un gran cocinero... Eso… (Su jovial sonrisa se desvaneció) y que la verdad estoy realmente hambrienta.

* * *

**—Tyler:** Viejo, la verdad prefiero volver a comer la bazofia del chef antes que volver a tocar cualquier platillo que se vea decente que nos de Chris. Créeme cuando te digo que él le puso algo a esa comida, ni siquiera en el despierta-ton pasado me dormí tan rápido, música o no. Si vas a comer alfo, asegúrate de saber que estas comiendo.

* * *

**—Noah:** ¿Qué puedo decir? No pude hacerlo mejor que la última vez que participe en el despierta-ton, pero al menos no me desperté besando la oreja de Cody o la oreja de otro chico. En mi opinión, eso de por si es una victoria (sonríe una sonrisa pretenciosa) lo único que pudo mejorarlo es ver las miradas de decepción de las personas que no me han visto estar al lado de Cody durante toda la competencia.

* * *

**—Blaineley:** Este es sin dudas el desafío más molesto que Chris nos ha hecho participar, no solo me dormí en la tierra, sino que ahora nos está forzando a comer BASURA. ¡Ni siquiera nos está ofreciendo Café o algo! Tal vez pueda tratar a los demás campistas como campesinos, ¡Pero a mi no!

* * *

**01:00 p.m.**

Los diez campistas que sobrevivieron al segundo atentado de Harold se mantuvieron despiertos hasta llegar a la tercera y última prueba que, en palabras del Raro, decidiría cual sería el vencedor. Los diez jugadores restantes, Brick, Courtney, Dawn, Duncan, Eva, Izzy, Jasmine, Shawn, Sky y Trent, estaban sentados en una mesa en medio de la fogata. El nerd les explico que les serviría una amplia lista de bebidas, conocidas por ayudar a dormir a las personas. A diferencia de las dos últimas fases, esta no tenía límite de tiempo, y solo se detendrá hasta que solo quede un equipo de pie.

—No está permitido que vayan al baño durante el juego. Si se mojan los pantalones o si se duermen, serán descalificados.

Y así, la competencia de bebidas empezó. Los jugadores tomaron desde Licuado de Banana hasta jugo de cereza. Desde té verde descafeinado y agua de coco hasta leche caliente. Desde infusiones de manzanilla y menta hasta leche de almendras. Todos, de hecho, se habían sorprendido por la cantidad de líquidos que lograron consumir antes de desmayarse, como sea, con un té de manzanilla, Izzy fue la primera víctima del desafío. Con solo cinco rondas más, Sky cayo, derrotada, seguida por Eva, Courtney, y finalmente Duncan. El número de rondas de bebidas entre cada participante caído se reducía, pero, afortunadamente para todos, nadie fue descalificado por unos pantalones mojados.

Dawn, quien cargaba en sus hombros la esperanza de victoria de los Conejos Rabiosos, cayó gracias a un Jugo de cereza.

Solo hacia falta de otras dos bebidas frutales para poder hacer caer a Brick, el ultimo Alce Amargado de pie.

Finalmente, con la caída de Trent, y la caída de los Castores Apestosos, Jasmine y Shawn le dieron una vez más el primer lugar a las Ardillas Lloronas.

— ¡No puede ser Jasmine! ¡Lo hicimos! —Vitoreo Shawn—. ¡Quedarse despierto por largos periodos de tiempo es una importante habilidad que necesitas para sobrevivir a un Apocalipsis Zombi!

— ¡Lo que tú digas, amigo! Yo solo estoy feliz de que hayamos ganado esto juntos. —exclamo Jasmine.

Y después, la singular pareja se abrazaron y celebraron, en un momento de energía espontanea, pero no falto mucho antes de que colapsaran al suelo simultáneamente, aun abrazados. Como al final de cada desafío, Chris anuncio la posición de los equipos y confirmo la forzada asistencia a los equipos amarillo y rojo a la ceremonia de eliminación..

* * *

—Sé que ustedes nunca fueron el equipo más fuerte de esta temporada, pero nunca habían quedado de último lugar dos veces seguidas. Es decir, ¿En serio? Ni siquiera los Castores Apestosos cayeron tan bajo ¡y son ellos los que perdieron a dos jugadores de un golpe! —El presentador se reía de la desdicha del equipo Amarillo.

— ¡¿Quisieras terminar con esto de una vez?! Nunca he tenido tanto sueño u ojeras en mi vida —Dakota se quejó.

Eso era mucho decir, considerando que era la única de su equipo con la suficiente energía para hacer algo más que estar sentada. Su irritación era lo único que superaba su inseguridad, dado que ella sabía que fue una de los primeros miembros de su equipo en caer en el juego. El malvavisco podía estar más lejos de lo que la blonda temía.

—Wow… tómalo con calma… Solo estoy burlándome cruelmente de su precaria situación ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —la falsa sonrisa de Mclean fue recibida por miradas que estaban más enojadas que agotadas

Soltó un gran suspiro.

—De acuerdo, termino con esto —tomo el primer malvavisco de la bandeja—. Dakota…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Dawn…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Izzy…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Noah…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Sam…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Zoey. Malvaviscos libres de votos para ustedes.

Mientras que Zoey disfrutaba de su estadía recién prolongada en el juego, Cody, Owen y Sierra se veían bastante nerviosos. En un acto de impulsividad e inseguridad, La Super Fan abrazo con fuerza al Geek. La verdad, el joven también le hubiera gustado abrazar a la fanática en una situación así. Con más suavidad, claro está. Los tres Conejos restantes estaban recibiendo una incógnita mirada por parte del anfitrión, quien, con una sonrisa, tomo el penúltimo malvavisco

—B...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Cody… —no obstante, el nerd no pudo atraparlo, sus brazos, como su respiración, estaba limitado por la muestra de afecto de la fanática —. El ultimo malvavisco de esta noche es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Owen!

— ¡Sí! —fue el único en celebrar.

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! —Cody y Sierra expresaron al unísono.

— ¡¿E-expulsaron a Sierra?!

— ¿M-me están eliminando? ¿P-pero por qué?

—Honestamente… tú parecías ser la opción más idónea, fuiste la primera en dormirse del equipo, así que… —Noah no se molestó en completar la frase.

—Sabemos que te has esforzado en retos anteriores, Sierra, el problema es que, en un equipo en donde todos se han esforzado, solo podemos basarnos en las actuaciones del reto de hoy para decidir nuestros votos —Dawn explico, con un tono más gentil que el de Noah—. Lo lamento… pero yo vote por ti…

Aún estaba entristecida, pero acepto la decisión de su equipo.

—Está bien, chicos… les deseo mucha suerte. En especial a ti, Cody —lo abrazo con amabilidad—. Espero que ganes… te lo mereces… ehe ehe… ¡AAAHAHAHAHA! ¡TE EXTRAÑARE MUCHO, CODY! —era impresionante ver lo rápido que sus ojos se desbordaron de lágrimas. El Geek quería decir algo, pero el chef lo separo de la fanática y se la llevó al bote antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Sierra continúo llorando, y Cody suspiro tristemente.

* * *

—El primer malvavisco de esta ceremonia… —Chris dijo mientras tomaba el símbolo de inmunidad del plato—. Para nuestro militar dormilón: ¡Brick!

El Cadete estaba roncando en su asiento de madera. Cuando el dulce impacto en su cabeza, se despertó espontáneamente.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —instintivamente, McArthur realizo el saludo militar, pero no tenía la suficiente energía para abrir los ojos completamente. No mucho tiempo después, se desplomo en el suelo, inconsciente de la inmunidad.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Beth…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Dave…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Eva…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Heather…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Lindsay… —la rubia sonrió ampliamente, pues esta era la primare ceremonia de eliminación en la que no fue llamada de ultima.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Rodney…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Y Scarlett… —Después de que Chris anunciara al último campista sin votos, observe a los tres Alces restantes, Topher tenía una mirada llena de confianza, mientras que Blaineley y Max estaban bastante impacientes—. Blaineley…

—Por fin…

—El último malvavisco de esta noche es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Max! Topher, hasta la vista.

—Espera ¡Que! —el aspirante a presentador estuvo en shock—. ¿¡Ustedes me están eliminando!? ¡¿A mí y no a Jax o como sea que se llame?!

—Pues sip, amigo. Te eliminaron —McLean sonrió.

— ¡Mi nombre es Max, bufón! —espeto Max.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¡Exijo saberlo! —Topher no estaba conforme.

—Mmmm… ¿quizás porque lo hiciste fatal en el despierta-ton? —el anfitrión se encogió de hombros.

— ¡¿Y ya?! ¡¿Eso es todo?!

—Sip. —Chris chasque los dedos, y el chef tomo a Topher por los hombros y se lo llevo al vote de los perdedores, ignorando todas sus protestas.

* * *

—Bueno amigos, eso ha sido todo por hoy —dijo Chris al estar en medio de la playa, con el barco llevándose a Sierra y Topher lejos de la isla—. Doce jugadores menos, quedan cuarenta. Quédense en sintonía para ver cuáles serán mis novedosos métodos de tortura, también conocidos como retos, que los campistas tendrán que superar. ¿Quiénes serán los próximos perdedores antes de que lleguemos a los mejores 38 concursantes? ¿Qué pasa con Gwen y Trent? ¿Qué rayos pasa con Dave y Sky? ¿Qué diantres sucede con Amy y Samey? Descúbranlo aquí, en: Drama. Total. ¡Generaciones! —con su carismática y falsa sonrisa, el sádico anfitrión termino el show—. Viejo… ¿vieron sus rostros cansados en el desafío de hoy? Eso, no tuvo precio, Hehehehe he.

* * *

VOTOS:

ALCES AMARGADOS:

Blaineley: Brick, Heather y Max.

Max: Beth, Lindsay y Topher.

Topher: Blaineley, Eva, Dave, Rodney y Scarlett.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS:

B: Owen.

Cody: Dakota y Sam.

Owen: B, Sierra y Cody.

Sierra: Dawn, Izzy, Noah y Zoey.

* * *

ALCES AMARGADOS: Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Dave, Eva, Heather, Lindsay, Max, Rodney y Scarlett.

ARDILLAS LLORONAS: Amy, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Katie, Leonard, Sadie, Sammy, Shawn, Sky y Tyler.

CASTORES APESTOSOS: Anne María, Beardo, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Gwen, LeShawna, Staci y Trent.

CONEJOS RABIOSOS: B, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sam y Zoey.

ELIMINADOS:

41\. Topher.

42\. Sierra.

43\. Alejandro.

44\. Mike.

45\. Sugar.

46\. Jo.

47\. Geoff.

48\. Scott.

49\. Justin.

50\. Cameron.

51\. Harold.

52\. Lightning.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Fin.** Lamento mucho la tardanza con este capitulo, es solo que lo he editado mucho, porque no queria que llegara a las 11.000 palabras, solo espero que haya valido la pena toda su paciencia. Otro capítulo terminado y ninguno de los trece perdedores ha sido eliminados. Quiero dejar las cosas claras antes de que sigamos avanzando en esta historia. Cada vez que haya un Desafío Generaciones, **¡Revelare una nueva trama de la Historia!.** Así es, es tiempo de darles mas pistas de quienes serán la cara de esta temporada, sé que les había dicho que no quería darles pistas, pero eso era antes de que se me ocurriera la idea de los Retos Generaciones, es decir, esos son los momentos en los que se me hace mas fácil introducir las sub-historias de este fic. Quiero decir, creo que el Reto de los secretos es el mejor (por no decir único) ejemplo que tengo hasta ahora. He leido sus comentarios, en general expresan que la mayoria de ustedes dicen que Lindsay es la protagonista de esta historia. Bueno, veamos por cuanto tiempo eso es verdad. En cualquier caso, como dije antes, ni siquiera Lindsay aparece en todas las escenas, asi que lo mas logico es ver quien mas tiene el potencial para ser el ganador de esta Temporada. Quisiera tomar esta oportunidad para decirles cuan agradecido estoy de todo el soporte que me han dado desde que empece esta historia. Este fic me sirve mas que todo para expresar mis opiniones respecto a los personajes del Show, quiero que ustedes vean el potencial que yo veo en ellos. Se que no suena muy profesional, pero este fic nunca tubo intenciones de ser profesional, solo de ser entretenido para ustedes, entretenido para mi y para ayudarme a mejorar mis habilidades literarias. Habiendo dicho eso, no quiero que asuman que nuestros TRECE PERDEDORES automáticamente llegaran lejos. Yo creo que hay personajes que tuvieron una decente presencia en el show que tuvieron un final no tan decente. Este capitulo mostró uno de (los que para mi son) los mejores ejemplos que podemos tener: Trent y Cody. No voy a mentirles, el transcurso de este juego esta fuertemente influenciado por mi opiniones, pero creo que eso esta bien, es mi historia, después de todo. No se preocupen, haré un esfuerzo para ser objetivo en el futuro. Si asi lo desean, pueden visitar mi perfil para que miren mi **TOP 52 de Personajes de Drama Total. **Ahora, si me permiten explicarles:

**42\. Sierra:** Muchos fans tienen complicaciones con Sierra porque ellos piensan que es una lunática que esta obsesionada con Cody. Eso es mitad verdad. Sierra está Obsesionada con Cody **y** TODO LO QUE INVOLUCRA LA FRANQUISIA DE DRAMA TOTAL. Cuando pones las cosas en perspectiva, más allá de una simple obsesión, La chica realmente está enamorada de Cody. Ella se preocupa de su bienestar y sus oportunidades en la competencia y en algunas ocasiones se muestra tímida. Se supone que Sierra sabe todo de todos los demás competidores así como de Chris y el Chef, pero ella no se comporta de la misma alrededor de ellos como lo hace con Cody. A mí me gusta pensar que Sierra es alguien que sabe lo que quiere y le gusta y hará lo que sea para defender esos gustos (Sobre todo Cody) incluso ser violenta. Aquí podemos ver que Sierra no es tan inofensiva y que en ocasiones de hecho está loca, pero tampoco me gusta que los demás digan que es la persona más peligrosa del elenco y que atacaría a la primera persona que vea. Se ha comportado de manera VIOLENTA hacia otros concursantes (como Owen, Courtney y Heather) pero ella jamás hizo algo que los dejara completamente heridos. Sierra tiene buenas cualidades, eso no la hace alguien perfecta, pero si alguien buena… pero no he visto mucho de esas cualidades Drama Total: Todos Estrellas. ¿Por qué? Porque debido a la ausencia de Cody, ella empieza a ver su rostro por todos lados, haciéndola ver aun mas loca, como si tuviera el Síndrome de Abstinencia o algo. Esto hace ver que su enamoramiento es más una Obsesión que un enamoramiento, lo cual, tomando en cuenta todo lo que dije antes, es malo. Espero no sonar muy rudo, porque de hecho yo gusto de Sierra, pero sus momentos en esa temporada redujeron un poco mis expectativas de ella. Cody realmente no dejo ningún tipo de influencia en Sierra en una temporada en la que ella participo sin él. Pero yo realmente quiero que Sierra le deje una influencia (POSITIVA) en Cody en una temporada en la que él participa sin ella (solo veamos cuanto duran esas influencias). Sierra cumplió su función en la COMPETENCIA, pero aún no en la HISTORIA, esta no será la última vez que la veremos.

**41\. Topher: **Yo jamás he activamente odiado a Topher, pero jamás he gustado de él. Para mí: Cuando hablamos exclusivamente del elenco de la Tercera Generación, Topher automáticamente termina en una zona gris en la que no hizo algo que me hiciera odiarlo o que me hiciera amarlo, traducción, no ha hecho nada que me haga recordarlo. Tomando en cuenta que existe un total de 52 competidores, y que yo personalmente he decidió hacer una temporada con todos ellos, esto no es algo bueno, de hecho, creo que es peor a que yo lo odie, porque hay personajes en la competencia que detesto más que Topher, y ellos han durado más que él porque hicieron más cosas, por más malas que sean. En los **OCHO **episodios en los que Topher participo, el no hiso nada que no estuviera relacionado con Chris, en el muy primer episodio de su temporada, él se olvidó completamente del desafío, solo para hablar con Chris. Sus interacciones con los demás concursantes, las cuales son pocas, están bastante limitadas y realmente no nos dice mucho respecto a lo que él piensa de los demás, en el mejor de los casos, él se dio cuenta del anormal comportamiento de Scarlett, pero eso es todo. Lo peor de todo es, que de los **OCHO** episodios en los que participo, el realmente no nos ha dicho mucho de por qué idolatra tanto a Chris. Topher no es un mal chico, pero tampoco sabemos hasta qué punto es un buen chico. Él está dispuesto hacer lo que sea para alcanzar sus objetivos, pero más allá de eso ¿Qué exactamente podemos decir de Topher?

* * *

**Tinta-Radioactiva: **Muchas Gracias por tu comentario. Esta bien que no hayas dejado un commentario la ultima vez, pero claro, estaria mejor que si dejaras un review las proximas veces. Conforme avance la historia, veremos que tan ciertas seran tus teorias de Lindsay. Lamento que no hayas quedado conforme con la eliminación de Alejandro, solo espero que la movida de Scarlett lo haya compensado, y espero que el problema que vendra con ella y Heather si resulte ser un pez bastante gordo. Lo unico que voy a decirte es que tal vez debas tener un poco mas de esperanza en Max, ya que tengo algo planeado con él, Heather y Scarlett. No se que tanto puedas decir de Gwen en este capitulo, pero espero que no te moleste que le haya robado algo de protagonismo a Lindsay para darselo a él. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Umeki-Nara:** Primero que nada dejame decirte que no importa que no hayas dejado review la ultima vez. Pero voy a aclararte unas cosas. YO AMO LOS REVIEWS LARGOS. Asi que no te preocupes lo mucha que te extiendas, los voy a leer todos, no te limites. Respecto a Dawn, esta claro que ella debe adaptarse si quiere ganar. Lo mismo diriamos de Sam. El pasado de Amy y Sammy sera revelado, solo debemos darle tiempo. Me alegra saber que estas conforme con la partida de Mike y Alejandro. Heather no se quedara de brazos cruzados en su futura batalla contra Scarlett, tienes razon en algo, Max va a tener algo que ver en medio de este campo minado, solo habra que esperar a ver de que se trata. Ahora que ha quedado claro cual es mi opinion respecto a Duncan y Courtney... bueno, no entrare en muchos detalles. Asi que este es tu primer fic de competencia, que bueno que no te haya decepcionado, muchas gracias por comentarlo. Puedes confiar en que algo hare con Bridgette y Zoey, al igual que con Owen e Izzy

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de Lindsay con Noah, le puse bastante empeño. Muchas gracias. I´ll do my best to keep the good writing

**xandra19:** Hare un esfuerzo por hacerle justicia a Lindsay, asi como a Amy y Sammy. Lamento lo de Mike, pero suerte que no te importara Alejandro. Heather tomara cartas en el asusto, es Heather despues de todo. Muchas gracias, seguire asi.

**saQhra:** La escena de Lindsay y Noah fue una de las que le puse mayor empeño. Lindsay no la tendra facil para demostrar lo que vale, pero algo se le ocurrira. Dawn tambien tiene algo que hacer en esta historia, veamos cuanto soporte podra recibir de B, y por cuanto tiempo podra manejarselas por si sola. Me interesa hacer algo con Jasmine y Shawn que no siempre tenga algo que ver con Sammy, espero hacer un buen trabajo en ello. Aunque me parecen Headcanons interesantes, no me llamas, personlamente, la atencíon. Para mi, Sky es completamente distinta de Zoey, y estoy mas que dispuesto a hacer algo con la pelirroja de segunda generación. Mis opinions sobre el Duncney ya estan reveladas, solo falta ver que voy a hacer con ellos. En mi perfil revele mis opinios de Alejandro, leelo si quieres. Solo espero mejorar con los desafíos, son parte importante de la historia. Gracias por el comentario.

**Mystic LionRoar:** Buenas, gracias por tu comentario. Si quieres puedo darte ideas para los retos para que no quedes como "copiona". Mi sincera opinion es, ya que estamos hablando de Fanfiction, no deberias de preocuparte por reusar unos retos de las temporadas anteriores, siempre y cuando los escribas bien. Le dare "protagonismo" a Lindsay, pero no dire CUANTO protagonismo. Lo mismo podemos decir de Noah, Scarlett, Dawn, B, Dakota, Beardo, Staci, Amy y Sammy, Dave, Rodney, Eva, Ezekiel. ¡Lo lamento, pero tendre que hacerte empezar con Zoey!

**Forever-young:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra mucho saber que estoy creando algo innovador para el Fandom Español. Quiero ofrecer variedad, y espero cumplir con mi trabajo, no hay nada que pueda asegurarte con Courtney, Duncan, Gwen y Trent, tendras que seguir leyendo. Me alegra que haya hecho un buen trabajo con las eliminaciones, espero seguir haciéndolo bien, veamos que sucedera con Eva y Blaineley, lo mismo va para Ezekiel, Staci y Beardo. ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu admiración! Saludos.

**Astaroth The Killer:** Hola. Me alegra que estes bien con las eliminaciones hasta ahora, aunque lamento lo de Geoff y Mike. Tus preguntas respesto a Anne María (eso creo) Rodney, Lindsay, Zoey, Sky, Brick (eso creo), Scarlett Courtney y Duncan seran respondidas, pero a su debido tiempo.


End file.
